


Право имею

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Justice, Russian Mafia, Serial Killers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: "Черти" - легендарная команда, взявшая на себя право вершить правосудие. Их всегда трое, о них ничего не известно, они всегда молоды. Никто не видел их трупов, хотя их убивали, но они возвращались снова. Поговаривают, что они не люди, иначе как они могут возвращаться снова и снова?





	1. Chapter 1

На белых обоях, лишённых рисунка, насыщенно алела клякса. Кровь с неё стекла в лужу, у плинтуса. От неё тянулся прерывистый красный след — тело тащили.  
— Я ей башку размозжил. Пока эти двое наверху были, она тут замешкалась что-то… у окна. У неё винтовка была, наверняка отстреливала тех, кто побежит.  
— Она мертва?  
— Слушай, начальник, — здоровенный охранник устало прикрыл глаза ладонью. Один у него заплывал, переносица была сломана и теперь из-под перевязки светила насыщенно фиолетовым. — Там мозги её на стене. Видишь? И осколки черепушки. Это даже я понять могу.  
В том, что этот детина понять может, капитан и не сомневался. Такие убивали пачками и не задумывались. Иногда таким вот выстрелом в голову, иногда сложнее и изощрённее.  
— Уверен, что женщина?  
— Да, поклясться мог бы.  
— Куда пропал труп?  
— Они же и унесли.  
Капитан пальцем подковырнул кровавую кляксу, местами ещё свежую. Мимо них по лестнице протащили ещё одно тело в мешке.  
— Это точно были они? «Черти»?  
— По всем описаниям они. Трое, маски на половину лица. Знаешь, такие… навороченные. Сука, он когда улыбался, у него и эта маска сраная улыбалась. Я уверен, я смог завалить одного из «чертей».  
— А они сколько ваших завалили? — досадливо спросил капитан, и охранник перестал раздуваться, поник снова.  
— Шестерых… Пятерых и хозяина.  
— Чем «Хозяин» занимался? — спросил полицейский. — Я имею ввиду реально чем. Не под протокол. Ты же знаешь, «Черти» просто так никого не вырезают. Полгода назад старичка зарезали, безобидный такой. Ага, а в холодильнике мясо человеческое. Так что, проверить холодильник твоего «хозяина»?  
Охранник молчал, рассматривал кляксу. Капитан решил, что всё равно докопаются, задал другой вопрос:  
— Сам как жив остался?  
— Да я её когда грохнул… понял, что всё, хана мне. Если они просто так людей мочат, то меня за своего тем более на куски порежут. И… ну, знаете… между нами короче, про них же всякое говорят. Я вот слышал, что бабу у них уже с год что ли назад мочканули, а она вот… и что мужиков их тоже убивали. И трупы они с собой забирают, а потом проходит время — и снова этот сучий чёрт здоровый, и снова убивает, падла… Они же лет пятнадцать уже как есть… а всё молодые.  
— Испугался, в общем, — кивнул полицейский. — А раз баба мертва, то и убегающих отстреливать некому… Тебя свои же не замочат за предательство?  
— Свои не страшно, — хмыкнул охранник. — А вот «Черти» — это страшно. Машины не подъезжало никакой. Даже дверь не открывалась. Просто Димыч спустился, а они уже в гостиной стояли. Его первого и вальнули… только предупредить успел.  
След тянулся по лестнице вниз, потом на улицу, в нескольких метрах от дома он обрывался, и не было рядом следов шин. Как испарились.  
Да, «Черти» существовали чуть больше четырнадцати лет, и все эти годы капитан Калинин их искал. За это время у него осталось только три трупа и примерно шесть людей, которые божились, что одного из «Чертей» убили у него на глазах, но тех по-прежнему оставалось трое. Будто и правда бессмертные.  
***  
Еве казалось, что она — гусеница, гниющая в коконе собственного тела. Мутило. Руки и ноги ещё шевелились, но слабо. Голова казалась настолько тяжёлой, что казалось эту машину проще поднять, чем её сейчас. Она могла бы только ползти. Когда её предупредили, чтобы не блевала на дорогую кожу заднего сидения, она расслабилась, дав себе волю, и теперь под щекой была собственная рвота, а ребро ныло, как сломанное. Всё это было не важно, её внутренние часы отсчитывали последние минуты в этом мире. Всё, что она хотела, она уже закончила, и было по сути всё равно. Даже если она понимала, что так просто её не убьют, что ад начинается тут и сейчас, на заднем сидении дорогой машины.  
Один сидел за рулём, другой на пассажирском месте, стекло у обоих было опущено — запах в машине был кислый, отвратительный. Чего-то они ждали, и разговор доносился до неё как через вату, забившую уши.  
— Застрял, тварь. Никому блин ключи от своего гаража не доверяет. Боится, без него начнут… А сам не торопится.  
— Да ладно, куда она теперь денется. Её ещё часов пять крутить будет, потом отпускать начнёт, и то не сразу. Но я сегодня надолго не задержусь, завтра на работу.  
— Что, надоело уже? Как же месть?  
— Да какая нахер месть?.. Я тут просто развлечься. Вы позвали, я подумал — а фигли бы и нет?  
— Сука. Если она в процессе не сдохнет, я ей тоже башку молотком разобью. Без спешки. Так, чтобы она ещё живая была, пока черепушка в кашу превращается. Он мне другом был, меня он спас как-то… нарик какой-то мне чуть нож в спину не воткнул, он ему руку сломал. И я его спасал потом… а эта сука…  
— Сколько народу будет?  
— Пятеро ещё.  
— Все надёжные? Ни одна гнида не сдаст? На телефоны свои сраные снимать не будут?  
— В первый раз будто…  
Звуки на фоне были громче разговоров. Был кто-то третий, там, за пределами машины. Сначала покряхтывал, покашливал, потом послышалось, как что-то полилось. С заднего сидения ей никого не было видно.  
— Пля, бомжара какой-то… Че ему тут надо?  
— А что, не видно что ли, ссыт дедок. Может, его тоже пристрелить?  
— Вот сразу видно, ты впервые. Не, никого ещё стрелять не будем. Сюда идёт, зассанец…  
— А если он её увидит? Пристрелить?  
— Не дрейфь, не увидит, — хлопнула дверца машины и пассажирское место опустело.  
— Что, дед, прихватило? Че сюда прёшься?  
— Мелочи бы…  
— Мелочи… на дед, тебе хва…  
В этом киселе, что её окружал, раздался вдруг выстрел, такой оглушительный, что показалось — лопнули барабанные перепонки. В открытое окно влетело что-то, и, словно этой тошноты мало, салон начал наполняться едким газом. Он разъедал глаза, стальной стружкой оседал в лёгких, горле и носоглотке. Когда её снова вырвало, у неё над головой сломалась дверь. Что-то, лохматое, словно снежный человек, вытащило её из машины. Двери были открыты, водитель лежал тут же, лицом в землю. Она ещё успела заметить — кто-то стоял чуть поодаль, и в темноте нижняя половина его лица светилась слабым неоновым светом, чёрная полоса изображала в линию сжатые губы.  
Потом и правда началась какая-то демо-версия ада. На этот раз разобрать было уже невозможно ничего. Её куда-то тащили, но она помнила только тряску, и кислый, вонючий запах. Так воняла куртка бомжа, что нёс её на плече. Для старика, который до этого и ходил с трудом, зачерпывая ногами, он оказался неожиданно сильным. Она уже ничему не удивлялась. Смутно помнила, что её ещё и везли куда-то… не на сидении, а на полу машины. Потом, не как человека уже, а как мусор, свалили на холодный матрас где-то в темноте. Она подумала, что ну вот теперь её и изнасилуют, потом принюхалась к себе и поняла, что в таком виде на неё бы даже тот бомж не позарился.  
Её оставили в покое, в темноте и холоде какого-то подвала. Гулко капала вода, сверху слышались негромкие шаги, и казалось, что только один человек там ходит. Пахло землёй и отсыревшим бетоном. Спать не получалось, даже потерять сознание. Она перевернулась на спину и стала надеяться, что захлебнётся собственной рвотой, но её больше не рвало. Тогда ей показалось, что примерно так на самом деле и выглядит смерть — полная чернота. И снова в который раз подумала, что это не страшно. Как не страшил её ад, как не манил рай, как не беспокоило отмщение.  
***  
Она пришла в себя как-то внезапно. Ей казалось, что сознание она не теряла, но вдруг раз — и она осознала себя в подвале, и что карусель закончилась, ей уже лучше. Но она по-прежнему была грязная, её никуда не передвигали. Она оставалась в преддверии ада.  
Свет был направлен на неё — такой яркий, что она ожидала включённой камеры. Почему бы и нет? Зачем ещё было её отбивать у ментов, как не чтобы самим раскромсать на части? Она осторожно приподнялась — руки по-прежнему были скованы наручниками за спиной, волосы свалялись, в них запуталась часть мусора. Она и на человека-то не особо была похожа.  
Свет чуть притух, настолько, что стало можно рассмотреть обстановку, да и то, что она не одна. Это был пустой подвал, с высокой крышей. Кроме земляного пола и паутины были уходившие вверх бетонные балки. Свет шёл от двери, но между ней и дверью стояло кресло — бархатное, словно насмешка. В кресле человек, лет тридцати-сорока, коренастый и широкий в плечах. Он был похож на телохранителя какого-нибудь авторитета, но поверх рубашки с закатанными рукавами на нём был прорезиненный фартук. Из-за этого он больше всего напоминал мясника. По правую и левую руку от него стояли двое парней спортивной комплекции, правый на плече держал металлическую арматуру, готовый если что бить, второй арматуру держал как меч, уперев в землю и положив на неё руки. Этот концерт вызвал у неё только раздражение — страх вообще её давно не посещал. Как и надежда.  
У правого, с арматурой на плече, волосы были короткими, чуть длиннее на макушке, кажется такие стрижки звались полубоксом. У левого наоборот был вид прилежного студента — аккуратная официальная стрижка и очки. Но первое, что бросалось в глаза — на обоих были маски, закрывавшие им лица от подбородка до глаз. Поверхность масок — экран, на котором пикселями отображалось то, что было под ними — рот. У парня с полубоксом в снисходительной улыбке, у студента — прямая линия.  
— Добрый день, — произнёс человек с кресла. Маски на нём не было. — Узнаёшь? Кто мы?  
Она без спешки перевернулась, села, привалившись спиной к стене.  
— Да она ж вообще отбитая, — заговорил парень с короткой стрижкой, но голос его был странным, ненастоящим. Казалось, его пропустили через программу и замедлили — он был низкий, басовитый. — Она же не боится! Эй! Сучка! Ты мне всю спину заблевала, пока я тебя тащил!  
Человек в центре улыбнулся, продолжил как ни в чём ни бывало:  
— Ты знаешь, кто мы?  
— Нет.  
— Врёшь, — мягко обвинил он, но продолжил улыбаться. — Мне не надо врать. Ты нам всем тут очень нравишься.  
Он достал из глубины мягкого кресла папку, развернул отпечатанные на альбомных листах фотографии, показывал одну за другой. На них был труп, развалившийся в кровати, и вокруг фейерверками брызги крови.  
— Ты его голову в кашу превратила. Хм, неужели ты маньяк, который должен был получить по заслугам? Ан нет… — он развернул ещё одно фото, и у неё к горлу подступил ком.  
После страшных фотографий из дела, в этом подвале, в этом аду, она не ожидала этой. Это казалось настолько же омерзительным, словно тут, на неё, грязную и опустившуюся, посмотрел оживший Денис.  
— Хороший парень, — кивнул мужчина в центре, сам тоже рассмотрев фото. — Прямо-таки идеальный. Противоположности притягиваются, да?  
— Пошёл в жопу со всем этим концертом, мудак, — сквозь зубы процедила она, и получилось как-то болезненно, словно ей нож в сердце вогнали и провернули. — Что надо?  
— Чтобы ты сказала, кто мы.  
— Да она может и не знает, — вмешался стриженный под полубокс и уверенно пошёл вперёд, хотя и стёр этим улыбку с лица босса. Парень поставил арматуру рядом, сел на корточки, заглядывая в самое лицо, сказал:  
— Мы «Черти». Нас все знают, и ты не могла не слышать. Ну как, сучка? Слышала?  
Она смотрела устало и безразлично. Черти и черти, что с того… Черти — банда, убивающая людей пачками. Самая опасная на данный момент и…  
До неё вдруг дошло.  
— Вы меня сюда не убивать притащили? Ну, за то, что я того мента…  
Правый рассмеялся, вернулся на своё место, подтаскивая арматуру так, что она царапала пол подвала. Парень в очках только рассматривал её — пристально, моргая как можно реже, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Он выглядел манекеном с анимированными глазами, не больше.  
— Мы не убиваем тех, кто помогает нам выполнять нашу же работу. Я помню это дело, оно потонуло в других таких же… забрали в полицию, вернули труп со следами пыток. Никто не наказан. Мы не успеваем за всеми, спасибо, что сама занялась этим уродом.  
Она им не верила, но только теперь, когда она уже не знала, что им нужно, стала нервничать. Если не убивать, то что? Зачем её притащили сюда? «Черти» были неуловимы, никто не общался с ними близко, и к себе они никого не таскали. Потому что никто даже подвала их не должен был видеть, потому что эти ребята слишком боялись того, что кто-то нападёт на их след.  
— Вас же трое, — рассудила она. — Двое и… и девушка…  
Она пристально осмотрела босса — тот на девушку похож не был, заметил взгляд и засмеялся глухо, но резко выпрямился, стал серьёзным и даже выглядел теперь как-то агрессивно.  
— Вот мы и подошли к сути… Ты мне нравишься, мне нравятся твои методы. Я хотел бы взять тебя на работу… Даже не на работу, я хотел бы купить тебя. Эти ребята, — он указал на обоих за своей спиной, — они мои. Понимаешь? Нет возможности куда-то уйти. Ты становишься «Чертом» и до самой смерти — убиваешь, убиваешь, убиваешь. Я стираю тебя из мира, я даже труп твой могу подбросить, если понадобится… ну то есть будут думать, что он твой. Прежняя ты стираешься и появляешься новая. Девушку убили недавно. Но зло должно знать, что добро бессмертно. Оно должно жидко сраться при вашем упоминании…  
Очкарик кашлянул, и кашель этот тоже звучал синтезировано, искусственно.  
— Что? — раздражённо спросил босс. Вместо этого продолжил короткостриженный:  
— Когда умирает один из нас, мы ищем замену. Ты подходишь. Ты вообще супер. Не хочешь ли убивать мудаков вместе с нами?  
— У тебя нет выбора, — продолжил босс. — Из этого подвала только два выхода: либо тебя тут же и убьют, либо ты вливаешься в команду.  
— Что, если я совру? Скажу, что готова, а сама сбегу, как только меня…  
— А тебе есть, куда идти? — главный изобразил удивление. — Сомневаюсь. Полиция либо будет тебя судить за убийство, либо до суда грохнет. Да и если тебя будут судить… хочешь, я расскажу, что может происходить после твоего ареста? Если ты откажешься, то тебе лучше умереть сейчас. Не обращай внимания на арматуру, это просто декорация. Я уважаю тебя. Поэтому в случае отказа убью тебя быстро, — он достал пистолет, снял его с предохранителя, — и безболезненно. Ну как, хочешь умереть? Или хочешь и дальше убивать ублюдков, подобных тому, которому ты башку размозжила?  
— Соглашайся. Будет весело, — пообещал самый разговорчивый. Почему-то верилось — ему и правда весело.  
— Сколько людей отказывались и были правда убиты потом? — спросила она, щурясь от света. Главный пожал плечами:  
— Ни одного… не отказывалось. Я умею выбирать, девочка.  
— Тогда к чему этот?..  
— Скажи это! — сорвался на крик главный. — Я тебя из подвала не выпущу, пока ты нам душу не продала.  
Очкарик закатил глаза, вздохнул. Второй в маске прыснул от смеха, и главный не глядя ударил его по колену.  
— Я согласна, — кивнула она. — Убивать, пока кто-то не убьёт меня. И не сбегать от вас.  
Самый говорливый взвыл от радости, босс как-то по-отечески довольно улыбнулся, а очкарик, взяв маску двумя пальцами, большим и указательным, мягко снял её и впервые заговорил:  
— Добро пожаловать в команду.  
***  
Над подвалом оказался просторный дом — на первом этаже гостиная с огромным телевизором, большая кухня. А на втором этаже комнатки, расположенные справа и слева от коридора, от этого дом был похож на общежитие. В конце коридора тоже была дверь, она выводила в пристройку, вечерами там горел свет, туда же уносили еду, но Ева никогда не видела, чтобы оттуда кто-то выходил, хотя ванная и туалет были на этаже.  
В тот день с неё сняли наручники (подручными средствами, потому что наручники были ещё с той машины, от полицейских), разрешили принять ванную, выдали простую одежду из джинсов и свитера, забыв про нижнее бельё, и тут же забрали в больницу. Вернули в дом только через пять дней, проведённых в новом забытье. Её переделывали, исправляли, и она не возражала и не пыталась бежать. Тот дом, увиденный лишь мельком, когда её забирала машина, стал какой-то очень важной и жирной точкой в её жизни.  
Вернули её с забинтованным носом, и уже неясно было — синяки под глазами после операции или с того дня вылезли, как её сюда притащили. Комната у неё была самая простая — узкая кровать полуторка, окно с светло-розовой занавеской и шторами цвета какао с молоком, несколько пустых полок, стол и компьютер. Хотя комната выглядела так, словно её только что сделали, у Евы было ощущение гостиницы. Ясно чувствовалось, что она пришла туда, где раньше уже жили. Просто жилец забрал все вещи, не забыв даже зажигалки в верхнем ящике стола.  
Парня в очках звали Глеб. Когда её привезли обратно, он встречал у калитки — без маски, одетый в домашние брюки и свитер, в тапочках. Выглядел настолько уютным, что в ситуации, в которой она оказалась, это даже пугало, выглядело подвохом. Вот второй, Никита, куда лучше вписывался в новый съехавший с катушек мир.  
В день возвращения Ева разделась, залезла под одеяло, пододеяльник в котором был такой же, как в больнице, будто сто раз стиранным, и отключилась. Именно отключилась — после того, как её похитили и жизнь пошла по известному месту, она только так и спала. Ложилась и словно теряла сознание, мир запечатывал её в чёрный кисель. Ей уже полгода не снилось снов, но в этот раз она увидела: она лежала в стеклянном ящике, вокруг во тьме постоянно копошился кто-то и стекла касались бледные, высохшие руки. Но кроме рук и этой тьмы не было ничего.  
Когда Ева обнаружила себя лежащей с открытыми глазами, по подоконнику на пол струился маленьким водопадом свет. Дом жил — были слышны шаги, где-то внутри хлопнула дверь. И ходил явно не один человек. Голосов слышно не было.  
На кухне работал телевизор с выключенным звуком. На экране люди в тёмных куртках и с закрытыми лицами швыряли что-то в надвигающуюся стену чёрных щитов. Так как Глеб читал что-то с планшета в гостиной, Ева выключила телевизор, залезла в холодильник. На этот звук в кухню вбежало совершенно чуждое этому месту существо — белый персидский кот. Он завертелся у ног, выпрашивая чего-то, но за его спиной виднелась с горкой наполненная кошачья миска.  
— Как зовут кота? — крикнула в гостиную Ева, и сама озадачилась своей простотой. Звук получился гнусавый — нос не дышал совсем. Только на этой неделе Глеб с арматурой ждал её решения, забить её или оставить в живых, и вот она уже спрашивает у него кличку кота… Но было как-то… не то чтобы спокойно, было всё равно. Даже если бы Глеб снова взялся за арматуру.  
Он вышел на кухню, отложил планшет на холодильник. Глеб был как раз с него ростом, где-то метр восемьдесят, но из-за безобидной внешности интеллигента казался издалека ниже.  
— Никак. Его Ник притащил. Зовёт то шкурой, то тварью… Можешь назвать, если хочешь. Только это кошка. Ну ты как? Осваиваешься?  
— Вас всех перешивали? Это не твоё лицо?  
— Не моё, — кивнул Глеб. Он говорил спокойно и выглядел как доброжелательный коллега на новой работе. Давно женатый коллега. — Это он ещё до зубов не добрался.  
Ева поморщилась, снова открыла холодильник и выбрала оттуда пакет молока, масло. В хлебнице были свежие булочки, жить можно.  
— Слушай… — продолжил Глеб, прислонившись к косяку двери. — Сначала будет непривычно, сложно… держись меня. Я тут самый адекватный пока. Если Ник что-то выкинет, а он это любит, скажи мне, я разберусь. Он у нас шибутной.  
Ева мазнула его мимолётным взглядом, и этого хватило, чтобы сделать вывод — Глеб не пытается её, что называется, «склеить». Скорее помнил, каково было ему тут в первые дни, и старался, чтобы девушке было комфортнее. Это было вполне объяснимо — всё-таки не новая школа, и Ева решила играть пай-девочку и благодарно улыбнулась, хоть и с запозданием, спросила:  
— Главный тоже тут живёт?  
— Нет, он только приезжает. Правда ведь гора с плеч?  
— О да, — подтвердила Ева, хотела продолжить расспросы, но услышала, как подъехала к дому машина. Задний двор дома тут же взорвался собачьим лаем в несколько глоток. Глеб, поджав губы, смотрел куда-то в сторону звука, словно мог через стены видеть.  
Ничего не говоря больше, как загипнотизированный ушёл, в холл и на улицу в чём был: пижамных штанах и рубашке. Вскоре входная дверь хлопнула ещё раз, стало шумно- Никита возвращался весёлый, с чёрным целлофановым пакетом в руках. Но было понятно, что ездил он не в магазин: на шее болталась маска, чёрная в выключенном состоянии, рукава тёмного свитера были закатаны до локтей, и весь он был взъерошенный, как после пробежки.  
— О, сучка вернулась, — поприветствовал он и, пока Ева не успела придумать ответ, шлёпнул на стол кусок мяса, от которого веером рассыпались брызги крови. Кошка побежала слизывать то, что попало на пол. — Это на обед, приготовь как-нибудь.  
То, что сначала показалось окороком, имело вполне человеческие пальцы. Рука, отрезанная до локтя.  
Когда Глеб вбежал на шум, эти двое уже катались по полу. Ева, оказываясь сверху, норовила ткнуть Никиту в лицо самым мясом отрубленной руки, шипела как змея: «Так жри!» Никита вполне удачно сбрасывал её с себя, пытался перехватить за волосы, но она вырывалась, оставляя клоки у него в руках. Среди этого хаоса бегала счастливая кошка — от красной лужи к новой красной луже. На шум сверху спустился парень-подросток, щуплый и сонный. Увидев происходящее, проворчал: «Да ну вас к херам», — с искренним таким раздражением, после этого развернулся, ушёл наверх, предоставив Глебу разнимать дерущихся. У Глеба бы и не получилось, если бы в процессе он не нажал на телефоне вызов, и в трубку довольно громко не объявил:  
— Леонид Аркадьевич, Ник напал на новенькую. У неё швы разошлись… — Ева схватилась за лицо, забыв про драку. Бинты были мокрыми, лицо же ныло привычно, непонятно было, что с ним случилось ещё что-то. — И он снова в дом улику притащил…  
— Ты че, только что сдал меня? — тут же переключился на него Ник. — Ты задрал, слушай!  
С лицом, вымазанным в крови, он выглядел ещё большим психопатом, и Глеб смотрел на это как-то устало, удерживая его на расстоянии вытянутой руки и закрывая девушку от него.  
— Ждем… — он сбросил звонок, повернулся к Еве. Глеб сидел на коленях между ними на деревянном паркете гостиной. — Это… новенькая…  
— Ева, — представилась она.  
— В ванную и холодный компресс приложи, грелка в ящике есть, — повернулся к Нику, тот словно ждал этого, ударил, сбив с лица очки, но второй раз ударить Глеб не позволил, поймал его руки, заговорил зло, раздражённо: — Ник, ты блин чем думаешь? Ты вообще как, думаешь? Он же тебя сам убьёт и…  
— А ты меня не сдавай тогда, мразь!  
— А тогда ты нас угробишь. Куда эту руку теперь? Если ты наследил? Если сюда полиция уже едет? Они найдут руку и всё, конец сказке. Этому месту и нам конец, потому что все видели, что мы тут живём.  
Уже через несколько минут они стояли во дворе дома — Глеб посередине, взъерошенный Никита справа, Ева немного постояла слева, подумала и присела не корточки. Так было удобнее. Ник глянул на всё это и присвистнул.  
— Хватит веселиться, — одёрнул Глеб. — Ты не понимаешь, что ли? Он однажды вместо тебя замену притащит. Тебе хочется сдохнуть раньше времени?  
Лицо под бинтами чесалось, Ева попробовала почесать осторожно, пальчиком с осколками маникюра.  
— Всё так плохо? — спросила Ева.  
— Как сказать, — Никита держал руки в карманах, он не выглядел испуганным или нервным, словно такси ждал. — Ты знаешь, что с тобой могло случиться, если бы не мы. В сравнении с этим не так всё плохо. К тому же, убивать весело. Я знаю, ты втянешься.  
— Кончай свои замашки, — пригрозил Глеб.  
— Даже очкарик втянулся, — продолжал Ник. — Я думаю, это самое прекрасное время, которое было в моей жизни.  
— Это место как тюрьма, — хрипло продолжила Ева. — Они вшили мне под кожу отслеживающий чип.  
— Если очень надо, я научу, как его при помощи спицы можно обезвредить, — пообещал Ник спокойно. — Поверь мне, это лучше тюрьмы.  
— Хоть кто-то из вас верит в эту самую «великую цель» и убийства виновных?.. Вы же долбанная легенда. По всей стране обиженные молятся о том, чтобы вы перерезали обидчиков.  
— Да? А по телеку говорят, мы банда головорезов, которая нормальным людям жить не даёт? — Ник усмехнулся, смотрел по-прежнему прямо, в высокий металлический забор. Над входом стояла камера, сейчас обращённая на улицу.  
— И что из этого правда?  
— Всё правда, — серьёзно ответил Глеб. — Мы банда головорезов. И мы же спасители.  
— И как вы на это согласились?  
— Абсолютно так же, как и ты. У нас не было выбора. Либо мы подыхали, либо становились «Чертями», — ответил Глеб, и Ник глянул на него раздражённо. — Нам, как и тебе, прежней жизни нет.  
— Вы тоже кого-то убили?  
— Как же ты угадала?! — притворно изумился Ник.  
— Угадала, — пожала плечами Ева. — Подумала, что, если бы мне нужна была команда убийц, я бы набирала в неё убийц.  
За воротами зашуршала шинами по насыпи машина, Ева выпрямилась.  
— Если я правда не вернусь, — совершенно спокойно начал Ник, — то знай, что ты ничего так. Прошлая сучка побежала Глебу жаловаться. Она вообще была…  
— Ник, — одёрнул Глеб раздражённо, но напарник закончил:  
— … та ещё трусиха. Ты выглядишь интереснее.  
Ева даже не смотрела в его сторону. Ворота тяжело открылись, за ними стоял чёрный джип. Кровь у Евы на лице засохла неприятной коркой, дорожками от бинтов к подбородку. От одобрения психопата было ни холодно и ни жарко. Как и от его неприятия.  
***  
Её снова вернули домой довольно быстро, всего через пару дней. Ник уже был там — лежал на диване в гостиной, свернувшись клубком, обхватив себя за рёбра. На кухне готовил парень-подросток, при виде вернувшейся Евы насторожился, деревянную лопатку держал как оружие. Но пахло на кухне вкусно — овощами и мясом. С лестницы раздались шаги, спускался Глеб. Кажется, никого больше в доме и не было, кроме собак где-то на заднем дворе и кошки. Ева для себя решила, что скорее всего младший парень для работы по дому: готовка, уборка. Хотя кто знает.  
— Вставай, ужин, — проходя мимо дивана позвал Глеб. Ник ответил непривычно глухо:  
— Нет. Пля, вы снова мясо приготовили, вы издеваетесь… я теперь ещё полгода на мясо смотреть не хочу.  
— Если тебе надо, то сам готовь, — проворчал подросток, но не слишком громко. Глеб чинно уселся за кухонный стол — тот был широким, за ним поместилась бы целая семья. Может, он заметил какое-то замешательство, а может вспомнил, запоздало представил:  
— Это Тимур. Он тоже нормальный, его можно не опасаться.  
— Запаска, — раздалось из гостиной. Парень поджал губы, щёки вспыхнули красным, но он продолжал накладывать овощное рагу по четырём тарелкам.  
— Ник хочет сказать, что Тимур здесь для того, чтобы однажды заменить одного из нас. Естественно, в случае смерти. Ник бесится потому, что подозревает, что его закопают и заменят на Тимура, как только он подрастёт достаточно.  
Из гостиной раздался звук, похожий на «пха». Подросток поставил две тарелки на стол, свою забрал и пошёл наверх.  
— Тимур! — Глеб чуть откинулся на спинку стула. — Как же ужин принцессы?  
— У вас теперь баба снова есть, пусть она относит, — парень поспешил ретироваться, хлопнула дверь наверху. Глеб нахмурился, словно огорчённый поведением чада отец, вместо извинений пояснил:  
— У него сложный возраст. И не самая подходящая обстановка для такого возраста.  
На вид подростку было лет пятнадцать. В таком поведении было что-то до боли знакомое, словно в зеркало смотрелась.  
— Он тоже интернатовский? — поняла Ева, подвигая к себе тарелку. Приготовлено было неплохо, а на голодный желудок и вовсе замечательно. Глеб погрустнел:  
— Да. Думаешь, сможете найти общий язык?  
— С чего вдруг?  
Глеб вздохнул, включил снова телевизор с отсутствующим звуком, искренне сказал:  
— А жаль. Я каждый раз надеюсь, что это место станет для нас наконец-то домом.  
— Что за принцесса? И куда ей ужин нести? — перевела тему Ева. Ей было всё равно, чем станет это место. Для неё это был тупик — отсюда не сбежать, весь короткий отрезок времени, оставшийся ей, она проведёт здесь.  
— Поешь сначала.  
— Нести куда?  
— В пристройку. Комната в конце коридора. Увидишь, — сдался Глеб. — И почему мы называем её принцессой тоже.  
— Она «запаска» для меня? Почему её не использовали?  
— О нет, она не запасная. Она и драться не умеет и не научится. И таскать её на каждое задание опасно. Её и из комнаты выпускать опасно… Ты говорила, что это тюрьма. Так вот, принцесса тут добровольно. Иногда она нам помогает, а мы за это обеспечиваем ей спокойную жизнь. Её устраивает не выходить из комнаты, она не любит внешний мир.  
— И как же она вам помогает?  
Ответ пришёл из гостиной:  
— В качестве приманки. Есть некоторые быки, которые с собой таскают толпу охраны. Как ты думаешь, как можно их выманить? В укромное и тёмное местечко, где никто ничего не услышит.  
— Мерзость, — безразлично бросила Ева, и принялась за еду. Ела поспешно, словно был какой-то временной лимит. — Меня же не заставят тем же заниматься? — она отставила пустую тарелку, взяла ещё горячую полную с таким энтузиазмом, словно сама собиралась есть, но из-за стола поднялась.  
— Разные бывают ситуации. Может случиться так, что и мне придётся этим заниматься.  
Ник лежал, повернувшись спиной к гостиной, и не было видно, зачем его увозили. Чутьём Ева понимала — наказывали, поэтому и всматривалась с интересом. Нет, виноватой она себя не чувствовала, просто пыталась сопоставить величину проступка и строгость наказания. Да и за себя не особо волновалась — если главный не совсем отбитый, то почём зря не стращает, а притащить в дом руку — это конечно только дебилу в голову придёт. Кошка попалась по дороге — сидела на перилах, свесив хвост, посмотрела приветливо, но тарелка в руках девушки её не интересовала, скорее возможность почесаться об тёплую руку.  
В коридоре была слышна музыка, какие-то громкие басы и иностранные слова, ничего особенного. Снаружи двери не отличались друг от друга, сложно было понять, кто в какой жил. Просто белые двери, такой же была и дверь в пристройку. Ева сообразила уже около неё, что не знает, как себя вести с этой самой принцессой. Стучаться или есть какое-то окошко для еды? Окошка не было, Ева выбрала первый вариант. Ожидала чего-то вроде «Поставь на пороге» — от человека-то, который не покидает комнату, но дверь широко открылась.  
Она и правда выглядела как принцесса из детских мультиков — тонкие, как спички, запястья, худенькое личико, а самое главное — волосы были белыми, как и ресницы. Несколько пятен на бледных щеках из-за этого особенно сильно бросались в глаза.  
— Новенькая, — вполне дружелюбно и приветливо улыбнулась девушка. — Наконец-то у нас снова есть девушка! Заходи, тут очень скучно! И Ник куда-то пропал опять. Я слышала шум, ему снова влетело?  
— Ужин, — сухо прокомментировала Ева, попытавшись хоть так задать дистанцию, но это не сработало — тарелку словно и не заметили, девушка тянула её внутрь пристройки. Одета девушка была в голубую рубашку и шорты, это делало её похожей на художницу. Рядом с ней Ева почувствовала себя чуть ли не толстой, она была по крайней мере раза в два шире в плечах.  
— А ты уже поела? Тебя уже прооперировали? Здорово, будешь красавицей! Он всех красиво перешивает. Хотя и старается нейтрально как-то, но вы, ребята, всё равно все красивые. Тебе уже всё рассказали? Что-нибудь ещё рассказать?  
Пристройка была похожа на отдельную квартиру — тут располагалась своя небольшая кухонька, холодильник, открытая дверь слева от входа вела в совмещённый санузел, где была душевая комната.  
— Если тебе скучно, чего отсюда не выйдешь? — Ева смирилась, поставила тарелку на барную стойку, девушка села напротив, успев по пути подцепить и вилку, принялась наконец за еду, но говорить продолжала даже набив рот:  
— Ой, да мне нельзя выходить отсюда. Я даже из комнаты выбираюсь только когда дома никого. Раньше общалась с Викой, она тоже продукты приносила и еду. Ник он не от мира сего, несерьёзный какой-то, всё забывает. Остальные сюда не суются. Боятся меня.  
— Тебя? — скептически переспросила Ева. Девушка закивала, продолжила:  
— А готовил кто? Так вкусно.  
— Младший.  
— А, Тима. Передавай, что очень вкусно, он молодец.  
— Так чего им бояться? — Ева облокотилась на стол, девушка подвинула к ней стоявшую тут тарелку с фруктами, и Ева выбрала оттуда мандарин, только чтобы чем-то занять руки.  
— Мужчины не очень любят терять голову на самом деле. Они предпочитают всегда себя контролировать. Хотя они довольно интересные ребята. Глеб тут раньше меня появился, думаю он столько всего мог бы рассказать. И Тимур так мило прячется всякий раз, когда меня выводят. Хотя казалось бы… Слушай, прости, совсем забыла… а как тебя зовут-то?  
— Ева.  
— Кристина. Очень красивое имя! Он тебя ещё подстрижёт и покрасит в светлый, тебе пойдёт, вот увидишь. Я уже даже сейчас вижу. – Лицо у Евы всё ещё было забинтовано, и что она там видела было непонятно. - Так вот, Ева, ты слышала что-то о теории, что когда человека загоняют в сложную для него и травмирующую ситуацию, у него открываются новые способности?  
— Вроде матерей, что поднимали машины, чтобы спасти своих детей, — без интереса продолжала Ева, смотрела при этом в оголяющийся мандарин.  
— Да, да! Вроде того! Только если бы эти способности оставались с ними навсегда! Просто так тут не оказываются. Вот у тебя ведь в прошлом всё очень плохо было? Прямо совсем труба?  
— Как у всех, — пожала плечами Ева, теперь смотрела в стену, на картину, на которой маслом были выведены колокольчики.  
— Ну не хочешь — не говори, я тоже не люблю, когда меня спрашивают. Просто ты наверняка тоже не такая, как все. Как и Ник. Глеб, скорее всего, тоже. Тимур точно. Лео, как мне говорили, запасных тут не любит скапливать. Ему казаться начинает, что тогда кто-то умрёт скоро. А он, как бы не казалось, очень не любит, когда один из «чертей» гибнет. Не потому, что морока и всё такое, а потому что он к каждому из вас как к родным. Так вот, он не любит про запас держать. Но Тимур особый случай, он не мог его упустить.  
— Как скажешь, — кивнула Ева, заметив, что от неё ждут реакции. Кристина тараторила, она говорила так же быстро, как и ела, но в целом, внезапно, не отталкивала таким поведением. Ева, которая выросла среди людей сильных, среди постоянной борьбы, таких как Кристина обычно презирала, но эта девушка не вызывала у неё отторжения, наоборот — ощущение спокойствия. И пахло тут замечательно, чем-то тонким, цветочным.  
— Так к чему я это… А, почему я не выхожу отсюда. У меня тоже есть способность. Я её не просила, не хотела, честное слово. Но с этой способностью я не могу жить за пределами комнаты. Даже комнаты, Ева…  
Ева молчала, в полной мере осознавая слова Глеба о том, что он самый адекватный. Интересно, а в кошке какой подвох?  
— Мужики бросаются на меня. Голову теряют, — продолжала Кристина и по тону выходило, что она жаловалась. — Конечно, в зависимости от времени… Иногда всё тихо и можно даже погулять, а иногда даже своим крышу рвёт. Поэтому все и ненавидят меня. Кроме Ника, конечно… Даже Вика завидовала мне, хотя казалось бы! Ну что в этом хорошего, ну правда? Любая девушка счастливее меня раз в сто.  
Ева ещё раз внимательно рассмотрела собеседницу — хрупкая, изящная, непосредственная и открытая. Да, парням такие нравятся. Но чего тут бояться? А впрочем, жираф большой, ему видней. Попав в новые условия лучше было соблюдать здешние правила.  
— Тебя выдернули из семьи? — сменила тему Кристина. Прошлая её расстраивала.  
Ева задумалась, отрицательно покачала головой:  
— У меня семьи считай, что и не было.  
— Меня выдернули. Мы долго думали, но так как я не «Черт», Лео решил меня не «убивать». В смысле не подбрасывать мой труп. И это хорошо, родители знают, что я жива. Иногда мы созваниваемся, иногда меня возят к ним. Редко, Лео очень трясётся за безопасность. Так что опять натворил Ник?  
— Притащил в дом отрубленную руку и пытался заставить её приготовить, — припечатала Ева и на этот раз внимательно следила за реакцией. Кристина рассмеялась, хлопнула в ладоши. Решила, что Ева шутит?  
— Боже, Ник… да, он такой, — закивала Кристина. — Совсем сумасшедший… наверняка он знал, что ему потом будет. Рисковый. Его сильно избили?  
— Не знаю. Но я слышала в машине, что его хотели заставить правда съесть эту руку.  
На секунду Кристина замерла, и Ева ждала ужаса, но девушка снова засмеялась, хотя уже и не так весело, а как-то неловко. Так стараются не смеяться над упавшим на улице.  
— Да, Лео мог… Боже, бедный Ники. Ничему его жизнь не учит.  
— Он всегда таким был или в процессе повредился?  
— Я не знаю, он тут два года только. Конечно, некоторые и за меньшее сгорают… Вика вот всего полгода продержалась, но… но Ники уже таким был, как сюда попал. И это прекрасно, потому что иначе он бы не сунулся в эту комнату. Я его сначала испугалась очень, всё-таки мужчина. Сильный, незнакомый… Но Ник абсолютный ассексуал, его никто не интересует. Люди для него друзья, а не объекты для секса. Поэтому мы можем спокойно общаться.  
***  
Из чёрного киселя снова выплыли бледные руки, зацепились за стекло как улитка. Видно было, что течением их сносило куда-то в сторону, но руки сопротивлялись, прижались ближе. Вскоре показалось и бледное женское лицо. Ева впервые ощутила себя не просто абстрактной конструкцией, запертой в стеклянном кубе. Она осознала себя лежащей, ощутила своё тело, смогла приподнять руку, прощупать холодное стекло. Лицо напротив, женское, незнакомое, улыбалось.  
— Скажи ему, — попросило существо с той стороны стекла. — Скажи ему, что он не виноват.  
— Кто? — не удивляясь ничему, уточнила Ева, приподняв одну бровь. Существо вполне логично отозвалось знакомым именем:  
— Глебу.  
***  
На ночной дороге звук проколотой шины прозвучал как выстрел. Машину слегка занесло, она осторожно съехала к обочине. На заднем сидении зашевелилась накрытая покрывалом женщина, слегка привстала, чтобы выглянуть в окошко и легла обратно, но уже не спала.  
— Я поменяю, — произнёс мужчина с водительского сидения. — Ты спи, Зиночка. Разбрасывают гвозди всякие уроды…  
Он выбрался из машины — уставший, вспотевший, осмотрел прокол и, кряхтя, начал откручивать колесо. По обе стороны был лес, машин не было видно — дорога в Ростов, ночью она почти вымирала. Да и вряд ли кто-то остановился бы ночью.  
Из-за деревьев, где-то от Москвы, показался свет фар, в притихшем лесу послышалась музыка: громкие басы. Мужчина недовольно поджал губы, продолжил пыхтеть над колесом. При подъезде музыка стихла, да и машина тоже остановилась, съехала на обочину. Водитель обернулся сказать, что помощи не нужно, он справится — и попятился в ужасе, когда яркие фары осветили его с машиной, и тут же потухли. На фоне оставшегося от машины света стояли четыре фигуры, пятый выбирался с водительского сидения.  
Чёрными острыми драконьими зубьями они выстроились спиной к свету, лицом к жертве. За сломанной машиной был только лес, на дороге — никого больше. Смерть — не старуха с косой. Будь тут старуха с косой, жертва бы даже обрадовалась, эти же так просто не отпустят. Секунду-другую они молчали, и тут же взорвались хохотом. Жертва опомнилась, бросилась к задней дверце машины, заверещала:  
— Зиночка, беги! Беги, Зина!  
— Пацаны, он тут с бабой!  
Эта волна слишком быстро оказалась рядом, вплотную. Двое схватили за плечи, потащили к лесу, за его же машину. Один дёрнул на себя заднюю дверцу машины, распахнув её, и присвистнул.  
— Как баба?! Такая же как он или есть с чем поработать? — один ещё стоял у машины, наблюдал. Водитель взял с заднего сидения арматуру, без спешки стал спускаться ко второй машине.  
Тем временем ближе к деревьям произошла какая-то заминка — двое тащивших жертву к лесу замешкались, остановились. Чутко ощутив эту перемену, стоявший у дороги спросил:  
— Че там? Сдох что ли?  
— Да тут. . — пока один говорил, другой из подельников уже углубился в машину. Прогремел выстрел и стало так тихо, как тут не было даже за несколько минут до этого, когда ещё ни одной машины не успело подъехать. Оружие у них было, но сейчас незачем было стрелять.  
— Кто, млять, палил?! — прорычал главарь, сам направился к машине. И с первым же его шагом из машины спиной на траву вывалился один из подельников, вцепился в живот и заорал, казалось, громче, чем до этого был выстрел.  
И тогда появилась она — старуха в балахоне, только вместо косы у неё был пистолет, а вместо балахона покрывало. Бледно-голубым отсвечивала нижняя часть лица, от носа до подбородка, и на этой подсветке был нарисован рот в презрительном изгибе. Главарь потянулся за пистолетом, что был заткнут за пояс джинсов, но новый выстрел свалил его с ног — багажник был открыт и в нём на коленях стоял парень в такой же маске. На водителя ему хватило двух выстрелов — в горло, который только поцарапал, и в голову, в правую глазницу. Потом монстр из багажника развернулся к двоим оставшемся, что ещё держали обрюзгшего водителя. От него ещё раздавались крики, но сам водитель не шевелился, без спешки выключил динамик и крики стихли, начал стаскивать силиконовую маску.  
— Не стреляй, а то!.. — начал один из нападавших, обращаясь к парню из багажника, на маске которого светилась снисходительная улыбка. Видно, парень был без огнестрельного, только с металлической трубой, а вот второй рванулся выхватить пистолет из-за пояса, но тогда именно «толстяк» вскинул руки и с двух сразу, с близкого расстояния, обоим прострелил головы. Уже после этого поднялся, начал снимать с себя накладной жир, закинул в багажник, задев при этом подельника. Тот выбрался на траву, с удовольствием размял ноги. Парень, притворявшийся толстяком, сейчас тоже в интерактивной маске, дошёл погасить свет в машине нападавших.  
— Что, всех убили? Никого на сладенькое не оставили? — спросил Ник, осматриваясь, тут же заметил недоработку. Она ползла к дороге, к машине, на траве оставался тёмный след. — О, вижу сладенькое.  
Глеб вскинул снова обе руки с оружием, и Ник его остановил, словно тот едва не раздавил букашку:  
— Погоди, погоди! Этот сучки.  
Ева встала над уползающей добычей, наблюдала несколько секунд, потом перевернула резко на спину, к себе лицом. Та булькнула, заговорила дрожащим голосом:  
— Не убивайте меня… я только на шухере… я никого… я заплачу.  
— Что, вы думали, что сможете с нами поиграть? — спросила Ева, и маска отразила улыбку. В этих масках голоса для внешних обитателей звучали через обработку, более низкими и грубыми, более жуткими. В наушниках же они в это время слышали слова друг друга нормально, без обработки. — А вместо этого мы поиграли вами.  
Она выпустила всю обойму — в грудь, в шею, в лицо, теперь можно было не экономить пули. Глеб смотрел на дорогу, не появится ли кто, и вообще выглядел сердитым. Ник ликовал. Раскинув руки, словно они выбрались на пикник, он весело спросил:  
— Ну что, Третья, как тебе в аду?  
— Как дома, — медленно ответила Ева.  
***  
Трасса вообще была опасная, Калинин даже не удивился, когда сообщили о том, что там произошло новое убийство. Не понимал только, зачем вызвали его, но уже привык — где подозревали чертей, туда звали его. Даже если какие-то подростки нацепили маски как у чертей и разбили магазин — тоже вызывали его. Наверное, чтобы не скучал между их вылазками. Самый преданный фанат знал об этой банде меньше, чем Калинин. Он по памяти мог назвать самые яркие моменты своего дела вплоть до дат, улик, количеству жертв. Но в полиции всем казалось, что всё, что делал Калинин — складывал новые и новые материалы в распухающие папки. Ему и сочувствовали, и относились с пренебрежением. Это был не просто глухарь, а непрекращающийся глухарь со все новыми и новыми эпизодами.  
В центре трассы выделялась машина среднего класса. И не дешёвая, и не особо дорогая. Автомобиль стоял нараспашку и вокруг в хаотичном порядке валялись трупы. У одного не было головы. Похоже, её раздавила рванувшая с места машина. Где находилось второе авто тоже было заметно по следам шин на обочине. Ещё тойота располагалась чуть подальше, остальные машины были полицейскими. Около тойоты сновали люди в форме, на переднем сидении пила что-то из бумажного стаканчика симпатичная девушка, руки у неё тряслись.  
— Доброй ночи, — Калинин кивнул, и полицейский чуть посторонился, но не отошёл. Видимо, капитан оторвал его от чего-то важного, и тот теперь ждал, когда старший закончит с вопросами и перейдёт к менее приятному делу — осмотру трупов. Команда ещё не подъехала. Девушка посмотрела на него исподлобья, сжав челюсть, и кивнула вместо приветствия. Контакт был в любом случае налажен. Была уже не ночь, а раннее утро, светало. Трава покрылась росой, и кровь на ней казалась такой же естественной, словно кровоточила земля. — Что случилось?  
— Я… ехала на машине. А тут… это вот. Они сразу в машину заскочили и рванули. Я…  
— Номер машины?  
— … растерялась. Нет, не запомнила.  
— Как они выглядели?  
— Маски. Закрывали половину лица и улыбки… Черти. Их все зовут Чертями.  
Медленно, словно крадучись, к месту подъехал ещё один полицейский фургон, на этот раз знакомый, из него начали выбираться сонные эксперты. Заметив Калинина только кивали, к нему подходить не стали — трупы их интересовали больше. Влад, падла, восхищённо присвистнул, прокомментировал достаточно громко:  
— Да неужели банда? Круты, как всегда. Чётко в бошки… а этого чего изрешетили? Обидел их, что ли?  
Калинин пожевал раздражённо, но даже поворачиваться не стал, продолжил допрос:  
— Скажите, а вы видели, сколько было их? В масках?  
Банда из пяти человек. Привыкшие к крови, к насилию и имеющие любое оружие на выбор. Черти не рискнули бы вдвоём соваться, но говорили, что девушка мертва…  
— Трое, — ответила свидетель.  
— Двое и девушка? — подсказал Калинин. Свидетель пожала плечами:  
— Может быть и девушка.  
Калинин кивнул, развернулся. Нужно было сделать Владу замечание. Эксперты в команде часто сменялись, но если те и фанатели по Чертям, то хотя бы не афишировали этого. Владу-то что? Его работа сказать, как убиты жертвы и какие выводы из этого, он с ней справлялся. Не его задача Чертей поймать, только помочь.  
— Я ведь… — свидетель вдруг заговорила, ни к кому не обращаясь, но более внятно и понятно, чем до этого, почти затараторила: — я тут ехала, следом… Если бы не Черти, эти пятеро меня бы тут убивали.  
Калинина это заставило усомниться в том, что номера машины она не запомнила.


	2. Chapter 2

Ночью снился снова стеклянный гроб, только в этот раз в его стенки барабанили, угрожали что-то. Ева не вслушивалась в слова — она знала, что ничего они ей теперь не сделают. Она лежала и нежилась под этими криками как под лучами солнца.   
Проснулась она уже сидящей — тело рефлекторно поднялось, рефлекторно потянулось за пистолетом под подушкой, пока она еще только-только открывала глаза. На пороге комнаты стоял все такой же домашний и взъерошенный Глеб, он же огорошил приглушенным:   
— Быстро! Раздевайся!   
Казалось, он пытался орать шепотом. В ее комнату быстро вошел Никита в спортивных брюках и майке, раздеваться начал так быстро, словно это ему сказали, успел бросить только недовольное:   
— Мы потом все объясним.  
— Да вы оба е*нулись что ли? — спросила Ева, хлопнув себя на всякий случай по щеке — вдруг снится. Нет, не снилось.   
— Доверься мне, — уговаривал Глеб. — Так надо. Тебе надо просто раздеться. Трусы можешь оставить, ничего не случится. Если сделаешь как…  
— Ты представляешь, что было бы, если б я раздевалась всякий раз, когда меня просили?   
А вот Ник разделся, трусов не оставил — они валялись в самом центре комнаты, как половая тряпка. Ева тут же окончательно проснулась, вытащила из-под подушки пистолет, навела на него, Ник поднял руки.   
— Одевайся и вали отсюда, — приказала Ева.   
— Мы пытаемся тебя спасти! — скороговоркой выпалил Глеб. Подвинув его, в комнату протиснулась Кристина, и при ее появлении Глеб отшатнулся, зажал рот и нос рукавом пижамы.   
— Ева, все правда в порядке, Ники безопасный, я же говорила, а вот там…   
— У ворот! — раздался крик Тимура снизу. — Вы там всё?   
Чтобы просто ее изнасиловать столько народу не стали бы втягивать. Инстинктами Ева почувствовала, что ей правда помогают, быстро скинула шорты, вышвырнув их на пол комнаты, к вещам Никиты, майку сняла и повесила на спинку кровати, тоже небрежно. Глеба и Кристину как ветром сдуло, дверь они закрыли. Никита спокойно забрался под одеяло, накрыл их обоих с головами и лег. Будто от воспитателя прятались, делая вид, что спят в положенное время.   
— Так что происходит? — шепотом спросила Ева. Внизу раздавались приглушенные голоса.   
— Это охренеть какая долгая история, пока что подыгрывай, — Ника разбирало от смеха. Не то чтобы Ева сразу поверила в то, что он ассексуал, но, похоже, его и правда нисколько не волновало, что он голый под одеялом с полуголой девушкой. Внезапно это успокоило. Ева выдохнула и перестала чувствовать себя дикообразом. Странно, с Ником было по-прежнему сложно, доходило до ругани, пару раз их разнимали до того, как начиналась драка, но происходящее сейчас Ева восприняла как задание, а в команде они вроде бы сработались.   
Голос Глеба послышался уже у самой двери, потом раздался осторожный стук и она открылась. Ник сел, словно его пружиной подкинули. Ева рискнула выглянуть из-под одеяла и оцепенела при виде того монстра, от которого ее спасали. Леонид, одетый в дорогой костюм, как-то профессионально причесанный, стоял на пороге комнаты с большим разноцветным букетом в зеленой оплетке.   
— Это мне? — Ник расхохотался, выбрался из-под одела и демонстративно подобрал трусы, начал одеваться.   
— Я пытался предупредить, — прошептал Глеб. — Вы думали, что я вру?   
— Да он же… — начал Леонид, передумал, собрался, и, выпрямившись, закончил так же галантно, как появился: — Просто зашел поздороваться и вручить букет.   
— Спасибо, — сказал Никита, пройдя мимо без майки, но в спортивных штанах. Дверь в комнату закрылась. В следующую же секунду стало слышно, как там шепотом ругались, причем, судя по всему, Леонид Аркадьевич и Глеб, хотя Никита никуда не уходил. Ева без спешки поднялась, оделась в домашнее — трикотажные штаны, спортивный лифчик и футболку. Выходить не хотелось, было какое-то мерзкое ощущение. Полчаса она посидела, глядя в окно, в него же увидела, как отъезжает черная машина их начальника. Только после этого отправилась в ванную.   
На нижнем этаже царила тишина, непривычная для Глеба и Ника в одной комнате. Обычно Ник пытался задираться. Что молчал Тимур Ева давно привыкла. Была снова его неделя дежурства, и подросток, хотя никто его не просил, и они спокойно могли обойтись бутербродами, делал вафли на завтрак. Ева, продираясь среди этого молчания, поставила кружку в кофемашину, развернулась, сложив руки на груди, и приказала:   
— Рассказывайте.   
— Чего рассказывать, он е*анутый, — прокомментировал Ник и от него это было очень странно слышать. Как говорится, чья бы корова.   
— Поподробнее, — подбодрила Ева. Тимур поставил на стол перед Глебом первую тарелку, на благодарный кивок даже внимания не обратил.   
— Я дольше всех в команде. За время, пока я тут, ты четвертая девушка. То, что с первой у Леонида отношения, я принял нормально. Люди взрослые, он бизнесмен солидный, девушкам такие нравятся. Она не была против, ее ничего не смущало. Потом она прокололась… попыталась связаться с семьей. Сказать им, что жива. Ее увезли… Ник знает, как он там переучивает. У него пунктик, что через боль понятнее будет. Так вот, фактически ее увезли пытать, взяли с нее обещание, что больше она так делать не будет, и вернули в дом. Сама понимаешь, после такого ни о какой романтике и речи быть не могло, если она там раньше и была… Но Леонид явился на следующую же неделю с предложением снова съездить в ресторан, потом на выходные куда-нибудь отдохнуть… Словно ничего не случилось.   
Ник, сложив руки на груди, повторил свою емкую характеристику. Перед ним появилась тарелка с вафлями.   
— Конечно, Саша этого не поняла. Попробовала объяснить, что нельзя пытать человека, а через неделю снова звать на свидание. Тогда он объяснил Саше, как тут все устроено…   
Ева скривилась, запах вафель показался ей чем-то неприятным, но Тимура почему-то не хотелось обижать. Хотя и казалось, что он готовит только для того, чтобы был повод задержаться на кухне.   
— В общем… ничего хорошего. Он вроде как наш хозяин, — Глеб снял очки, помассировал переносицу, только чтобы в глаза ей не смотреть. — Было сложно… Саша не сдавалась, он не сдавался… да и не понимал вроде. Много чего было, они то мирились то снова… потом ее убили. Я думал, что Леонид будет тосковать. Но, когда в команде появилась и более-менее освоилась Вика, он явился с букетом и приглашением на ужин. Я рассказал ей, что было при мне и мы договорились, что мы вроде как пара. И — он отступил.   
Ник повторил в третий раз.   
— Он не хотел ссориться со мной. С Ником тоже не станет. Вроде как «Если женщина твоя, то я понимаю, я не лезу». Защита. Конечно, я был бы логичнее, но ему показалось бы подозрительным, что уже вторая моя девушка из нашей же команды.   
Ева приняла тарелку с вафлями и кивнула вместо благодарности.   
— Понимаешь… так проще, чем обострять конфликт. Обычно не особо ощущается, что он как бы наш хозяин. Но… я честно не знаю, что у него в голове…  
— Я уже трижды сказал, что, — напомнил Ник.   
— Вот я и попросил Ника вроде как тебя прикрыть. Мне кажется, он что-то подозревает, но проверять не решится…   
— А Ник чего вдруг такой добрый, что согласился? — скептически спросила Ева, тут же пожалела, потому что при ответе Никиту не смутил полный рот:   
— Это ж весело! — он наспех прожевал, проглотил. — Видела бы ты свое лицо… Да и вообще, вот веришь-нет, а ты классная. Для прошлой сучки этого бы не сделал, а ты сбежишь еще, новую искать придется!   
— Ты же не псих, — Ева села за стол, смотрела пристально. В своей команде она более-менее начала разбираться. Ник, продолжая есть, развел руками, словно это само собой разумелось, но это только прибавило сомнений.   
Первое время ее учили стрелять, заставляли тренироваться, рассказывали теорию боя, ждали, пока у нее заживут шрамы от операций. Незадолго до первого задания подстригли, вытравили ее каштановый до блондинки. Самым неприятным в этой подготовке была замена зубов с пломбами на искусственные. Ей даже отпечатки пальцев стерли, как и остальным в команде.   
С тех пор у них была одна совместная вылазка, что-то вроде боевого крещения.   
— Ник, дело, — Глеб подвинул к нему картонную папку сантиметра два в толщину.   
— Через тебя передал? Обиделся? — усмехнулся Никита, заграбастал папку к себе и начал рассматривать фото, не отрываясь от завтрака. Мясо он уже давно снова мог есть, да и такие папки не отбивали у него аппетита. Дела частенько приносили ему одному, Глеб тоже иногда уезжал один и несколько дней отсутствовал. Ева поняла, что не для всех заданий нужны были все трое.   
— А я — в город, — Глеб поднялся, отошел к раковине вымыть тарелку и спросил, стоя к ним спиной. — Кому что купить?   
— Как всегда, — внезапно отозвался Тимур и, когда все кроме Глеба к нему обернулись, поставил на стол еще тарелку и со своей ушел в комнату.   
— А что он просит всегда? — полюбопытствовал Ник. Глеб пожал плечами, забрал у него тарелку и пустую чашку Евы, их тоже начал мыть, и все же ответил:   
— Всякую ерунду. Чипсы, шоколад, жевательный мармелад и газировку. Пиццу.   
— Окей, мне цветочек аленькой, — поднялся из-за стола Ник.  
— Я с тобой, — внезапно даже для себя выдала Ева. Никита остановился в дверях кухни.   
— Хорошо, только ты моя новая супруга, — спокойно отозвался Глеб и тут же поймал запущенную в него тарелку, едва не выронил. Теперь он смотрел — удивленно и как-то разочарованно.   
— Задолбали, — объяснила Ева, вцепившись в столешницу, чтобы удержать себя от драки. Спиной чувствовала ликование Никиты и сама на себя злилась за то, что так остро отреагировала. Глеб, стушевавшись, поставил тарелку в раковину, пояснил, не глядя ей в глаза:   
— Так надо уже для легенды… Просто если тебя вдруг спросят — ты новая супруга. Со старой я развелся и она уехала к родителям. Я выезжаю через полчаса, если хочешь со мной, то поторопись.   
Задний двор был так огромен, что там впору было огород разбивать. Вместо этого там стояли клетки, в которых жили собаки, и стоял вольер с кроликами. Собак привозили из города сердобольные люди — тут было что-то вроде питомника для брошенных, больных и раненных животных. Зачем он — Ева не спрашивала, но на этой неделе была ее очередь кормить собак.   
Всего их сейчас было шесть взрослых и один щенок. Иногда кого-то пристраивали, иногда привозили новых. Кролики вполне себе шли на мясо, и по этому поводу Ева не переживала, а вот парочка кроликов, серых и совсем не домашних, жили в пристройке Кристины. Видимо, из любимчиков.   
Но и вольеры, и клетки располагались по краям, в центре же двора был просто чернозем. Мягкая плодородная земля, пару клумб по углам. Никита однажды обмолвился о том, что это — кладбище. Уточнять Ева не стала.   
Глеб стоял около машины, перечитывал в блокноте список, в целом не выглядел так, словно уже устал тут дожидаться, тем более, что Ева собралась за двадцать минут вместо получаса. Она ждала чего-то вроде: «Что, так поедешь?» или еще какой-то подколки, но Глеб только кивнул и сел за руль. Чем больше он продолжал делать вид, что ничего не произошло, тем больше было не по себе за брошенную тарелку.   
— С пятнадцати в десятку сколько раз попадаешь теперь? — спросил Глеб, как только она села. Параллельно заводил машину.   
— Семь из десяти… Кто угодно начнет попадать, если заставить каждый день по три часа упражняться, — устало напомнила Ева. Глеб пожал плечами:   
— У Вики было три из десяти. Хотя тренировали так же.   
Она никогда не спрашивала о том, кого заменила. Вика и Вика, какая разница, а вот остальные ее часто вспоминали. Кроме Тимура, из того вообще слова клещами не достать.   
— Тебе очки не мешают? На вылазки линзы используешь? — в другой ситуации Ева бы молчала, но сейчас это было что-то вроде извинений. Глеб и правда был центром дома, старался поддерживать в нем порядок. Она не удивилась бы узнав, что график дежурств придумал он. И вот что странно — график соблюдали все, даже Никита в свою очередь готовил и мыл полы.   
— Они без диоптрий. Стекляшки просто.   
— Зачем носишь тогда?   
Глеб подумал, сделав вид, что просто на дороге сосредоточился, но ответил нехотя:   
— Слушай… мне так же перешивали лицо, так же меняли зубы. Раньше я носил очки, тут сделали операцию… Но я и раньше мог ее сделать, мне просто нравилось носить очки.   
— Почему?   
— Казалось, что я выгляжу безобидно в них, — по-прежнему нехотя продолжил Глеб. Ева покатала эту мысль в голове, спросила логичное:   
— Так кого ты убил, чтобы попасть в этот кукольный домик?   
— Не твое дело, — тут же отрубил попытку Глеб. Они ехали среди таких же коттеджных домиков, на улицах не было никого, только один кот на заборе и попался из живых существ. Место вообще выглядело как дачный поселок, только дома тут были богаче. При этом въезд не охранялся.   
— А Никита?   
— Кого-то. Мужиков каких-то. Автоматической пилой нарезал.   
— Ну, раз он тут, то должно быть за дело, — пожала плечами Ева. Глеб кивнул:   
— За дело.   
Неловкость только усилилась. Стало интересно, ответил бы Глеб, если бы не утренняя выходка? Но тогда перемкнуло что-то, показалось, что ее все за мужика пристроить пытаются и делить, как просто… какую-то бабу.   
И при этом была благодарность за то, что выручили, пока она еще не могла сориентироваться в ситуации. Глеб в ее понимании поступил правильно — возможно, это было не страшно, и она могла просто отказаться. А может, их начальник правда относится к ним больше, как к собакам в их вольере, чем как к настоящим людям.   
— Так значит, тут пытают, — кивнула Ева.   
— Если есть за что… Меня еще ни разу не трогали. Ника… ну, это Ник. Он как специально нарывается. Вику тоже не за что было… Леонид Аркадьевич не любит, когда ему не подчиняются, но у него нет приказов, которые противоречили бы изначальным целям. И он боится за нас. Все, что он делает — делает для того, чтобы нас не поймали. Так что, если ты не захочешь тоже связаться с родными, то и трогать тебя никто не станет.   
Ева усмехнулась, подумала немного и решила подкинуть ему информацию. Может в качестве извинений, может контакт наладить:   
— Когда менты меня искали, они на квартиру к моей матери пришли. Избили ее, все не верили, что она не знает, где дочь прячется. Я была так растрогана этим, что даже убивать их не стала, когда они меня нашли наконец. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы… Я не общалась с ней лет пять. С тех пор, как смогла через суд квартиру разменять, пока она ее не пропила окончательно. Сомневаюсь, что меня когда-либо потянет в родные места.   
Глеб откровенность оценил, судя по раздумчивому кивку, заговорил уже охотнее:   
— Ты не похожа на человека, который садится в машину по первому требованию полиции.   
— Так и есть, — Ева криво, но довольно усмехнулась. — Я троим из них шрамы оставила на память. Было бы их чуть меньше, кого-нибудь точно бы прирезала, но эти ребята очень поднаторели в том, чтобы нападать впятером на одну. Меня бы сейчас туда в маске, да при оружии, да с тем, что я теперь умею — было бы намного веселее умирать.   
— Злишься на них?  
— Нет… на этих нет. Я убила их друга с особой жестокостью. Это было предсказуемо. Твоя очередь. Обо мне ты знаешь все.   
— Ну… Мне двадцать три, меня и правда зовут Глеб, я сын проститутки, и я едва не убил одного из «чертей», освободив себе место в команде. Меня вовремя оттащили.   
Ева задохнулась от такого потока информации, тут же не сдержалась, начала смеяться.   
— Сын, прости, кого?   
— Не похож?   
— Конечно нет! Ты похож на старосту группы! На прилежного юриста или бухгалтера. На «сына маминой подруги». Но никак не на сына проститутки.   
— Ну, меня отец воспитывал. Можешь еще смеяться, но я правда был старостой класса.   
— А потом взыграли мамины гены?   
— Нет. Папины.   
Ее взяли в команду летом, в июле, а теперь мир был в разгаре перехода в осень, листва уже пожелтела. Дни смешались, и в какой-то из них Ева с удивлением обнаружила, что уже октябрь. Словно в параллельный мир попала, потеряв несколько месяцев на этот сложный переход.   
— Я своего отца и не знала никогда, — зачем-то сказала Ева. — Я не жалуюсь, нет… весь мир такой сейчас, какой-то несчастный.   
— Не жалеешь, что родилась? Что не умерла?   
— Нет. Кто-то должен был убить того мудака. Да и теперь намного веселее, чем когда-либо раньше. Хотя, возможно, я чего-то по-прежнему не догоняю и все не так хорошо, как кажется.   
— Давай проверим, — предложил Глеб. — Твою прежнюю жизнь стерли. Ты должна делать то же, с чего ты начала — убивать людей, которые этого заслужили. Если однажды ты окажешься недостаточно быстрой и ловкой — они убьют тебя. Все верно?   
— Да, все так. Прямо как на войне.   
— Это и есть война, только не совсем добровольная.   
Ева покрутила в пальцах белый локон (никак не могла привыкнуть к тому, что это светлое теперь ее волосы), ответила задумчиво:   
— Знаешь, если бы после того убийства ко мне явился этот Леопольд, и сказал, что я выиграла счастливый шанс присоединиться к «чертям», и могу решить — попробовать жить дальше или стать одной из них и убивать с ними, я бы выбрала именно то, чем являюсь сейчас.   
— А ты слышала раньше про «Чертей»?  
— Я что, в интернете не была? Про «Чертей» все знают. Сколько было убийств, когда надевали маски, как ваши и…  
— Да, я слышал, — раздраженно перебил Глеб, и на этот раз это не вызвало чувство стыда, наоборот казалось, что удачно поддела. Конечно, он злился — мстителей ловили, в эфирах «Чертей» клеймили террористами, которые подавали дурной пример молодежи. И эта «молодежь» попадала либо в тюрьму, либо умирала, потому что были такие же бабочки однодневки, как и вся реальная команда «Чертей», готовая поплатиться за то, что делают.   
— А Леонид Аркадьевич, получается, тебе не нравится? — предположил Глеб, наверное, тоже решив поддеть побольнее. Ева широко улыбнулась и ответила емким:   
— Он е**нутый. 

***  
— Прокурор. На посту уже пятнадцать лет, — Леонид остановился около проекции фотографии. В их доме была небольшая комната, похожая на класс. Тут стояли три стула, стол, проектор и белый ватман, на который проецировалось задание. Справа от Евы сидел верхом на стуле Никита, он же первым спросил:   
— Надеюсь, не за его прямую работу? Вот еще мы прокуроров не убивали. Что дальше? Адвокаты?   
— Месяц назад вы наказали банду. Они были им прикормлены — платили ему, он раздавал взятки, предупреждал о действиях полиции, устраивал им связи. Один из банды был мужем его сестры, так что привет ему от родственничка, — пока Леонид говорил, он передал планшет Глебу, перелистал до нужной страницы. Глеб включил настольную лампу, достал из бумажной папки и просмотрел три черно-белых листа с цифрами и, подняв снова взгляд на компаньонов, кивнул. Ева подвинула папку к себе, но в цифрах ничего не поняла. Хотя как-то так получалось, что Глебу верил даже Ник. — Вы по-прежнему можете отказаться, сам-то он не убивал. Но он говорил, кто под них копает, и у кого охраны меньше. Я думаю, что такие ничем не лучше убийц.   
Глеб кивнул, Ева развела руками — она вообще не ожидала, что тут спрашивают. В ее первое задание Леонид просто сказал: «Эти твари уже шесть человек на этой трассе убили. Чтоб от них мокрого места не осталось». Никита, перелистав папку на начало и обнаружив там то же фото, что светилось на ватмане, спросил только:   
— Мне тоже?   
— У тебя пока свое дело. Я все же надеюсь, что Первый и Третья там вдвоем справятся. На одну-то кабинетную крысу.   
— Я и один могу, — пожал плечами Глеб. — Двое зачем?   
— Она новая, пусть набирается опыта. Или хочешь, чтобы я ее со Вторым послал? — предложил Леонид, и Еве не совсем понятно было: это он так их за тот концерт подколол или что-то другое имелось ввиду? Поймав ее взгляд, Ник ухмыльнулся зло. Перевела взгляд на Глеба, тот пояснил без особого желания:   
— Ник эксперт по маньякам. И Леонид очень любит его к ним отправлять. Что-то вроде зуб за зуб.   
— Одного маньяка натравливать на других, — кивнула Ева. Вспомнилась та рука, с которой у них началась первая драка.   
***  
К вечеру в доме становилось тихо и спокойно, даже Тимур не включал музыку. Не удивительно, что Глеб задремал. Вечером он сидел перед телевизором, с которого бубнили что-то говорящие головы, потом лежал, сделав звук тише, а потом и вовсе заснул. Очки Глеб оставил на полу, у ножки. Когда Ева тащила из кухни выходу во двор мешок собачьего корма, на грудь Глеба запрыгнула кошка, немного потопталась. Он прижал ее рукой и неловко погладил. Приняв это за разрешение, кошка скруглилась до белой меховой полушки и удобно устроилась на вздымающейся груди. Когда Ева тихонько вернулась, напротив дивана, спиной к ней, стоял Никита, задумчиво рассматривая получившуюся картину. Кошка косилась на него недовольно, словно подвоха ожидала. Ева напряглась, особенно когда Никита развернулся, заметив ее. Он приложил палец к губам, попросив вести себя тише, а после наклонился и сложил диван вместе с Глебом и с кошкой.   
Кошка, раздраженно вскрикнув, выскочила взъерошенной. Глеб застрял в диване и теперь громко матерился. Диван сложился книжкой, и теперь Глеб отчаянно пытался выбраться из этой ловушки, пока Никита, что-то насвистывая, ушел на кухню.   
Ева никогда не видела, как начинались их драки, только слышала иногда шум снизу или приходила уже в разгар. И все же, она удивилась, когда выбравшийся Глеб напал первым — схватил сзади за шею, взял ее в локтевой захват и прижал.   
— Поэтому тебя даже твоя кошка не любит, псих, — прошипел Глеб и отпустил как раз, когда Никита попытался ударить в ответ. Они разлетелись на метр друг от друга, оба оказались полусидящими на полу.   
— Кто сказал, что мне нужно внимание этой меховой варежки? — поднялся Ник, но при этом он разминал плечи. Открылась дверь наверху, на лестнице показался Тимур, окликнул раздраженно: «Только не в гостиной!» — и ушел так же быстро в комнату. Ева прислонилась к косяку, ей было интересно посмотреть.   
— Ну да, ты просто так шел, решил меня в диван закатать, — раздраженно хмыкнул Глеб. Очки он по-прежнему не надевал, и выглядел таким злым и взъерошенным, что сам на себя был не похож.   
— Так у меня же крыша давно поехала. Разве я не всегда так делаю? — ухмыльнулся Никита, демонстрируя клыки.   
— Слышал, что сказали? Не в гостиной. Пойдем, выйдем.   
«Они же не будут драться на могилах перед собаками» — успела подумать Ева, и конечно они не стали. Потому что Никита пригнулся и рванулся плечом вперед, зацепил Глеба и приложил ногами о диван, опрокинул. Глеб, словно и не заметив этого, сцепил руки в замок и ударил в спину, прямо в позвоночник. Потом размахнулся еще раз, но сцепленные в замок руки поймал Ник, прижал так, чтобы всем весом на эту сцепку надавить, чтобы захрустели запястья.   
— Тогда зачем ты ее притащил, кошку эту?! — выкрикнул Глеб, высвободил одну руку и ударил резко в челюсть, быстро, словно пощечину нанес. Ник откатился, потряс головой, восстанавливая ориентацию в пространстве, успел ответить:   
— Собакам скормить, — прежде чем получил ногой в живот. После этого он только корчился, сбивая шерстяной коврик. Глеб спокойно поправил диван, поднял и надел очки, пригладил волосы. На Еву посмотрел так, словно ее и не было тут, ушел наверх, к себе в комнату.   
— Какие страсти, — фыркнула Ева и мимо корчившегося Никиты прошла на кухню поставить корм. Ник отдышался, дошел до кухни тоже, но замер над раковиной, сплюнул в нее кровь, умылся. Что-то говорить не хотелось, но драки для Евы все равно были привычными. Она знала, что такое люди, которые друг друга понимают только через драки и никак иначе.   
Она обернулась и — замерла. На секунду в Никите, который умывался, мелькнуло что-то человеческое, понятное, даже близкое в чем-то. Он все время вел себя как безумный и был если не коброй, которая непонятно, на кого кинется, то оставленным без присмотра садовым шлангом с включенной на весь напор водой. Как Глеб недавно показался кем-то чужим, незнакомым, так и Никита теперь был… простым парнем, которому только что начистили рожу. Но лишь на секунду — заметив, что на него смотрят, Никита словно снова опустил на глаза какую-то поволоку безбашенности и обернулся так, словно только повода ждал с девушкой тоже драку затеять.   
— Нет, — как собаку, одернула его Ева. — Иди на хер.   
— Скучная, — фыркнул Ник и сунул голову под водную струю.   
***  
Никита ушел первым, ближе к ночи. Казалось, что Тимур знал об этом, поэтому и оставлял ему ужин в пластиковом контейнере. Глеб пил кофе, изучая файлы с делом на планшете, выезжать должны были ранним утром, чтобы в начале дня добраться до нужного города. Леонид предпочитал играть честно и не убивать людей в постели. Эффектом неожиданности «Черти» пользовались на полную. А как иначе, если они почти всегда в меньшинстве? Маскироваться, притворяться, следить, использовать женщину, чтобы выманить жертву — это он мог использовать, а вот убивать, пока человек спит — нет.   
Глеб не выглядел взволнованным. Напротив, был похож на главу семейства, который готовился к деловой поездке. Привычной, сложной, но все же понятной. Шесть лет в деле… наверное, для него это уже обыденность. Еву же мандражило. Она не понимала, откуда дрожь — задание простое, ничего страшного. Она уже убивала, нужно просто сделать это снова. Но ее трясло. Так же, как перед первым убийством. Так же, как тогда перед первым делом для нее у «Чертей». И каждый раз она сомневалась и думала — а сможет ли? На деле все оказывалось просто, но Ева боялась больше даже не убийства, а того, что ее заклинит и она не сможет вовремя нажать курок.   
Смотреть на спокойного Глеба бесило, и она из кухни, забрав свой ужин, направилась в комнату. Уже от центра гостиной заметила:Тимур сидел, свесив ноги с лестницы, упершись лбом в перила, смотрел за происходящим.   
— Мы тебе кино что ли? — Ева попыталась пошутить, получилось зло. Тимур даже внимания не обратил. Пока она поднималась, негромко произнес:   
— У тебя два пути. Либо как Никита, либо как Глеб.   
— А у тебя?   
— Как получится. Я еще расту, — спокойно отозвался Тимур. Но, когда Ева остановилась за его спиной, обернулся зло, словно готов был драться.   
— Тебя тоже «стерли»? — спросила Ева.   
— Не твое дело, — огрызнулся вмиг окрысившийся подросток.   
— Тебя не перешивали еще… ты сам по себе довольно симпатичный.   
Тимур, хотевший было что-то возразить, захлебнулся словами и раздраженно отвернулся, спрятав вспыхнувшее лицо. Когда довольная этой победой Ева пошла дальше, Тимур внезапно ответил:   
— Я этого не просил…   
***  
Дом у прокурора был раза в три больше того, в котором жили они, и явно выделялся на фоне соседей. Машину оставили далеко от него и еще минут тридцать топали в утреннем тумане через перерытую землю — рядом строилось еще что-то. Оба уже были в масках, но закрытые шарфами. Со стороны выглядели как пара, гуляющая по промозглому осеннему утру. Между собой не разговаривали, потому что маски деформировали голоса. Еву трясло до сих пор, то ли от холода, то ли от нервов, и именно сейчас хотелось трепаться без умолку.   
Над двухметровым забором с обоих краев стояло по камере. Ими занялся Глеб — обе зацепил тросом и сломал поворотный механизм, развернув к земле объективом. Кивнул — они уже обсуждали план действий, и дальше пошло слаженно — подсадил Еву на забор, она помогла ему подняться. Туман постепенно расходился, но пока мог служить прикрытием…  
Мужчина лет сорока, довольно подтянутый, с благородной сединой в висках, пил кофе, глядя в планшет абсолютно так же, как Глеб этой ночью. Он обернулся и замер так, словно надеялся, что это чудовища, и если не шевелиться и не дышать, то они пройдут мимо, но Глеб поднял пистолет, навел в лоб.   
— Погодите. Я же не убивал никого… и они мне обещали не убивать. Я не знал этого всего… я не виноват. Мне говорили, вы только…   
Глеб и спорить с ним не стал — даже для Евы. Пуля вошла в лоб, вышла где-то с затылка, расплескав темно-красное по светлой кухне, по мраморной столешнице. Ева услышала, как щелкнуло за спиной, где-то ближе к двери. Охраны тут не было, жил прокурор один. Это мог быть случайный свидетель, а могла быть опасность, и Ева осторожно, как можно тише, все еще держа пистолет наготове онемевшей рукой, вышла в коридор проверить.   
Хотя они появились тут с заднего двора, забравшись в окно спальни, входная дверь была приоткрыта. Ева вскинула пистолет, готовая стрелять. Рука после онемения как загорелась. Ева бы сейчас в кого угодно выстрелила, и она смело сунулась в коридор, к двери ближе, чтобы проверить две комнаты справа и слева от входа.   
И даже готовая, тренированная, Ева лишь удивленно смотрела, как за ткань ее бронежилета зацепилось два железных крючка. От них тянулась тонкая проволока.   
Глеб убедился, что человек с простреленной головой точно умер, обернулся уходить и услышал сначала оклик: «Беги!», потом разряд. И Глеб побежал, только не из дома, а к источнику шума.   
Потом, оставаясь с самим собой наедине, Глеб спрашивал себя, почему он не сбежал. Да, тело действовало само, но действовало почему-то в каких-то странных интересах, никак не миссии. Он мог уйти, так даже у Евы было бы больше шансов на спасение. Но он думал, что их пришли убивать, и рванулся спасти.   
Еву скрутило разрядом тока, она корчилась на полу просторной залы. Двое в бронежилетах и касках ожидали, что напарник побежит, бросились догонять и едва не налетели на Глеба в дверях кухни. Тем проще было пристрелить обоих, с двух рук в подбородки. В приоткрытую дверь начал затекать целый поток таких вот, в броне и шлемах. И в то же время Еву обесточили и, пока она не очухалась, тащили туда, за дверь. Глеб решил, что думать будет потом, сейчас было время стрелять.   
***  
— Так вот я ее, считай, от голодной смерти спас. Я ж ее выблядка хозяина убил, и ей было два пути — на улицу, где ее бы даже не за мясо, а меха ради освежевали, либо жрать его в этой квартире. А хозяин у нее… ну блин как ты мудила, разве что жертв было ну на пару-тройку поменьше… Или мы просто не о всех знаем? — Никита присмотрелся к привязанному к кровати мужчине. У того уже не было уха. Его грязную, пропитанную маслом рубашку заливала бурая кровь. Они находились в подвале под гаражом этого человека, тут было оборудовано место, в котором можно было недолго жить — кровать, раковина с водой, плитка электрическая, вместо туалета ведро. А еще цепи, два железных таза и пилы, ножницы, гвозди и пассатижи. Никита перебирал их, задумчиво рассказывая, сейчас вертел в руках щипцы. Ответа он не ждал — рот у человека был замотан скотчем. — В общем, такой же мудак. К тому же каннибал. Я заставил его сожрать собственный нос, прежде чем убил. Надо было яйца, но я побрезговал. Кошку забрал… дверь оставил открытой, вроде как сбежала, но забрал. Думал, ну чего она тут. Так эта пушистая тварь…   
Мужчина, который до этого сверлил его взглядом и упрямо молчал, вздрогнул, когда что-то электронное пискнуло. Никита недовольно глянул на электронные часы, из последних моделей, в которые мог поместиться целый компьютер. Глянул и тут же потерял интерес к жертве, поднялся, все так же глядя на экран, и, достав пистолет, три пули выпустил ему в живот. На экране часов было пикселями выведено: «Нам конец, добей».  
***  
Домой Никита ввалился в вечерние сумерки, свет в гостиной включать не стал. Вышедший на шум Тимур щурился, пытаясь понять, кто вернулся, наконец окликнул:   
— Ник?   
— Я, я, — отозвался тот. Экран телевизора вспыхнул, но вместо сетки передач там была карта, на которой были обозначены три точки: две рядом друг с другом и одна в стороне. Ник пальцами увеличил местность, где были две точки.   
— Что происходит? — спросил Тимур. Ничего ему не отвечая, Ник подобрал телефон со стола в гостиной, нажал на нем быстрый вызов и в тишине дома раздалось приглушенное:   
— Давай быстро, у меня совещание.   
— Тогда Глеб звонить не будет. Все в порядке, мы все вернулись уже.   
— Молодцы, отдыхайте, — в голосе послышалось что-то похожее на зависть. Он, судя по голосам на фоне, правда был на совещании, а не у проституток.   
— Ник, ты соврал, — зачем-то обвинил Тимур. Никита пожал плечами, уверенно заявил:   
— А ты меня не выдашь. Давай так, если через пять часов не позвоню, то там в подвале, около котла, есть три кнопки. Вот тебе ключ, их надо будет нажать.   
— И что тогда случится?   
— Ничего, — легкомысленно отозвался Никита. — А потом большие перемены.   
— Что происходит?   
— Тебя это пока что не касается. Но я все же думаю, что мы вернемся. Но если чего, позаботься о кошке.   
***  
— В масках детонатор.   
Ева до этого смотрела в пол. Их оставили в какой-то каморке, связанными по рукам и ногам, посадили на металлические стулья, впаянные в пол. После этих слов подняла голову, всмотрелась в светящуюся неярким неоном маску Глеба.   
— Я отправил Второму сообщение. Как только он вернется на базу, он нас убьет. Осталось дотерпеть. Поэтому же они не могут снять маски — если попытаются, то они тоже сдетонируют… не знаю только, откуда они это знают.   
Сообщения были всегда заготовлены, и самым первым именно это, предсмертное. Чтобы такое отправить, нужно было только две кнопки зажать, и Глеб успел до того, как его обездвижили ударом приклада в лицо. То ли упал он удачно, то ли хорошо спланировал падение, но часы после него разбило до состояния металлолома.   
— Значит все, конец? — спросила Ева спокойно. Глеб кивнул. — Почему ты не сбежал?   
— Не могу сказать. Не уверен, что знаю.   
— Дурак, — так же безразлично отозвалась Ева, наклонив голову к плечу. Спину ломило от неудобного и жесткого стула. Их везли куда-то недолго, около двух-трех часов, в одном багажнике. Больше всего ее беспокоило то, что с ними сделали фото — связанные «Черти» и люди в масках. Ева впервые осознала, что еще не ощущала себя частью «Чертей». Так, стажер. К дому привыкла, а к миссиям еще нет. И умирать за нее, еще не совсем часть команды, за человека почти постороннего, казалось действительно чем-то глупым.   
А самое странное — убивать было страшнее, чем сейчас ждать, когда придут убивать их. Только снова это унизительное положение жертвы… оно не давало покоя.   
Открылась железная дверь каморки, в которой их держали, и повеяло холодом, где-то внизу играла тяжелая музыка, но сюда доносились только басы и обрывки мелодий. Напротив двери было четверо мужчин спортивного типа в черном, с балаклавами вместо масок.   
— Бомбы, значит, — один из них присел на корточки, коснулся маски Евы, словно снять хотел. Внутри все сжалось от страха, но противник отпустил тут же. — Что, если мы на бабе проверим?   
— Проверьте, — снисходительно разрешил Глеб. Маски до этого осматривали, чтобы понять, как их снимать. Они казались приросшими к коже лица. Глеб был спокоен, как святой, готовившийся принять мученическую смерть.   
— Груздь, не трогай. Там правда система какая-то…   
— Так бабу убьем, он сговорчивее станет.   
— А кто знает, кто из них сговорчивее?   
— Понятно, что баба будет сговорчивее, — раздраженно обернулся через плечо Груздь.   
— Я слышал, когда чекисты расстреливали, бабы как-то более стойко это переносили. Как и пытки, если дело детей не касалось, — произнес третий. — А впрочем… если сильно постараться.   
— Давайте дадим им шанс, — вперед вышел один, который до этого, говорил мягко, как с друзьями. — Нам нужно узнать — на кого вы работаете? Кто вам оплачивает все эти ваши дурацкие гаджеты? Кто вас набирает?   
— Сам Дьявол, — ответил Глеб, но в голосе, даже исковерканном электроникой, проскользнуло что-то издевательское.   
— А где живет дьявол? Кем работает? Как тут его зовут?   
— Вы что, тупые? — вступила Ева, и она говорила серьезно, зло, словно правду. — Вам же сказали. Мы умирали уже раз десять, но всякий раз он нас с того света вытаскивал и…   
Груздь ударил по лицу, зацепив маску — Ева почувствовала вкус крови во рту.   
— Слушай, Манул. Давай с бабы начнем. Она-то может и не расколется, а вот друг ее не просто так спасать ломанулся, хотя мог через окошко свалить.   
— А и начнем, — кивнул тот, что до этого играл «доброго полицейского». И тогда завертелось — надвинулась вся эта толпа одетых в черное, Еве отстегнули ноги от стула, но тут же скрепили их между собой, как труп поволокли из коморки в комнату, бросили на пол. Бронежилеты с них сняли еще до того, как бросить в багажник, теперь же затрещала ткань черной брезентовой куртки. Еве казалось, что она упала в воду и ее несет куда-то. Она словно бы задыхалась в этой черноте, но тело расслабилось — она не могла сделать ничего, она не сопротивлялась, даже когда предложение: «Давайте для начала сиськи отрежем!» встретили одобрительных хохотом. Разрезали футболу и упругую материю спортивного лифчика. В рваной ткани, словно в открытой ране с черными краями, теперь белело голое тело с пятнами сосков. Что-то начало подниматься изнутри, из души, хотелось сопротивляться, хотя бы в рожу плюнуть, но и тут мешала маска. Она не давала кусаться, а со связанными руками, против четверых, придавленная к полу, Ева не могла ничего. Лезвие охотничьего ножа, каким свежевали крупную дичь, коснулся припухлости груди, потом самым кончиком лезвия коснулся середины соска, нажал так, что показалась кровь, тело залихорадило.   
— Кто ваш хозяин? — снова спросила черная река то ли у Глеба, то ли у нее. И тут Еву затрясло так сильно, что все тело задергалось как от тока. Она не сразу сама поняла — это был не мандраж, ее душил смех.   
— Выблядки, — рычащим голосом произнесла она. — Я башку отрастила, чтобы вернуться и убивать таких, как вы. Думаете, если вы мне что-то отрежете, оно не отрастет? Можете меня на куски разрезать, сжечь и каждый уголек похоронить за сто километров друг от друга, но через полгода я буду резать уже вас.   
Нож надавил сильнее, вошел в мягкую жировую ткань и уперся в ребра. Хотя Ева вздрогнула, она продолжала, словно не так сильна была раздирающая боль:   
— Мы не люди. Мы не чувствуем боли. Сколько бы нас не убивали — мы вернемся в ваш проклятый мир. И сожрем всех…   
Нож дернулся, наотмашь резанул по лицу, появилась рана от виска до брови, чудом не зацепила глаз, который теперь заливало кровью. И Ева вдруг поняла, что стало тише, пропал задор. И дело было не в ее словах, а в славе «Чертей». Она не была их частью, но становилась сейчас, почти что посмертно. Следующий разрез появился на шее — профессиональный, не такой глубокий, чтобы убить, но болезненный. Похоже, с нее собирались снимать кожу, во всяком случае так Ева подумала. И всерьез испугалась, когда стало темно. Она не простила бы себе сейчас, потеряй она сознание. Но тело еще ощущало себя, тело болело, и вокруг нее из тишины появилось раздосадованное:   
— Какого хера?.. Что там?..   
И сразу после этого маска Евы мигнула, как сломанная вывеска, и погасла. Так же поступила маска Глеба с секундной задержкой. И после этого подмигнула уже третья маска, над Евой и напротив Глеба.   
— Добрый вечер, — произнес искаженный голос Никиты, и черная река, которая до этого тащила, держала, и крутила, окрасилась в красный, запахла знакомо резкой кровью, взорвалась криками и хрипением.   
Спустя несколько минут Еву вздернули на ноги, и только по тому, что ей стали расстегивать цепь на руках, она поняла, что это — свои.   
— Твой пистолет, — вежливо пояснил Никита, всунув ей в руку оружие. В шею кольнуло неприятно. Раньше этого не нужно было применять, но Еве говорили об этом. Стимулятор вперемешку с обезболивающим. Подействовало почти сразу – теперь раны уже не казались такими невыносимыми, можно было двигаться. — Тут еще много мразей, которых надо убить, и теперь они слышали, что мы тут.   
Еве дважды объяснять не надо было — она проверила, снят ли пистолет с предохранителя и вместе с ним направилась к двери, прикрывать своих. Никита тем временем подошел к Глебу, заскрежетали замки и цепи.   
— А теперь, друг, обними меня, ибо на поясе моем твоя кобура, — глухо посмеялся Ник. Глеб все делал молча, даже щелчка снятия с предохранителя не было, пистолеты уже были готовы. — А теперь… давайте раз***м тут все.   
Ева скинула с себя порванную одежду, сняла более-менее целую с ближайшего трупа и надела. Водолазка тут же пропиталась кровью. В висок ей ткнулось что-то твердое, и девушка осторожно приняла, ощупала.   
— Прибор ночного видения, — пояснил Никита.   
— А ты?   
— Я и так смогу. И Глеб сможет. Помни одно — когда будешь стрелять, видно вспышку, все будут целиться туда. Не стой на месте, прикрой нас.   
И вот снова это чувство — словно в темноте с ней разговаривал не тот Никита, которого она знала, а кто-то другой… вполне себе разумный.   
— Готовы? — спросил Глеб. — Сколько их там?   
— Еще шестеро, — сказал Ник и, словно фокусник, открыл дверь из этого закутка.   
Комната находилась на втором этаже чего-то, похожего на пустой склад — гофрированная крыша, бетонные балки стен. И полное отсутствие окон. Внизу с фонариком у щитка двое еще пытались починить проводку, еще трое стояли поодаль, чего-то ждали. Похоже, крики они либо не слышали, либо приняли за естественные звуки для комнаты, в которой пытают людей. Ник почти кубарем, как-то по-звериному скатился с лестницы, Глеб выстрелил, ориентируясь на свет фонарика — по пули в затылок каждому «электрику». Фонарик загремел по полу и больше никто его поднимать не рисковал. Раздались новые выстрелы — стреляли по тому месту, где только что был Глеб. Никита как какое-то чудовище подкатился к палившим и рубанул почти наугад — Ева сняла второго стрелявшего, которого Ник не успевал достать. Третий стрелявший рухнул уже от пули Глеба. Ник поднялся и стряхнул с широкого прямоугольного лезвия кровь, он старался держаться спиной к Еве. Вбегающие на склад были как на ладони — Ева пристрелила двоих, и больше никто к ним не совался.   
— Глеб, сколько? — спросил Никита, после того, как в течении минуты прислушивался.   
— Плюс семеро, — нехотя отозвался Глеб.  
— Я наверстаю, — пообещал Ник. Глеб уверенно пошел к выходу, Никита задержался и вперед пошел только услышав, что Ева спускается по лестнице.   
***  
Домой они доехали перевязанные наспех, чуть ли не марлей из машины. Некогда, потому что не было уверенности, что убили всех, да и адреналин и допинг гнал вперед. По-настоящему больно стало уже дома — Ева легла на пол в гостиной, прижимала к груди присохшую марлю. Никита посмотрел на это, пожал плечами и перешагнул через нее. Их встречал бледный Тимур — сел рядом с девушкой, открыл аптечку и достал из нее шприц, наполнил прозрачным, ткнул в горевшее от ран лицо. Как раз стимулятор понемногу начинал отпускать, возвращалась мстительная навязчивая боль. Ева доверяла, не пыталась помешать Тимуру, попросила только: «Грудь еще». Она хотела и водолазку задрать, вызвав у подростка румянец до самых ушей, но вся ткань прилипла к телу. Глеб звонил.   
— Нам нужна «Скорая». Третья ранена. Серьезно, но не смертельно… что значит, почему раньше не сказали?.. Ник? — Глеб удивленно уставился на психа, тот улыбнулся во все зубы, развернулся идти к лестнице, но споткнулся об собственные ноги и рухнул лицом вперед. Больше он не вставал, за всем этим с перил спокойно наблюдала кошка. — А у Ника, кажется, еще серьезнее… — проворчал Глеб.   
Лица Ева не чувствовала, словно была на приеме у стоматолога, который вместо десен заморозил ей щеку. Она забрала у Тимура шприц, остаток вколола в грудь прямо через тряпки. От нее на полу оставались красные разводы, к Нику шли такие же красные отпечатки обуви.   
***  
Ева впервые оказалась в этой больнице. Тут было много детей, их громкие голоса раздавались с первого этажа. Кажется, было время ужина. Бесстрастный и привычный врач, ни о чем не спрашивая, с водой оторвал ткань от тела, смыл кровь и начал зашивать по все тому же обезболивающему, что ей вкололи дома. Начал с груди, в то время как Ева сидела, откинувшись на спинку медицинского кресла, а в руку ей по капле поступала какая-то прозрачная жидкость, от которой было тепло. Она уже привыкла не задавать вопросов.   
В комнату протиснулся Глеб с синяком над глазом, одетый в докторский халат. Кроме синяка других ран видно не было, и Ева почувствовала зависть.   
— Никита выкарабкается, — шепотом сказал Глеб. Ева приоткрыла один глаз, над которым не было пореза и который не заплыл, спросила прямо:   
— Что это за место?   
— Детская больница. Леонид дает на нее деньги, очень много. И они без лишних вопросов зашивают и лечат нас.   
Доктор продолжал орудовать иглой, делая вид, что его тут нет, и непонятно было, как он относился к такой повинности. Возможно, он считал, что это киллеры местного авторитета, которых постоянно кромсают в разборках. Скорее всего, он думал, что лучше так, чем лишать детей шанса на выздоровление.   
— Ник нас спас, — кивнул Глеб и, больше не развивая тему, собирался выходить, но Ева окликнула:   
— Как выглядела Вика?   
— Как ты, — честно признал Глеб. — Только щеки были полные. У тебя впалые… И нос у нее был более округлый.   
— Она просила передать, что ты не виноват, — Ева прикрыла глаза. После пережитого ей казалось, что она попала на курорт с оздоровительными процедурами. Неприятными, но после них будет так хорошо. Глеб потоптался на пороге, сверля затылок доктора взглядом, но решился сказать только:   
— Виноват.   
***  
Никите выделили отдельную палату, прямо как в американских фильмах, с уютными занавесками на окне, с телевизором напротив кровати и небольшим полустоликом-полуподносом. Лицо его, впрочем, оставалось пепельно-серым. На открывшуюся дверь он отреагировал, приоткрыв один глаз, попытался улыбнуться так же, как раньше. Леонид сел на стул около кровати, упер локти в колени.   
— Что? Будешь тыкать пальцем в рану? Наказывать? — спросил самоуверенно Никита, и бизнесмен покачал головой.   
— Долго думал… пока сюда ехал. Наказывать тебя? За что? За то, что ты соврал? Если бы ты тогда сказал, что их похитили, я бы их взорвал. Но тебе-то их зачем спасать? Ты мог сдохнуть там же, с ними.   
— Я же ненормальный, у меня нет логики, — глухо засмеялся Никита, по-прежнему глядя только одним глазом. Леонид раздраженно поджал губы, проворчал:   
— Мне тут не рассказывай… Знаешь что, заноза в заднице? Следующий твой проступок прощаю. Вот так, можешь хоть трупы домой таскать, хоть… не знаю. Что тебе там еще в башку взбредет… Я бы их убил, правда. Но они тут, оба живы, — Леонид улыбнулся, будто не верил. — Глеб говорит, это как-то связано с кошкой.   
— Врет, — заявил посерьезневший Никита.  
***  
«Очередное зверское убийство. Полиция отказывается комментировать. Сколько еще банда Чертей будет терроризировать людей? На этот раз они ворвались на завод, на котором производились освежители воздуха для машин, и убили всю рабочую бригаду. Десять безоружных человек»   
Выпуск новостей остановился на паузе, на экране был цех, в котором работала полиция. Не было уже видно трупов, только кровь на цементном полу. Экран с выпуском снова стал маленьким, основную часть теперь занимал парень со светлым ежиком волос, но в черной маске на половину лица. Из-за маски его голос звучал приглушенно:   
«Ага. Бедные рабочие, как жаль… Видите ли вы тут те самые коробки с елочками для машин? Нет, и я не вижу. Цех уже давно использовался не по назначению, и вот у нас статья журналиста «Будущего», где он рассказывает, как его возили в тот цех и угрожали пытками и расправой. Угрожали, демонстрируя что-то похожее на кровь по стенам. И возили, надо полагать, те самые «безвинные» рабочие. А знаете, что я нашел на этих рабочих? Михаил Груздев, отсидел за разбой и побои. Его жертву отключили от приборов из «экономии», у нас же нет в стране денег содержать людей в коме. Но это не убийство, что вы. У десяти из пятнадцати «рабочих» такие характеристики. Убийства, разбой, изнасилования. Ивлевка нервно курит! Каких «хороших» ребят Черти положили! Да вы что!»  
— О, Калинин, — произнес Ник, ткнув в экран, на котором шло видео. — Надо было ему привет оставить.   
Глеб шикнул и отодвинул планшет от него. Ослабший Ник не стал за ним тянуться. Леонид сидел на стуле рядом и тоже смотрел видео, собственно и планшет был его, хотя держал его Глеб.   
«И знаете, что делали эти „хорошие” ребята в воскресенье в цеху? Лучше бы нам этого не знать. Но я подозреваю, что в этот раз в свою пыточную они затащили самих Чертей. В даркнете была фотография, которую приняли за подделку. Как раз в ту ночь она появилась: двое связанных в знакомых нам масках. Там же писали: „Сейчас посмотрим, насколько они бессмертные”. Что, посмотрели? Но я очень сомневаюсь, что эти ребята сами туда решили Чертей затащить. Тут начинается интересное. Человек, на которого этот цех и производство оформлены — обычный бомж из Рязани. Конечно ни сном ни духом, о том, что там что-то происходило. Ребята оказались хоть и не бессмертными, но такими же безликими и вроде как и без хозяина. Но хозяин у них есть, и если скоро Черти прирежут какого-нибудь „добропорядочного” предпринимателя, то любой дурак сможет два и два сложить, чтобы понять, что предприниматель нарвался сам.   
На этом все. Ставьте лайки, снова выйдем с этим видео в топ и…»  
— Тц. И он не знает, на кого они работали, — шикнул раздраженно Леонид.   
— И ваших связей не хватает? — то ли издевался, то ли всерьез спрашивал Никита. — И правда, какие профессиональные ребята.   
— Раз они так следы заметали, то это может вообще военные вам на хвост сели. Плохо, не хочу на каждое дело такие сюрпризы.   
Глеб перемотал видео, и теперь смотрел без звука. Разглядывал, чем занималась на месте полиция.   
— Мне кто-то войну объявил, не иначе, — закончил Леонид и планшет свой легко отобрал. Глеб остался такой же сгорбленный и задумчивый.   
— Разве не нам? Чертям? — спросил Никита.   
— Нет. Если кто-то вас трогает, то он на меня нарывается. Потому что прежде всего Черти — это я. Вы еще в детский сад ходили, когда я все это начинал. Глеб! Что с девушкой, она не попытается сбежать?   
— Нет, — Глеб поднялся, начал протирать очки, лишь бы ни на кого не смотреть. — Ее все устраивает.


	3. Chapter 3

— Итак… Глеб сказал, что ты передала ему слова Вики. Слова той Вики, которую ты никогда не видела при жизни, и слова, которые она, будучи живой, сказать не могла, — закончил Леонид и уставился в глаза, не моргал даже, словно взглядом череп Еве просверлить пытался. Они сидели в комнате для совещаний, над плечом Евы замер Глеб, кроме них троих в комнате никого не было, дверь к тому же была заперта, чего раньше для совещаний не делалось. Ева взгляд отвела, попытавшись взглянуть на Глеба, но тот сейчас больше напоминал телохранителя, чем друга или… хотя бы лидера. 

 

— Ева? — мягче окликнул Леонид, и Ева перевела взгляд снова на него. Злость клокотала внутри — она не понимала, зачем Глеб передал это главному. Ещё меньше понимала, зачем сама что-то ему сказала. Возможно, минутная слабость, когда избежала смерти и хотелось скорее отдать все долги. — Глеб? 

 

— Я всё рассказал, — почти отрапортовал Глеб. Леонид так же мягко попросил его: 

 

— Сядь. Чего как истукан… Глеб, почему Вика могла так сказать? Ты что-то ей сделал, за что мог себя винить? Я, конечно, в ваши отношения не лез, но всё же? 

 

Ева почти злорадствовала. Вот так, попытался подставить её, теперь оправдывался сам… вовремя опомнилась: «Вот гнида!» Леонид ведь и пытался сделать так, чтобы она расслабилась. «Смотри, и ему достается». Играют тут с ней?! 

 

— Я думаю, что Вика могла решить… — неуверенно заговорил Глеб, но сбился, замотал головой и начал заново: — Я винил себя в её смерти. Потому что я оставил её у того окна. Потому что я отдал приказ смотреть, не попытается ли цель сбежать. И она смотрела… в окно. 

 

— Мог со мной поговорить, — снова холодно отозвался Леонид, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Я бы тебе сразу сказал. Раз она не заметила, как к ней подобрались, то, с твоим приказом или нет, она бы долго не протянула. Вика была не самой надёжной, она всё равно погибла бы. 

 

— Так зачем вы её в команду взяли? — сквозь зубы процедил Глеб. Руки его вцепились в рукава рубашки. 

 

— У меня выбора особо не было. На тот момент она подходила, я подумал, что… Глеб, не смотри так, пуля в голове лучше того, из чего я её вытащил. 

 

— Мы, — отрезал Глеб. — Мы её вытащили. 

 

— Мы, — без особого желания уступил Леонид. — Ты ведёшь себя так, будто я знал, как оно сложится. Все разные. Она была в той же ситуации, она убила двоих в одиночку. Я поздно понял, как ей в Чертях тяжело. 

 

Ева думала о том, что если бы та самая Вика была жива, то Еву не вытащили бы тогда из машины. Её бы изнасиловали и убили с особой жестокостью, а тело спрятали бы так, что нашли его только археологи. При мысли об этом сейчас мурашки стройными рядами маршировали по спине. 

 

— Ева, — снова переключился на неё Леонид. — Никто не будет говорить, что ты сумасшедшая. Где ты видела Вику? Где ты вообще «их» видишь? 

 

Ева вгляделась в его лицо и поняла — да, не будут её считать сумасшедшей. Они не будут, а вот её мнение насчёт себя было ещё спорным. Она чувствовала себя как в детстве, когда они с друзьями рассказывали друг другу страшные истории, и сами не верили в то, во что верил слушатель. 

 

— Во сне, — просто призналась Ева, потому что это ни к чему не обязывало. Ну приснилось ей. Всё в порядке, пока она сама в это не верит. 

 

— Кого ещё ты видела в снах? — продолжал Леонид. Ева неуверенно пожала плечом:

 

— Да никого почти… я не знаю. Банду ту видела, которую мы убили. Один раз только… 

 

— Рассказывай. Как это выглядит? На что похоже? 

 

— Стеклянный гроб в чёрной воде, — выпалила Ева, словно назло говорила. Но, сказав уже, расслабилась и дальше пошло легче, ведь как на дуру на неё не смотрели. — И в воде этой есть кто-то. Цепляется за стекло, но я вижу только руки, слышу только голоса. Вика прямо… будто стояла напротив меня. Словно там было на чём стоять. 

 

Зацепилась за удивлённый взгляд Глеба. Он не возмущался, он впитывал информацию, но если Леонид принимал её как что-то значимое, то Глеб как нечто фантастическое, но уже сотни раз доказанное очевидцами. 

 

— Кроме этого тебе снятся сны? — продолжал Леонид. Ева отрицательно покачала головой. — Раньше снились? — Кивнула. — Ты можешь вызывать как-то тех, с кем хочешь поговорить? 

 

— Это же бред, — криво усмехнулась Ева. Леонид помотал головой: 

 

— Почему же? Ты же общалась с Кристиной. И она наверняка говорила тебе о своих способностях. 

 

— Способностях? То, что её мужики хотят, так это не способность. Просто красивая девушка, хрупкая, открытая. Парни любят таких, — возразила Ева. Леонид снова отрицательно покачал головой. Теперь получалось, будто он ей про сны рассказывал, а она не верила. Глеб поджал губы и выглядел смущённым. 

 

— Может и любят. Но не настолько, чтобы десять изнасилований. Состоявшихся, не говоря уже о попытках. От неё в полиции заявления уже на пятом принимать перестали. Если бы я сюда её не забрал, её бы просто убили однажды. 

 

Ева всё ещё для себя пыталась оправдать сказанное, и нашла к чему придраться:

 

— Она же такая открытая. Так не бывает. Она должна была в угол забиться и на улицу не выходить больше. 

 

— Именно в таком состоянии я её и нашёл, — кивнул Леонид. Он говорил ровно, хоронил свою гордость под пластами спокойствия. — Общаться приходилось в противогазе, чтобы самого не понесло… Понимаешь, то, что она заперлась, её всё равно не спасало. У неё это волнами как, прости уж, месячные. И временами в дверь ломиться начинали, так устоять не могли. Я сделал из неё принцессу, посадил её в башню… Думал, что и принца ей подбросил, пока не увидел вас с Никитой в одной постели. Нанял лучшего психолога для неё — женщину, конечно же. Она и рисовать уже тут начала. Да и сама по себе она девушка сильная… В общем, удивительно, но можно. 

 

— Ты не так долго с ней общаешься, — подал голос Глеб. — Не забывай — она смогла поладить с Ником. И она знает, что именно Ник делает. Но это правда, Кристина не просто красивая девушка. А тебе не просто снятся мёртвые. 

 

— Ну, это тоже ещё доказать надо, — вдруг проявил скепсис Леонид. — В следующий раз попроси рассказать что-то, чего ты не знаешь. 

 

— Разве Вики не достаточно? — растерянно спросил Глеб, повернувшись к начальнику. 

 

— Нет. Мало ли, что вы тут уже успели рассказать. Это может быть и правда просто сон, но я склонен тебе верить. 

 

— Не, погодите. Это сны. Всего-то сны. Так не должно быть, — Ева снова попыталась нервно улыбнуться. Леонид тяжело вздохнул, подвинул к Глебу планшет, закрывая тему, чтобы перейти к делу.

 

— Отдохните немного. В этот раз разведка. Есть один политик, не нравится он мне. 

 

— Всего один? — неловко пошутил Глеб, ещё не отойдя от темы. Планшет включил, но перелистывал изображения спокойно, и как-то даже растерянно. 

 

— Ну да, конкретно этот не нравится. Этот и те законы, что он проталкивает. 

 

Глеб оторвался от материалов, открыл рот что-то возразить, вроде и отказаться, когда Леонид перебил: 

 

— Да я не прошу его убивать. Я же говорю, отдохните. Просто понаблюдайте за ним. Присмотритесь к тому, как он работает. С кем он работает. Потом расскажите, как есть. Ничего не заметите — буду считать, что провалили задание. 

 

— Пойди туда, не знаю куда… — проворчал Глеб. Фотографии и статьи уже изучала Ева. Принятые законы, поддержка разрабатывающихся, какие-то небольшие социальные дела и встречи для того, чтобы было за что хвалить в газетах. Человек выглядел харизматичным, средних лет, но пышущий энергией, да и улыбка на всех фото была приятной. 

 

— Ну почему же. Я дам документы и скажу, когда и куда. А вы посмотрите, как он в доверие втирается. Настолько, что ему без связей всё подписывают. 

 

— Завидно? — спросила Ева. Леонид вздохнул, сложил руки на животе, ответил бодро: 

 

— Нет. Я тоже, как видишь, много полезного имею. Но вы присмотритесь, присмотритесь. 

 

Когда они выходили из комнаты для совещаний, напротив, в коридоре, стоял Никита, опершись на стальную подставку капельницы. Из больницы его вернули недавно, и обитатели дома пока ещё ходили на цыпочках мимо него, так же на время освободили от дежурства. 

 

— Кого убивать будете? — спросил Никита. По нему непонятно было, шутит он или всерьёз интересуется. 

 

— Никого, — ответил Глеб. 

 

— Как никого? Что, перевелись твари? Я новости смотрел. В Туле девятиклассника до смерти на стройке забили. Только в понедельник случилось. 

 

— Не волнуйся, Никита, их уже посадили, ты до них не доберёшься, — Леонид говорил нехотя. Было ощущение, что на время восстановления после ранения Никита стал для него досадной помехой, нелюбимым сотрудником от которого и толку ноль, а разговаривать всё равно надо. 

 

— Ну так и что? Перевелись гниды? 

 

— Никита, прекрати. Это важнее, — возразил Леонид и к выходу поспешил чуть быстрее, чем обычно. Глеб выглядел немного растерянным, и это беспокойство передалось и Еве. 

 

— Такого раньше не было? — спросила она. 

 

— Бывало. Да, бывало… но цель слишком старая для нового чёрта. Да и мы пока все живы… 

 

— О да, друг. Я знаю, ты бы с радостью закопал меня с остальными на заднем дворе, — напоследок добавил Никита и медленно, будто старик, поплёлся по коридору. По лестнице он обычно забирался минут пятнадцать. Собственно, его никто и не просил спускаться. Еду бы ему приносили, не выходи он на кухню. Но Никита вёл себя так, будто он не ранен. Либо будто его рана не помешает ему оспорить место главного психа в этом доме. 

 

Ева внимательно прислушивалась и, дождавшись хлопка входной двери, развернулась к Глебу. Он как раз собирался куда-то идти, но Ева остановила, поставив руку на стену напротив него. 

 

— Ты сдал меня. 

 

— Начинается… Это может нам помочь, — развёл руками Глеб. У Ника прямо глаза загорелись, он передумал уходить: 

 

— Да! Именно! Он и меня постоянно сдаёт! 

 

— Когда ты части трупов домой таскаешь?! — повысив голос, спросила Ева, и Никита поднял руки, сдаваясь. 

 

— Это полезная информация, — снова попытался Глеб. Ева резко повернулась к нему: 

 

— И ты в неё веришь?! Веришь в то, что я сказала? 

 

— Да. 

 

— А я соврала! Не было никакой Вики! Просто я видела, что ты из-за этого с ума сходишь, и решила… подшутить! Понял? Развести тебя решила на какие-то эмоции! В доверие втереться! А ты поверил!.. 

 

— Слушай, — Глеб говорил по-прежнему спокойно. — Я не верю, что ты вообще была в состоянии заметить, что кого-то что-то тут гнетёт, или так внимательно за нами всеми наблюдала. По мне, так сначала замкнулась в себе, и если бы я не сказал, что меня это грызло, если бы Вика тебе не сказала… 

 

— Да не было никакой Вики! — выкрикнула Ева так, что с заднего двора стали вторить ей собаки. Глеб вздохнул, развёл руками: 

 

— Как скажешь. Сейчас нам это не нужно, а тебе даст время привыкнуть к этой мысли. Я пойду, успокою собак. 

 

Ева совершенно забыла, что рядом ещё находился Никита. Стояла, уставившись в пол и пытаясь себя успокоить. Казалось, что её вот-вот разорвёт от эмоций. И больше всего раздражало даже не то, что Глеб её сдал (было бы куда хуже, если бы все просто посмеялись), а то, с каким спокойствием он к этому предательству отнёсся. Разве они не команда? Разве не обязаны прикрывать друг другу спину? 

 

— Я вот, хоть убей, тоже в тебе ничего не вижу, — наконец подал голос Никита. — С Викой всё было понятно, её вперёд гнал страх. Страх, что её убьют, если она откажется. Потом страх, что её убьют в процессе. Страх, что убьют кого-то из нас. Ей не нравилось то, что мы делаем. Она неделями могла из комнаты не выходить и на босса реагировала так, будто он её ногами бьёт в каждый приезд. Но послушно брала пушку и шла убивать. Послушно тренировалась. Дай угадаю — когда ты её видела, она наконец-то была спокойна? 

 

— Я даже не удивлена, что ты в это веришь, ты же псих, — процедила Ева. Ник криво улыбнулся: 

 

— Эй, если я пока что инвалид, это не значит, что не смогу огреть тебя капельницей. Но меня радует, что, после всего, ты не стала относиться ко мне как к спасителю. И огорчает, что ты сейчас пойдёшь перед Глебом извиняться. 

 

— Больно надо, — фыркнула Ева и направилась к выходу из коридора, и через гостиную наискосок к двери на задний двор. 

 

***

 

Собак завёл Леонид, он же сказал каким-то волонтёрам, что здесь можно устроить передержку. Леонид и сам иногда гладил и кормил собак, разговаривал с ними и хвалил. И тогда, глядя на это со стороны, Ева ощущала себя лишь такой же собакой в его питомнике. 

 

Глеб сидел в вольере с дворнягой, самой брехливой из всех, трепал её за ушами и успокаивал шёпотом. Ева задержалась у сетчатого забора, вцепилась пальцами в проволоку. 

 

— Зачем нам вообще собаки? — спросила она, осматриваясь. — Нам мало что ли дел? 

 

— Чтобы не оскотинились, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Глеб. И в то же время нельзя было сказать, что он злится. Но Глеб был прав — она ни о ком из них не задумывалась. Они были просто призраками в её новом мире. Такими же, как люди в чёрной воде за стеклом… 

 

— Слушай… блин, ну ты тоже виноват. Ты мог хотя бы меня спросить? 

 

— Ты бы не согласилась. 

 

— Конечно не согласилась бы, ведь!..

 

— Потому что ты не считаешь это правдой, — Глеб отпустил окончательно разомлевшего пса, обернулся. — И не считаешь это важным. Пожалуйста, доверяй мне чуть больше. 

 

— Но ты же предал меня, как тебе доверять? — Ева говорила уже без злости, и теперь и сама не верила в свои слова. Видимо, правда успокоилась. Вошла в вольер и почесала псу подставленный живот. 

 

— Я вас не предавал. Всё, что я делаю, я делаю для команды. 

 

— Если бы тогда попали я и Ник, а ты остался бы дома, ты бы и взорвал нас тоже «для команды»? — обиженно спросила Ева, глядя на пса вместо собеседника. Глеб довольно долго молчал, прежде чем признаться: 

 

— Я предпочитаю не думать о той ситуации. Это был бы слишком… сложный и тяжёлый выбор, и пока меня перед ним не поставили, я не хочу лишний раз его делать. Но я не так безумен, как Ник, чтобы рвануться всех спасать. 

 

— Мы оба знаем, что Ник безумен настолько, насколько пытается быть безумен. 

 

— Хорошо. Ты бы отправилась нас спасать? 

 

— Да, — прямо ответила Ева. В этот раз Глеб посмотрел недоверчиво. — Я всё равно умру. Сколько смогли протянуть прошлые Черти? Ты главный «долгожитель» тут? 

 

— Система совершенствовалась. Появлялись новые предосторожности, новые люди, которым можно верить. Новые тренеры, инструкторы. Думаю, первые Черти правда очень недолго существовали. Когда я пришёл, ещё не было взрывчатки в масках. 

 

— Её ввели, чтобы мы не убежали? — пошутила Ева и даже улыбнулась, чтобы обозначить это как шутку, хотя и не особо искренне. Глеб только кивнул. Видно было, что хотел ещё что-то рассказать, но передумал. 

 

— Хорошо, с собаками понятно. А кролики зачем? — сменила быстро тему Ева, пока ей не решили рассказать, что и чипы под кожей у них могут впрыскивать яд. 

 

— Когда Ник долго сидит без дела, у него окончательно едет крыша. И тогда у нас на обед крольчатина… Знаешь, если однажды он подаст к столу запечённой свою кошку, то я перестану доверять ему спину. 

 

***

 

На подъезде к зданию на телефон Евы, которая сидела на пассажирском сидении, позвонил Леонид. Глеб в зеркало глянул, но от дороги отвлекаться не стал. 

 

— Да? — осторожно спросила Ева. Раньше Леонид не звонил им во время заданий. Телефоны они с собой не брали, правда для коммуникации всегда были часы, но и на них Леонид не звонил и не писал. И всё же это задание было особым — у обоих не было ни оружия, ни масок. 

 

— Ева, солнце, я что вспомнил. Там зал для конференций, а слева от сидений для прессы есть лестница. Вы же с запасом едете? Сядьте рядом с этой лестницей. 

 

— На кой чёрт? — спросила Ева. Звучало так, будто мамочка интересуется, надел ли сынок шапку и колготки в мороз. За окнами снега ещё не было, но валила какая-то мерзкая морось. 

 

— Так и знал, что не догадаешься. Если вас раскроют, то туда отступать лучше всего. 

 

— Кто нас раскроет? Каким образом? — почти прошипела Ева. 

 

— Включи на громкую, — попросил Глеб, заволновавшись. Леонид, видимо услышав, вторил ему с той же наигранной заботой в голосе: 

 

— Да-да, включи. Есть? Меня слышно? Глеб, два крайних места ближе к лестнице. Я не уверен, что он не знает о том, что им заинтересовались черти и не попытается вас отловить. 

 

— С чего бы им интересоваться чертям? Проворовался — да. Но у нас что, все убийцы закончились, чтобы мы чиновниками занимались? К тому же, знаю я этих чиновников. После одного такого дом менять пришлось, нас с вертолётами искали. 

 

— Глеб, ты же знаешь, какой я подстраховщик. Вам всё равно, где сидеть? Так сядьте туда. 

 

— Хорошо, — согласился Глеб и звонок тут же сбросился. Ева открыла рот от возмущения, вдохнула глубже и наконец заговорила: 

 

— Что, ты во всём ему потакать собрался? 

 

— Нет, и ты это знаешь. Но, если он говорит, что надо сесть лицом на север и ждать звездопада, то садись лицом на север. Поверь мне. У него чуйка какая-то на это дело. 

 

— Нас что, раскроют? С чего? Зачем нам ехать тогда, если он чует проблемы? 

 

— Скорее всего, проблем не будет. Но у меня свой эксперимент. Давай посмотрим, что там будет. 

 

***

 

На Глебе была рубашка в клетку и чёрные брюки с ремнём. На Еве деловой костюм с узкой юбкой и строгим пиджаком. Каштановый парик закрывал часть лица, на которой ещё оставался шрам над глазом. Охрана пропустила их в здание по пресс-картам. По ним Еву звали Татьяной Туцкой, а Глеба — Сергеем Киреевым, оба были приписаны к одному из местных телеканалов. Глеб нёс с собой громоздкую камеру, которая стабилизировалась прямоугольной рамой. Ожидая от рамок металлоискателей уровня тех, что стояли на вокзалах, Ева сначала прошла, только сумочку оставив на досмотр. Её вернули, в этот раз она выложила телефон и ключи. Вернули снова и, чертыхнувшись, Ева сняла браслет и цепочку с шеи, в тот же лоток положила пресс-карту, на которой тоже был металлический зажим. Только после этого её наконец-то пропустили, хотя охранник и ухмылялся, явно ожидавший, когда сможет предложить девушке личный досмотр. Глеб, прошедший рамки, теперь снова надевал ремень с поясом. 

 

— Кстати, неплохо выглядишь, — почти неглядя распихивая вещи по карманам, похвалил Глеб. Он впервые видел, как Ева умеет преображаться из дворовой девчонки, которую можно назвать «своим парнем» во взрослую и успешную женщину. 

 

— Стараюсь, — осматриваясь, ответила Ева. Улыбнулась проходившему мимо мужчине, одетому тоже официально, но формой тела стремившемуся к шару. Глеб, который знал, что Ева может и кружкой запустить, и в драку ввязаться, растерялся и внимательно наблюдал за реакцией. Толстяк приосанился, дальше пошёл уже без спешки, словно павлин. Когда они отошли от поста охраны, Ева, будто случайно прижавшись к Глебу грудью, шепнула: 

 

— Что? Не ожидал? 

 

— Я помню твоё досье, — едва слышно ответил Глеб и ускорил шаг. Со стороны было похоже на флирт, и улыбнулась Ева ему вслед только для того, чтобы сделать вид, что смогла смутить. 

 

Зал для прессы располагался на третьем этаже, прямо в коридоре. К стене ближе стоял небольшой подиум, а напротив десять рядов стульев, припаянных к полу. Хотя это и выглядело как школьная сцена, между рядами стульев и подиумом уже была натянута лента и стояли двое охранников. Репортёры разошлись по кучкам и что-то негромко обсуждали, иногда даже смеялись. По углам стояли кадки с пальмами, оставляющие ощущение казённости места. Потолки были высокими, вместе со стенами выкрашены в белый цвет, на просторных окнах тюль, самая дешёвая. Да что там, она выглядела так, будто её после ремонта кто-то выбросил, а завхоз подобрал и приспособил сюда. 

 

Свободны были практически все места, и Глеб спокойно занял именно тот стул, что был ближе всех к открытой лестнице. 

 

— Ты серьёзно? — спросила Ева, сложив руки на груди и приподняв бровь. — Не могу поверить, что ты настолько послушный. 

 

— Слушай. Я работаю тут в тысячу раз дольше, чем ты. Тебе где-то хочется сесть или тебе до лампочки? 

 

— Да. Я бы села к трибуне поближе. 

 

— Садись, — разрешил Глеб, настраивая камеру. — А я могу и отсюда всё снять. 

 

Ева постояла ещё несколько секунд, рассматривая бесстрастное лицо Глеба, но, шумно выдохнув, села рядом. Глеб продолжил настраивать камеру, не показывая виду. 

 

Задержали ещё примерно на полчаса, и всё это время они сидели молча, разглядывая людей и то, как те занимали свои места. Зал получился похожим на шахматную доску — между репортёрами разных изданий оставалось по свободному стулу. Когда боковая дверь открылась — из кабинета наконец показался мужчина спортивного телосложения и с так качественно уложенными волосами, словно все эти полчаса потратил на причёску, Глеб впился в него взглядом. Ева тоже сразу его узнала с тех снимков, что привозил Леонид. 

 

Михаил Бесов, тридцать семь лет. Выделялся на фоне остальных политиков презентабельной внешностью (хоть сейчас на обложку) и хорошо подвешенным языком. Принадлежал к центральной партии и только в последний год стал выделяться, привлекать к себе внимание прессы рискованными инициативами. Всё это Ева прочитала о нём прочитала в досье, сама она раньше и не слышала о таком политике. Впрочем, она и не следила за политикой, да и вообще в последнее время из жизни как-то выпала. 

 

— Не очень хорошее начало, так опаздывать, если он хотел произвести впечатление, — шепнул Глеб, не торопясь включать камеру. Ева достала блокнот, стала читать его так, словно в нём были заготовлены вопросы. Она чувствовала себя как на уроке — если что в голову придёт, то спросит, а если нет — то и ладно, они тут не для того, чтобы выделяться. 

 

— Лучше молчи, — посоветовал шёпотом Глеб. — Нам надо тут до конца отсидеть и потом, может, подойти ближе. А я тебя знаю, ты такой вопрос подберёшь, что охрана нас отсюда вышвырнет. И все точно нас запомнят. 

 

— Я буду послушной девочкой и только записывать конспект того, что он рассказывает, — пообещала ласково Ева, но в блокнот больше не смотрела. И сама с удивлением поймала себя на том, что вглядывается в выступающего, силится выполнить размытый приказ, который по сути и не требовал ничего, кроме как наблюдать. Глеб тоже совсем не следил за тем, что снимала камера, тоже сосредоточился на человеке напротив. Он улыбался открыто, дружелюбно, говорил: 

 

— ...все наши беды от безнаказанности, от того, что мы привыкли давать людям второй шанс. Третий шанс… но это лишь убеждает их в безнаказанности. И вот у нас новости о жестоких убийствах как грибы после дождя. И многие из убийц несовершеннолетние. А начинаешь разбираться — и вот тебе и на плохом счету он был у учителей, некоторых из школы выгнали. Ну выгнали, а дальше куда? Я думаю, нам нужно не галочку ставить напротив любого ученика, что украл жвачку в магазине, а применять к нему наказание. Действенное. Чтобы он боялся попасться снова. Я бы провёл пару показательных смертных казней. 

 

Словно несколько десятков кроликов перед удавом, журналисты слушали, глядя на него стеклянными глазами. Еве было скучно. Не потому, что не задевало сказанное — просто она не верила в него. Даже не в то, что это не исполнится… для неё это был замкнутый круг лицемерия. Дениса убили за знакомство с теми, кто был виновен. Денис был не при чём. Что мешало этим людям убивать виновных? Да ничто, но это не делало бы лучше мир или их самих. Именно потому, что они убивали всех, без разбора и ради галочки. 

 

«А Черти?» — спросило что-то внутри. И тут же Еву продрало ощущением надвигающейся бури. Как-то шумно стало — с той стороны коридора, к которому все сидели спиной, слышались шаги. Тяжёлые, гулкие и слаженные. Еве хватило пары секунд этого звука, Глебу — секунды. Оба нырнули в лестничный проём до того, как волна этого звука окончательно накрыла зал. 

 

Люди удивительные создания. Каждый день читая о том, что опять кого-то убили, они никогда не могут примерить это на себя. Глеб и Ева точно знали, что в любой день убьют их. Что утром они могут есть вафли с кофе, а к вечеру Никита будет закапывать их безголовые трупы на заднем дворе. И если бы тяжёлая поступь была даже просто совпадением, ошибкой, чем-то привычным — они бы нырнули в укрытие. Но, когда остановились шаги, послышалась автоматная очередь, смешавшаяся с какофонией грохота и криков. 

 

Эта мешанина ещё продолжалась, когда они практически скатились с лестницы на этаж ниже, преодолев два пролёта. Глеб поднялся и размялся, но, видимо, кроме синяков ничего не обнаружил. Ева быстро отряхнулась, попыталась порвать юбку и, когда это не получилось, просто подняла её выше, чтобы она не сковывала движения. На ногах, под колготками, оставались красные отметины, которые к вечеру грозили превратиться в синяки. Когда они оправились, выстрелы из автоматных очередей сменились криками боли и одиночными, которые эти всхлипывания прерывали. 

 

— Добивают раненных, — шёпотом сказал Глеб, параллельно, словно автоматически, поднёс телефон к уху. Тот ответил молчанием — связи не было. 

 

— Сюда наверняка тоже пойдут, — предупредила Ева, заглядывая в коридор второго этажа. Из кабинетов начинали выглядывать люди — бледные, но ещё отказывающиеся верить в происходящее. — Что скажешь… Серёжа? Отсидимся и подождём полицию или сами разрулим? 

 

Парик Евы был закреплён на волосах шпильками и сейчас держался как родной. Глеб задумчиво прислушивался — с первого этажа снова слышалась тяжёлая поступь. Так бежал вооружённый человек, к тому же в бронежилете, Глеб хорошо знал такие шаги. На решение оставались секунды, вряд ли им снова попадётся одиночный боец, как не теперь, когда они рассредоточились и обыскивали здание. 

 

***

 

— … без пятнадцати два здание было захвачено. Судя по сообщениям тех, кто успел сбежать, были выстрелы и крики. В здании администрации выбиты окна, на третьем этаже, где была пресс-конференция, не осталось ни одного целого. Наши коллеги либо мертвы, либо остались в заложниках. Террористы объявили, что, если с ним не свяжется достаточно компетентный политик, чтобы выполнить их требования, они будут расстреливать по одному заложнику каждый час. Для демонстрации серьёзности своих намерений они вытащили двоих людей к парадном выходу и расстреляли. Вы можете видеть их трупы, они по-прежнему у здания. Стало известны их имена, это…

 

— Ниииик, — позвал Тимур из гостиной, выглядел он при этом довольно бледно. Вообще если Тимур решался сам обращаться к Нику, то уже можно было предположить, что случилось что-то страшнее разбитого окна. — Ник, а куда Еву и Глеба отправили? 

 

— В Рязани. В администрацию. 

 

Никита в это время протягивал кошке свежее мясо на ладони. Кошка размышляла — с одной стороны мясо её манило, с другой стороны она не хотела брать его с рук Ника, а на пол тот ничего не клал. Да и остальную тушку зайца закрыл в холодильнике, который кошка не могла открыть. К тому же кусок в руках Ника был свежим, только недавно принадлежал живому существу, и сейчас из него сочилась ещё тёплая кровь, но и она оставалась на полу под рукой Ника. Кошка глянула на подростка с надеждой, Тимур даже не заметил, продолжал: 

 

— А они… у них не было задания захватывать здание? 

 

— Не. Они туда на экскурсию, — скривился Никита, мясо всё-таки кинул на пол и отошёл. Кошка бросилась есть, но смотрела на хозяина подозрительно. 

 

— Тогда это… их, возможно, расстреляли, — продолжал бледный Тимур, указывая в гостиную, где всё ещё работал телевизор. Ник прислушался к новостям, прикинул и со стола взял свои часы. Отправил сообщение Глебу: «Живой?», в ответ пришло «Да», записанное у них в шаблонах. Никита откинул часы и снова сел на корточки перед кошкой: 

 

— Не, не расстреляли. 

 

***

 

В часах была отдельная связь, по военным технологиям. Обычные глушилки её не брали, если только правда развернули бы армейские. Пока Глеб отвечал, Ева оттащила труп к кабинету, открыла шкаф, выставила из него пискнувшую девушку, до этого там прятавшуюся, впихнула в шкаф труп, закрыла дверцу. 

 

— Как думаешь, скоро его хватятся? — спросила Ева, но тут же заметила, что смотрел Глеб не на неё, а на девушку, которую Ева спугнула из шкафа. Та не собиралась орать, сообразив, что эти люди на её стороне, но всё ещё выглядела напуганной. Еве некстати вспомнилось, что им нельзя оставлять свидетелей, она шёпотом одёрнула: 

 

— Сергей. 

 

И Глеб вспомнил, что они тут как бы и не они, и без масок, и практически под гримом, их потом не смогут найти, даже если сообразят, кто это был. А так как масок при них не было, сообразить не должны были. И, чтобы показать, что всё понял, Глеб кивнул: 

 

— Татьяна. Да, простите, девушка, мы с коллегой привыкли к боевым действиям, кое-чему научились… пожалуйста, осторожненько проберитесь вон в тот туалет и попробуйте спрятаться там, если не хотите, чтобы смерть его списали на вас. 

 

Забавно было наблюдать, как человек пытается и не шуметь, и при этом смыться как можно быстрее и дальше. Она даже туфли с каблуками сбросила, но это, конечно, зря — в коридоре оставалось битое стекло. Ева передала Глебу бронежилет, широкий боевой нож и пистолет, себе забрала автомат. Глеб надевал и снятую с трупа балаклаву. Конечно, в ряды террористов он не смог бы влиться, но обмануть, чтобы его не расстреляли сразу — это да. 

 

— Дилетанты, — понизив голос, прокомментировал Глеб. Они вдвоём и без оружия смогли справиться с вооружённым в бронежилете. Именно потому, что он, похоже, решил, что раз у него есть автомат, то сильнее него никого не найдётся. 

 

— Одиннадцатый, что там у тебя? — прошуршала рация. Глеб, не отрываясь от затягивания ремней бронежилета, в неё спокойно сказал: 

 

— Второй этаж, чисто. 

 

— Первый этаж, что у вас? 

 

— Это пятнадцатый. Первый этаж чисто, двери забаррикадировали. 

 

— Ну, их минимум пятнадцать, — уже отключив рацию, спокойно заключил Глеб. Ева напряжённо молчала. Ей опыт подсказывал, что против пятнадцати вдвоём, имея даже автомат и бронежилет, они ничего не сделают. — И они думают, что второй этаж пуст. 

 

— А ещё, что ты возвращаешься. 

 

— Если их столько, то зачем было только одного отправлять на зачистку? 

 

— Охрана у входа. Туда нужно минимум пятеро, — Ева успокаивалась по мере того, как оценивала обстановку. — Ещё девять на заложников. 

 

— Но их может и не пятнадцать… А давай посмотрим внимательнее, что есть у нас тут на этаже. Может, найдём ещё что-то интересное. 

 

— Пер… Сергей. Мы выживем? — спросила Ева, но уже без особого беспокойства. Глаза Глеба за прорезями маски оставались спокойными, холодными. Ответил он, безразлично пожав плечами: 

 

— Когда-нибудь мы точно умрём. Но вряд ли сегодня. 

 

Они вышли из кабинета снова в коридор, направились к той лестнице, что спасла им жизнь. Она была более тёмной, менее парадной, чем главная, но захватчики предпочитали передвигаться по ней — не такая открытая, и казалась более защищённой. 

 

— Как думаешь… когда он нас сюда посылал, он знал? — негромко спросила Ева, и Глеб одёрнул: 

 

— Потом. 

 

По лестнице поднимались уже двое, более спокойные, да и выглянувший из-за угла Глеб (чтобы не было видно, что он не в военных брюках и ботинках) внушил им немного уверенности, ещё и рукой махнул. Ева отошла на два шага назад для разгона, потом выскочила из-за спины Глеба и автоматной очередью в головы срезала обоих сразу. Снова заорала рация: 

 

— Кто стрелял? 

 

— Одиннадцатый, — ответил Глеб. 

 

— Ты ж говорил у тебя чисто! 

 

— Схалтурил, — просто признался Глеб, и Ева уставилась на него удивлённо. Жестами показала — больше беспокойства. Дилетанты же. Глеб опомнился: — П… простите. 

 

— Слыш, сука, ты там… — тот не договорил, возникла пауза, а потом спокойный голос, уже другого человека, позвал: 

 

— Руслан, это ты? 

 

Ева и Глеб переглянулись, Глеб снова попробовал голосом отыграть страх: 

 

— Какой Руслан?.. Я одиннадцатый. 

 

— Назови имя своей матери, одиннадцатый. 

 

— С какого перепугу? 

 

— Чтобы я мог убедиться. Не волнуйся, тебя не вычислят, ведь у многих же матерей зовут… как? Верой? 

 

Ева одними губами произнесла ответ, и Глеб решил, что всё равно ничем не рискует. Что бы он ни сказал — их уже почти раскрыли, и произнёс, как предлагала она: 

 

— Ты че попутал? Ты ж знаешь, я свою мать в глаза не видел. 

 

После пары секунд, показавшихся вечностью, спокойный голос выдохнул: 

 

— Спускайся на первый этаж. Ты там нужнее. 

 

Рация отключилась, и Глеб задумчиво замер, всё ещё не веря, что Ева оказалась права. Девушка тем временем тащила за ноги на этаж один из трупов, Глеб решил помочь со вторым, попутно спросив только: 

 

— Как? 

 

— Рискнула, — просто ответила Ева. — Есть идея. 

 

— Снова рискуем? 

 

— Ага. Маски их теперь дырявые, а вот штаны и сапоги переодень. Надо, чтобы они тебя не сразу узнали. 

 

***

 

Ева даже задержалась, чтобы подновить макияж и поправить парик. Оставила волосы чуть более растрёпанными. Она шла впереди, держа спину прямо и заложив за голову руки, Глеб следом с автоматом, даже особо не направляя на неё. А за спиной у Ева, прямо за поясом юбки, не скрытый даже рубашкой, торчал пистолет. Видел его, правда, только Глеб. 

 

Выход охраняли шестеро. Они удивлённо уставились на женщину, сначала вскинули автоматы, и Ева ожидала уже и очереди. Но что-то им мешало, возможно две «случайно» расстегнувшиеся пуговицы на её блузке — прямо над лифчиком. Шрама на груди при таком разрезе видно не было, и сама грудь выглядела полной, не бракованной. 

 

У входа располагался пост охраны, чуть дальше от него были открыты два укрытия: стальные листы в мелких смотровых дырах. Видимо, эти укрытия не помогли, или использовались уже захватчиками. Потолок был более низкий. Лестницы шли параллельно друг другу, начинаясь от середины этажа, прямо рядом со стальными листами.

 

— Смотрите, что нашёл, — похвастался Глеб. 

 

— Рехнулся что ли? — проворчал кто-то из охраны. Это они тоже предполагали — что охрана не купится. Да и расчёт был как на отморозков, которые не откажутся от развлечения, так и на тех, кто не будет стрелять в безоружную сдавшуюся женщину. Другой, у самой двери, попытался возразить: 

 

— Не, а почему бы и нет, собственно? 

 

— Мы тут не за этим!

 

— Ну ладно, — Глеб изобразил разочарование голосом, пожал плечами. — Просто заложник. Что ж я её должен был там оставить?.. 

 

И всё шло по плану, пока один из шестерых вдруг совершенно серьёзно не спросил: 

 

— А ты кто?

 

До того, как они окончательно опомнились, вскинул автомат Глеб, прицел которого до этого блуждал, вытащила пистолет Ева. Глеб пристрелил одного в голову, перенаправил очередь на стоящего рядом, но тому только руку задело разрывными, потрепало сильно, до рваных ран. Ева пристрелила одного, после этого тут же легла на пол, отползла под защиту металлического щитка охраны. Глеб спрятался за соседним. Если не считать заоравшего от боли раненного, их уже оставалось трое против двоих. Рация сразу на несколько голосов начала спрашивать, что происходит. Со стороны входных дверей слышалось испуганное: 

 

— На нас напали! Нас атаковали! Он одет как один из наших! У нас крыса! 

 

— Сам крыса, — не без удовольствия огрызнулся Глеб и, высунувшись из укрытия, пустил автоматную очередь, и заполошный крик оборвался. Ева улыбнулась. Если раньше она ещё опасалась за их положение, то теперь это снова превращалось в игру. Она даже не помнила, трясло ли её, когда на здание напали. Кажется, нет. Для неё с самого момента спасения и перекройки жизнь стала войной, и вполне ожидаемо пойти на пресс-конференцию без оружия, а оказаться в захваченном здании. Напротив, её забавляла беспомощность и отсутствие опыта противников. Словно их готовили очень быстро и научили только из автомата стрелять, не рассказав, как нужно делать это грамотно. 

 

Раненный сменил крики на скулёж, наверное и вовсе пытался лежать тихо, но вырывалось вместе с каждым вздохом, и оба чёрта знали его местоположение. Остальные двое вели себя тихо, притаились, боясь выдать любым движением. 

 

— Вы чего добивались? — спросил Глеб. Ева тем временем услышала, что по лестнице к ним бежит кто-то — один к чёрному ходу, другой по центральной. Ева показала на центральную и на себя, потом Глебу на вторую лестницу. Когда там с разницей в несколько секунд показались по одному человеку с автоматами наготове, сняли их без проблем. В это время попытались убить и Еву, как более лёгкую добычу, но пуля срикошетила от стола, задела ей висок, но по большей части только парик порвала, да поцарапала. Ева не без раздражения спряталась снова в своё укрытие. 

 

— Жаль, времени нет их поспрашивать, — посетовал Глеб. Между двумя стальными перегородками, за которыми они прятались, было расстояние в полметра, но находились они на одном уровне, и Черти могли видеть друг друга. К тому же в перегородках были дырки, как в крупной тёрке, через них можно было наблюдать, что происходило ближе к двери. Трупы тут были — четверо охранников. Открыты двери в кабинеты и из одного из них вытекало алое на мраморный пол. 

 

— А ты умеешь спрашивать так, чтобы отвечали? — усомнилась Ева. И отозвался Глеб достаточно громко, чтобы слышала не только она: 

 

— Умею. 

 

И непонятно было, врёт он, чтобы запугать, или правда умеет. Если бы Ева встретилась с ним где-то на улице, в транспорте или по работе, она никогда бы не могла предположить, что Глеб убийца. Никита был похож на убийцу, сама Ева, когда не притворялась, тоже. А Глеб даже убивая был похож на строгого учителя математики. Казалось, что он не убивал, а просто делал свою работу. Может и не особо приятную, но другой у него не было, да и выбрать не давали. 

 

— …они за стальными перегородками… Мертвы. Да, кажется, кто-то сильный. Что?.. Бл*, ты нас в это втравил, я прошу тебя спасти нас!.. Так у них тоже автоматы… 

 

— Я не буду убивать, если вы сдадитесь, — поймал мысль Глеб. — У вас есть раненный. Нам нужно только освободить заложников. Выбросите оружие, поднимите руки. 

 

— Слышишь? Хочешь, чтобы мы сдались? Да? Эй!.. — потом несколько секунд тишины, и после неё неуверенное: 

 

— Это… ты. Там. Кто вы такие? 

 

О, как хотелось Еве встать и сказать: «Черти». Как красиво это бы выглядело. Да, это мы, перестрелявшие уже, наверное, половину вашего горе отряда. Мы, люди, которых заставляют стрелять до мозолей, не жалея на обучение боевых припасов. Которых заставляют развивать мускулатуру. Даже её, не давая скидку на то, что она девушка. Когда Еве не удавалось подтянуться нужное количество раз, инструктор кричал: «Вика тоже не могла! И где теперь Вика?! Так же хочешь?!» И Ева не хотела как Вика. Даже зная, что однажды умрёт, она хотела как Глеб и Ник — успеть с собой в ад затащить как можно больше людей. Сама. Это было похоже на азарт, и, хотя этих людей убивать было не так интересно, как тех, чьи дела она видела на фотографиях с трупами, даже эта схватка отозвалась в выплеском адреналина. 

 

— Военные журналисты, — отозвался Глеб спокойно. — В отличие от вас, в таком аду побывали, что захваченное здание — говно. Мы в захваченном городе были. В захваченной стране. 

 

— А имена ваши как? С вами главный поговорить хочет. Он отпустит заложников, кроме Бесова, его охраны и секретаря. 

 

Глеб застыл. Так он обычно делал, если перестраивал план действий. Ева шепнула, возможно недостаточно тихо: 

 

— Они что, ещё живы?.. 

 

Глеб словно не услышал, и Ева решила, что лучше не отвлекать и довериться человеку, который шесть лет выживал в постоянно изменяющихся условиях. 

 

А потом поняла, что Глеб просто прикидывает, выгоднее ему будет спасать заложников или продолжать убивать по одному захватчиков, без опасений для себя. Потому что сейчас, когда наверху ещё оставались люди, нужны были и те, кто будет их охранять. И это единственная причина, почему на них сверху не хлынула волна вооружённых людей с автоматами. 

 

— А что так низко сразу пали? — прокричал Глеб. — Хотели с правительством говорить, а теперь согласны на угрозы журналиста с автоматом? 

 

Стало тихо, Ева подумала, что они, возможно, по внутренней связи общаются с лидером, но в этот раз отозвалась только рация Глеба, и голос там был другой, не тот прежний, спокойный, который брал на себя опасные ситуации. Этот был срывающимся, больше подходящим для голоса человека, у которого всё пошло не по плану:

 

— А ты думаешь, я не понял, что ты не журналист? Вас кто подослал? Вы кто? 

 

Их окружали, правда по-прежнему силами тех двоих, что оставались на первом этаже. Был слышен тот шум, что могли производить люди, пытавшиеся ползти с оружием и в броне. Ева уже мысленно прикидывала, чей бронежилет ей больше подойдёт по размеру. Выглядели они не такими качественными, какие использовали в своих вылазках черти, но, как говорится, дарёному-то коню…

 

Была ещё одна проблема. Оцепленное здание они должны были покинуть, не попавшись полиции. И если Ева по-прежнему выглядела как один из заложников, то Глебу нужно было время переодеться, чтобы при попытке штурма его не пристрелили спасители, не разобравшись. 

 

— Какой мне смысл называть себя, если мне ничего не угрожает? — спросил Глеб. Террорист, которого до этого застрелила Ева, лежал почти у самого её укрытия. А главное, до автомата можно было рукой дотянуться. И Глеб знаком так буднично попросил этот автомат, будто за завтраком масла, не отвлекаясь от телефонного разговора. Ева показала, что у неё только пистолет, и автомат был бы ей нужнее, но так же спокойно Глеб повторил знак. Пришлось ползти. 

 

Стоило коснуться рукоятки, стоило только начать тащить его к себе, и вместо выстрелов или угроз раздалось паническое: «У них теперь два автомата!» Ева перестала таиться, да и что там за перегородкой она видеть не могла, но стало шумно. Схватив автомат, она перекинула его Глебу, тот уже взял свой так, чтобы рукоятка упиралась в стальные пластины бронежилета. В считанные секунды левой рукой так же примостил второй и, поднявшись во весь рост, у обоих только на курки нажал, поворачивая тело так, чтобы направлять очереди. 

 

Их понадобилось где-то три — короткие, злые. Сразу после этого Глеб левой рукой вернул автомат Еве и отправился проверять поле боя. Двое были ещё живы. Одному прошило бронежилет, сильно зацепило плечо и шею, он хрипел так, словно умирал. Глеб забрал автомат у него, вышвырнул к двери, насколько мог далеко. Второй выживший был тот самый, что до этого получил ранение в руку и теперь сидел серый, зажимал мясо на плече. Глеб поднял автомат и раздалась ещё одна очередь. Ева понимала почему: первый не мог встать и догнать их, чтобы внезапно атаковать. А раненный только в руку мог собраться и отомстить. 

 

Подняв и одну из уцелевших раций, Глеб сказал в неё: 

 

— Это пятнадцатый. Мы их убили. 

 

Снова секундная тишина, а потом тот же спокойный голос: 

 

— Кого? Моих людей?.. В смерти заложников будешь ты виноват. 

 

— Да я всю жизнь виноват, — проворчал Глеб, и непонятно было, рации или сам себе. Когда он обернулся, Ева уже ловко завязывала ремни бронежилета. Обернувшись, она заговорила, не отвлекаясь от дела, словно давно отточила эти движения: 

 

— Выход открыт. 

 

— Да, и скоро снаружи это поймут. Надо спешить. 

 

— Что, мы не попробуем выйти, сделав вид, что мы просто заложники? — без особой надежды спросила Ева. Глеб ответил: 

 

— Будто нам поверят. 

 

Он по-прежнему оставался серьёзен и спокоен, и это и в неё тоже вселяло уверенность. Хотя и у них, и у врагов было оружие, и тех было больше, но Еве казалось, что победят всё равно они с Глебом. 

 

Когда они двигались по пожарной лестнице вверх, Глеб глянул на часы, которые засветились. Снова сообщение от кого-то, скорее всего от Леонида. Глеб мазнул по экрану беглым взглядом, к сведению принял, и больше уже на них не отвлекался. Ева только теперь вспомнила, зачем они тут, запоздало подумав, что задание они провалили. Стало слышно, как ругались на третьем этаже. 

 

— Ясно же, что не получилось! И я сразу говорил, что не получится! Удивительно, что нас ещё на покупке не загребли! А полиция там, за стенами, с нами церемониться не будет! Даже если мы сейчас выпустим всех заложников. 

 

— Ну и иди! Сдавайся! А я верю, что у нас есть план! Что без плана мы сюда бы не совались! 

 

— План был, что нас услышат. А теперь у нас в самом здании крысы… Наверняка кто-то был скрытым охранником. 

 

— Вы глухие, что ли?! Идёт кто-то! 

 

Несколько человек вскрикнуло — ещё оставались заложники в здании. Тогда Глеб остановился на лестнице, не доходя до этажа. Ева полностью ему доверяла и держалась позади, она не знала, что в такой ситуации делать. 

 

— Показалось? — спросил кто-то. И тут же нервно, на грани истерики: — Иди проверь! 

 

Послышались шаги, но неуверенные и уже не такие громкие. Даже Ева понимала, что идёт не один из захватчиков, Глеб тоже замер, хотя автомат держал нацеленным на дверной проём. Сначала показалась голова в чёрной вязаной маске, потом тело — одутловатое тело одного из журналистов, которого заставили надеть маску. Глеб приложил палец туда, где у маски должны были быть губы. Заложника трясло, но он не орал, а послушно молчал. 

 

— Что там?! 

 

Глеб жестом показал, что человек может бежать. Кажется, до него это только теперь дошло, и он, качнувшись, рванул теперь уже с криком вниз по лестнице, к выходу. Вот теперь послышался топот военной обуви и того, кто высунулся в лестничный пролёт, короткой очередью снял Глеб. Снова начал подниматься, но на этот раз обстреляли дверь, стену напротив коридора. В этом чувствовалась паника, в то время как Ева и Глеб оставались собранными и спокойными. Но одновременно с затихающей какофонией Глеб заорал, причём так, как до этого кричал раненный с первого этажа. Ева быстро включилась в игру, громко спросила: 

 

— Тише! Куда попали?! Сейчас перевяжем! — и рванула ткань рукава, при этом не отвлекаясь от двери, из-за которой стреляли. Оттуда тут же высунулись две рожи в масках, готовые добить, и мощностью выстрелов их отбросило на стену. После этого Глеб, махнув Еве, вышел вместе в ней в общий зал. Против них остались двое в масках, которые стояли дальше, у парадной лестницы, а между ними и чертями было ещё человек пять сбившихся в кучку заложников, прямо на линии выстрелов. Ева осмотрелась быстро слева, Глеб глянул, не было ли кого справа, но там оставались только трупы, стулья, опрокинутые кадки. Тут и прятаться было негде. 

 

Несколько секунд люди напряжённо смотрели друг на друга, как и дула автоматов. Ева целилась как и Глеб — через заложников прямо в противников. Представляла всех кусками мяса, уже трупами. Потом сменила тактику — представила, что они очередной «заказ» чертей. Вон та женщина жестокий убийца, тот мужчина на самом деле покрывал бордель с несовершеннолетними проститутками, а вон та харя явно на досуге детей расчленяла. 

 

И ей поверили. В то, что она будет стрелять и через заложников. Лица Глеба никто не видел. Захватчики не стали рисковать, бросились по парадной лестнице вниз, почти одновременно, не сговариваясь. Вслед им не стреляли, да и догонять не стали — тут были не все. Глеб, сняв маску и стягивая бронежилет, который теперь, в считанные секунды до штурма, мог скорее сделать его целью, чем спасти, выпалил: 

 

— Где остальные? 

 

Вместо ответа двое из заложников показали ему на кабинет за трибуной. Глеб направился туда, Ева снова — прикрывать. Пока Глеб двигался вперёд, не отвлекаясь, Ева осматривалась в поисках засад или оставшихся тут террористов, и никого не видела. Победа казалась простой. 

 

Глеб выбил дверь ногой, тут же спрятался за косяк, Ева была чуть сбоку, собиралась сделать то же, но задержалась. 

 

Напротив двери был человек в бронежилете, в военных чёрных брюках, с всклокоченными волосами. Он выглядел неестественно невозмутимым для ситуации, даже Глеб не был так спокоен. Но смутили Еву глаза человека, в них словно в каждом плавало по зеленовато-белому карпу. Черти видели человека всего секунду, после которой Ева продолжила отклоняться в укрытие, Глеб приготовился стрелять, а голова человека в бронежилете и без маски словно взорвалась. Одновременно раздался и выстрел. 

 

Бесов вышел из кабинета в испарине, с ослабленным галстуком, из-за письменного стола осторожно поднималась девушка-секретарь, с пола вставал один из охранников. В руках Бесова был пистолет, и Глеб не спешил опускать свой автомат, даже когда политик заговорил: 

 

— Спасибо, что отвлекли его. Он один остался. Думал, что сможет отстреляться… 

 

— Почему же он не вышел, прикрывшись вами? — спросил Глеб. Бесов пожал плечами и убрал пистолет за пояс: 

 

— Я не знаю. Правда не знаю, но, похоже, это спасло нам жизнь… Нет, это вы нас спасли. Как вы вообще это… это всё?.. как вы?..

 

— Служили раньше, — соврал Глеб, не спешивший расставаться с автоматом. Снова послышались тяжёлые шаги, этот звук наполнил всё здание, но на сей раз это не могло быть подкрепление террористов. 

 

***

 

Сообщением, которое прислал Леонид, оказался план отхода. Глеб и Ева делали вид, что они в процессе оказались сильно ранены, хотя серьёзнее синяков, царапин, да осколка штукатурки у Глеба, который, впрочем, нужно было доставать, ранений не оказалось. Но их погрузили в одну карету «скорой». Бесов сам шёл до самой машины, всё настаивал, что тоже поедет, что обязан проследить, но санитар охладил его несколько фамильярно: 

 

— У нас что, карета чумная что ли или труповозка вас штабелями складывать? И так двое. 

 

— Давайте я на своей машине отвезу. Они же нас спасли всех. 

 

— А зашивать их тоже сам будешь? В машине? Нет уж, давай, отойди и не мешай работать. 

 

Ева в окно видела, как смотрел на отъезжавшую машину политик. Совсем не как на спасителей, скорее с обидой, и что-то ей подсказывало, что не на медбрата эта обида. 

 

— Что ты видела? — спросил Глеб, занявший каталку, потому что из него как раз доставали осколок. Во всяком случае старались, но на ходу это было сложно. Возможно, поговорить Глеб решил именно чтобы отвлечься от этой боли. 

 

— Зелёное. В глазах. 

 

— Значит, не показалось, — выдохнул Глеб и закрыл глаза, сдаваясь на милость санитару. 

 

***

 

— Значит, близко вы так и не подобрались… туман в глазах… ясно, — кивнул Леонид. Он смотрел в жестяной забор так, словно мог видеть сквозь него. Был тот отвратительный период осени, когда листья уже опали, трава уже засохла и частично перегнила, по утрам морозило, а снег всё не выпадал. Глеб и Ева стояли за его спиной, на крыльце дома. Собаки с заднего двора лаяли, но лениво, скорее для порядка. — Я рад, что с вами всё в порядке. 

 

— Ты знал, что здание захватят? — спросил Глеб спокойно, словно о приезде дальнего родственника. Леонид обернулся и посмотрел укоризненно, даже губы по-детски изогнул: 

 

— Глеб, ты что? Я вас туда безоружными отправил. Двоих. Если бы я знал, что на здание будет совершено нападение, я бы туда отправил Никиту. Как думаешь? 

 

— Думаю, что ты не собирался нас убивать. Но ты очень удачно нашёл нам пропуск именно в то время, когда на здание нацелились. 

 

— Просто совпадение. Ясно? — всерьёз обиделся Леонид. И выглядел он обеспокоенным, Ева до этого тоже думала, что он их подставил, а теперь не находила причин. Конечно, они выбрались, но ведь могло быть и по-другому. А Леонид вложил в них столько денег и сил, что вряд ли стал бы так изощрённо убивать. 

 

— Так в чём проблема с Бесовым? Что он сотворил там? — Глеб сделал вид, что поверил, но так сделал, что и Леонид должен был понять, сколько ему теперь стараться, чтобы снова заслужить доверие своих же чертей. 

 

— Я думаю, что он тоже не так прост. Человек, собравший людей и захвативший здание — тот, от кого меньше всего это ждали. В политику его не пускали, но он старался, и старался действовать мирно. А тут вооружённый захват, убийство журналистов… Да, со стороны выглядит так, словно он сорвался, потому что его не хотели… Но, я думаю, он был человеком умным, чтобы понимать, что, став террористом, он тем более ничего не добьётся. 

 

— Разве они не умирать туда шли? — спросила Ева, сложив руки на груди, чтобы согреть ладони. Они с Глебом только накинули куртки, вышли в домашней обуви, теперь она замерзала. 

 

— Умирать — да. Позорить свои взгляды и дело — вряд ли. Это вам не школьники, которые идут расстреливать всех подряд. И вот вам совпадение — после этого инцидента правительство прислушалось к Бесову. Теперь он разглагольствует, что нельзя допустить повторения, что надо монополизировать оружие государством. Не выдавать ни охотничье, ни пневматику… и за ужесточение контроля над оборотом оружия. Это мне точно выйдет боком. 

 

— Так ты думаешь, он может контролировать людей? — внезапно спросил Глеб, и Ева замерла между двумя состояниями, не зная, что лучше — высмеять его или поверить. Но Леонид спокойно кивнул: 

 

— Да. Но, кажется, только одного человека… есть ещё какие-то ограничения… Но и вы засветились. Если вас снова туда посылать, то только перешив до неузнаваемости. А мне теперь цены на боеприпасы задерут так, что… надо уже экономить на своём небольшом хобби. Ну и вас жаль снова кромсать. Ева, как локоть? 

 

Локоть не болел, да и не был ранен в последнее время. Ева интуитивно коснулась груди, которая срасталась долго и болезненно, и на которой всё же оставались швы. Глеб переспросил: 

 

— Локоть? 

 

— А, грудь, — поправился Леонид. — Прости. Вас так часто стали бить, что я уже путаюсь. Ладно, отдыхайте пока. Работа подождёт, всех всё равно не перебьём. 

 

Леонид направился к воротам, сам себе открыл, сам за собой закрыл. Ева заторопилась в дом, но Глеб поймал её за куртку, сжал руку, хотя прислушивался к тому, как отъезжала машина. 

 

— Что не так? — спросила Ева. Глеб повернулся к ней, выглядел теперь обеспокоенным, заговорил шёпотом: 

 

— Он знал. Я более, чем уверен, что он знал. 

 

— Он не стал бы так нами рисковать. Если бы знал, то отправил бы с оружием. И не как репортёров. Ты же сам говорил, он ненавидит рисковать. 

 

— Но он знал и то, что у нас всё получится. И тут не просто вера в нас. Сядь мы чуть дальше от лестницы и нас либо расстреляли бы, либо мы сидели бы с заложниками. И нас тоже расстреляли. Но он попросил сесть к лестнице ближе. 

 

— Ты к чему клонишь? — выдохнула Ева, и белый пар изо рта показался ей огненным дыханием разозлённого дракона. 

 

— Да я и раньше это за ним замечал. Кому я скажу? Нику что ли? У Ника тоже, знаешь ли, не все дома… Слушай, иногда кажется, что он заранее всё знает. Вика с нами только полгода как была. Но я видел в его бумагах — он уже тогда следил за тобой. 

 

— А что, на всякий случай он не следит? На случай если бы мне, допустим, просто надо помочь. Или если кто-то умрёт внезапно, а у него готов план? 

 

— Следит, — нехотя признал Глеб. — Ладно… Если это не доказательство. Если то, что тебе снятся мёртвые, а Бесов может подчинять себе людей против их воли — тоже не доказательство того, что что-то не так с Леонидом, то вот тебе ещё история… Меня в чертей затащили сразу после того, как я убил. У него принцип, он берёт только убийц. Тех, кто смог в себе это перешагнуть. Перестал быть человеком. Так всегда было, и меня тоже сразу после убийства похитили. Только… только никто не знал, что я убью. Тот, кого убил — не знали. Человек, который был со мной — не знал. Да что там! Я сам нихера в тот момент не знал! Мне просто пушку дали и сказали стрелять! А знаешь кто знал? Леонид. Леонид и черти. Я только вышел оттуда, несколько метров до дороги дошёл, как вырулил чёрный джип и меня туда втащили. Он послал чертей ещё до того, как я убил. Понимаешь? 

 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он видит будущее?

 

Глеб кивнул, глаза у него блестели как-то нездорово, губы поджал. 

 

— И после этого Ник псих? Он хотя бы нормальным не притворяется, — фыркнула Ева скорее чтобы с себя какую-то ответственность снять. Ей не хотелось верить Глебу, потому что если принять его слова — получалось, что она как Алиса, уже не в своём мире. 

 

***

 

— Кто, вашу мать, эти журнашлюхи? — Бесов закурил, ослабил галстук. Был уже вечер, в кабинете горела только настольная лампа. — У журналистов сейчас что, боевая подготовка обязательна в институте? Что они делали в этих горячих точках — снимали или боевиков убивали?! 

 

— Это всё на раз-два проверяется. Достаточно было на входе внимательнее посмотреть. На том канале и правда работают журналисты с такими именами, и внешне они даже похожи, но именно что похожи, — секретарь положила на стол два планшета. На одном — реальные фотографии журналистов, на другом — фото с камер наблюдения при входе с теми, кто явился на конференцию. — Они даже не старались. Подходящая стрижка, телосложение и типаж лица, и всё. Но это не они. 

 

— Хорошо, а они-то кто? — Бесов ткнул в экран, на котором было фото с камер, так сильно, что на него упал пепел. Секретарша поморщилась и смахнула его, сделала жест, словно поправила выбившуюся из причёски прядь, но волосы были уложены в хвост туго. После этого технику от начальника отодвинула и придвигать больше не рисковала. 

 

— А этого даже я не пробил. Не было таких. На камерах светились, но никуда не попадали, так чтобы там и имена их можно было узнать, — охранника не было видно в полутьме кабинета, он стоял у стены. Стоял, хотя рядом находилось гостевое кресло. Кроме них троих в кабинете никого больше не было, как и на всём этаже — настенные часы показывали начало первого ночи. На ближайшее время городская администрация была оцеплена, приходилось сидеть в кабинете директора мелкого дома культуры. 

 

— Да я не могу так! Что, если их отправили меня убить? — выдохнул Бесов уже тише. Охранник цыкнул: 

 

— Так они и убили бы. Здание захвачено, у них автоматы, у тебя только пистолет. А кто потом докажет, что они тебя и свидетелей расстреляли? А если и заподозрят — вот найдёшь ты их сейчас? 

 

Бесов пожевал губами, потом попытался затянуться, но сигарета не горела. Она была аккуратно срезана до горящего табака и отстриженный кончик догорал в пепельнице. 

 

— Да Лида! — словно супруге, попытался попенять Бесов. Секретарь проворчала смущённо: 

 

— Я говорила в кабинете не курить. Да, нервы, но ведь это вторая уже… 

 

— Лида, честное слово, я бы тебя давно выгнал, если б можно было.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Ева очутилась снова в стеклянном ящике внутри черноты, её охватило ужасом, как при сонном параличе. Она не могла проснуться. Выхода из ящика не было, да и снаружи кто-то находился. Что-то белёсое, похожее на спины гигантских рыб, задевало стеклянные стенки. Слышались голоса, словно с улицы. Они шептали, кричали, тараторили, плакали, и всё это сливалось в фоновый, неясный шум, словно в соседних квартирах включили телевизоры.   
— Ева, — позвал женский голос.   
— Нет! — Ева упала на колени, закрыла уши руками. Тут было тесно, но чтобы так сжаться места хватало.   
— Ева, послушай меня. Я тут, чтобы тебе же помочь. Ты же не мертвецов боишься, так, Ева?   
— Я тебя не знаю! — выкрикнула Ева. — Вали!  
— Так уж получилось, что ты на моём месте. Я на тебя не злюсь, мне так даже спокойнее. Ева, послушай. У Ника раньше был нож, широкий нож вроде мачете. Мы с Глебом как-то решили наказать Ника и украли этот нож. Мы спрятали его в собачьей будке, что в центре. Это нужно не мне, не Глебу и уж конечно не Нику. Я говорю это, чтобы ты поверила. В третьем вольере, в собачьей будке, лежит коробка с мясницким ножом. Только я и Глеб знали, что он там. Понимаешь?   
***  
— Ты тут какого хера?   
Ева вздрогнула и ударилась головой о крышу будки, тут же замерла, будто, если больше не шевелиться, её не заметят в таком глупом положении. Из-за того, что она легко оделась на улицу, теперь её трясло от холода. До того, как её окликнул Никита, она как раз, подсвечивая себе телефоном, нашарила коробку в углу будки. Дворняга сидела у входа и спокойно наблюдала, как человек рылся у неё в будке. Никита находился за закрытой дверью в вольер.   
— Ты ночами ходишь? Я всегда думал, что лунатики обходятся без фонариков, — продолжал Никита. В темноте белки глаз у него странно блестели. Ева, решив, что не будет затягивать, игнорируя вопросы, достала коробку и вместе с ней выбралась из будки. Как ни в чём ни бывало отдала Никите телефон и потребовала:   
— Посвети.   
Никита спокойно исполнил. Коробка открывалась как старые пеналы — плашка сверху отодвигалась в сторону. Внутри на поролоновой траченной временем подушке лежал прямоугольный нож. Ева пожалела, что вышла из вольера, чтобы Никита смог ей помочь со светом: глаза у него теперь горели как у ребёнка, смотрящего на новогоднюю ёлку. Никита протянул руку забрать, и Ева отодвинулась, тут же почувствовала напряжение, готовое перерасти в драку. А драка из-за ножа была довольно опасна тем, что проигравший мог получить этим ножом в живот.   
— Это твой? — спросила Ева. — Его украли у тебя?   
— Он пропал как-то… из дома. Да, у меня и ножны под него есть. Пойдём в дом, покажу, — смягчился Никита, протягивая руку снова и бережно забирая нож. Ева раздумывала над тем, не придётся ли об этом жалеть. Нож выглядел немного залежавшимся без присмотра, но серьёзным, боевым. Ева мысленно пожалела, что Глеб уехал на задание, и спросить не у кого о том, кто спрятал нож и чем чревато вернуть его Нику.  
***  
Как в нуарных детективах, Глеб уже ждал в машине, когда к ней подошёл сутенёр. Он не глядя взялся за ручку, потом вздрогнул, заметив фигуру на пассажирском сидении. Глеб, отсчитав секунды три, включил подсветку у маски, в темноте машины появился неоновый прямоугольник с пиксельной ровной линией рта. Сутенёр осмотрелся, сел на водительское место, но света в машине включать не стал. Джип был припаркован в закоулке, в который выходил только запасной вход магазина, давно закрытого и опустевшего.   
— Вы долго, — пожаловался устало сутенёр, закурил. — Он ещё одну убил.   
— Нас не хватает на всех. Нас трое, а весь мир в агонии. Но…мне жаль, — произнёс Глеб. Звук был приглушён, и казалось, что он говорит шёпотом. — Правда жаль. Что говорят в полиции?   
— Что у них и без того дел невпроворот. Они проституток за людей не считают… Это знаешь, как если бы убивали только игроков в теннис, и все остальные были бы спокойны, они же сами выбрали играть в теннис… Девочкам и без этого ебл** несладко.   
Глеба почти умиляло, как заказчик говорил о своих девочках. Не каждый работодатель мог так отзываться, и Глеб даже раздумывал, не ломает ли парень комедию. Лишался ценного ресурса и поэтому записал просьбу к чертям. Прежде всего Леонид показал Глебу именно запись, где этот человек в какой-то каморке с бетонными стенами в пятнах, сидя на деревянном старом стуле, говорил: «Ну… привет, Черти. Мне нужна ваша помощь». Даже если он играл, Глебу готов был обманываться.   
— Что-то есть на него? — прервал затянувшееся молчание Глеб. Было непривычно — маньяками обычно занимался Никита. У него был к этому талант. А тут почему-то решили послать Глеба… будто наказывали за что-то.   
— Да, говорят… говорят, низкий он и коренастый. Метр шестьдесят примерно. Нос картошкой. Всё, больше ничего вспомнить не могут. Да ты не думай, я сам пытался… засады там. Ночами не спал. Только… только Сарочка у меня на руках тогда и умерла. Спугнул, а прибить — не догнал. И потом он осторожнее стал. Меня заприметил и машину мою. Ты ему, суке, тоже брюхо вспори и так оставь… Я, главное, этим из ментов говорю: «Ну вы че, в самом деле, я ж вам за защиту плачу. Я ж вам девочек на ваши пьянки поставлял!» Только толку что… сказали, что ищут, а на деле я же вижу, что им насрать.   
— Да, я понял. Там на заднем сидении коробка. Выглядят как брелки. Раздай своим и скажи, что тревожная кнопка. Если что-то показалось, послышалось, везут их куда-то не туда — пусть нажимают. Он ночами убивает?   
— Так и мы ночами только…   
— Отлично. Днём буду спать, ночами ловить вашего маньяка, — Глеб открыл дверь машины, чтобы выйти. Услышал немного растерянное: «Надо же, Черти спят, оказывается».   
***  
Для Глеба сняли небольшую квартирку-студию, оплачивали посуточно. Скорее всего, Леонид ещё и прибавлял за отсутствие хозяйских проверок и вопросов.   
Глеб рассчитывал, что один, в тишине, он отдохнёт немного от суеты дома, от бесконечных споров и драк. Но, оказавшись наедине с самим собой, в непривычной тишине и покое, Глеб сначала волновался за дом, оставшийся без его присмотра. Потом начал копать вглубь себя. В кои-то веки не включал телевизор, происходящее в мире сейчас не касалось его, да и устал. Глеб и так знал, что ничего не менялось. Выглядывал за плотные шторы и видел там серый город, коптящий транспорт и людей, которые спешили куда-то с суровым видом. Даже попытавшийся выпасть снег принёс в город только грязь и слякоть. Глеб боялся, что опоздал, что к зиме маньяк поубавит аппетит, и Глебу не позволят ждать его до весны.   
Ночами он, словно персонаж старых фильмов про полицейских, сидел в машине, слушая книги в плеере. Пару раз за ночь (иногда реже, иногда чаще) срабатывала тревога, и Глеб ехал туда, но только наблюдал издалека. Ничего особенного не происходило, он не вмешивался, если это был не маньяк. Он старался не выдать себя, даже если видел, что женщину били. «Пара оплеух, — думал Глеб, пытаясь себя в первую очередь убедить, что всё в порядке, им не привыкать. — Ничего смертельного». И старался не представлять мать на их месте…   
Мама была для Глеба как чужая тётушка, к тому же не самая любимая. Всех всё устраивало: отца, что сын растёт в его доме; мать, что нет обузы в виде ребёнка. Глеба… В детстве Глебу не хватало матери и хотелось, чтобы она жила с ними, но тогда и она казалась доброй, идеальной, любящей мамой, которая в каждый свой приход старалась что-то принести сыну. Но чем старше становился Глеб, тем меньше он ей нравился. Когда Глебу перевалило за тринадцать, мама сама стала приходить в их дом за «подарками». Что-то вроде алиментов на сына, и уже никто от этого не был в восторге — ни отец, ни сама мама, ни Глеб.   
Глеб от безделья ударялся в воспоминания. Сначала о метаморфозах матери. Потом о жизни в доме, который был раза в три больше того, в котором жили черти. И, проскакивая воспоминания об отце и двух старших братьях, возвращался к памяти о лучшем друге.   
***  
В отполированной витрине вместо глаз Глеба отражались только стёкла очков, от Кира на витрине оставалась только синяя парка.   
Очки на Глебе были старые: пластмассовые и дешёвые, потому что запасные, но в последнее время они чаще использовались как основные. За витринным стеклом лежали ровными рядами очки.   
— Что, отцу проще новые оплачивать каждый раз, чем поговорить с ними? — спросил Кир, и тут же, уже другим тоном: — Вон те выбирай.   
А ткнул в очки с полукруглыми стёклами, на цепочке. Такие наверняка с радостью покупали женщины за пятьдесят. Глеб только в последний год, где-то лет с шестнадцати, стал наконец из гадкого утёнка превращаться в завидного парня, а вместе с тем и начал внимательнее следить за тем, что носит. Это же относилось и к очкам. Запасные у него были лет с пятнадцати, затёртые и не то чтобы уродливые, скорее выглядевшие довольно поношенными.   
— Отец не будет с ними говорить. У него начался период, когда ему уже мало оценок. Теперь он хочет, чтобы я и отбиться умел.   
— А ты их жалеешь?   
— Пожалеешь их, как же… два здоровых лба, — проворчал Глеб, сев на корточки у витрины, чтобы рассмотреть нижние. Ему нравились небольшие аккуратные очки-половинки в чёрной оправе, но снова пластик… казалось, что железная оправа выдержит дольше. Но в железной оправе разбивали стекло. — Стрелять в них тоже не выход.   
— Садист твой папаша, — негромко произнёс Кир. Глеб, который до этого изучал каждую отдельную модель, сбился, обернулся и попросил твёрдо:   
— Не говори так. Он волнуется. У него… у него опасная работа. Сам знаешь, каково сейчас предпринимателям. Братья сильные, могут постоять за себя и без оружия, а у меня пока не получается. Он просто боится, что однажды, если я и дальше буду на него надеяться, ему по почте придёт мой палец.   
— А ты? Не боишься? — спросил Кир, глядя сверху вниз на него, Глеб выпрямился, размял колени.   
— Не особо… — Глеб и сам не знал, врёт он или нет. Ему казалось, что даже если он и окажется где-нибудь в подвале дожидаться, выкупит ли его отец, то это будет что-то вроде кармы. И Глеб был уверен — отец заплатит за него столько же, сколько за любого из сыновей. Кир усмехнулся как-то грустно, отвёл глаза, заговорил уже в сторону:   
— Да не обращай внимания. Завидую просто. Мне это… сложно поверить вообще, что есть любящие отцы.   
Если отец хорошо относился ко всем сыновьям, то сами старшие братья младшего, похоже, ненавидели. Он был для них вроде как чужой, но долгое время ему особого внимания не уделялось. Словно он был приёмным в родной семье. Первые сыновья у отца были от первого брака. Глеб — незаконным сыном. Ума старшим не хватало, они компенсировали его агрессией и силой, чувствовали себя хозяевами жизни. А вот Глебу хорошо давались житейские хитрости и учёба. Когда до старших дошло, что Глеб представляет для них опасность, потому что изворотливее и умнее, из чужака, жившего в их доме, он превратился во врага. И первое, что они сделали, чтобы его уничтожить — рассказали всей школе, чей он сын.   
Глебу тогда было двенадцать, и выглядел он как обычный ботаник. А главное — у него не было друзей, одни приятели, и мишенью он тогда стал не только для насмешек, но и для тех, у кого чесались кулаки.   
Кир видел, как Глеба, который учился с ним в одном классе, встретили у школы, почти дружески развернули и повели в пришкольный сад, окружив так, чтобы он не смог сбежать.   
Кир потом рассказывал, как шёл домой, и как его будто на резинке тянуло обратно, и казалось, что ноги не идут. Он вспоминал видео в интернете, вспоминал новости. Представлял, что там, в саду, бьют человека — непременно ногами, непременно до полусмерти. Успел представить себе, как на следующий день в школу придут полицейские и спросят, кто видел вчера Глеба, а потом расскажут, что в саду нашли его труп. Всё это Кир рассказывал, чтобы объяснить себе и Глебу один простой факт — он не смог пройти мимо. Даже если тех было пятеро, и они были на год-два старше. Взрослых позвать Кир тоже не догадался, но, когда он появился, это было уже не один против пятерых, а двое. Уже не так страшно. Во всяком случае отделались синяками и — разбитыми многострадальными очками.   
Семья Глеба жила в большом коттедже в частном секторе. Наружные железные ворота открылись электронным ключом, а вот уже за ними Глеб остановился. Хотя уже началась весна, везде ещё лежали сугробы, и во дворе за забором снег превратился в грязное месиво. Среди этого крупными кляксами рассыпалась кровь. Глеб остановился у ворот, посмотрел на дверь дома. Входить расхотелось.   
Эти люди, которых вот так притаскивали в дом, смотрели на Глеба с надеждой. Чувствовали в нём слабое звено. Словно он мог чем-то им помочь… Кир наверняка не выдержал бы в таком доме, да Глеб и не говорил ему никогда, как именно отец ведёт дела. Просто предприниматель. Да, конечно, есть проблемы с законом, но Кир наверняка был уверен, что эти проблемы связаны с уплатой налогов и таможней.   
Как раз, когда достал телефон позвонить другу и спросить, не хочет ли он ещё прогуляться, экран зажёгся и высветилось: «Мама».   
***  
Мама предпочитала забегаловки вроде столовых или фастфудов. Ей всегда казалось, что в ресторанах на неё косо смотрят, а в дешёвых кафе все смотрели только в тарелку, а не вокруг. За ужин платил Глеб, он даже не сомневался в этом. Да и, не дожидаясь, когда мать попросит сама, передал ей сложенные банкноты. Немного — то, что отец дал на расходы до конца недели. Мама, как само собой разумеющееся, деньги забрала и вернулась к молочному коктейлю, заговорив только теперь. Словно деньги были платой за её посещение.   
— Ну? Как в школе?   
— Хорошо, — отозвался Глеб. Он смотрел прямо, открыто и спокойно, больше не смущался и не радовался, как в детстве. Казалось, что у них сугубо деловая встреча. Последние года четыре так и было.   
— Девушка появилась?   
— Ещё нет.   
— Но заглядываются же? — мама улыбнулась, и в этой улыбке Глеб заметил что-то вроде гордости. У неё сильно отросли корни волос, остальные же остались белой обесцвеченной паклей. Глебу не нравились крашенные волосы, они выглядели более мёртвыми, чем любой парик. К тому же волосы у него были в маму, каштанового цвета.   
— Заглядываются, — кивнул Глеб, попытавшись сделать безразличный вид, прикрыл нижнюю половину лица, чтобы скрыть и улыбку.   
— Ну ещё бы. Вон какой вырос.   
За окном уже стемнело, на дереве напротив кафе переливались разноцветные лампочки. На улице было то же месиво цвета шоколадного масла, что и во дворе их дома.   
— Я беременна, — так же, делая вид, что это ничего не значит, произнесла мама. Глеб почувствовал, словно кто-то за нитку дёрнул его сердце.   
— От кого?   
— Какая разница?.. Слушай, тебе восемнадцать на будущий год. Тебе как у отца? Нравится?.. Если я брошу нынешнюю работу, может будем жить вместе?   
«Кто-то должен будет зарабатывать деньги», — понял Глеб, снова перешёл на деловой тон:   
— Я в институт поступаю. В Краснодарский, и жить буду там. Да и работать вряд ли буду успевать. Так что я буду только обузой.   
— Институт, — мама попыталась скрыть разочарование, но смотрела теперь в сторону. Выглядела так, словно собиралась сказать: «Да кому они нужны эти институты. Я не поступила и что с того?» — Это у тебя от отца моего… тот умный был, жаль я вся в мать. Но прорвались гены-то. Только на морду его не помню совсем, был ли он такой же красавец…  
***  
Человек, чья кровь была во дворе дома вечером, а к возвращению Глеба смешалась окончательно с грязью, помощи больше не просил. Тихо лежал на полу коридора, у дивана, с кровавым пакетом вместо головы. Казалось, что черепная коробка взорвалась внутри пакета, заляпав полиэтилен. Глеб, стараясь больше не смотреть в ту сторону, направился по лестнице на второй этаж, к себе.   
— Тебя мать вызывала? — спросил отец от дивана. Старший из братьев раздражённо оттирал с деревянного пола кровь — видимо, отец заставил. Раньше отец вёл себя осторожнее, наглеть начал после того, как его охранника остановили с трупом в багажнике и ничего за это не было ни отцу, ни охраннику.   
— Да.   
— Денег просила?   
— Нет.   
— Но ты всё равно дал, — выдохнул отец. — Я этой суке плачу, так и знай. А будешь ещё её баловать, так в другой раз…  
— Она беременна, — перебил Глеб. Ответ он знал, но почему-то захотелось поделиться. Отец хохотнул:   
— Этот уж не мой.   
— Я надеюсь, его сюда не потащишь? — спросил старший. Двое из охраны отца принесли большой мусорный пакет, в такие по весне дворники собирали листья. Глеба замутило от мысли о том, что младшая сестра тоже может жить в этом аду.   
— Нахрена мне чужой?   
— Так может и этого к матери жить отправишь? Глебу же тут не нравится, по роже видно…   
Отец вздохнул, словно эту тему уже сто раз обсуждали. Глеб продолжал стоять около лестницы, одной ногой на первой ступеньке. Не боялся, просто не хотел обижать отца.   
— Глеб просто ещё не привык… до сих пор. По-прежнему слишком остро на всё реагирует. Шкуру не нарастил. Ну, это он в меня, я в школе тоже таким был, пока меня лучший друг не на**ал.   
Чем ещё Глеб в отца было непонятно. Зрение у отца оставалось хорошее, телосложением он всегда отличался низким, но крупным. Старшие сыновья были в этом на него похожи, Глеб же вытянулся стройным, не было той ширины в плечах, чего-то медвежьего во внешности. Но, Глеб был уверен, отец перепроверил их родство ещё до того, как сыну исполнился месяц.   
Пока Глеб переодевался в домашнее, пока разбирался с учебниками, внизу продолжалась какая-то глухая возня. Когда стихло, Глеб решил, что отец и брат уехали, но в дверь постучали. Отец протиснулся в узкую щель, которую сам же для себя открыл. Заговорил негромко, будто их могли подслушать:   
— Ты бы с матерью не встречался больше.   
— Я не могу, — спокойно ответил Глеб, стоя к отцу спиной и раскладывая тетради — одни убирал в ящики, другие выкладывая на стол, третьи перекладывал в сумку. Отец помялся, задумчиво понаблюдал за этим, потом так же глухо заговорил:   
— Ты, когда родился, и когда я ещё не знал, как быть и надо ли мне это вообще… ну ты ж взрослый, я скажу. Так вот, когда я думал, что может откупиться смогу, я её спросил: «А вот явится к тебе мудила какой-нибудь. И после тебя решит сына моего оприходовать. Что ж, продашь?»   
И отец замолчал. Ждал, когда к нему хотя бы обернутся. Оборачиваться Глеб не хотел, но застыл с тетрадью в руках. Система сбилась, он не мог вспомнить, куда эту, и всё возвращался к одному и тому же вопросы — что ответила мама?   
— Тебе нужен ответ? — спросил отец.   
— Почему ты тогда позволял нам общаться?.. Почему пускал её в дом? — Глеб выбрал тактику недоверия. Ну придумал отец эту страшную историю, только чтобы они больше не общались. Кто может её подтвердить? Никто, кроме отца. Мама бы соврала, конечно. Ей же нужны деньги. — Она так сказала, только чтобы ты меня забрал. Ей не нужен был ребёнок.   
— Я тоже так подумал, — кивнул отец, открыл дверь, чтобы выйти, и уже на пороге прибавил: — Но я решил не рисковать.   
***  
— Короче… батя выгреб все деньги и свалил куда-то в туман, — Кир выглядел ошарашенным и сбитым с толку. У Глеба денег не предвиделось до конца недели. Они сидели в школе на лестнице, что вела на чердак. Раньше тут курили, теперь в закутке прятались одиночки и ботаники, и всё же у уборщицы не доходили руки убираться тут. Был обеденный перерыв, но Кир не захотел идти в столовую, предложил посидеть поговорить. Хотя у Глеба сводило живот от голода, он согласился, при условии, что зайдёт купить какую-нибудь булку на оставшуюся мелочь. Но и теперь не мог начать есть — Кир был в тупике.   
— Тебе нужны деньги? На этой неделе я не…   
— Да нет, — перебил Кир, махнув рукой. — У меня скоро зарплата, матери тоже дадут… Продержимся. Там не так уж много и было — мама на отпуск копила. Отдохнули, блин… Приходили, правда, какие-то ребята. Но я вроде объяснил, что отец тут больше не живёт. Им надо, пусть они его и ищут.   
— И? Тебе не жалко будет, если найдут?   
— Вообще ни разу, — слишком быстро отозвался Кир. — Пусть подыхает. Пусть пытают. Только нас в это не впутывают.   
— Я могу поговорить с отцом, — пожал плечами Глеб.   
— Я же сказал, деньги нам не нужны.   
— Нет, он… может он как-то разрулит… — предположил Глеб. Но ответ он знал — зачем отцу волноваться из-за его лучшего друга? Скорее всего он и пальцем не пошевелит, и Глеб зря что-то пытается обещать.   
— Ну да, конечно, — усмехнулся Кир. — Ладно. Всё к лучшему. Бате давно пора было валить из дома. Денег жалко, маму жаль. Его и его горящую жопу — не особо. Было бы неплохо переехать, да только на что… Денег не надо, я сказал.   
Глеб рискнул откусить от булки, но вкус показался пресным, бумажным. Очень хотелось рассказать о вчерашнем разговоре, мол «Смотри, у меня тоже мать та ещё шалава. Не то чтобы я не знал…» Но было бесконечно стыдно за это, к тому же он по-прежнему убеждал себя, что отцу не стоит верить. С чего это ему вдруг, семнадцать лет спустя, рассказывать такое Глебу?   
Иногда ему казалось, что, если бы родилась дочь, отец оставил бы её там же, может даже и без средств.   
— Если деньги понадобятся — спрашивай. Если отец снова заявится — звони. Я с пушкой приеду, чтобы больше не появлялся, — серьёзно пообещал Глеб. Кир будто и не слышал, смотрел задумчиво вперёд, спросил так, словно сам с собой разговаривал:   
— Стрелять тоже учился, чтобы отец не боялся?   
— Я же не ношу с собой всегда пушку. Стрелять это… это как спорт, — Глеб попытался улыбнуться. — Понятно, конечно, что в жизни совсем не так. В тире и наушники, и стреляешь в нарисованного человека. Но у меня уже и с левой получается, и что бы ты ни говорил, а прежде всего я горд. Я…  
— Глеб, ты бы смог убить человека?   
Подросток, почти ребёнок, опьянённый тем, что из вчерашнего неудачника стал вытягиваться, превращаться в серьёзного парня, который стрелял и из боевого оружия, и даже лучше, чем братья, бахвалился бы. Но Глеб помнил ужас, помнил запах крови и ледяное спокойствие обитателей дома. Страх был почти осязаем, костляв и тонок. Он хватал Глеба за край куртки вечерами, за штанины по утрам, и за горло ночами. Больше всего Глеб боялся, что однажды ему дадут пушку и заставят застрелить очередную жертву, и из обычного наблюдателя он превратится в убийцу. Замутило. Вместо пресного вкуса булки она показалась теперь отвратительной, начинка — словно кого-то вырвало в хлеб.   
— Нет, — ответил Глеб, сцепив зубы. Кир заволновался:   
— Эй. Я же просто спросил. Эй, друг. Ты чего? Блин, прости, по ходу ты видел некоторое дерьмо.   
Отец собирался отдать бизнес старшим сыновьям, и им пора уже было друг на друга посматривать как на конкурентов. Для Глеба готовилась вспомогательная роль, поэтому отец с радостью предложил оплачивать ему учёбу. Да и Глеб эту идею воспринял с энтузиазмом — ему всё равно было, на кого учиться, но больше радовала возможность сбежать из дома, пожить отдельно, студентом.   
***  
На выходе из школы, нагло перекрывая проход, стояла чёрная громоздкая и, к сожалению, знакомая машина. Глеб направился к ней, чтобы попросить отца отъехать и не загораживать переход улицы, но с пассажирского сидения вывалился средний брат, Вадим — стриженный под ноль и похожий на вчерашнего уголовника, разве что татуировки приличнее. Раньше он даже на лице татуировку набил, отец силой притащил в клинику и заставил свести.   
Тогда Глеб рассмотрел и то, что место водителя занимал старший — тучный и уже начавший полнеть, отчего казался старше своих лет, Михаил.   
— Поехали, прокатимся, — позвал Вадим, открыл заднюю дверцу и потянул туда Глеба за рукав куртки, тот упёрся.   
— Я сам дойду.   
— Ну чего ты как не с родными?   
— Эй, а ну пусти его! — потребовал Кир, но пока стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки — готовый в любой момент ввязаться в драку.   
— А, дружок твой, — разочарованно протянул Вадим и почти отпустил, когда наклонился к лицу Глеба и шепнул:   
— А зови его с нами. Я ему расскажу, чем наш хрыч на самом деле занимается. Его папка с нашим знаком, кстати. М? Эй, как тебя там, не хочешь?..   
— Заткнись! — перебил Глеб. На них смотрели — дети и подростки, что уходили из школы. Эти взгляды прожигали в Глебе дыру. Но мерзким были даже не взгляды… братья казались отвратительными. Им не место было тут, в мире Глеба.   
— А ещё знаешь, что?.. Ты и правда давай, сам иди. Девочки у вас тут — ничего так. Жаль, в куртках особо не присмотришься, но мы выберем по…  
— Я поеду, — громко, чтобы слышал и Кир, сказал Глеб. Выдернул у брата свой рукав, снял очки и, повернувшись, отдал их Киру, попросил: — Подержи у себя, ладно?   
— Всё в порядке? — спросил Кир, забирая очки. Глеб, не глядя ему в глаза, кивнул:   
— Да. Они же мне родные братья. Всё будет в порядке.   
— Да мы и друга твоего можем взять, — предложил Вадим. Уже залезая в машину, Глеб ответил спокойно:   
— Ему некогда, ему на работу надо.   
— На работу. Столы протирать, — фыркнул брат и сел на заднее сидение, с другой стороны от Глеба. Машина тронулась, покрыв дорогу фонтаном грязевых брызг.   
— Куда мы едем? — спросил Глеб. Он чувствовал себя почти жертвой — сидел, сложив руки на коленях. В портфеле был нож, хороший, острый, и это почему-то успокаивало. Глеб не доверял братьям настолько, что если бы его завезли в лес и там попытались убить — он бы не удивился.   
— Развлекаться! — «обрадовал» Вадим.   
— Тебе прошлого раза мало? Почему ты ещё не в тюрьме?   
— А тут интересная история! Прикинь, денег предложили той шмаре, чтобы заявление забрала, и полиции. И знаешь, кто их взял? — вместо ответа Вадим заржал, ударяя себя по колену. Глеб старался даже не смотреть в его сторону, вместо этого нарвался на взгляд старшего в зеркале.   
— Знаешь, почему Вадик так к бабам пренебрежительно? Потому что почти что без мамы рос. Я-то её ещё помню немного. А знаешь, почему ушла мама?   
Глеб знал. Потому что отец притащил в дом ребёнка со стороны и заявил, что растить будет как родного.   
— Почему же она вас с собой не взяла? — спросил Глеб, хотя и знал ответ — отец бы не отпустил. И удар от Вадима был вполне ожидаем, странно, что только один.   
***  
Это была какая-то квартира со старыми, пожелтевшими обоями, пропахшая сигаретным дымом и перегаром. У порога валялись две пары туфель на шпильках. Из комнаты вышла девушка в розовом пеньюаре с мехом. Она уже едва держалась на ногах, и попытка быть в таком состоянии ещё и соблазнительной показалась Глебу сначала смешной, потом мерзкой. Вадим развернул её и пнул обратно в комнату, вошёл следом и закрыл дверь. Глеб не спешил разуваться, остался стоять у открытой двери и всё ждал, когда Миша перестанет закрывать проход.   
— У меня не день рождение, чтобы дарить мне проституток, — как можно увереннее заговорил Глеб. — И… такие женщины не в моём вкусе. Я думаю, что могу найти лучше.   
— Боишься? — усмехнулся Миша, закрывая за собой дверь и по-прежнему не отпуская.   
— Заразиться.   
— Или ты не можешь трахаться с проститутками, потому что тогда тебе кажется, что ты свою мать ебешь?   
— Давайте всё же без меня, — Глеб попытался обойти брата. — Шутка удалась, да, очень смешно. Теперь я пойду.   
Дверь за спиной брата открылась сама, на пороге стояла мама — в коротком платье, в расстёгнутой шубе. На секунду она удивилась, потом словно поняла что-то, опустила плечи и перестала улыбаться.   
— Здравствуй, — отстранённо произнесла мама. Миша обхватил её за плечи и втянул в квартиру.   
— Всё в силе. Если он тебя смущает, то я приплачу. Сколько скажешь. Ну? Сколько за то, чтобы сын посмотрел, как ты работаешь?   
Что-то сломалось в Глебе. Обычно спокойный, пытающийся даже в конфликтных ситуациях сохранять хладнокровие и знающий, что оно — ключ к победе, в этот раз он не выдержал. Не мог больше сохранять лицо. Вырвался из квартиры так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Оттолкнул маму, отпихнул брата, раскидал их так, что мог и травмировать. Выскочил в коридор, побежал по лестнице, а потом не смог остановиться — бежал, оскальзываясь, по снегу, по городской слякоти. Забежал в какой-то парк, там забрался глубже и рухнул лицом в снег. Он задыхался от долгого бега, и было и жарко и холодно одновременно, и невыносимо больно от всего. До этого как-то отодвигал от себя эти мысли, а теперь в полной мере осознал — он в аду. И идти ему некуда. Да, институт, другой город. Но потом отец прикажет вернуться. Глеб чувствовал себя так, будто мир с самого рождения жевал его, ломал кости огромными зубами, и всё никак не мог переварить.   
Он уже не представлял себе нормальной жизни. Что бывает так, чтобы без трупов и крови в доме, чтобы мама звонила не только тогда, когда у неё кончились деньги, чтобы нянчиться с младшей сестрой. Чтобы в дом не страшно было привести девушку.   
***  
Глеб не смотрел на часы, поэтому казалось, что до района коттеджей, он добрался уже к ночи. Во всяком случае уже стемнело. И фигуру, что ждала кого-то на повороте к домам, он попытался обойти, приняв за что-то подозрительное. Его окликнул знакомый голос, и фигура направилась к нему, протянула очки.   
— Всё в порядке? — спросил Кир. Он не понимал — внешне никаких следов драки на Глебе не было, но выглядел он так, словно его растоптали.   
— Нет, — Глеб произнёс это так, как сказал бы «да». Да и сделал это не задумываясь. С одной стороны, он устал, хотел побыть один. С другой стороны ему нужен был кто-то, хоть что-то положительное в его жизни. Кир как раз был светлым пятном, и очки из его рук оказались тёплыми.   
— Ясно… прогуляемся? — предложил Кир. Глеб одновременно подумал о том, что отец его наверное потерял, что скорее всего уже поздно, и что на завтра ничего не сделано. И в то же время кивнул, спросил только:   
— Куда?   
— К Лисе.   
— Зачем?   
Резануло ощущением, что и к девушке, однокласснице, которую звали Олесей, а они называли: «Лисой», Кир предложил сходить за тем же — рассчитывая на секс. Глеб ей явно нравился, в то время как сама девушка нравилась Киру. Словно плот, на котором располагался хрупкий и ещё незапятнанный кусок мира Глеба макнули в ту грязь, которая окружала его дома.   
— Я думаю, вам надо увидеться. Да и вообще видеться чаще, — Кир развернулся и пошёл снова по направлению к городу. Он посматривал за тем, пойдёт ли Глеб, и успокоился только когда тот тронулся следом. — Она хорошая девушка.   
— А ты?   
— А я… ей не интересен, — пожал плечами Кир. Так, словно это ничего не значило. Словно не он постоянно таскал Глеба к ней, просто чтобы увидеться. Как хороший подарок, который интересовал её больше, чем ухажёр его даривший. — Ничего, переживу. Найду другую, — снова фальшиво, и в глаза не смотрел.   
Глеб не мог сказать, что любил её. Скорее это было влюблённостью, отражением её любви. Она хотела поступать в тот же институт, что и он. И общежитие у них скорее всего было бы одно… от мысли об этом становилось спокойно и хорошо. И в то же время стыдно перед Киром. И хотелось побыть немного эгоистом, просто наслаждаться ощущением чьей-то любви, и отголосками своего чувства.   
— Глеб, если война начнётся, ты пойдёшь в войска? — сменил тему Кир, сделав вид, что обсудить это сейчас важнее. Глеб подыграл, честно ответил:   
— Нет.   
— А если восстание?   
— Тогда да…   
— Как же не убивать?   
— Надеюсь, что до убийств не дойдёт, — пожал плечами Глеб.   
***  
Когда Кир не появился в школе, Глебу показалось, что друг избегает именно его. Подумал, что причина всё-таки в девушке, и Киру надо пережить как-то это. И то, что он бахвалился, что забудет, найдёт другую — конечно же ложь. Поэтому день и половину второго дня Глеб волновался, но в панику не ударялся. Даже то, что его сообщения и звонки оставались без ответа, воспринимал как должное. Пока на второй день в школу не пришла полиция и не попросила зайти в кабинет директора тех, кто видел Кира в последний раз или что-то знает. Глеб, не дожидаясь окончания урока и не спрашивая разрешения, тут же поднялся и вышел ещё до того, как класс покинули полицейские. Так что получилось, что в кабинете директора он их ждал, а не они его. Директор и не удивился — Глеба он знал потому, что отец спонсировал некоторые школьные мероприятия. А уважал, потому что Глеб всё равно старался учиться сам, хотя иногда всё же четвёрки волшебным образом исправлялись на пятёрки. При появлении полиции директор вышел в комнату секретаря, и там некоторое время что-то негромко им говорил. Только после этого пропустил в кабинет.   
Полицейские вошли без спешки, чем сильно разозлили — ведь Кир мог где-то страдать, умирать, пока они тут ищут кресло удобнее и проверяют, какая ручка лучше пишет. Старший и по званию, и по возрасту мужик с усами и тёмными мешками под глазами спросил просто, без вступления:   
— Значит… ты видел его последним?   
— Да. Мы разошлись по домам в двенадцать. Ночи. От центра. Он направился в свой район, я к себе.   
— Кто-то это видел?   
— В центре ещё были люди… И там должны быть камеры.   
— Но ты же знал, какой дорогой ходит друг?   
— Палыч, — негромко окликнул молодой. Они переглянулись, старший скорчил гримасу, будто горошину перца разгрыз, вернулся к записям.   
— Кир говорил, что его отец кому-то должен был много денег. Отец сбежал. Ограбив их с матерью, — Глеб рассказывал спокойно, и сам ненавидел себя за это спокойствие. Нужно было позвонить отцу, пусть он своих шавок пошлёт искать Кира. Но кто такой Кир его отцу? Это нужно идти самому. Просить, заклинать, чем угодно, но чтобы нашли Кира.   
— Да, его мать что-то такое говорила… а сам он сбежать не мог? Отправиться искать отца?   
— Нет. Он бы сказал.   
— Хорошими друзьями были? — мягко, с чем-то похожим на сочувствие спросил «Палыч».   
— Лучшими.   
— Просто друзьями? — усмехнулся полицейский, младший снова на него шикнул, но на этот раз никакого эффекта не произвело. — Говорят, у тебя по стрельбе отличные оценки. И отец наверняка купил тебе за такие пушку. Только вот меня все вокруг одёргивают. Директор и этот вот, который тоже по блату тут… говорят, батя у тебя шишка какая-то. И даже если ты его убил, тебя откупят. Только пока тебя откупают я тебя могу в сизо закрыть, а там тебе пару дней покажутся веком в аду.   
— Палыч, тебя потом самого с паяльником в жопе найдут, нормально спрашивай, — посоветовал младший, словно мстил за упоминание того, что и он тут по блату.   
— Я не убивал Кира, — сквозь зубы процедил Глеб. — И я хочу верить, что он ещё жив. Поэтому, пожалуйста, давайте поговорим о том, где он может быть. Он вернулся домой в тот вечер?   
— Да, вернулся, — нехотя ответил Палыч. — Встал утром, пожрал, пошёл в школу. А тут уже не появлялся.   
— Я больше ничего не знаю. Мне надо идти.   
— Зачем? Папочку своего попросишь, чтобы поискали друга? Ну валяй, только трупы так прячьте, чтобы и мы потом не нашли. И так хватает…   
***  
Так же спокойно Глеб вернулся в класс, забрал рюкзак и вышел снова. Учитель тактично промолчал, на эту минуту прервав урок, так же молчал и класс. Ещё из коридора школы Глеб стал звонить отцу, перекладывая телефон из руки в руку, как горячую картошку, чтобы одеться в зимнее. На третий звонок отец наконец ответил чуть ли не радостным:   
— Да, Глеб?   
— Надо поговорить.   
— Какое совпадение. Я думал вечером тебя позвать. Ты же на уроках?   
— Нет. Я еду домой. Слушай, тут…   
— Прогуливаешь?.. Ну ничего. Я пришлю машину.   
— Пап, послушай. Мой друг…   
— Да-да, именно об этом и поговорим, — согласился отец таким медовым голосом, каким раньше разговаривал только со старшими, если сильно злился на них, а они ещё не знали, за что. — Кир ведь?   
— Что это значит? — Глеб остановился. Шапку он так и не надел, шарф был повязан кое-как.   
— Машина скоро приедет. Я отправлю своего водителя, его ты знаешь.   
Да, водителя Глеб знал, хотя и не помнил имени. Они почти никогда не разговаривали — в детстве в школу его отвозил другой, этот же работал только на отца и выглядел так, будто не только машину ему водил, но и телохранителем впахивал. На Глеба он тоже смотрел как-то странно, словно что-то знал, и вся эта таинственность, к тому же связанная с исчезновением Кира, Глеба то пугала, то раздражала. Могли бы сразу сказать, если друг мёртв или если его ищут. Вместо этого нагнетали что-то непонятное, будто Глеб оказался в центре правительственного заговора.   
Вместо дома подъехали к стройке, где возводилось несколько коттеджных домиков. Земля принадлежала отцу, скорее всего он был на объекте, делал проверку. Да и подвезли к одному недостроенному дому, и, хотя рядом стоял поддон с кирпичами, где-то дальше кипела жизнь и возводили такой же, а от этого уже была выстроена коробка, тут не было заметно строителей или вообще людей.   
— Сюда, — кивнул водитель. — Слушай, парень… ты единственный в этой семейке адекватный. Вот и постарайся это отцу доказать.   
Глеб кивнул, не зная, что ещё отвечать.   
В большой общей комнате, в которой однажды должны были сделать гостиную, сидело двое из людей отца. Глеба они, конечно, узнали, один из них кивнул вниз. Пропустили его без вопросов. В конце холла была железная дверь, один из охранников отпер её, пропуская Глеба внутрь. Основание дома почему-то в центре было полым, возможно заготовка под подвал.   
Он почувствовал запах крови, пота, земли и свежего бетона. Сначала увидел отца, сидящего верхом на стуле около лестницы. Свет был направлен от него, в противоположную стену от входа, и что там Глеб пока не видел, но уже представлял себе самые жуткие картины. Он хотел бы не понимать, но он уже соединил все точки головоломки. Отец Кира был должен денег кому-то, а потом сбежал. Отец Глеба давал деньги под проценты, а тех, кто не хотел их возвращать, запугивал. Иногда и привозя сюда, потому что тут, с цементом, проще было спрятать трупы. И тут никто ничего не услышал бы. Должник сбежал, а Кир пропал.   
— Привет, Глеб, — кивнул папа так же спокойно, как и всегда. Когда Глеб спускался, ему открывалось всё больше — брызги крови на бетоне стен и пола, двое из охранников отца с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Они теперь отдыхали, стоя ближе к боковым стенам, словно чтобы Глеб мог рассмотреть получше. Кира было не узнать, но он ещё дышал. Лежал на полу, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, насколько это было возможно со связанными за спиной руками. До пояса голый, на коже торса тёмно-синие синяки и кровоподтёки, лицо разбито.   
— Я забираю его, — произнёс Глеб. — Ты же знал, что Кир мой друг.   
— Ни одна дружба столько не стоит, сколько он должен. Но он и теперь не отвечает. А я, увы, не знаю, куда можно ему сына по частям присылать. Да и… конечно, когда сопляк пропал, все решили, что это я. У меня нет времени с ним возиться. Если бы он ни был твоим другом, я бы и без тебя разобрался. Но тебе скоро восемнадцать. Пора понять, в каком бизнесе ты оказался.   
Глеб не слушал, попытался подойти. Охранник попробовал перехватить его, как ребёнка, и получил за это в переносицу так, что нос хрустнул. Глеб не питал иллюзий по поводу того, что ему это простят. Нет, на него тут же обрушился второй: ударил под рёбра, в солнечное сплетение, как только Глеб согнулся от боли — в хребет. Теперь и Глеб валялся на полу, хватая ртом воздух, но больше его не били. Только тот, кому он разбил нос, сплюнул презрительно кровью прямо на куртку Глеба и успокоился. Отец спокойно наблюдал. Глеб так и оставался к лестнице ближе, Кир – у стены напротив. Охрана отошла к нему, снова рассредоточилась по стенам и теперь Глебу до них, как и до Кира, было метра два-три. Отец же стоял на расстоянии полуметра от Глеба.   
— Если бы я в своё время не стал сильнее, меня бы уже не было. Да и вас. Я пытался делать тебя сильнее. И в то же время какого-то хера берег… Ты мне нравишься, Глеб. Куда больше старших дебилов. Ты можешь стать даже лучше и опаснее меня. Твои братья это чувствуют и боятся тебя. Потому попытаются схарчить сейчас, когда ты ещё слабый. Стоит мне сдохнуть, а с моей работой так просто сдохнуть, и они отобьются от рук. И первое, что они сделают, это тебя тут в бетон закатают. Поэтому, для твоего же блага, давай становиться сильнее?..   
Глеб приподнялся, сплюнул на пол. Кир слышал. Он смотрел на него, замерев, иногда моргал. Наверняка знал, к чему всё идёт, и пытался угадать…   
— Глеб, я ведь убью тебя. И лучше это сделаю я, чем они. Ты знаешь, как они убивают?.. Нет, не знаешь. Тебе надо подчинить их себе. И ты это сможешь, надо только переступить эту черту. До черты ты человек, после ты убийца. Но это же не самое страшное, чем ты являешься.   
Отец положил на пол пистолет, ногой подпихнул к Глебу. Оружие ударилось о колено, Глеб теперь смотрел на отца. Покачав головой, он выговорил:   
— Да ты псих.   
— Эти овцы замирают, когда им говорят об убийцах и маньяках. Потому что это люди, переступившие черту. Попавшие туда, где овцам не суждено оказаться. Они всего лишь овцы. Глеб, ты же волк, потому что в тебе моя кровь. Ты просто ещё не пробовал переступить. Давай, а то я тебе голову прострелю.   
— Пошёл ты, — выпалил Глеб, хотя все и видели, как его трясло от страха. Отец выглядел реально безумным, и невозможно было сейчас сказать, убьёт он Глеба или нет. Зубы застучали, когда отец поднялся со стула, достал другой пистолет и, сняв его с предохранителя, приставил к голове сына. Глеб смотрел ему в глаза, стоя на коленях. Боялся, но продолжал гипнотизировать. Мысленно говорил: «Я твой любимый сын, ты не выстрелишь. Ты останешься с двумя психами, если убьёшь меня».   
С самого детства — няньки, шофёры, репетиторы. Отец относился к нему больше как к собаке, которая дорого ему обходилась, чем как к ребёнку. Но ведь и любимую собаку нужно иметь волю, чтобы застрелить.   
— Повтори, — приказал отец. — Что ты сказал?   
— Я не буду убивать, — не рискнул Глеб.   
— Так вы же оба тут сдохнете! Этого хочешь?!  
— Нет, — Глеб стиснул зубы, чтобы они не стучали. Глеб гадал только, сможет ли отец выстрелить в него. В себе Глеб был уверен —он Кира не станет убивать. Даже если его пытать тут будут, даже если его самого грозились убить. Он снова задумался о том, что Кир был единственным близким человеком. Ближе матери, ближе братьев, которые так и норовили сделать мерзость, ближе отца, который теперь заряженным пистолетом ему в лицо тыкал.   
— «Дружба» должна остаться в детстве, Глеб. Он бы предал тебя, попадись такой случай. Ради денег, ради бабы. Ради чего угодно. И уж конечно не стал бы за тебя умирать. Эй! Ты! Если я скажу, что отпущу, если пристрелишь моего сына?   
Кир молчал, хотя и дышал нервно, через рот. На губах от этого дыхания пенилась кровь. Ему нужно было ко врачу.   
— Пап, прекрати, — потребовал Глеб. — Ты перегибаешь. Он не отвечает за своего отца.   
— Дело не только в деньгах. На его отца была записана и одна из моих фирм. И эта сука нужна мне живой. Я-то думал, что сын для него что-то значит… Но, ты думаешь, я позволю, чтобы всё кончилось хорошо? Чтобы он решил, что я просто пугаю его?   
Глеб продолжал смотреть в глаза, боясь даже моргать. Казалось — стоит лишь на секунду прервать зрительный контакт, и всё, отец выстрелит. А потом придёт пора и Кира.   
— Киру нужно к доктору. Он никому ничего не скажет, — дрожащим, но уверенным голосом уговаривал Глеб. И этот тон, словно с психом разговаривал, совсем вывел отца из себя — сначала был удар в челюсть рукояткой пистолета, потом снова в живот, на этот раз ногой. Ещё несколько ударов в слепой бессильной злобе, но выстрелов не было. Несколько секунд запыхавшийся отец смотрел, как Глеб корчился на полу, отфыркиваясь и перекатываясь то на один, то на другой бок. А потом, утершись, направился к Киру, спокойно навёл дуло на его голову. Кир словно опомнился, попытался отползти к стене. У него-то надежды на спасение и милость не было, а двое охранников и запертая дверь окончательно убеждали в этом.   
В глухом подвале выстрел оказался оглушительным. Глеб был совершенно спокоен и собран, несмотря на размазавшуюся по щеке кровь из носа. Стоял по-прежнему на коленях, в вытянутых руках держал пистолет. Отец рухнул с простреленным затылком. Пока никто не успел опомниться, прозвучал второй выстрел, показавшийся не таким громким, потому что в уши словно вата набилась. Упал охранник — Глеб стрелял не бездумно, он убил ближнего к оружию. Второй успел опомниться, и на него потребовалось не один, а два выстрела ещё, но спустя считанные секунды тут осталось только два живых человека.   
Глеб опустил пистолет, сделал длинный выдох, словно до этого и не дышал вовсе. Только после этого накрыло — затряслись руки, ноги стали ватными, забурлило в животе. Может, Кир что-то говорил, но Глеб ничего не слышал. В ушах звенело. Он снова попытался взять себя в руки, но дрожь это не уняло. Мысленно Глеб выстроил план: найти ключи от наручников, расковать Кира. Вытащить его отсюда, куда-нибудь подальше и где можно вызвать «скорую». А потом придётся идти в полицию. Да, самому. Это ведь не считалось самообороной? Он же не сможет доказать, что защищал друга?..   
Снаружи оставались люди отца. Нужно было успокоиться, потому что им придётся врать. И чем дольше они не заглянут в подвал, тем больше шансов спасти Кира. Сколько крови он потерял? Что с ним делали тут?   
И, словно звуки, что не могли прорваться через шум в ушах, настойчиво стучалась мысль, невероятно важная и болезненная.   
Отец был мёртв.   
Глеб сам убил отца. Человека, спасшего его от чего-то страшного. Человека, гордившегося им.   
Слух не возвращался, мир оставался пугающе-звенящим. Глеб даже коснулся уха, чтобы проверить, не пошла ли кровь. Он знал, что так может быть, но все же ощущения были не из приятных, а как раз сейчас слух был ой как нужен.   
Кир уже поднимался, плечом опираясь о стену. Глеб снова переключился на него. В подвале ощущался холод, а на Кире не было рубашки. Глеб непослушными руками расстегнул куртку, понёс другу и споткнулся при попытке встать на ноги. Отряхнулся, как от воды, поднялся нормально и накинул на Кира куртку, как одеяло — укрыл с головой. Решил раздражённо: «И так сойдет» и отправился обыскивать трупы.   
Ключ от наручников был у отца. Глеб понимал — он не хотел видеть Кира таким же трупом, какие выбрасывали из его дома. Только никак не находил ответа, как он решился выбрать между ними? Почему стрелял? Он мог приставить пушку к своей голове, отец не позволил бы ему умереть. Мог ранить отца. Но в тот момент была паника, была решимость, ответы и варианты стали приходить только теперь.   
Приподняв свою куртку, он нашёл, хоть и не сразу, скованные запястья. Едва попал в замок ключом. Думал, что и ладно. Пусть трясёт, в конце концов тут его лучший друг в крови. В конце концов он поссорился с отцом… да, поссорился, так и скажет его людям. Что всё уладил, что отец отпустил его с другом. Главное делать всё быстро и не вызывать подозрений. Куда он денется потом? В тюрьму. Обязательно. Братья его убьют нахер. Причём не просто убьют. У них теперь все ресурсы, чтобы долго и мучительно уничтожать Глеба. И никто не помешает, Глеб сам убил того, кто мог бы.   
Кир по-прежнему что-то говорил, орал уже, кажется, и Глеб приложил палец к губам, показал наверх. Сказал, не зная, насколько громко:   
— Нас отпустили. Нас просто отпустили. Надо выбираться…   
Хотя Глеб не был сильно ранен, ощущал он себя так, словно выстрелом задело и его. Тело было непослушным, деревянным. Они выглядели со стороны так, словно умирающий вёл умирающего. В одном из коттеджей ещё велась стройка, и Глеб накинул капюшон на друга. Столкнувшись с охранником, не зная даже, спрашивал ли он о чём-то, затараторил:   
— Папа разрешил, мы всё уладили.   
И его почему-то пропустили. Было холодно в рубашке и вязанной жилетке, Глеб вёл Кира как слепого, за собой, тот даже не пытался что-то возражать или отстраниться. Для себя Глеб отмерял: до дороги, потом до остановки. Можно доехать до больницы если транспорт сразу приедет. Но в идеале ловить первую попавшуюся машину. Такси — долго ждать. Дойти до дороги и тормознуть первого же…   
Она остановился прямо напротив них — большая чёрная машина семейного класса с вместительным кузовом. Задняя дверца открылась и, без спешки, оттуда выбрался крепкий мужчина без куртки, в тёмных брюках, тёмной водолазке. Нижнюю половину лица закрывала неоновая маска с нарисованным ртом. С водительского места и снова из кузова выбрались ещё двое. Возможно, они что-то даже сказали, но за масками Глеб движений губ не видел.  
***  
Парк расползался чёрной амёбой почти в самом центре города. В советское время здесь были аттракционы, потом долго стояли бетонные скелеты от прежних каруселей, которые сменились незамысловатыми детскими горками. Но и это вскоре пришло в запустение, и парк стал просто бельмом на глазу города, здесь часто не горели фонари. После наступления темноты его старались обходить стороной, даже если была зима и темнело уже в пятом часу вечера.   
А уж в первом часу ночи, как сейчас, пустели даже дорожки около парка.   
Возможно, кто-то слышал крики. Но парк сам по себе был местом жутким настолько, что мог бы как живой криками заманивать новую жертву. Мало кто сунулся бы в его тёмные недра ночью. С некоторыми это играло злую шутку: с любителями пощекотать себе нервы, и с людьми, вынужденными искать укромное место.   
Снег же в парке, которого намело целые сугробы, был сияющий белый, и пятна крови на нём чернели, к тому же в снегу оставались глубокие следы. Здесь невозможно было спрятаться, как раненного зверя женщину выдавало всё, даже собственное хрипящее дыхание. Да и её одежда была совсем не приспособлена для того, чтобы залечь где-нибудь в сугробе: короткая юбка, капроновые колготки и шубка. Можно сказать, что именно шуба дала ей фору — нож запутался в мехе. «Шкура спасла шкуру», — думал охотник. Специально не спешил, шёл уверенно по следам. Цепочка их вела к детской площадке, к выщербленному небольшому домику. Такой наивной казалась попытка спрятаться там. В тишине парка он слышал и едва сдерживаемое дыхание, совсем рядом. Пока правой рукой удерживал нож, левой достал фонарик, театрально включил его в движении, когда направил свет в тёмный проём дома…   
Сначала ему показалось, что вместо двери зеркало. Там стоял тёмный силуэт человека в такой же маске. А потом, в следующую же секунду, маска на пол-лица зажглась неоновым, и переносицу взорвало болью.   
Глеб встряхнул руку, но запястье всё равно знакомо ныло. Нужно было сразу стрелять, но он не удержался — на маньяке была маска в половину лица, от носа до подбородка. Простая тряка, выкрашенная неоновой краской, и нарисованная на ней улыбка.   
— Стой-стой! — имитатор не собирался драться. Он сел в снег, запрокинул голову. Нож лежал около ноги. — Послушай! Боже, поверить не могу, сами Черти…   
Глеб обернулся. Женщина ещё дышала, забившись в угол декорации. В этой шубе она и правда была похожа на раненного зверя. Нужно было вызвать «скорую» — рана была глубокой, знакомо пахло кровью.   
— Я же такой же, как вы, — продолжал гнусаво противник, по-прежнему не берясь за нож. — Ребят! Я от этой швали город освобождаю! От шлюх! Да ладно, ты же должен знать, я ни одну из них не трахнул! Я не маньяк! Я делаю вашу работу! Я буду убивать шлюх, другой займётся наркодиллерами! Вырежем всю шушеру, пока вы, ребят, займётесь реально серьёзными!..   
Будь у Глеба шерсть, она бы сейчас стояла дыбом. Сначала он ногой отпихнул нож куда-то в сугроб, потом быстрым движением сорвал маску с лица имитатора.   
— Таких как вы, — прошипел его, и в то же время не его голос, — я ненавижу больше всех.   
Под маской оказалось рябое лицо, вмятины на котором, как кратеры на Луне, были видны даже в темноте. Подражатель всерьёз растерялся, когда его не похвалили. Запоздало попытался схватиться за нож, но вместо этого загрёб снег в горсть на том месте, где раньше было оружие. Застонал обречённо, забился, как безумный в припадке, попытался подняться. Глеб ударом ноги в грудь снова вернул противника в снег, потянул пистолет из кобуры на поясе.   
— Будь больше времени, я бы тебя тут тонким слоем раскатал, тварь, — договорил Глеб, пока целился. Времени на месть не осталось, нужно было вызывать «скорую».   
Да и выстрел уж точно кто-нибудь да услышал.   
***  
Глеб вернулся в чёртово логово глубокой ночью. Вошёл в дом как в пустой, и, переступив порог, ещё даже не разувшись, отправил сообщение: «Готово». Если Леонид спит, то увидит утром.   
В общей гостиной горел слабый зеленоватый свет ночника, в остальном дом был тёмен и казался необитаемым. Глеб медленно, устало снял куртку, скинул с ног зимние ботинки. Вошёл в гостиную, но, подумав, вернулся и поставил ботинки ровно, закрыл дверцу шкафа для уличной одежды.   
В спальню не хотелось идти, хотя и казалось: стоит упасть в кровать, и тут же заснёшь. Может, этого Глеб и не хотел. Перебирал как пасьянс все кошмары, что могли ему после этого присниться, и не спешил. Зашёл на кухню, включил свет только над столом, полез в холодильник за молоком, налил его в турку для кофе и поставил на огонь. Хотя он старался не шуметь особо — услышал, как открылась наверху дверь. Потом вторая. Тоже тихо, кто-то ещё берёг ночной покой дома. Разговаривать не хотелось.   
Словно верные кошки, встречающие хозяина, сначала на кухню как бы нехотя и по своим делам вошла Ева, осталась стоять у дверного проёма. Кто-то оставался за её спиной, в гостиной. Наверняка Ник, и Ева уж точно знала, что он там. Значит, снова подлянку готовил. Глеб успел подхватить турку с огня до того, как закипело молоко, налил в чашку и сунул посудину под струю холодной воды.   
— Как всё прошло? — спросила Ева и попробовала улыбнуться. Глеб стараний не оценил, скорчил болезненную рожу.  
— Мудак. Нацепил нашу маску…   
Интересно, выжила ли та женщина? Она ещё дышала, когда Глеб уходил, но не было слышно, чтобы ехала «скорая». Зато полицейская сирена выла где-то у входа в парк.   
Ева подошла ближе, к обеденному столу. Что-то она, кажется, ещё собиралась сказать, но всё не решалась. Глеб тронул бок чашки с молоком.   
Ева стояла на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Можно было коснуться кончиками пальцев её носа. Можно было достать из кобуры на поясе пистолет и пристрелить её. Хотя нет, она бы заметила. Но наверняка не придала бы этому значения…   
Глеб вылил воду из турки. Она показалась увесистой, тяжёлой. Подходящей…   
Почти одновременно Ник крикнул: «Отойди!», а Глеб размахнулся и ударил туркой. Попало не сильно, скорее обидно. Ева попыталась отскочить и споткнулась, упала на пол. Она теперь смотрела с ужасом, словно только что (в который уже раз) её мир рухнул. Пока Глеб доставал пистолет, из своего укрытия выкатился Ник, вытянул вперёд руку с ножом. Знакомым ножом, который когда-то давно Глеб спрятал с Викой. И Глеб настолько растерялся от того, что снова увидел его, что остановился на середине движения. Ева вскочила, приложила тыльную сторону ладони к щеке и прохрипела с искренней ненавистью:   
— Это что было?   
— Тест, — ответил Ник вместо него и опустил нож. Глеб кивнул, убирая пистолет в кобуру. Даже если Ева полезет драться — пусть спустит пар.   
— Вы должны быть готовы. У любого из нас может сорвать крышу… не только у Ника. Я вот готов.   
— Пошёл на *уй, — бросила Ева и сплюнула с кровью на пол. Отомстила — знала, что Глеб теперь спать не пойдёт, пока не уберёт. Ник прибавил, глядя прямо в глаза лидеру.   
— Вот ты и уберёшь, — пообещал Глеб, покивав. Снова обратился к Еве. — Поверь мне, я видел, как такое происходит. Я себе не верю. А ты себе? Знаешь, как тонка грань между теми, кого можно убивать и кто действительно виновен и… и всеми остальными?   
— Как бумага, — ответил вместо девушки Ник. Внезапно переложил под мышку нож и, взяв тряпку, правда стал убирать с пола. Глеб только кивнул.


	5. Chapter 5

«Как вы думаете, что они заявили, когда видео пыток попало в сеть? — на экране человек с выбеленными волосами в чёрной маске. — Они заявили, что состава преступления нет. И начали искать человека, который сразу после отказа слил видео в сеть! Когда были первые сообщения о пытках, в колониях везде поставили камеры, на каждого охранника повесили камеру. Спасло это людей, которые там? Вряд ли. И прежде чем говорить, что этот человек заслужил пытки, раз находится в тюрьме, помните, что наши суды практически не оправдывают людей, а тот ничтожный процент оправдательных приговоров — очень большие деньги. После тиражирования видео на руководство колонии надавил отдел по правам человека, и некоторых охранников арестовали, начался суд. Но знаете, кого не тронули? Того, кто руководит этим концлагерем, и кто отдавал приказы. О, я бы очень хотел, чтобы Черти увидели этот выпуск. Я знаю, они смотрят меня. И ещё больше я хотел бы, чтобы они убили эту тварь…»  
— Сука! — выругался Морозов, швырнув телефон с видео в стену. Думал послушать, как в бессильной злобе захлёбывается безропотное стадо, а получил вот это.  
За окном давно стемнело, падал снег. В углу подоконника стояла дешёвая пластиковая ёлка, на столе — бутылка водки, надкусанный сервелат. Стакан доставать не стал, хлебнул из горла, и показалось, что вместе с водкой и страха хлебнул. Он потёк по венам, засел где-то за грудной клеткой, оттуда попытался вырваться через горло — едва не стошнило, но только харкнул, наклонившись, в раковину. Закурил. Телефон включил следующий ролик, раздавались знакомые крики — кто-то не побоялся вставить само видео, хотя обычно сервис за такое блокировал. Кто-то очень хотел, чтобы увидели все… люди были такими же свиньями, они все смотрели на пытки. Ужасались, но продолжали смотреть. Все эти идиоты, сидящие в интернете — по телевизору бы такое не пустили. По телевизору всё больше говорили о внешней повестке и о внутренних столкновениях.  
Морозов, человек военного типа, коренастый, с проседью в короткостиженных волосах, хотя и не старый ещё, поднялся и включил телевизор. Там показывали какое-то аляповатое, несмешное шоу, но стало спокойнее. Словно в этом мире никто не мог прийти по его душу.  
Как разгорелась история — начальство выписало его в отпуск на два месяца и велело не светиться. Думал либо дома пить, либо отправиться в деревню к матери, у которой уже года три не был. Теперь получалось, что и к матери нельзя. И вообще лучше эти два месяца за границей переждать — Черти суки ленивые, да и не так страшно сделанное, чтобы они полетели его в Италии ловить. Да и Италия — не Россия, там ещё надо постараться, чтобы человека убить.  
Но Черти не полетят. Черти подождут…  
Было тошно. От себя, от происходящего, от страха, от водки и от сигаретного дыма. Сигарету потушил не докурив и до половины. Подошёл к тёмному провалу окна, уставившись вниз. Люди были смешными, карабкались через сугробы, оскальзывались на льду и вообще напоминали больше не людей, а пингвинов. Жили, суки, ничего не боялись, плелись по своим мелким делам, и знали, твари, что завтра встанут и снова пойдут. От этой мысли захотелось выйти на улицу и перестрелять их всех. Всё равно уже…  
Что-то сверкнуло в коридоре, и сначала показалось, что лампочка, но в отражении у него появились вполне чёткие очертания, настолько ожидаемые, что Морозов сначала решил, что привиделось.  
У двери на кухню стояла тёмная фигура, лицо которой от носа до подбородка было закрыто неоновой маской с изображением линии рта.  
Двигаться они начали одновременно — Морозов схватил со стола пепельницу, один из Чертей опрокинул этот же стол, создав между ними преграду. И тут же всё равно получил пепельницей в голову. Не похоже было, что Чёрт вооружён, и тогда Морозов осмелел, опрокинул на Чёрта стол, тут же отбросил мебель и схватил за горло. Шея была какая-то мягкая… женская.  
— Может, помочь? — раздался над головой механический голос. Там стоял второй Чёрт. Девушка дважды хлопнула по полу рукой, и Морозов, приняв это за знак, бездумно переключился на того, кто оставался ещё невредимым…  
Морозова, ещё живого, вывезли на улицу на носилках двое санитаров в марлевых повязках — девушка и парень. Там погрузили в машину похожую на карету «скорой»…  
***  
Калинин появился в управлении утром, хотя о Чертях так давно не было слышно, что ему начало казаться, что он офисный работник, отсиживающий положенное время за бумажной волокитой. Просто создавал для начальства вид, что наткнулся на след и вот-вот его распутает. Но гребанного следа не было и в помине! Черти появлялись неоткуда, убивали и тут же сваливали.  
Было дело, их пытались подначивать, даже сми помогали. Показывали «Ах, смотрите, какой мерзавец, и куда смотрит полиция?» А в то время у полиции на «мерзавца» уже была полная доказательная база, но тот был лишь наживкой для Чертей. Люди злились, что преступник оставался на свободе, Черти так и не появлялись, приходилось наживку сажать. Видимо, чувствовали подвох. Стали аккуратнее подсовывать им наживки. Иногда сами понимали, что вот этот не жилец. Особенно когда у Чертей был какой-то кризис и убивать они старались тех, о ком рассказывали много. Этот кризис у них был после того, как какой-то кретин достал где-то их маску и перестрелял человек пять в центре города. Даже не асоциальных людей, каких обычно старались убивать подражатели. Просто первых попавшихся. Черти же его тогда и убили, быстро среагировали. Когда под них пытались подделываться, они вообще быстро реагировали — не любили этого. Но Калинин пока не придумал, как этим воспользоваться.  
Проходя мимо одного из кабинетов, услышал сдавленный женский вскрик. Народу в коридоре было порядочно — обычное утро, но остальные сделали вид, что не заметили. Калинин тоже прошёл пару шагов, задумался и вернулся. Дверь в кабинет была заперта, но замок казённый, хлипкий, Калинин вырвал его вместе с дверью, просто сильнее дёрнув. И остановился в дверях, ждал. Мимо пробежала женщина восточной внешности: волосы растрёпанные, первые две пуговицы рубашки расстёгнуты, но в целом понял, что успел вовремя.  
— Ты, Трусюк, рехнулся? — спросил Калинин. Вряд ли женщина выбралась бы из полиции сама, но с этим уж пусть остальные разберутся. Тусюк поправил мундир, сел за стол и смачно затянулся, прямо под знаком «не курить».  
— А что? Она по-русски даже говорить особо не умеет. Кому б она что сказала?  
— Гнида, — процедил Калинин, развернулся уходить, и в спину прилетело, словно харкнули: «Ты потому на этом глухаре капитаном и сидишь столько лет, что принципиальная мразь!»  
***  
Высокий забор находился всего в паре метров от окна, поэтому на кухне всегда было пасмурно. Не спасало даже то, что во двор нападало снега. Пора было его убрать.  
Глеб налил кофе с молоком, поставил на стол и рядом — чашку с печеньем. Глядя на это, Леонид думал, что так ведь было не всегда, но достаточно долго, чтобы он успел привыкнуть. Привыкнуть к тому, что в этом доме его встречали не как начальника, а как гостя.  
— Глеб, я понимаю, что не просил его пытать, но… ты мог же убить его не так просто. Не с одного выстрела. Ты проникся к нему сочувствием, потому что он тоже носил маску Чёрта?  
Глеб, не глядя на собеседника, налил в свой кофе сливки, осторожно поставил упаковку от них на блюдце. Словно это был обязательный ритуал, только после него Глеб заговорил:  
— Женщине нужна была помощь. Я решил закончить пораньше и вызвать «скорую».  
— Он всё равно умерла, «скорая» не успела, — спокойно сообщил Леонид. На секунду в лице Глеба мелькнуло что-то, но он тут же взял себя в руки, сказал только:  
— Вот как… жаль. Я помог ей, как умел.  
— Поэтому на маньяков лучше Ника никого нет… Глеб, ты же понимаешь, что вы не просто убиваете. Вы не делаете этого зря. Я хочу, чтобы остальные они сто раз подумали, прежде чем совершить преступление. Чтобы они знали, что если даже их откупят — они умрут страшной смертью.  
— Да, я помню. А ещё чтобы люди сами брали правосудие в свои руки… ну так вот они и берут. Банда, забившая до смерти националистов. Помнишь? Они были в наших масках!  
— Нашёл за кого волноваться, — Леонид спрятал половину лица за чашкой.  
— Так и этот тоже был в нашей маске! Или скажите, что проститутки — не люди?  
— Глеб, всегда были и будут эти люди, которые оправдывают свои убийства тем, что делают добро. В их, конечно, понимании. Избавляя мир от других… Глеб, если ты сейчас спросишь, чем вы хуже или лучше, я тебя на разговор увезу!  
— Я для себя давно решил, чем мы лучше. И чем хуже… — Глеб поднялся, почти половину чашки выплеснул в раковину. Начал тщательно мыть белую кружку. Леонид хотел ещё что-то возразить, и вообще выглядел настроенным на ссору, но обоих отвлёк синхронный сигнал оповещения.  
У Евы сдетонировала маска.  
***  
— А говорила, что ко всему привыкла. Я же даже специально спрашивал, выдержишь ли… да что там, сучка, ты ж сама напросилась со мной ехать! Лучше б очкарика в напарники дали! Он бы не дал себя побить, и маску бы не заблевал.  
Никита вёл машину без маски. Скорость не превышал, но иногда машина как-то неприятно виляла, и тогда желудок Евы, которая лежала на заднем сидении, снова подскакивал к горлу.  
— Какого хрена ты такой?.. отбитый, — простонала Ева, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы закрепиться на сидении. В конце концов села — ей было уже лучше. — Это не из-за того, что ты с ним сделал. Мне просто… вспомнилось.  
— А, ты про это… ну да, они умеют. Я тоже был с той, с другой стороны, — задорно продолжал Никита. Словно веселился от этого. Ева не понимала — они говорили о пытках. Не было приказа убивать Морозова — они и не убивали. Зато Ник в одиночку в течение часа устроил человеку ад. И Ник не оставлял видных следов, он действовал методами полиции и охраны — внешне человек был цел. Разрывы тканей были только внутренними. И вышвырнули Морозова они по-прежнему ещё живого, даже в сознании — подъехали к остановке и просто оставили там на лавке. Так вот с какой «той стороны» был Ник, Ева или не понимала, или не хотела знать. Но во время пыток, которые были лишь местью, она сопоставляла причиняемую боль с личными воспоминаниями. Воспоминаниями о трупе, что долго не хотели отдавать ей, как гражданской жене, и родителям Дениса. Трупе Дениса.  
Её стошнило не от того, что делал Ник. А от того, что она вспомнила — Денис прошёл всё то же. Только он не выжил.  
— Ты сидел? — поняла Ева. Ник только отсалютировал, утвердительно крякнув. Он смотрел больше на дорогу, чем на собеседницу. — И тебя пытали?  
На этот раз Ник промолчал, да и вообще не выглядел больше таким весёлым.  
— Ты поэтому такой отбитый? — продолжила Ева. Ей ещё там показалось, что Ник мстил не только за людей с видео, что им пришлось посмотреть и чьи показания прочитать, прежде чем отправиться за Морозовым. Никита тогда выглядел таким скучающим, будто видел это уже сто раз… своими глазами. И мстил он словно не за свидетелей — за себя, с такой фантазией и огоньком в этот раз работал.  
— Не. Отбитый я потому, что в голове моей живёт Смерть. Не такая, как все привыкли, в плаще и с косой. Эта реально страшная смерть, даже я её побаиваюсь. И вот она мне говорит «убей этого, убей того. И вот кролика тоже убей. И с кошки своей шкуру спусти. И бабе живот вспори, и мелкого на лестнице повесь». И обещает, что если я устрою реки крови, то… то перейду на новый уровень.  
— Тогда почему ты не трогаешь ни меня, ни кошку, ни Тимура? — скептически спросила Ева. Ей в последнее время всё больше казалось, что Никита притворялся. Словно на задании он выпускал какого-то другого себя, а в обычной жизни больше был пустозвоном, чем реальным психом.  
— Это же просто. Потому что я сильнее Смерти, — как само собой разумеющееся произнёс Ник.  
***  
Когда открылись ворота во двор, Леонид и Глеб буквально выбежали встретить вернувшихся. Тимур смотрел из окна своей комнаты, думая, что его достаточно закрывает занавеска. Ева смерила всех насторожённым взглядом, постаралась прошмыгнуть в дом, но Глеб поймал её за руку. Никита уже смеялся в голос, держась рукой за дверцу машины.  
— Что произошло? — спросил Глеб. — Почему маска взорвалась?! Мы думали, что ты мертва!  
— Она наблевала в неё! — захлёбываясь смехом, рассказал Никита. Ева зыркнула на него зло, отобрала руку у Глеба. — Наблевала и не могла снять, поэтому так и стояла в маске.  
— Они же защищены, — растерянно произнёс Леонид.  
— Её повредили в драке, — проворчала Ева, глядя под ноги. — Там, видимо, была трещина. Но у неё сработало предупреждение.  
— Сколько ты пробыла в заблёванной маске? — деловито спросил Леонид, и Ева попыталась взглядом послать его подальше, и тут же опомнилась — он спрашивал деловито, на будущее. Ева нехотя, словно она напортачила, ответила:  
— Около десяти-двадцати минут… Вряд ли больше.  
— Уже неплохо. Плюс предупреждение, что может заклинить детонатор, — выдохнул Леонид, обращаясь уже к Глебу.  
— Таскать на лице заряд, который тебе в случае чего башку снесёт, замечательно вообще! — зло отозвался Глеб. — Я уже говорил, мне эта идея не нравится.  
— Глеб, ничего не происходит просто так. Ты знаешь, я много вложил в эти маски. Поверь мне, дешевле было бы вас заново перешить, если кто-то маски с вас снимет, чем это приспособление. Но я не могу, мне проще вас самому убить, чем знать, что вас где-то на части режут, а я ничего сделать не могу.  
— Ну да, а то вдруг мы тебя выдадим! — не сдавался Глеб.  
— Нет! Глеб, нет! Прежде всего меня воротит от мысли, что кто-то может вас забрать у меня! Что вас будут пытать! Если меня раскроют, то я смогу исчезнуть и начать заново. Мне казалось, ты меня достаточно давно знаешь, чтобы!..  
— Да ты же Сашу взорвал! Стоило ей попасться, ты тут же взорвал её! А доложил тебе я! А мог как Ник — отыскать её! Спасти! Но как только ты услышал…  
Ева и Ник теперь смотрели внимательно, последний даже смеяться перестал, но наблюдал больше за реакцией босса. Наверняка Никита был в курсе истории, просто не знал об отношении Глеба.  
— А чего ты хотел для неё? — Леонид изменился в лице, из заботливого начальника превратился чуть ли не в дьявола. — Какой смерти ты для неё хотел?  
— Жизни!  
— Глеб, вас, конечно, очень много прошло через меня. И каждая смерть была мне ножом в сердце. Кроме, конечно, Славы. Но ты уже должен привыкнуть. Иногда выбор только: либо твоего близкого человека убьют долго и мучительно (а вас никто не будет убивать по-другому, если есть достаточно времени), либо ты сам облегчишь страдания. Я рад, что у тебя не было таких выборов в жизни, но знаешь почему? Потому что за тебя их делал я, — уже обернувшись к Еве, снова вернув на лицо маску доброго босса, рассказал: — Её выкрали с задания. Отслеживающий чип вырезали. Они знали, что делали. Я не думаю, что они стали бы церемониться с человеком, которому первым делом наживую вскрыли шею и вышвырнули оттуда чип. Ева, в такой ситуации что бы ты предпочла?  
— Я не в такой ситуации, — упрямо возразила Ева, сузив глаза.  
— Отвечай, — коротко приказал Леонид, но Ева отрицательно покачала головой. Леонид после этого только рукой махнул, полез через сугробы к воротам, даже не надев куртку. Глеб тоже стоял в свитере и дрожал, то ли от нервов, то ли от холода. Зная, что начальник ещё слышит, Ева спросила:  
— Он убил девушку, с которой спал? Просто уточняю.  
— Ага, — вместо Глеба ответил Ник. — У меня есть видео. Бл*! Босс! Видео! Босс!  
Он бросился догонять Леонида, подхватив с приборной панели карту памяти.  
***  
Уже когда Калинин ехал в больницу, сидя на пассажирском сидении полицейского бобика, ему позвонили сообщить, что появилось видео. Стало тошно. Это означало, что придётся смотреть, пересматривать, останавливать и вглядываться в кадры записи, на которой пытали человека. Морозов не рассказывал ничего, но отчего-то все вокруг поняли, что замешаны Черти или последователи. Калинин ещё тогда подумал: «Морозов. Точно, как мы сами не догадались? Как дежурство там не поставили?» Но он не думал, что Черти занимаются и этим, к тому же в деле было замешано много человек. Кто знал, что они начнут с Морозова? Если он даже в сми не светился как фигурант этого дела…  
— Черти же и раньше похищали людей? — спросил водитель немного невнятно из-за сигареты в зубах. Калинин уже неделю как бросал курить, и сам попросил водителя подымить, потому что самому сейчас хотелось нестерпимо.  
— Похищали. Но их живыми потом не находили. Так… куски мяса. Опознавали только по зубам.  
— Получается, есть зацепка? Распутаешь?  
— Куда там… он ни с кем говорить не хочет. А если он и заговорит, то что он скажет? Я тебе ФБР, что ли, психологический портрет рисовать по тому, какое дилдо они использовали, чтобы его жопу порвать?  
— Что, настолько? — водитель присвистнул. — Мда, этот не заговорит… Слушай, капитан, а ты бы позаботился, чтобы ему не говорили, что видео появилось.  
Калинин кивнул, набрал номер следователя, что ждал его в клинике.  
Все больницы пахли одинаково: химией и мочей. Калинин терпеливо заполнил бумаги, без спешки надел халат, так же терпеливо ждал его помощник. Он уже попросил прислать психолога, но пока нужно было самому как-то разговорить жертву. Дать понять, что если он будет молчать, то Чертей и не найдут. Интересно, почему они вообще ему жизнь оставили? «Куски мяса» были у Калинина собраны в отдельную папку, их было пятеро. Удивляло, что преступления те люди совершали сравнительно не страшные, и в общем в духе Чертей. По-человечески их можно было оправдать. За что с ними-то так? К тому же Черти в основном не афишировали те похищения, старались забирать людей из безлюдных мест, ночами.  
Первого в папке искала полиция. Расстрелял в упор несовершеннолетних, которые убили его брата. Расстрелял из отцовского охотничьего ружья, потом ударился в бега. Черти вытащили его на безлюдной станции из электрички и увезли, труп нашли вскоре лесники. Второй попал в неприятную историю с девушкой — гуляли поздно, к ним пристали. Когда дело приняло серьёзный оборот, он, профессиональный боксёр, двоим проломил головы. Он знал, что убьёт их, но продолжал бить. Черти навестили его раньше полиции, труп вышвырнули в колодец на стройке. Была и девушка. В школе, говорили, произошла какая-то история, что-то с её подругой. Так как подруга покончила с собой, а девушка исчезла, как только умерли трое парней из их же школы, никто кроме слухов уже ничего сказать не мог. Труп девушки выловили в реке, говорили, что Черти обнаглели настолько, что у собственного подъезда затолкали её в машину. Четвёртый снова парень. Отец — криминальный авторитет, на которого у полиции давно были данные, но не было желания пускать их в ход. Психанул, застрелил отца и его охрану и попытался сбежать, Черти схватили его тёпленьким, ещё опомниться не успел. Труп вскоре нашли на стройке отца, по частям замешанный в бетон. Недавно, около года назад, снова девушка — на неё напали, у неё оказался нож, она перестаралась и убила обоих. Её как-то вытащили прямо из больницы, и тот единственный свидетель, что смог увидеть Чертей во время похищения, говорил, что его как парализовало. Через несколько месяцев труп девушки нашли закопанным в парке, сгнил уже до неузнаваемости.  
Эти дела выбивались из общего подчерка Чертей. Обычно они отпетых негодяев убивали, поэтому Калинин и хранил эти — отдельно. Не понимал. Если бы трупы потом не находили, он бы предположил, что так они и пополняют свой отряд. Но только одно из этих похищений совпадало со сведениями о том, что кого-то из Чертей убили, остальных же похищали бессистемно. Это был первый случай, когда они выпустили жертву живой после похищения.  
Он собирался пообещать Морозову месть. Соврать, что как только его показания помогут поймать кого-то из Чертей, Морозова оставят с ним наедине. Соврать не потому, что не сделал бы так из гордости, просто не верил, что это может помочь. К Калинину уже попадали недобитые охранники, раненные, но ушедшие от Чертей убийцы, и он понимал — черти работали чисто, они ничем не выдавали себя. Чем дольше за ними гонялись (не только полиция. Криминал, которому они насолили. Фанаты, желавшие тоже работать на Чертей), тем осторожнее они становились.  
Морозов висел на проводе от потолочного светильника. В том, что это самоубийство, сомнений не было. Вряд ли Черти что-то вспомнили и вернулись бы добить, а повод у него был веский — на телефоне было открыто и стояло на паузе видео, которого Калинин ещё не смотрел, но догадывался. Вокруг него волнами начинала расходиться паника, а Калинин стоял в центре этого урагана и думал о том, что вот опять, сорвались.  
***  
— Эй, очкарик, а если я его довёл, то это считается за убийство? — выглянул на улицу Ник. Глеб чистил снег у дома, обернулся и спросил вместо ответа:  
— Он самоубился?  
— Ага, — Ник говорил об этом спокойно, смерть волновала его только как собственная статистика. Глеб отрицательно помотал головой:  
— Нет, не считается. И ты всё равно на три отстаёшь, а не на одного.  
— Зануда, — проворчал Ник, возвращаясь в дом. И тут же наткнулся на два внимательных и удивлённых взгляда: Ева выглянула с кухни, Тимур стоял посреди гостиной с мешком собачьей еды. Оба они отложили свои дела, чтобы тупо пялиться на Ника.  
— Че? — с вызовом спросил он. Тимур поспешил к выходу на задний двор, а Ева спросила прямо:  
— Вы что, считаете?  
Тимур остановился у двери, прислушался. Кажется, просто на безопасное расстояние отбежал.  
— Да, — ответил Никита, всё ещё примеряясь, кто из заинтересовавшихся ему больше не нравится.  
— Считаете что? — попытался Тимур, и Ник сделал резкий выпад в его сторону, словно догнать хотел. Подросток не повёлся.  
— Трупы, — ответила Ева, скривив губы. — Я права?  
— Если хочешь в это играть, то нам придётся тоже обнулиться, а я не хочу. У меня уже внушительная…  
— Вы бл** **нулись?! — прокричала Ева. Тимур поспешил сбежать к собакам. Ник прочистил ухо мизинцем, нагло спросил:  
— Что такого?  
— Вы из этого игру сделали?  
— Мы сделали игру из подсчёта того, скольких мы убили, — спокойно, будто ребёнку, разъяснил Никита. После заданий он вообще был очень мирным, а раньше бы бросился от такого давления. — К тому же и мне так проще считать. Ну, плюс четверо, которые были до Чертей.  
Решив, что с ним здравого диалога не получится, Ева быстро вернулась в кухню, открыла окно и проорала уже Глебу предпоследнюю фразу. Тот сделал вид, что не услышал, хотя слышали, наверное, даже собаки на заднем дворе и Кристина в пристройке.  
***  
Дорога обледенела, снег по ней несло позёмкой, но окрестные сугробы казались облитые прозрачным клеем, и откуда набирался снег в небольшие бураны — непонятно.  
Миркулова выпустили на три недели раньше положенного. Хотя, если быть до конца честным, на семь лет и три недели раньше положенного. На три недели, потому что он хотел праздники провести дома. На семь лет — потому что он был не простым убийцей, а убийцей с деньгами. За семь лет про него, наверное, уже и думать забыли.  
Расстроило, что на ледяной дороге его встречал только один человек. Он стоял, прислонившись спиной к капоту машины, даже приветливо махнул. Рожа оказалось знакомой: как был девять лет назад шестёркой, так и остался. Только теперь вот водитель.  
— Почему один? Где остальные? — спросил Миркулов, бросив в багажник спортивную сумку. Казалось, семь лет в заключении на нём не особо заметно отразились. Постарел — да, но не было ни худобы, не болезненного вида. Как правил на воле, так и в тюрьме, разве что за периметр не пускали. До сегодняшнего дня.  
— Ну, вы же знаете, они теперь большие шишки. Им светиться у тюрьмы нельзя. У меня приказ вас везти в город, на банкет. В вашу честь.  
— Подсуетились?.. Что с бизнесом моим?  
— Процветает, — водитель полез на своё место, когда хозяин сел на пассажирское.  
— И те пиз**ки, слышал, тоже процветают, — сжав челюсти, припомнил Миркулов.  
— Да они-то теперь чего? Вы своё отсидели. Вы ж знаете, они сиделых не трогают. Отдал, как говорится, долг Родине, и всё. Можешь дальше гулять.  
— Девять лет из-за этих пи**ров просрал, — выдохнул Миркулов, полез в карман за сигаретами. Прикурив, продолжил: — Я их видел, как тебя сейчас. Пока делу ход не дали, они меня как зайца гоняли. Семерых моих людей положили. А до меня не добрались. Вот выкусите. И всё равно, семь лет…  
Дорога была пустынной. Пролетали небольшие полуразваленные остановки каких-то деревень, но людей на них не было. Да и дома вдалеке казались заброшенными. Возможно, это оставленные на зиму дачи, но не было видно города, из которого на эти дачи ездили бы летом. Пустая дорога нервировала. Оказалось, что в годы тюрьмы чувствовал себя в безопасности. Первый год ещё боялся, что кто-то из новых заключённых или охраны натянет на лицо неоновую маску с нарисованным ртом и со словами: «Что, не ожидал, сука?!» начнёт вышивать по нему ножом. Потом успокоился. Да и сейчас не было причин для страха, потому что всё, отсидел. Хватит, все взятки, как говорится, гладки.  
И всё же, когда за машиной, вдалеке, вырулил на дорогу мотоциклист на чёрном байке — стало как-то поспокойнее. Осознал, наконец, что оказался в обитаемом мире. Вон и парнишка какой-то в город выехал, или просто обновку обкатывал. Гнал, правда, как самоубийца, а дорога хоть и была пустой, но местами по-прежнему обледенелой.  
Миркулов присмотрелся. На мотоциклисте был чёрный шлем. И как раз в тот момент, когда он пытался рассмотреть, почему не разглядеть лица, нижняя часть от носа до подбородка загорелась неоновым, чёрные пиксели образовывали широкую предвкушающую улыбку…  
— Гони! Б**, гони, это они! — Миркулов схватился за руль, машина вильнула, едва не съехала с дороги, но выровнялась. Поняв, что так только навредит, он ограничился тем, что повторил громче, прибавив ещё несколько крепких выражений.  
— Да что?! — удивился водитель. Скорости прибавил, но не сильно. Просто по требованию, он пока не понимал, зачем нужно было бояться одинокого мотоциклиста.  
— Черти! Снова за мной пришли! Черти! Гони, иначе в этот раз точно пи***! Обоим!  
Может, подействовали слова, может и водитель теперь рассмотрел маску. Скорости он прибавил, да только мотоцикл всё равно был быстрее машины. И свернуть некуда — вокруг поля, деревни уже кончились. Не по полям же от него уходить. Миркулов помнил, что впереди должен быть лес. Там ещё можно затеряться — вон он, чернел на горизонте и сейчас выглядел как спасение.  
А потом мотоцикл поравнялся с машиной. Водитель в кожаной куртке поверх бронежилета заглянул в окошко и даже кивнул Миркулову, как давнему знакомому… Так оно и было. Семь лет не виделись. А по этому ублюдку даже не заметно было, чтобы тот постарел. Не бессмертные же они, в самом деле?!  
Водитель попытался спихнуть мотоцикл с дороги, но тот, как издеваясь, ушёл вперёд, и машина только вильнула.  
— Пушка! Пушка есть?! — орал Миркулов, чувствуя, как покрылся потом бритый затылок.  
— В бардачке! — ответил водитель. Он нагнал мотоциклиста и снова попытался его сбросить. Тот съехал на обочину, подняв веер снега и грязи, но сделав полукруг только вернулся на трассу, теперь снова набирал скорость. Миркулов проверил запас патронов, дрожащими руками снял пистолет с предохранителя, уже тише приказал:  
— Подпусти поближе. Пусть ещё раз попробует в окошко глянуть, я ему тут выпишу.  
Водитель подпустил. Но, увидев оружие, на этот раз мотоциклист сам ушёл чуть назад, и пуля только окошко разбила. Сбив на дорогу осколки стекла, Миркулов высунулся и выстрелил ещё трижды. Одна пуля попала в шлем, там же и застряла, остальные две прошли бесследно, хотя он стрелял в торс и по колесу.  
— Теперь в лес уходи! — приказал Миркулов, стараясь прицелиться.  
— На такой скорости?! Да мы сами там убьёмся!  
— И он тоже!  
— Я что, самоубийца, что ли?!  
Лес стремительно приближался. От дороги вела машинная тропинка. Кто-то даже зимой в тот лес ездил. Да и зазор между деревьями был широкий, но не больше однополосной дороги.  
— В лес давай! Там его о ближайшее дерево размажем!  
— А я сказал, я не!..  
Спорить было некогда, и Миркулов сделал то же, что и до этого — сам схватился за руль. Машина вильнула, заскользила и, вместо того, чтобы войти в поворот, развернулась боком и боком же впечаталась в ближайшее дерево. От удара её едва не сложило пополам.  
Сквозь звон в ушах, кровавую пелену в глазах и жуткую боль во всём теле, Миркулов услышал приближение мотоцикла. Судя по звуку, тот больше никуда не спешил.  
Вместо водителя было месиво из железа и крови. Единственное, что пришло в голову — притвориться мёртвым. Он закрыл глаза и лежал в неестественной для живого позе, лежал на сломанной руке, испытывая адскую боль, не шевелился и готовился не дышать.  
Послышались шаги по снегу. Пистолет потерялся где-то за пределами видимости. Миркулов не был уверен, что выживет, если Чёрт сейчас просто уйдёт, но готовился рисковать. А потом он эту тварь достанет. Всеми средствами устроит облаву на этих выродков. Они себе давно уже врага создали, просто раньше руки коротки были.  
Дверь дёрнулась, потом ещё раз и со скрежетом открылась. Миркулов не дышал, не моргал. Вжился в роль трупа.  
Чёрт дышал сипло, тоже не шевелился и ждал, осматривался. Запаса дыхания ещё хватало, когда Миркулова за целую ещё руку потащили из машины.  
— Э, нет, так не пойдёт, — произнёс механический голос. Раньше такого не было, раньше они говорили хоть нормально. Теперь этот голос… словно его киборг загнал. — Я такой мангал приготовил. Ты тут подыхать не будешь.  
Миркулов заорал, попробовал защититься хоть как, переломанными конечностями, и сначала услышал два выстрела, а потом уже почувствовал обе пули у себя в животе. Именно нутром ощутил, мог даже точно сказать, куда попала каждая. Орать сил уже не было, только скулить.  
Чёрт нёс его на плечах, в глубь леса.  
— Добей меня… куда?  
Боль была адская, он уже готов был просто покончить с этим. Казалось, переломаны все кости. Кровь стекала на чёрную куртку мотоциклиста.  
— Добить?.. Помнишь, ваши тогда четверых убили. Трупы вывезли в лес и там сожгли. Так вот, когда вы их из машины выволокли, оказалось, что один ещё живой. Живой, но умирающий. Добили вы его?  
Миркулов молчал. Мужик тогда был настолько одной ногой на том свете, что даже не орал, когда пламя занялось. Стонал только… они ещё тогда говорили, что скучно получилось, надо было добить.  
— Мы не знали, — соврал он. Чёрт издал звук, который без обработки, наверное, был похож на фырканье, а в обработке получалось что-то похожее на проверку микрофона.  
— Так и я не знаю, — признался он. Они вышли на поляну, в центре на расчищенном от снега месте были сложены четыре покрышки, образовывающие квадрат. И воняло бензином… — Я, знаешь, психопат. Кто ж даст гарантии, что я сейчас не с трупом разговариваю? Ты? Так ты труп говорящий, галлюцинация моя. Нечего их слушать.  
На покрышки Чёрт его положил почти аккуратно, как перебравшего друга на диван. Миркулов снова заорал, не столько от боли, сколько от отчаяния и ужаса. Бензиновый запах бил в нос. Он попытался приподняться, но тут же рухнул обратно, потому что всё тело, каждую рану пробило болью. И под этот крик покрышки вспыхнули, словно Чёрт хотел прибавить громкости…  
Ник ещё ждал, когда крик стих, грел у огромного костра руки. Замёрз на мотоцикле преследовать цель, теперь отогревался, осознавая, что ещё обратно ехать так же. Зачерпнул твёрдого снега, его ледяную корку, стал как губкой стирать с себя кровь.  
— Привет тебе от Вадима, утырок, — произнёс Никита. — Говорят, он тебя дождаться планировал. Но тут я за него.  
— Семьдесят пятый, — произнёс голос. Ник кивнул, даже головы не подняв. Тёмная фигура стояла напротив него, через костёр. — Даже зажарил…  
— А чего их сырыми жрать? Вот тебе, до хрустящей корочки, — усмехнулся Ник. Отстегнул маску с одной стороны, оставив её висеть. Фигуру заволокло чёрным дымом. Она наклонилась — отрывала от трупа, как от жаренной курицы, потом аппетитно захрустела, поедая. Воняло больше палёной резиной, чем мясом. Ник закончил с пятнами: отчистились не до конца, но поди на чёрном разбери, что это такое. Собирался маску снять окончательно, когда фигура снова произнесла:  
— Убегал бы ты, Никита.  
— От кого? — удивился он и посерьёзнел. Фигура в дыму продолжала хрустеть костями, ответила без спешки, как-то даже лениво:  
— От них. По твоему следу идут, скоро будут тут, ты им вон какой факел организовал. Уже у машины и твоего мотоцикла, туда возвращаться нельзя.  
— Кто идёт? — Никита закреплял маску на лице, застёгивал куртку.  
— Гончие идут. Ты таких ещё не видел, ты с такими не справишься. Так что беги.  
— Что, есть кто-то страшнее Чертей? — усмехнулся Никита.  
— О, в этом мире есть многие, что страшнее вас. Не обольщайся.  
***  
Глеб закончил с нарезкой овощей, скинул их к мясу в чугунную прямоугольную форму. Накрыл фольгой и собирался убрать в разогретую духовку, когда на руке запищали часы.  
Никита был на задании, но это могло быть как «Я закончил, что на ужин?», так и «Объект 2 мертв». Глеб отложил готовку, взглянул на экран. От Никиты пришло всего одно слово: «Помогите».  
Ева в это время только притащила в гостиную полное ведро воды. В своих комнатах убирались сами, в общих комнатах и на лестнице — в порядке очереди. И Ева всегда начинала с гостиной, как с самой большой комнаты. Она стояла в домашних штанах и майке. Часы сняла, сообщение не видела, и поэтому вылетевший из кухни Глеб стал для неё сюрпризом.  
— В машину! — скомандовал Глеб, поймал её за руку и потащил.  
— В этом?! — спросила Ева возмущённо. Глеб, не оглядываясь, вместо этого ответил:  
— Там переоденешься! Быстро!  
Сам Глеб тоже был одет в домашнее, но во второй руке тащил бронежилеты и что-то тёмное, трикотажное. Закинув Еву и одежду с одинаковым отсутствием бережности в машину, вернулся домой. Когда вышел снова, туда же забросил оружие. На этот раз бережнее, но только потому, что оно могло выстрелить.  
Ева, не стесняясь, надевала спортивный лифчик. Глеб успел заметить только, что на груди осталась красная полоса затянувшегося шрама.  
— Как он мог облажаться? — не понимала Ева, пока Глеб заводил машину и открывал ворота. — Двое! Водитель и цель! Облавы никто бы устраивать не стал. Сами сказали: они верят, что раз половину срока отсидели — то чисты!  
— Поздно для облавы, — ответил Глеб. — Твою мать, только б не менты.  
— Почему? — Ева даже застёгивать бронежилет перестала. Удивлённо ждала ответа.  
— Ненавижу ментов гасить. А если там их облава, то придётся.  
— Тогда отойдёшь и оставишь это мне, — Ева продолжила застёгиваться. — У меня к ним личное.  
— Да у вас ко всему миру личное! — сорвался Глеб. — Ты оделась? Погоди, я тебе руль передам, сам оденусь. И гони-гони-гони! Если Ник просит о помощи, то там реально как в аду!  
***  
Никита ощущал погоню спиной. Он больше не замерзал. Ну и что-то подсказывало, что нельзя было теперь выйти и сказать, что уходил отлить, а то, что тут машина в гармошку — так это после него уже было.  
И Никита уходил лесом. Где-то оставляя в сугробе глубокие следы, где-то скользил по льду бесследно. Спустился к озеру и бесстрашно пересёк его по льду, скрылся в зарослях и, спрятавшись за деревья, ждал. Он чувствовал погоню, но должен был убедиться, что это ему не кажется.  
Из леса на том берегу вышли четверо. Не все разом, а постепенно. Одна фигура, мужская, что успела первой, сразу заскользила со склона вниз. Вторая фигура ещё дожидалась остальных. Может, их было и больше, но Никита не собирался тратить время на проверку. В маске, конечно, были такие фильтры, что дышать она почти не мешала. Но в такие вот погони оказывалось, что дышалось в ней тяжелее, чем без неё.  
На преследователях тоже были маски, но не Чертей и не бандитские балаклавы. У них были кожаные чёрные маски так же закрывавшие лица от носа до подбородка. Вместо рта — прорезь, затянутая металлическими прутьями. Тот, что шёл впереди, был вооружён пистолетом. У отставшего Никита успел заметить автомат.  
***  
Глеб запросил сводку по своим каналам, Ева зачитала положение: на трассе около тюрьмы авария, водитель на месте, пассажира не нашли. Зато нашли кострище в лесу, но там прогорело настолько, что уже сложно сказать, был там труп или нет. Место оцепили, Никиты там не было. Никакого плана по поимке Чёрта — тоже, и Глеб выдохнул с облегчением. Значит, если и стрелять, то по бандитам.


	6. Chapter 6

Четыре года назад.   
Никита отца запомнил таким: с упрямо сжатыми губами, нахмуренными кустистыми бровями и неизменно со смартфоном в руке. Отец был журналистом.   
Он в тот вечер сидел напротив Никиты за кухонным столом, то и дело посматривая то на сына, то на экран телефона. Никите было шестнадцать.   
— Слушай, всё будет в порядке, — заверил отец. — Главное ведь огласка. Никто не посмеет меня тронуть, потому что эта история прогремит. Потому что, когда её опубликуют…   
— Да кто её опубликует?! — сорвался Никита. — Да весь город под ним ходит! И газеты! И менты! А ты хочешь, чтобы ты вот такой умный вылез, написал, и…   
— Никит, но ведь оно до центра дойдёт, а там…   
— А в центре-то и не знают?! — нервно рассмеялся Никита. На кухню заглянула мама, попросила:   
— Пожалуйста, потише. Соседи услышат.   
— Вот видишь. И соседи знают, и друзья мои знают, и в редакции знают, и в блог я написал. Всё будет в порядке, никуда не нужно бежать.   
— Ты в кого такой идеалист?! — Никита сложил руки на груди. — Ну ладно, ты готов за правду свою сдохнуть. Тебе пофигу… о маме подумал? Или, думаешь, тебя одного прирежут?  
— Никита, никто меня не «прирежет». Ты драматизируешь. Не советское время. Век интернета. Если не опубликуют в нашей газете — найду кого-нибудь из популярных блогеров.   
— Да как ты не понимаешь, что это всё нас не спасёт?! Пап, да они же убьют тебя! Надо уезжать. И оттуда ждать новостей, взяли твоё расследование в печать или нет. Не обязательно за границу, но в Воронеж хотя бы. Не к родственникам.   
— Никита, мы не преступники. Преступники они. Нам незачем бежать, — веско закончил спор отец. Ему хотелось верить, но Никита понимал — не будет так. Ему внутренности пекло от осознания, что произойдёт дальше. Решив, что доказать ничего не сможет, сквозь зубы процедил:   
— А я уеду. И маму с собой заберу. Сделаем вид, что ничего не знали, и нас не тронут.   
— Я не поеду, — раздалось из зала. Никита набрал в грудь воздуха, хотел выругаться, но снова пожалел маму, выпалил только:   
— Сам уеду! Вернусь, когда в сводках прочитаю, что вас прирезали обоих! Верите в правду — да пожалуйста! А я знаю, чем всё это кончается!   
— Никита, это было раньше, — возразил отец, поднял со стола смартфон и что-то стал перелистывать на экране. Он был спокоен, хотя Никита спешно одевался. Мама вышла и осталась стоять в дверях зала, глядя на это, но не мешала. Думала, перебесится. Они оба были так спокойны…   
Никита заглядывал в расследование отца. И ощущение было, словно на тот свет заглядывал. Пропадающие люди. Найденные в пруду и в лесах трупы. Может, отец и знал в жизни больше, может и был прав, и если будет огласка — то их побоятся тронуть, но Никиту трясло от ужаса, когда он думал, что их семья станет просто ещё тремя трупами в пруду. Надо было хотя бы остыть.   
Телефон Никита выключил. А, когда приехал на вокзал, не решился сесть в электричку. Он боялся за родителей — за упрямого отца, за наивную маму. Он не хотел бросать их одних, даже если бы пришлось умирать с ними…   
И Никита остался на ночь на вокзале. Включил телефон, но игнорировал звонки из дома. Убеждался — живы. Собирался уехать на утренней электричке, на дневной, на вечерней, но и во вторую ночь снова остался на вокзале. К нему уже присматривались полицейские, нужно было либо ехать, либо возвращаться домой. Но Никита снова пропустил электрички, ушёл в парк. Благо, был конец лета и ещё тепло. Спать в парке оказалось даже лучше, чем на вокзале — темно, никто не дёргал. Никита выспался за две ночи на вокзале, и проснулся, когда вовсю жарило солнце.   
Денег на билет уже не осталось. Только на проезд до дома. Никита мужественно продолжал планировать побег, но без телефона не приходило звонков, и он теперь не знал — а живы ли родители? Не мог уехать, не убедившись. К тому же ему казалось, что он достаточно их наказал.   
И вечером, когда стемнело, Никита уже возвращался домой. С облегчением увидел в знакомых окнах свет, нараспашку открытое окно на балконе. Поднимался на свой этаж без спешки, придумывая, что скажет отцу. И, хотя Никита оказался не прав, он был счастлив, что с домашними всё в порядке. Может, теперь хотя бы мама согласится с ним уехать на время…   
Дверь Никита открыл своим ключом. Отец стоял в коридоре, близко к двери в зал, где в день его побега стояла мама. Он выглядел ошарашенным, волосы растрепались и дышал он тяжело. Его заметно трясло. Никите на секунду стало стыдно за своё детское поведение, и в то же время появилось неприятное, страшное предчувствие, что не его побег так напугал отца.   
— Что, всё ещё будешь упираться? — усмехнувшись, спросил Никита… и тут дверь за его спиной закрылась, хотя он её не трогал. Что-то твёрдое круглое упёрлось в затылок, заставив опустить голову. Никита похолодел, осторожно поднял руки.   
— Щенок твой? — раздалось из-за спины. — Отлично. Искать не придётся.   
— Он тут не при чём, — попытался отец. Из-за его спины тоже вышел мужик бандитского вида: в чёрном, с лысым черепом, покрытым почти прозрачным ёжиком волос.   
— Где мама? — спросил Никита, и по звуку собственного голоса понял, что боится. Следующим отозвался живот, сказывались и нервы, и та совершенно ужасная еда, которой питался эти три дня. А ведь он, пока шёл, мечтал о маминой стряпне.   
— Смышлёный, наверное, пацан. Прятался где-то… ждал, когда твоих предков убьют? А мы вот припозднились. Только теперь пришли, — говорил тот, что держал отца на прицеле. А потом послышался сдавленный крик — из дальней комнаты. Голос матери. Никита не выдержал — забыл о том, что он на прицеле, что и отец под дулом, рванулся туда и тут же получил два удара с разницей в секунду — один в затылок, второй в живот. Дальше удары посыпались хаотичные, беспорядочные. Били вдвоём, даже подняться не давали — норовили ногами то в лицо, то в хребет попасть, и Никита никак не мог прикрыть и то, и другое. Закрывал голову.   
А потом его, как щенка, схватили за капюшон толстовки, протащили через зал к балкону. Никита слышал голос отца, ещё пытался подняться, но тело не слушалось. Собиралось на секунду и тут же опадало снова.   
— Заканчиваем, — произнёс голос над головой. Это был третий человек — сидел спокойно в плюшевом бабушкином кресле. Он смотрел на Никиту сверху вниз, совершенно не был похож на бандита: дорогой деловой костюм, ухоженные руки, гладко причёсанные волосы. На Никиту глянул раздражённо, словно запрещал на себя смотреть. — Щенка на улицу. Свет погаси только, чтобы тебя не увидели.   
Отец взвыл как-то по-медвежьи, обречённо. Никита снова попытался сопротивляться, драться, и в этот раз его приложили головой об порог балкона. Свет в комнате погас. Ещё один рывок — и Никиту перебросили через перила.   
Это был седьмой этаж.   
***  
Потом Никита видел себя пластиковой игрушкой-манекеном. Над ним стоял доктор в белом халате и иногда тыкал ручкой в какую-то часть тела, и тогда на этой части зажигалась красная лампочка. Красный свет отдавался в тело Никиты чудовищной болью. Тот шипел и извивался, но не мог сдвинуться с места. Казалось, доктор рассказывал что-то, делал всё не глядя на пациента, а смотрел куда-то в темноту, и в темноте шевелилось нечто, совсем не связанное с доктором. Никита чувствовал себя как при сонном параличе — не мог шевельнуться и его пугало то, что было в темноте, больше доктора и боли. Оно было нереальным, и если бандиты только избили и, кажется, убили его, то что именно сделает тёмное было непонятно и жутко.   
А потом лампочки вдруг загорелись все разом, и Никита пришёл в себя на жёсткой койке, затянутый в бинты как мумия. Болело всё: голова, руки, ноги, торс, печень, рёбра. Никита весь состоял из боли, как разбитый хрустальный салатник.   
— Х**во тебе? — раздалось рядом. Никита осторожно повернул голову — там сидел старик и не ел даже, сосал яблоко, оставляя на спелой кожице следы слюны. У старика была рука в гипсе и забинтована половина лысой головы. Он походил на состарившегося солдата. — Ничего, это ещё не самое херовое, мальчик. Менты приходили. Я слышал. Батя твой с катушек слетел. Мать убил, тебя пытался, и сам потом вскрылся. А переломы… переломы пройдут. Скажи ещё спасибо, что живой.   
***  
Полицейский появился в палате через несколько часов в сопровождении человека в сером деловом костюме. Всех из неё выгнал, сел напротив Никиты записывать от руки, на бумагу. Внимательно выслушал, постучал осторожно ручкой по бумаге, а потом ткнул в гипс на руке Никиты.   
— Молодец, запомнил. А теперь ты никому больше этой истории рассказывать не будешь. Ты ж беспомощный, пиз**к. Как черепаха. Тебе сейчас башку свернуть — ничего не стоит.   
Он говорил вкрадчиво и почти заботливо. Адвокат (определил для себя Никита человека в сером) сделал вид, что ничего не слышал. Так и стоял, прислонившись к стене с отсутствующим видом. Никита чего-то такого и ожидал. Он бы очень удивился, если бы после этого полицейский сказал бы: «Ну всё, теперь точно их поймаем!»  
— Что ж сейчас не свернёте? — устало спросил Никита. Полицейский пожал плечами, спросил заботливо:   
— А тебе что, жить надоело? Смерть торопишь?.. Да, понимаю. После всего, что случилось. Но ты всё же поживи, малой. Поживёшь? Ты пойми, ну вот расскажешь ты её кому… их тоже убьют. Потом тебя убьют. Ничего не сделаешь. А так… вылечишься, в квартире ты теперь один живёшь. Выжил вот. Ты давай, судьбу не испытывай, счастливчик.   
Но кроме полицейского с адвокатом к Никите в тот день больше никто не приходил. С соседями по палате он заговаривать не спешил. Пялился в окно без занавесок, на садившееся солнце, и думал… думал о том, что надо было выторговать обезболивающего за своё молчание. Родителей всё равно не спасти, а так хоть не было бы так мучительно… а ещё о том, что он всё равно не жилец. Промашечка вышла — ничего сейчас его жизни не угрожает. А они же инсценировали, словно отец его убить пытался. Если Никита умрёт в больнице — это будет поводом что-то заподозрить и, возможно, лишними проблемами. А вот если пропадёт, выйдя из больницы… или его случайно собьёт машина — тут если и заподозрят что, так уже не докажут.   
Палата была обычная, на четверых пациентов, в лучших традициях минимализма: койки, тумбочки и даже занавесок на окне с деревянной облупившейся рамой не было. Стены – выкрашенные в туалетный зелёный цвет, серый от времени и отсутствия ремонта потолок и надтреснутые плафоны ламп. Постепенно палата устраивалась спать. Все вели себя как-то тихо, словно в доме покойного, и с Никитой никто больше не разговаривал. Хотелось встать, уйти куда-то, где нет никого, но это было невозможно. Какая-то иллюзия одиночества появилась только когда в палате захрапели. И спали, кажется, все. Тогда Никита позволил себе осознать: мамы больше нет, как и отца. Он остался один.   
Он плакал тихо, почти незаметно, только дышать приходилось через рот. Смотрел по-прежнему в окно. Чего уж там, себя жалел.   
А потом заметил краем глаза движение в палате. Испугался, что увидят, потянулся гипсом стереть слёзы, и тут же окатило ужасом. Таким, какого не испытывал даже, когда его из окна вышвырнули. Такой ужас был потом, в том сне, и там тоже было оно…   
Тёмная фигура остановилась напротив кровати Никиты. У фигуры вместо головы был срез, словно это пластилиновая модель, у которой кто-то сплющил голову вниз и в сторону. Она была окутана чем-то, как нитками, и в то же время это не было похоже на одежду. Что-то среднее между нарезанной на полосы корой деревьев и растрескавшимися углями. Казалось, все прекратили дышать, во всей больнице стихли звуки. Никита, таращась во все глаза на существо, сглотнул. Он чувствовал — ему никто не поможет, можно не орать. И сбежать не мог, если только ползти. Существо стояло прямо напротив, вряд ли оно не заметило, что его видят.   
— Здравствуй, Никита, — произнесло оно голосом, похожим на женский, и в то же время на шелест песка. — Думаешь как, это везение только — с седьмого выжить этажа?   
Никита сглотнул и этот глоток почувствовал так, словно в горле был куст шиповника, который он попытался проглотить.   
— Жаль очень маму и, мальчик, папу твоих. Люди хорошие были? А что убили их — не люди. Мусор.   
Никита всё ещё молчал. Он посчитал плохой идеей отвечать собственным галлюцинациям. Вспомнил о том, как в страшилках такие чудовища забирали людей, стоило произнести хоть слово. Фигура сложила руки с пальцами-ветками, скорбно склонила голову:   
— Хороший такой парень ты… Что так всё обернулось жаль. Но спасла я тебя не просто так, — пальцы потянулись к гипсу, и Никита не выдержал, дёрнулся всем телом и выкрикнул:   
— Не трогай!  
Казалось, фигура расстроилась, как мать, которую не хотел узнавать родной сын. Продолжила она уже другим голосом, теперь похожим на мужской и похожий бьющиеся друг о друга камни.   
— Отомстить хочешь? Тебе помогу я. Тех, кто виноват в смерти родителей убьёшь. Я через все тебя опасности проведу… А убьёшь сотню — и бессмертием я награжу тебя.   
— Мне не нужно бессмертие, — облизнув губы, заговорил тише Никита. Нет, чудовище не бросилось и не сожрало его тут же. — Но я хочу отомстить… Что, если я убью только тех, кто виновен в их смерти?..   
Фигура нерешительно пожала плечами, снова женским голосом произнесла:   
— Я больше беспокоить не буду тебя… Но, как думаешь ты, будет что после того, как ты убьёшь их? Ты убить ещё сможешь сотню. Потому что, это я вижу, ты заинтересуешь их… Чертей.   
Никита почувствовал, как волна нервной дрожи прошла по телу, через желудок и к копчику.   
— Они что… реально не люди? — теперь и его глаза сияли в темноте.   
— Что ты, Никита… люди же такие, как и ты.   
— Тогда откуда ты знаешь? Что они заинтересуются?.. Они попытаются убить меня?   
— Потому что пахнет кровью твоё будущее. Зол ты на весь мир потому что, и больше не держит ничего тебя. Не напугает больше тебя ничего. Я жуткой всё ещё тебе кажусь?   
Никита облизнул губы, потянулся вперёд, спросил:   
— Что делать? Кровью что-то подписать?   
— Выздоравливать, мальчик, — по-женски ласково сказала фигура. — С телом переломанным мало что сможешь… я прослежу, чтобы не добрались до тебя.   
Никиту передёрнуло, когда это существо так же ласково положило голову ему на грудь, обняло его, почти распластавшись по телу. Оно было таким же твёрдым, как дерево, и шершавым, но пахло свежей землёй.   
***  
Из полиции больше не приходили. Друзья из школы заглядывали пару раз, отсидели дежурно час и ушли, тоже пропали. Никита не мог особо шевелиться. Даже пациент со сломанной ногой ковылял ещё. Палата привыкла к Никите так, словно он был предметом мебели. Он же решил проверить кое-что и промолчал несколько дней. Медсестра ещё пыталась как-то до него достучаться, но Никита игнорировал и её. Ему прощали. Никита понял, что, если однажды ночью он умрёт, то никто не станет плакать. У него были дальние родственники, которые не приехали ни разу. В остальном же он остался совсем один, и не знал, что подкосило его больше: ощущение собственного одиночества или осознание, что вот так вот, разом лишился обоих родителей.   
Существо он видел только один раз после той ночи. Оно приходило за стариком, село у края кровати и некоторое время молча сидело. Делало вид, что не замечает Никиты. И Никита сначала подумал, что оно опять к нему, а потом понял, что сосед по палате не дышит.   
— Что на той стороне? — спросил Никита. — Рай? Ад? Пустота?   
— Не знаю я, — ответило существо. — Я проводник только.   
После выписки (в середине зимы) Никита не вернулся в квартиру, хотя у него оставались ключи и нужны были деньги. Но Никита уехал в дом за городом, в дачный посёлок. В погребе нашлись никому теперь ненужные закатки, но главное — в сарае была хорошая, новая пила. Лёгкая, автоматическая, и не очень большая, поменьше тех, с которыми в фильмах ходили маньяки. Найдя её и на пробу запустив мотор, Никита в пустоту сказал: «Ну что ж… Веди, раз обещала». После больницы он ещё чувствовал себя слабым, но почему-то был уверен, что всё получится.   
На следующий день местные СМИ в красках живописали, какая удивительная драма развернулась в коттеджном посёлке. Как не спасли предпринимателя и его охранника ни забор вокруг посёлка, ни охрана. И с особым вкусом смаковали то, что Никита не убивал своих жертв сначала, а потом разрезал. Нет, Никита просто их разрезал. Потом, конечно, журналисты сокрушались о том, какая выросла молодёжь жуткая, неуправляемая, и вываливали список видеоигр, которые могли подсказать молодому человеку такой способ расправы.   
Никто не задавался вопросом, почему Никита это сделал.   
***  
Следы нашёл бы кто угодно, даже не обладая охотничьим чутьём. Этот чертёнок и не пытался их запутывать, просто напрямую пёр куда-то через лес. Он не мог знать этих мест, если только мельком зацепил, когда составлял план. Павел не понимал главного — как этот Чёрт вообще погоню почуял. Они ведь осторожно подошли со стороны леса, осторожно двинулись по следам. Успели как раз полюбоваться на костёр. Павел тогда напомнил: «Вот, кого мы ловим. С остальными вы ещё договоритесь, этот совершенно отбитый».   
Его приказали взять живым. Убить и так было сложно, а тут живьем… У бетонного, местами осыпавшегося забора Павел показал на пальцах: Лиде остаться тут, у провала. Двоим другим обойти здание и занять места вокруг, если вдруг Чёрт рискнёт бежать. Павел бы на его месте не побежал: отличное место, можно было там выбрать угол потемнее и положить всех преследователей в одиночку. Наверное, так тот и собирался сделать… Словно Черти реально мнили себя бессмертными.   
***  
Внутри брошенного цеха валялось много мусора, особенно битого стекла. На Никите были военные ботинки, обычную обувь тут бы давно порвало. Окна в цеху располагались под самым потолком, поэтому в самом здании было темновато. Никита устроился на железной лестнице, за металлическим контейнером. Оттуда он видел и окна, и весь цех, и мог спокойно менять положение, оставаясь под прикрытием. Место было как раз для засады, и Никита даже думал, что зря побеспокоил команду, сам запаниковав от того, что ему пророчил его личный демон, но… Но потом что-то влажное и холодное коснулось руки — от запястья к плечу. Смерть сидела рядом на корточках, высунув язык. Никита отнял у неё свою руку, прошипел искажённым маской голосом:   
— Что творишь?   
— Почти созрел, — прошептала Смерть, разговаривая словно и не с ним. Никиту прошибло холодным потом, Смерть растворилась, ничего не объяснив. И тут же, всего в метре от него как из воздуха появился человек.   
***  
Между забором и лесом оставался небольшой голый участок. Подобраться незамеченными было невозможно, а вот не увидеть охрану — запросто. Глеб сначала решил, что женщина у забора в кожаной маске с прутьями вместо рта выставлена для приманки. Поэтому пару минут они с Евой ещё оставались в лесу, присматриваясь. А потом Глеб понял, что их заметили, махнул: пора выдвигаться. Ева нравилась ему уже потому, что работала чётко, схватывала на лету. Вот и сейчас, получив знак, она не ломанулась вперёд, в атаку. Они с Глебом приблизились осторожно, одновременными перебежками, остались под прикрытием деревьев. Женщина стояла прямо у стены, заложив руки за спину. Словно готовая к расстрелу.   
— Подходите, поговорим, — позвала она. Больше никого не было видно. Навигатор показывал, что Никита в здании за ней. Как знать, может его притащили сюда и уже пытали. Глеб перевесил автомат на спину, вышел, показав пустые руки. Он видел, что противник не имеет достаточно боевого опыта, прощупывает обстановку как умеет.   
— Что вам надо от нашего друга? — сухо, а обработка сделала голос ещё более отстранённым, спросил Глеб. Женщина даже прыснула от смеха. Маски у них были совсем примитивные. Словно с интернета их заказывали, с какого-нибудь БДСМ-сайта. И Глеб пока не очень понимал, зачем это позертсво. Да, они могли пристрелить этого охранника, но Глеб рассудил, что это можно сделать в любую секунду.   
— Он вам не друг. Думаешь, я не понимаю, кто вы? Банда киллеров, которая под видом благородства обеспечивает тёплое место своему хозяину, устраняя конкурентов и не согласных. Я же вижу, за вами большие деньги стоят.   
— Мне надоело, — вдруг произнесла Ева и вскинула пистолет. Глеб только теперь понял, почему они медлили — они не понимали ситуации. Они привыкли убивать виновных и тех, кто сам на них бросался. На то, чтобы выстрелить в безоружную женщину у обоих стоял блок.   
— Как вы узнали, где его искать? — спросила та. Она была всё ещё спокойна. Ева выстрелила, целясь в шею. В прореху между бронежилетом и лицом в дурацкой маске. Одновременно с этим Ева двинулась вперёд. Глеб наблюдал, даже не моргая… Он заметил, как что-то похожее на ветер махнуло перед лицом женщины, сбив пулю. Ещё не успев осознать движение, он схватил Еву за шкирку и дёрнул назад, сам тоже отклонился. В этот раз он услышал негромкий свист, словно воздух рядом с ним разрезал удар хлыста. Ева сориентировалась уже в процессе, оба отступили к деревьям.   
У девушки затрещала рация на поясе, её настойчиво пытались вызвать, узнать обстановку.  
***  
Враг появился прямо из воздуха. Никита контролировал все выходы и собирался продержаться тут до прибытия подмоги. Отсюда к дому было не так уж далеко, так что час-два ему нужно было отстреливаться. Теперь же всё изменилось. Мало того, что явившийся по его душу возник с неожиданной стороны, ещё и оказался профессионалом — сразу приложил кулаком в висок так, что Никита упал на четвереньки и, оставаясь в сознании, никак не мог сфокусировать взгляд и подняться на ноги.   
— Что же ты, парень, самое предсказуемое место выбрал, — пожурил противник и тут же, не церемонясь, ударил ногой в рёбра. Никиту откинуло и он почти кубарем скатился с железной ржавой лестницы. Больше всего он боялся того, что враг снова переместится к нему мгновенно, как бы он это ни делал. А Никите нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя.   
Но враг спускался как человек: на середине лестницы зацепился за перила, перескочил лестницу одним прыжком. Его ждал уже вставший на ноги Никита. Пистолет он выронил на площадке, нож достать не успевал. Но и в него стрелять не собирались, шли так же, уверено, с голыми руками. И Никита понял, почему так облизывалась на него смерть… у него были все шансы умереть сегодня.   
Враг снова атаковал первым и снова с ноги — сначала ударил левой, подскочив, и этот удар Никита блокировал рукой. Но, используя этот захват как опору, противник ударил правой, снова под рёбра. На этот раз там что-то хрустнуло.   
И сразу за этим удар ещё более опасный, чем перелом рёбер: кастетом в левую щёку. Прямо в маску. Послышался стеклянный треск. Больно не было, но немного тряхнуло током. Пока Никита не успел это осмыслить, он уже отвечал — кулаком в подбородок. И в ту секунду, пока враг на шаг всего отошёл, Никита вытащил любимый нож.   
Маска продолжала искриться.   
— Трясётесь за свои рожи-то? — спросил враг и потянул из-за пояса свой нож с широким лезвием с зазубринами. Явно не кухонный. Маска всё ещё отзывалась на выражение лица, и, хоть и пошла рябью, передала широкую улыбку Никиты.   
Снова сошлись, на этот раз на равных, если не считать того, что Никита уже был ранен. Он целился в шею, но нож прошёл по касательной, только зацепив ухо. Тут же увернулся от нового удара — рукояткой в маску. И, уйдя головой вниз, выпрямился и макушкой врезался в переносицу врагу. Хрустнуло смачно. Но противник, привычный к боли, тяжёлым сапогом ударил в колено так, что его чуть не вывернуло. Схватил за волосы, и Никита дёрнулся, оставив в кулаке у врага клок, но не успел — противник приложил его лицом об пол. Маской об пол. На бетоне и песке остались лежать осколки. Под электроникой ещё был слой ткани, и лица Никиты из трещин всё равно не было бы видно. Но тут маска предупредила женским голосом, сейчас напомнившим ему голос Вики: «Пятнадцать минут». «Целая вечность,» — подумал Никита, но холодом его продрало. Противник тяжело сел ему на спину, заломил правую руку, выкручивая. Заставил бросить нож, надавив на запястье.   
— Если ты не снимешь маску, то останешься без головы, — констатировал враг. И Никита понял — он знал. Это не были случайные люди, не чья-то охрана. Никита и раньше догадывался, сейчас только подтвердил для себя. Эти люди охотились именно за Чертями. Мало кто знал о том, что маски взрывались, но по даркнету ещё ходило видео, как взорвалась Саша… — Наверное, придётся её снять, если ты хочешь жить? Давай, я освобождаю тебе руку, а ты убираешь маску. Поговорим без неё.   
Никита молчал. Захват ослаб и, вместо маски, Никита локтем ударил в бедро противника, встряхнулся и скинул его с себя.   
— Я и не надеялся, — произнёс противник, снова принимая боевую стойку. Только у него нож ещё был, а у Никиты уже нет.   
***  
Слышалось что-то из цеха за забором. Что-то среднее между дракой и буйной вечеринкой. А с елей, за которыми прятались Ева с Глебом, время от времени срезались ветки всё с тем же тихим свистом. Да и женщина больше не подставлялась, спряталась за стеной, но всё ещё выглядывала, чтобы контролировать их. Стоя спиной к дереву, Ева, словно скучая, открывала и загоняла обратно патронник. Возможно, это помогало ей думать. Назад (на забор, противника и цех, в котором, возможно, убивали Никиту) она не смотрела. Глебу она напомнила персонажа старой игрушки, попавшего в какой-то глюк: назад нельзя, вперёд невозможно. Впервые и Глеб не знал, что делать. Он попытался прицелиться, и новый поток вырвал пистолет у него из рук. Тот упал в снег поодаль, на стволе была заметна борозда, словно его распилить пытались. Глеб рассмотрел, что срезались не только ветки — стволы всех деревьев, за которыми они могли бы спрятаться, подтачивались. Бесконечно стоять тут тоже было невозможно.   
«Поговори с ней, — спокойно посоветовала Ева по внутренней связи. Её слова прозвучали, словно собственные мысли Глеба, только сказанные женским голосом — У вас это здорово получалось».   
— Вы кто?! — выкрикнул Глеб. И тут же заметил, как Ева вышла из своего укрытия, прицелилась. Снова свистнуло, с той стороны раздался какой-то глухой ответ, может даже посыл нахер с такими вопросами. И в следующую секунду Ева, спокойная и сосредоточенная, выстрелила. Глеб ждал, что её тут же и полоснёт, так как больше она не пряталась. Но Ева, держа наготове пистолет, двинулась вперёд, в сторону врага. Из-за стены никого не было видно а, когда они подошли, на снегу лежала женщина. Щека, шея и волосы были в крови. Она всхлипнула, очнулась, но Ева поставила ногу ей на грудную клетку и направила дуло в лоб.   
— Рация, — на этот раз по общей связи произнесла Ева. Глеб понял, снял с пояса врага рацию, продолжая осматриваться. И заметил — в периметре, справа и слева от них, были ещё двое, но подойти они не рисковали. В рацию Глеб сказал:   
— Эй, твари. Мы тут одного мальчика потеряли. А вы девочку. Может, поможем друг другу?   
Какое-то время было тихо. Может, они переговаривались на другой частоте, или другим способом, но никто их больше не атаковал. У Глеба, несмотря на холод, вспрела спина — он не мог доверять Еве, он всё время ждал, что та же сила разрежет её. Ева за себя не волновалась. Продолжая удерживать врага на прицеле, она наклонилась. Судя по всему и на ребра мстительно надавила так, что поверженная всхлипнула. Рация ожила, спокойный голос устало согласился:   
— Да, давайте обмен.   
«Не стали связываться», — понял Глеб, но бдительности не терял.   
***  
Маску они успели вышвырнуть, и теперь Глеб, который вёл машину, ждал звонка от Леонида с вопросом, почему вторая маска за неделю детонирует.   
Наверное, что-то из внутренних органов Никите отбили, двигался он осторожно. На лице после разбитой маски остался порез — он шёл от верхней губы наискосок к носу. Никита прикладывал бинты к порезу, стараясь остановить кровь.   
Какое-то время Глеб гнал, правда в сторону города, а не их логова. Никто ему не возражал — ждали погони, но её не было. И вот, убедившись, что никто не рискнул их преследовать, Глеб съехал с дороги, метров на пять отдалился от неё и остановился среди деревьев. Ева не спорила, но смотрела удивлённо. Глеб вышел из машины, открыл заднюю дверцу и выволок Ника. Поставил его лицом к машине и начал обыскивать: стянул с него бронежилет, проверил ворот водолазки.   
— Бл*, это как-то по-гейски, — проворчал Ник. — Третья, присоединяйся, что ли.   
Глеб методично ощупывал военные штаны, карманы. Когда Ева вышла из машины, бросил бронежилет ей. Развернул Ника к себе и заставил опустить тряпку от лица, вгляделся в рану.   
— Куда он ещё тебе лазил? — спросил Глеб. Казалось, что он сердился.   
— Честное слово, никуда, — Ник же выглядел так, словно веселился. Снял водолазку, потом и спортивную майку, оставшись с голым торсом. Начал расстёгивать ремень брюк, когда Ева окликнула:   
— Нашла.   
Возможно, если бы ей в последнее время не приходилось так часто носить бронежилеты, она бы решила, что и это их неотъемлемая деталь: плоский круг, с ноготь величиной. Он был прикреплён на изнанке бронежилета. Глеб забрал, проверил ещё раз, на случай, если жучков два, пальцами раздавил этот и вышвырнул в снег.   
— Одевайся, — приказал, возвращая кучей одежду и бронежилет. Сам снова полез на водительское место, остальные поспешили занять свои. Даже Ник больше не издевался, в машину запрыгнул словно торопившийся на вызов пожарный.   
***  
Леонид казался таким же злым и раздражённым, как Глеб. А вот Глеб при нём как-то поумерил свой пыл, но выглядел всё ещё злым, взволнованным. Леонид вежливо постучался ко врачу в той больнице, куда возил их латать, вежливо и как-то даже неловко заговорил:   
— Виктор Генадьевич, вы уж простите. Сходите пообедайте пока, мне в вашем кабинете нужно поговорить с моими обормотами. Не волнуйтесь, трогать ничего не буду.   
Врач засуетился, за секунду собрался и вышел, рассеянно бросив что-то вроде: «Да-да, конечно», но Ева-то видела, как он на них глянул. Но так было правильно: пока их считали просто киллерами Леонида, и они и это место были в безопасности.   
Леонид после ухода врача тут же изменился. За стол не стал садиться и изображать начальника. Остановился у стола и ждал, когда Глеб и Ева войдут, плотно прикроют дверь.   
— Не слишком ли много охотников? — спросил Леонид. — Кто это были?   
— Без понятия, — ответил Глеб.   
— Что, сложно было под маски заглянуть?   
— Как-то не до того было, — подхватила Ева. — Слушайте. Они какие-то… Там что-то не так.   
— Да? — Леонид наигранно удивился. — Вот и я думаю, что там не так. Кучка людей против вас. Мне тренеров менять?   
— Они похожи на вас с Евой, — выпалил Глеб. Леонид быстро глянул в его сторону, сузил глаза и приказал:   
— Поясни. Мы с Евой вроде очень разные. Что же нас сближает?   
— Она видит мёртвых, вы будущее, — ответил Глеб. Руки были сложены за спиной, словно связанные. Костяшки побледнели. Ева притихла — она в этих играх не понимала.   
— Когда ты догадался? — насупившись, словно пойманный на обмане школьник, спросил Леонид. 

Три года назад. 

Труп из тюремного морга забирать приехала болотного цвета труповозка. Кроме водителя в кабине был ещё охранник. Труп вытащили двое в форме — мешок был тяжёлым. Когда его положили на носилки — расстегнули молнию, открыв лицо в ссадинах и кровоподтёках.   
— Сразу видно, от сердечного приступа умер, — пошутил водитель, докуривая. Охрана молча сделала пометку в бумагах, дала расписаться сопровождавшему. Молнию пакета, в котором лежал труп Никиты, снова застегнули, кузов закрыли.   
Машина выехала с территории тюрьмы, отъехала буквально пару километров и остановилась, даже двигатель глушить не стали. В кузов влез сопровождающий, достал ремни и ими пристегнул труп к носилкам, снова расстегнул пакет.   
— Он раньше вечера не очнётся! — крикнул из кабины водитель. — Че перестраховываться-то?!   
— Да этот мудозвон заговорённый какой-то! — ответил сопровождающий. Закрыл кузов и снова вернулся в кабину, уже там в полголоса продолжил: — Сначала его там пытались осторожненько прирезать. И каждый раз какое-то говно. Хрен с ним когда он Кривому сам заточку в глаз вогнал, там, как говорится, отмахался парень. Всё честно. А вот когда начальника охраны удалось купить, и тот обещал его стопудово завалить… Там, знаешь ли, не заточка в глаз. Там самого начальника стая бродячих собак загрызла, когда с работы возвращался. После пятого, кажется, случая там все обосрались. И, когда его предложили на воле добить, они даже рады были. Зае**л он их. Совсем стрёмный. Страха не знает. А ни родителей, ни бабы, ни детей на воле нет. Кроме как собой его пугать больше нечем было.   
— Слушай… Я почти верю в это проклятье. За нами уже с километр гонит тот чёрный мерс.   
— И что? Мерсов в этом захолустье пугаться?   
— А вот если бы ты на мерсе за труповозкой ехал… ты бы как, не обгонял? — спросил водитель. Тут же взялся за рацию, бросил в эфир: «База, у нас проблема».   
Из-за мерса вырулил такой же чёрный мотоцикл. И что-то в этом мотоциклисте было пугающее. Такое, что никаких сомнений не осталось — это за ними. Только охранник не понимал — кто?! Кому понадобился «труп» зека? Водитель уже орал в рацию координаты, запрашивал подкрепление. Сопровождающий доставал автомат. Как только мотоциклист поравнялся с кабиной, над стеклом на него уже смотрело дуло. Но мотоциклист повернулся, стало видно под стеклом шлема знакомую по новостям и криминальным сводкам маску — чёрная, с неоновым рисунком в виде зверских клыков. Сопровождающий не стал ждать подтверждения и открыл огонь, но именно в этот момент сзади ударило, их стало выталкивать на обочину. Впереди оставались ещё машины. И видно было, как водители, завидев происходящее, разворачивались и срывались так, что поднимали тучи пыли и песка. Автоматная очередь пересекла стекло, но пули остались в нём, не попали в кабину. Это было не важно — послышалось, как открывались двери кузова. Из кузова в кабину тоже было не попасть — такое же пуленепробиваемое стекло.   
Один из Чертей слез с мотоцикла, выстрелил ещё раз, на этот раз в лобовое, но было понятно, что отвлекал. Обоим перевозчикам казалось, что их так и оставят в покое, если они не будут пытаться защититься или выбраться из кабины. Но Чёрт запрыгнул на тупой нос труповозки.   
Второй Чёрт в одиночку сломал замки обычным ломом, разрезал ремни и взвалил труп на плечо. От кабины послышались выстрелы, потом короткий крик — мужской. Ещё выстрелы и — тишина. Он глянул в стекло между кабиной и кузовом — оно было в красных кляксах. Его напарник уже выводил мотоцикл на дорогу, предварительно глянув, не нужна ли помощь.   
— Третья, б***, зачем? — мужским голосом спросил тот, не теряя при этом времени и закидывая мешок в машину. В масках старого поколения голос ещё не искажался, разве что самим фактом присутствия плотной ткани.   
— Свидетели, — безразлично отозвалась женщина, тоже не теряя времени и заводя мотоцикл. Теперь приходилось орать:  
— Свидетели чего? Что Черти трупоеды?!  
— Первый, он теперь один из нас. И я не хочу перед ним оправдываться, что люди, которые пытались его продать, остались живы.


	7. Chapter 7

Во всём доме свет не горел с самого начала атаки. Эти твари пришли из темноты, и только когда закончили и остался один Верский, у них включились неоновые маски на пол-лица.   
Верского притащили в просторную гостиную, усадили на диван, словно он был гостем в собственном доме. Но левую руку пристегнули наручниками к тяжёлому, каменному журнальному столику. Один из Чертей встал над ним, за левым плечом. Двое других — напротив. Один ближе к центру, другой — у входа. В доме было тихо. Тревожную кнопку он успел нажать, но судя по тому, как неторопливо работали эти сволочи, на полицию не было надежды.   
— Ты поставляешь наёмников, — заговорил тот, что стоял напротив. — Недавно у тебя попросили партию для одного опасного дела. До нас доходили слухи, что твоих ребят кто-то вырезал. Так жаль… говорят, они были на каком-то старом заводе. И почему-то все думают, что мы их убили. Не знаешь, почему?   
— Я не знаю заказчика, — произнёс Верской. Это был лысеющий мужик средних лет, в дорогой рубашке и запонках. Да и весь дом был дорогим, на километр вокруг не было соседей. Вся эта земля принадлежала ему. И до этого момента ему казалось, что он достаточно защищён, и если на него где и нападут, то не в доме, где камеры и охрана.   
Старший сделал какое-то движение, вроде только подбородком дёрнул. Сбоку что-то промелькнуло и вгрызлось в руку Верского — лезвие ножа.   
Никто не мешал ему орать во всё горло, пока стоявший над левым плечом в три верных удара отрубил руку, и она осталась висеть в браслете наручников. Только после этого рот заткнули тряпочным кляпом, и то чтобы он мог расслышать вопросы.   
— Я слышал, сейчас очень хорошая медицина. Платная, я имею ввиду. И, если, поместить руку в лёд, то её ещё можно будет пришить. У тебя найдётся лёд? — он кивнул напарнику. Чёрт, стоявший у двери, почти театрально открыл ящичек у самого лица. Свет маски заиграл на кубиках льда.   
— У нас как раз с собой есть подходящий. Так что, ты вспомнил заказчика?   
***  
Леонид сначала смачно выругался, что могло значить только: «Как, опять?», но совершенно не объясняло случившегося. Он всё это время ждал Чертей в их доме, отключив мобильный телефон, чтобы его не беспокоили, и выгнав своего охранника. Всё это время Тимур играл роль отсутствующего Глеба, но при этом суетился и выглядел больше шестёркой, чем хозяином в доме. Никита вошёл и тут же прислонился спиной к стене, глубоко дыша. Порез на лице ему зашили, теперь он успел немного затянуться. У Евы вон давно даже рубцы сошли всего лишь благодаря крему. Глеб же был как заговорённый. Сейчас он стоял напротив сидящего за журнальным столиком в гостиной боссом и эта расстановка напоминала ему недавнее задание.   
— Кто это? — спросила Ева, которой фамилия и кличка заказчика не были знакомы.   
— Из правительственных, — пояснил Леонид. Сейчас он выглядел как «пахан» — сидел, широко расставив колени и склонившись к чашке, отчего горбился. — Ещё до Глеба, когда правительственные заинтересовались Чертями, мы сделали так, чтобы больше не интересовались. Это была настоящая война. Мы троих потеряли, я не успевал новых набирать. Но я им тогда показал, что если Чертей трогать, то потом как прокажённый будешь.   
— Ты убивал их семью и любовниц.   
Еве сначала показалось, что Глеб спросил, но Глеб это утверждал. От сказанного стало не по себе, а потом ещё хуже от того, что, похоже, война возобновлялась. Ими снова интересовались не простые бандиты. Никита отдышался, прошёл мимо всего собрания к себе, наверх. По дороге едва не толкнул Тимура, но подросток привычно увернулся.   
— С этим так просто не справиться, — вздохнул Леонид.   
— И семьи у него нет, и на любовниц ему положить, — как бы между прочим продолжил Глеб. Леонид этого даже не заметил, продолжил, как не слышал:  
— Какой цикл у Кристины? Она достаточно опасна?   
На этот раз Глеб ничего не говорил, и вообще выглядел как ученик, который очень не хочет идти к доске. Леонид, словно обманутый им, обернулся к лестнице, на которой ещё сидел Тимур, глянул так выразительно, что подростка передёрнуло.   
— Это не честно, — попробовал пожаловаться он. — Я не… я не могу точно сказать. Я подросток. У меня это… буйство гормонов. Лучше кто-то из вас…  
— Тимур, не беси меня, — огрызнулся Леонид. Будь Ева парнем, она предложила бы его заменить. Тимур же поджал губы, без спешки поднялся. Глеб побежал следом, но остановился на лестнице, на месте, где раньше был Тимур. Послышался осторожный стук в дверь, потом томительное ожидание. Потом скрип открываемой двери и всё слилось в единый шум — поспешные шаги, хлопнувшая другая, более лёгкая дверь. Женский голос: «Прости, Тима, я думала, что это Ники или Ева! Они же вернулись». Потом, видимо, Кристина увидела Глеба, снова всё стихло.   
— Для меня есть дело? — осторожно спросила Кристина. Глеб отступил на шаг, закрыл рот и нос рукой. Потом повернулся к Леониду и только кивнул ему.  
***  
Ева раньше такие вечеринки только в кино и видела: богато одетые девушки в лёгких платьях, переливающиеся в лучах светодиодов; молодые и не очень мужчины. И в то же время это не напоминало обычные клубы. Пространство было разделено на три зоны, находившиеся на разной высоте, плюс приватные кабинеты. В клетках в центре танцевали девушки в белье, и непонятно было, как они забрались в эти клетки. На них не особо обращали внимания. Казалось, что мужчины сюда пришли поговорить. Этот клуб сильно отличался от тех, в которые раньше ходила Ева.   
Вместо открытого вечернего платья на ней была тугая рубашка и брюки. Она брала с собой оружие и сдала его на входе охране. Просто потому, что Ева сегодня изображала телохранителя Глеба, который был одет в рубашку с закатанными рукавами и строгие брюки. Самым неожиданным оказалось то, что с некоторыми из посетителей Глеб здоровался.   
— Ты их знаешь? — шепнула Ева. Глеб хмыкнул:  
— Впервые вижу. Ничего, они меня тоже не запомнят.   
— Кажется, умение обманывать для нас важнее, чем убивать, — снова почти у самого уха шепнула Ева, и Глеб больно ткнул её под рёбра, потребовал:   
— Тихо.   
Казалось, на пару секунд стихла музыка, остановились разговоры, и все дружно на эти секунды забыли, как дышать. Даже танцовщицы. Кристина появилась на вечеринке как Золушка на балу. Не было грязной от краски рубашки, завязанных в хвост волос, бесцветных ресниц. Кристину одели в струящееся платье серебряного цвета. Распущенные волосы были уложены волосок к волоску, обрамляли плечи подобно дорогой шубке. Шея и мочки ушей у Кристины блестели от украшений. Действительно, их принцесса преобразилась, словно попавшая на бал Золушка, и даже у Евы на секунду захватило дыхание. Глеб же отвернулся, хлебнул из поставленного на стойку стакана и больше старался в ту сторону не оборачиваться.   
Никита шёл сразу за Кристиной, таким же охранником. Кожаный ошейник на его шее смотрелся как причуда хозяйки. Выглядел Никита непривычно сдержанным, и в то же время угрожающим. Он ведь даже убивал с улыбкой, тут же только смотрел внимательно на тех, кто пялился на его хозяйку, словно пёс, на которого нацепили намордник и запретили весело вгрызаться в глотки.   
Было непривычно видеть Никиту вне дома или заданий. Ева поняла, что уже относится к нему как к опасному психопату, который своих не трогает только когда чужие есть. И потому она напряжённо следила за Ником, а не его спутницей. Если бы он устроил драку, его бы вышвырнули из клуба… С другой стороны, сейчас тоже было задание. И Ева без маски чувствовала себя всё равно, что голой.   
Кто-то из самых молодых и отчаянных рискнул подкатить к Кристине, обиделся на вежливый отказ. В следующую секунду Ева и Глеб наблюдали, как попытавшийся настоять парень делает вынужденное сальто и падает на пол спиной. Оба знали, что Никита мог и грубее. Парень поднялся и, скорее всего, хотел драться, но подскочила охрана. Вывели противника, а не Никиту, который первым начал. Вскоре стало ясно почему — Кристине уже целовал руку плотный мужчина с седой бородой, галантно заложив свою руку за спину. Судя по тому, что с охраной разговаривал он — это был хозяин клуба.   
— А вот их все запомнят, — вздохнула Ева, попыталась отобрать у Глеба стакан, но он отодвинул его с мрачным:   
— Ты на работе. Это не важно. Прекрати пялиться.   
Ева послушно отвернулась и села за стойку. С этого конца клуба стало меньше народу — Кристина как магнит притягивала всех туда, в противоположный. Ева подглядывала, просто потому, что было интересно, как работает их принцесса. Казалось, та купалась во внимании. Она была такой же открытой, как и со всеми из Чертей, кто отваживался с ней разговаривать. Такой же непосредственной и лёгкой. Цель пока только глазами следила за новым человеком в клубе, делая вид, что слушает, что ему говорят сидящие рядом за столом. Как бы невзначай Кристина споткнулась, запутавшись то ли в длинных ногах, то ли сломав каблук. И упала аккурат на место рядом с целью. Ева снова отвернулась.   
Глеб смотрел в свой стакан, думал о чём-то так мрачно, словно не развлекаться сюда пришёл, а горе запить.   
— Расслабься, — шепнула Ева, села рядом. Глеб поманил её, заставил наклониться и подставить ухо, хотя Ева ощущала, что и ему не доверяет. Что он может ударить снова.   
— Они-то все неделю, может меньше, будут её ждать. Потом забудут, отпустит их. А нам в один дом возвращаться.   
Выглядело так, словно Глеб спьяну жаловался. Он быстро глянул в ту сторону, убедился, что всё идёт правильно. Ева обернулась, чтобы порадоваться за задание и… обнаружила, что Кристина встала и прощалась с целью и его собеседниками. Никита всё это время стоял у дивана, ожидая хозяйку.   
— Нам придётся вернуться? — спросила Ева. Глеб не ответил, но из-за стойки поднялся, скомандовал:   
— Домой.   
Ева взволнованно смотрела то на него, то в зал, из которого довольно быстро и почти незаметно исчезла Кристина с Ником. Ева не понимала, что пошло не так, но домой так домой — там объяснят.   
Когда она на парковке садилась на водительское место, на дорогу выехала машина. Именно на этом пежо приехали Кристина и Никита. И если Ник был за рулём, то на заднем сидении Ева заметила два силуэта и хаотичное движение.   
— Быстрее, — негромко скомандовал Глеб. — Езжай метрах в пяти от них.   
— И правда фантастика какая-то, — проворчала Ева, заводя авто.   
Навстречу попадалось мало машин, по их же полосе ехали только три, да и то третья свернула где-то. Никита вёз пассажиров дальше от магистрали, мимо тёмных дворов, в лесопарк. И Ева осторожно следовала за ним и волновалась. Кристина всё же умела расположить к себе. Теперь Ева пыталась представить, каково ей после всего пережитого терпеть чужие прикосновения. Изображать готовность. Хотя, кто знает, может там уже и трахаются на заднем сидении, пока Никита ищет место укромнее. И вечером придётся поить Кристину успокоительными и укладывать спать.   
Первая машина въехала в сквер, и Ева потушила фары и сбавила скорость. Когда они подъехали к остановившемуся пежо, Никита уже был в маске и самозабвенно отрывался, избивая лежащего на земле человека. Глеб выскочил с заднего сидения ещё до полной остановки, тоже в маске.   
Кристина сидела, сняв туфли и поставив ноги в тонких колготках на снег. Она наблюдала за избиением так, словно смотрела романтическую комедию: мечтательно и задумчиво. Глеб оттолкнул Ника, бросился к цели и проверил, жива ли та. Когда лежащий на снегу человек громко кашлянул, Глеб ударил его чётко, кулаком в голову, и тот больше не шевелился. Никита успокоился и, будто его срыв был частью плана, вместе с напарником поднял тело и потащил к машине, на которой приехали Глеб и Ева.   
— Отвези принцессу, — приказал Никита девушке, проходя мимо. Ева даже не кивнула, направилась к машине и доброжелательно попросила:   
— Забирайся обратно, замёрзнешь.   
Кристина села, закрыла дверцу и уже более оживлённо произнесла:   
— Третья, представляешь, снег. Я люблю снег. А ты?   
Еве вспомнились сугробы около морга. Как растирала снегом лицо и руки, чтобы прийти в себя. Вспомнилось, как засыпало город крупными белыми хлопьями, а она сидела в темноте и смотрела на это в широкое окно зала. Как снегом заносило гроб.  
— Не особо, — призналась Ева. — С тобой всё в порядке?   
— Да, Ники вовремя его выволок. Немного трясёт, но это пройдёт. Зато я увидела, как Ники дерётся. Я скучала по этому. Жаль, что его нужно привезти живым.   
Ева скосила глаза в зеркало заднего вида. Кристина снова выглядела задумчивой и мечтательной, но взгляд поймала, улыбнулась и пояснила:   
— В прошлый раз он перерезал сонную артерию. Кровь била фонтаном. Меня залило, Ники залило, машину вот тоже.   
— Кристина, тебе нравится происходящее? — спросила Ева. Ей никогда и в голову это не приходило. Она думала, что Кристина исполняет роль приманки только потому, что должна как-то отплатить за своё проживание и защиту. Но Кристина улыбнулась, как-то по-другому, словно улыбку Ника копировала и ответила кокетливо:   
— Я бы очень хотела на твоё место, Третья.   
***  
Он помнил, как взглянул на водителя, и дёрнулся, поняв, что у того половина лица закрыта чертячьей маской. Помнил, как его выволокли из машины…   
Мелецкий оставил охрану в клубе. Он и водителя-то оставил бы там же. В голове помутилось, и единственное, чего он хотел — чтобы их с новой знакомой оставили одних. Сейчас такое поведение казалось безрассудным. Какой бы эта баба ни была — мог дотерпеть до отеля, мог взять своего водителя, приказать охране следовать за машиной. Но не сделал. Как помутнение какое-то, как заколдовали.   
И теперь поплатился — очнулся с ноющими головой и рёбрами в каком-то бетонном подвале с тусклым светом. Железная дверь выхода была прямо напротив него, но между Мелецким и дверью находились трое: девушка слева сидела полубоком, вытянув ноги и положив на колени пистолет; парень справа — на корточках, по-гопски подняв пятки и удерживаясь на носках, рядом была прислонённая к стене арматура; в центре между ними стоял третий, сложив руки на груди и вглядываясь в лицо Мелецкого.   
— Очнулся, — произнёс механический голос. Тогда зажглись разом три маски, чуть прибавив света.   
— Я не понимаю, за что меня? — начал Мелецкий. Он попытался встать, но руки были скованны и цепью крепились к стене. Получалось лежать, сидеть или стоять на коленях. Пришлось сесть, вытянув ноги. — Я ничего не сделал…   
— Да ладно? — изобразил удивление тот, что сидел на корточках. — А если найдём?   
— Даже если и сделал, ты знаешь, что тут по другому поводу, — перебил средний, глядя сверху вниз на жертву.   
— Падлы, бесчестно… на бабу приманили, теперь ссыте даже руки…  
— А пятнадцать человек на двоих честно было? Или тот прокурор тебе был близким другом? — Средний приподнял бровь. Девушка молчала, даже не смотрела в его сторону, словно о чём-то своём думала. Той, на которую его поймали, тут не было. Воздух спёртый, пах сыростью склепа. На бетоне виднелись две бардовые, въевшиеся кляксы. Мелецкий знал, что две — мало. Убивали тут нечасто, но его безопасность это не гарантировало.   
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — попробовал он.   
Никто из Чертей ничего не сказал, но средний глянул на женщину и она, словно секретарь, передала ему планшет, который до этого Мелецкий не рассмотрел. На экране появились фото с уличных камер наблюдения. Потом — сложные схемы банковских переводов.   
— Это ничего не доказывает, — покачал головой Мелецкий. Правый усмехнулся, спросил:   
— Чего мы вообще с ним разговариваем? Порешить и всё. Я из-за него столько времени как старпёр с капельницей проходил.   
— Я пытаюсь понять, зачем, — терпеливо пояснил средний. — Мы не трогали тебя. Хотя, наверняка, если копнуть поглубже, то стоило бы. Твоих коллег… ну очень косвенно. Партнёров твоих партнёров. Вряд ли ты сильно хотел за них мстить. Так с чего вдруг такая значимая фигура, как Мелецкий, нанял облаву на Чертей?   
— Я не нанимал никого, — повторил Мелецкий. — Не знаю, кто, но вам соврали.   
Он говорил спокойно, голос дрожал едва заметно.   
— Просто пристрелить, — подала голос девушка. Он звучал задумчиво, отрешённо, как бы безразлично. — Чего тянем, Первый?   
Главарь на провокацию не поддался, только плечом дёрнул раздражённо. Мутило от этого подвала, и было страшно так, как не было уже давно. Раньше не случалось такого, чтобы один и беззащитный. И по машине стреляли, было дело. И вместо честной сделки получал пулю, благо в бронежилете был. Чего только ни происходило. Но подвал, скованные руки и трое на одного… Мелецкий в такой ситуации был обычно с той стороны.   
Нервы сдали сначала у девушки — резко поднявшись, она впилась в Мелецкого злым взглядом, прорычала:  
— Твои люди. Та шваль, что ты нанял и приказал не церемониться с нами!..   
— Они изнасиловали Третью, отрезали сиськи, вспороли живот, — безразлично перечислил тот, что сидел на корточках. Девушка сняла пистолет с предохранителя и вдруг показалось самой опасной — ей было, за что мстить, и она была вооружена огнестрельным. Мелецкий понял, что выбор у него сейчас только умирать от того, что его пристрелят, или от того, что будут долго бить… Внутри что-то дрогнуло. Да, он заговорил, но и сказанное тоже могло стать путём к спасению.   
— Я мстил за дочь, — выпалил он и глянул в глаза девушки с вызовом, поверх пистолетного дула. Та заколебалась.   
— Ну, раз мы её убили, значит, было за что, — снова безразлично отозвался крайний. Центральный же, было видно, тоже заколебался. Мелецкого злобой прошибло так, что даже страх отступил. Он дёрнулся, почувствовал, как цепь впилась в запястья. Чертей это не напугало, даже не отступили, хотя ему казалось, что сейчас он был страшен. Зашипел ещё злее, чем до этого девушка:   
— Да? Было за что?.. Она не у меня росла, с матерью. Денег я на неё давал, но они много не брали… обычная она росла. Хорошая девочка. Семнадцать только-только исполнилось, я ей самое шикарное платье обещал на выпускной купить. А она знаете, что? Подруге своей, замарашке, это платье отдала, сама пошла в том, что мама сшила… Хорошая она была. Никого в жизни не тронула. Мной, подонком, гнушалась. В торговый центр пошла мороженого поесть. И что?! Что?!  
— Это были не мы, — произнёс центральный. Мелецкого так захлестнуло гневом, словно по всему телу желудочная кислота расплескалась. Особенно в мозг плеснула. На лбу вздулась вена, глаза покраснели. Он уже не боялся их — ненавидел. По запястьям от содранной кожи стекала кровь.   
— А кто?! Кто, если не вы?!  
— Имитатор, — соврал центральный и на этот раз сделал неуверенное движение — качнулся назад. Остальные замерли и молчали, не решаясь что-то говорить. Если бы ему сейчас освободить руки — он бы их загрыз. Изнасиловали и вспороли, значит, их девку. Мало. Он приказал всех троих вспороть. На камеру заснять, как они умирать будут. Он хотел их освежевать, сжечь, растоптать, лишь бы как-то заглушить эту боль.   
— Врёшь. Один из вас. Ваша маска!.. Я столько за вами гонялся, я!..  
— Мы сами его убили тогда, — сдался центральный. У крайнего маска издала что-то, похожее на свист. Мелецкий глянул на него зло и снова попытался броситься, забыв о наручниках.   
— Вы же, твари, бессмертные. Кто из вас её убил?   
— Мы смертные, — продолжил центральный. За механическим искажением голос его казался спокойным и это ещё больше бесило. — Тот, кто убил вашу дочь, убил и одного из нас. А потом мы убили его… Там же. Это должны были заснять камеры. Я видел запись. Я сам его убил.   
— Но вы же возвращаетесь! Вот же вы — все трое! Вы!..  
— Сергей Александрович, вы взрослый человек. Вы должны понимать, что нет бессмертия. Если того человека убили, то его убили. Он предал всех, всем подосрал. Он был псих.   
— Но оружие и маску ему дали вы!  
— Если вам станет легче, он не только убил одного из нас, но и меня в подвале месяц продержал. В этом самом подвале, — вдруг продолжил главарь. Крайний снова присвистнул, но уже как-то неуверенно. Выпрямился, размял ноги и произнёс по-прежнему, мать его, спокойно и без спешки:   
— Душно тут. Выйдем, может?  
— А ну стоять, мрази! Я с вами не договорил ещё! И не закончил! Куда?! Что, в кусты?! А были смелые такие! Вы её даже не вспомните, да?! Леночка! Лена моя! Платье жёлтое, на бретельках! Волосы чёрные до плеч! Она до гроба вас всех преследовать должна!!!   
На него больше не реагировали, втроём вышли, оставив тусклый свет.  
***  
Из подвала попали в такой же полутёмный коридор, больше похожий на бункер. Закрыли плотную, звуконепроницаемую дверь. Глеб встал у стены, остальные — напротив него, и оба смотрели на лидера с видом: «И? Чего это мы такого интересного не знаем?»  
— Очень долгая история, — начало фразы было произнесено механическим голосом, но Глеб снял маску, пока говорил.   
— Только одно мне скажите — это правда? Черти убили кого-то невиновного? — спросила Ева, сложив руки на груди. Она и Ник по-прежнему не хотели снимать маски. Глеб поколебался, наконец выдал:   
— Да. Он был… бешенной собакой.   
— В Чертях? — спросила Ева, повернулась посмотреть на Никиту. Тот по-прежнему был спокоен, на её взгляд маска отреагировала оскалом.   
— Что? — спросил Никита.   
— Ты знал эту историю?   
— Читал об этом, — кивнул он. Теперь Глеб смотрел удивлённо — он не знал, что Никита в курсе случившегося. Хотя бы и по статьям. — Это было важно. Я пытался разобраться, как и многие. До сих пор непонятная история. Одни говорили, что имитатор. Другие — что правда Чёрт. Очень многие верили, что проект правительства. Я, кстати, тоже в это верил.   
— Ты никогда не спрашивал, — почти упрекнул Глеб.   
— А зачем? Когда я сюда попал, я по разговорам понял, что случилось. Вы же с Сашей боялись, что мне тоже башню снесёт. Боялись ведь? Ну вот примерно по этим разговорам и понял.   
— А теперь мне рассказать, — потребовала Ева. — Я не в курсе, я за вами не следила.   
— Нам правда некогда, — Глеб снова надел маску, раз остальные снимать не собирались. Услышал шаги на лестнице, обеспокоенно покосился туда, продолжая разговор: — Я всё потом расскажу. Сейчас главное понять — мы его не сможем убить. Он за дело мстил.   
— Ты что такое говоришь? — спросил спускавшийся по лестнице Леонид. Тимур остался у входа, не рисковал соваться вниз. Словно это была яма с кобрами, и подросток не хотел попасть под раздачу. — Чем он вам головы задурил?   
— Стас убил его дочь, — выдохнул Глеб, уже не глядя на Леонида. — Тогда, в центре.   
— Это отменяет то, что он нанял людей убить вас?   
— Разве мы поступаем не так же? Убиваем виновных? — развернулся к нему Глеб. Леонид смотрел на него с удивлением, словно ребёнок вдруг вырос и решил оспорить отцовскую правоту.   
— Может, он уже и не так виновен, Глеб. Но он свидетель. Он видел лицо Ника. Его я, может, и перешью, но… он же и Кристину видел. И знает, зачем она появляется на этих вечеринках. Да и… ты думаешь, он откажется от идеи вас убить? А мы, вроде как, всё это затеяли, чтобы подобрать хвосты. Так? Ник, Ева? Вы как думаете?   
— Его нельзя выпускать, — кивнул Ник, но ему, кажется, было всё равно, лишь бы убивать. Ева отрицательно покачала головой. Но Леонид снова смотрел только на Глеба. Тот с трудом, но кивнул. — Он объявил охоту на Чертей. Вы существуете благодаря правилу: начал травлю Чертей — сдох.   
Глеб снова кивнул. Леонид забрал у Евы пистолет и вложил его в руку Глеба, и, как ребёнку убрать в комнате, велел:  
— А теперь иди и разберись с ним.  
— Может я пойду?! — тут же куда бодрее вызвался Ник. Ева едва сдержалась, чтобы не ударить его, спросила, чувствуя, как зашевелились волосы на затылке:   
— Плюс один, да, псих?   
Ник только хмыкнул. Глеб проверил пистолет: патроны, предохранитель, снова открыл дверь в подвал и вошёл, захлопнув её. Раздались два приглушённых выстрела.   
— Только давайте не на заднем дворе его хоронить, — поморщился Ник. — Там свои лежат.   
Леонид кивнул. Открыл дверь в подвал, заглянул внутрь. Глеб вышел, оттолкнув его. Он остался в наушниках для стрельбы, которые успел надеть уже внутри. Наушники-то они заранее готовили на троих — знали, к чему всё шло.   
Еве вдруг стало всё равно — ровно в эту секунду и на этом месте. Им хотели отомстить, им это не понравилось — у неё даже не смотря на крем от шрамов всё равно оставался на груди рубец. Они обезопасили себя, убив этого человека. Вряд ли он был таким уж хорошим и правильным, раз родная дочь его чуралась. Убили и убили.   
И в лицо Ника она вдруг взглянула как в собственное отражение, и передёрнулась. 

На лестнице гостиной стояла Кристина, облокотившись о перила. Наблюдала за тем, как Никита с Леонидом вытаскивали на улицу мешок. Еве улыбнулась, шепнула:   
— Глеб и Тимур попрятались по комнатам. А впрочем, Глеб даже меня не испугался. Что там случилось?   
— Убийство, — спокойно отозвалась Ева, но голос дрогнул. Только теперь она заметила — она даже маску не сняла! Потянулась отстегнуть.   
— Разве Глеб не привык? — удивилась Кристина. Ева вздохнула так, словно до этого маска мешала дышать свободно. Убедилась, что в гостиной они одни и, почти что шёпотом, спросила:  
— Слушай… Я так поняла, всех тащат в подвал сначала. Чертей. И предлагают либо присоединяться, либо сдохнуть… Ты же тут давно. И врать не будешь. Были ли те, кто отказался и кого убили?   
С лица Кристины постепенно сползла улыбка. Она наклонилась, обняла Еву за шею и едва слышно попросила:   
— Не спрашивай.   
***  
Ник вернулся один через несколько часов. Прошёл мимо сидящей в гостиной Евы прямиком наверх. Вскоре оттуда послышался настойчивый стук, постепенно переходящий в выламывание двери. Привыкшая к такому Ева пошла поставить чайник.   
— Очкарик! Выходи! Обещал классную историю! Давай, не томи!   
Как-то почти незаметно на кухне оказался Тимур, но сидел тут с таким видом, будто давно ждал чая. Ева подыграла. Послышался треск дерева, потом стук, грохот. Глухой удар и снова голос Ника:   
— Что? Это за то, что я твои трупы прячу! Давай, спускайся!   
Глеб ответил что-то, но слишком тихо, не разобрать. Это Ник орал так, что снова ему вторили собаки с заднего двора.   
— А завтра тебя убьют нахер! Или меня! Или всех нас! Мы ж не маньяка прибили, забыл? Ты, кстати, прибил! Так что давай! Ты знаешь, ни у кого нет времени!   
Ева с Тимуром слушали с одинаковым вниманием. Оба знали, что Ник не отстанет. Конечно, могла случиться драка, после которой Глеб вышвырнул бы забуянившего в сугроб. Но всё-таки Глеб вроде бы и сам не был против рассказать.   
Когда чайник закипел, Тимур снова засуетился. Разливал кипяток по чашкам и унёс на журнальный столик в гостиную. На кухне вчетвером было бы тесно. Ева смотрела наверх, прислушиваясь к перебранке. Вскоре Ник вылетел из коридора, едва не упал с лестницы, но успел схватиться за перила. Следом шёл Глеб с таким видом, словно это он тащил Ника вниз, а не Ник его выкурил из комнаты. Пока Ник восстанавливал равновесие, Глеб обошёл его и спустился, подвинул кресло к журнальному столику. На собравшихся и замерших на середине движения Еву и Тимура глянул раздражённо, и стал ждать, когда они закончат накрывать на стол. 

Семь лет назад. 

На железной двери подвала остались борозды, словно из клетки пытался выбраться какой-то хищник. Тут не было окон, голые бетонные стены. Ночами иногда становилось нереально холодно, тогда не спасали ни матрас, ни одеяло, ни одежда. В качестве сменной ему оставили майку и спортивные штаны, явно ношенные. Освещение в подвале регулировалось, на ночь его выключали совсем и не оставляли никакого источника света. В подвале была раковина, туалет, железная ванная, которую приходилось самому наполнять и сливать в раковину. Кроме того, тут была низкая кровать, несколько протёртых ковриков, телевизор, который с рябью, но ловил пару десятков телеканалов. Больше ему не дали ничего.   
Глеб узнал их ещё на улице, когда они выскочили из остановившейся машины. Он слышал про Чертей как про банду отморозков, которые убивали тех, кого считали неправыми. Глеб удивился только, как они так быстро узнали о том, что он сделал. Он ждал, что его там же и убьют — оттолкнул Кира, крикнул ему что-то… что-то вроде приказа бежать. Куда бы он сбежал? Глеб тогда не надеялся, что банда маньяков благородная, и не тронет невиновного.   
Ждал смерти в машине. Ждал, когда его выволокли и втащили в дом. Он долго ничего не мог слышать. Если с ним и разговаривали похитители — Глеб этого не знал. Думал, что и этот подвал — тоже отсрочка. А раз его привезли сюда, значит хотели растянуть его смерть. Про них ведь не зря говорили, что они отбитые.   
Но с первым ужином ему принесли и медикаменты. И после не тронули. И Глеб почувствовал себя приговорённым, который не имеет права знать о дате казни.   
Его кормили два-три раза в день, а больше к нему и не заглядывали. Еду оставляли на пороге. Приходили всегда по двое: один открывал дверь и ставил поднос, второй караулил. И они всегда были в масках. Глеб стал задумываться о том, что скорее всего с братьев сейчас требуют за него выкуп. Это тоже было равносильно смертному приговору, и хорошо, если его убьют тут, а не отдадут братьям.   
Глеб использовал это время, чтобы подумать. Сначала больше всего не хватало интернета. Банально социальных сетей. Устройства, с которого он мог бы спросить Кира, все ли с ним в порядке. Ведь кроме того, что Глеба похитили, а друга — нет, друг был ещё и сильно избит. Совершенно не хотелось разбираться с той паникой, что поднялась после смерти отца. Наверняка Глеба сейчас искали, рыли землю и однажды могли докопаться и сюда.   
Это были самые явные мысли. Кроме того Глеб думал: «Может, меня продадут на органы?» Был даже вариант, что Черти ждали, когда сойдёт снег, чтобы отправить его в рабство на личные плантации. Но не происходило ничего. По телевизору, конечно, не говорили не про отца, не про Кира. Чертей спрашивать было бесполезно — они молчали. Глеб пока не видел для себя лазейки, он продолжал ждать. Он не собирался умирать после совершённого. Был готов к смерти, но не смирился.   
Ему казалось, что он слышал звуки. Слышал, как наверху ходил кто-то, ему даже чудились голоса. А потом Глеб поймал себя на мысли, что ассоциирует эти голоса с мамой, с отцом, с братьями, с одноклассниками и с Киром. Потом варианты менялись, но приглушённые голоса всё время напоминали кого-то и из-за этого могли быть просто галлюцинациями.   
Глеба тошнило от телевизора. Интернет бы ему ни один дурак не доверил, но он попросил хотя бы книг. Спустя несколько дней после просьбы Черти так же молча закрыли дверь, не отрывая от него глаз. Глеб почти привык к ним и перестал бояться, но тоже не до конца. Для него это были только люди в масках, которые его по-прежнему не трогали. С ними можно было драться.   
Глеб подобрал с пола поднос, вместе с ним сел на кровать. По телевизору показывали какой-то американский фильм, незнакомый и скучный. Что-то в очередной раз про супергероев. Глеб поднёс к губам хлеб, и тут с экраном произошло что-то. Картинку фильма с него словно смыло. Появилось другое видео, похожее на любительское: этот же подвал и залитый кровью бетонный пол. Человек на полу, когда-то сильный мужчина, теперь же крови было так много, что непонятно, из-за какой именно раны он не мог встать. Глеб, вопреки поднявшейся тошноте, откусил от хлеба, поднялся и выключил телевизор. Он расценил это как намёк не нарываться, он тут не в гостях.   
Позже Глеб понял, что был не прав. Несколько дней (Глеб не знал точно, сколько. Еду приносили не по расписанию) телевизор показывал по кругу: людей, пытки, убийства. Всё мешалось в одну кучу: запись насилия и потом Черти, которые убивали насильника. Фотографии жертв, потом фотографии их убийц. Репортажи, записи с камер наблюдения. Аудио тех, кто благодарил. Крики тех, кто проклинал. Кто-то таким образом рассказывал Глебу о том, кто такие Черти. Сначала он выключал телевизор, пробовал переключать, но ему не оставили ничего больше, кроме этого чёрного ящика. И приходилось смотреть — как кино. Вот ему показывали сытого и презентабельного предпринимателя. В чём же он виновен? А, убирал конкурентов, подкупал полицию и сажал за это других конкурентов. Как же Черти убили его? Столкнули его машину с моста, когда он ехал на работу. А вот женщина — одета бедно, строго. Она-то в чём виновата? А, заведовала детским домом и «сдавала в аренду» детей состоятельным предпринимателям. Её Черти вышвырнули из окна квартиры.   
Жестокость не была для Глеба чем-то новым. Да, он не любил её и предпочитал отворачиваться, но так же, как отворачиваются от паука. Он мог смотреть на жестокость и не испытывать при этом стресса. В какой-то день еду принесли как раз, когда был включён телевизор. Черти удивились — брови поползли вверх. Глеб сидел, прислонившись к стене и наблюдал за ними спокойно. Так спокойно, словно они мешали ему смотреть телевизор. Мешали, но не сильно. Чёрт с подносом прошёл в камеру, второй попытался его поймать за шиворот, но не смог. Глеб не понимал, почему его боятся. Это же Черти, а он просто школьник. Да, убил, но несравнимо с тем, сколько убивали они.   
Чёрт с подносом посмотрел на экран, на котором привязанная к стулу девушка просила не убивать её, отпустить. Это была жертва и начало цикла — преступление. Глеб осторожно забрал поднос, перевёл взгляд на экран, но продолжил боковым зрением следить за Чёртом. Тот хмыкнул и вышел.   
С тех пор кое-что изменилось. Во-первых, вернулось нормальное телевидение. Во-вторых, Чёрт теперь приходил один, но разный. Оставлял поднос ближе к Глебу, но уходил всегда осторожно, пятясь спиной. И только тогда Глеб понял, убедился наконец — они тоже боялись его! Запертый, полностью в их власти, слабеющий при сидячем образе жизни, а Глеб пугал их! Чертей!   
После этого тот самый сидячий образ жизни Глеб сменил на активный. Начал с зарядки, продолжил теми тренировками, что мог выполнять в этом каменном мешке. Это помогало и с ума не сойти, и форму сохранять до того момента, когда Черти расслабятся окончательно и подойдут достаточно близко к заложнику…   
Однажды на подносе вместе с едой появилось и две книги: сопромат и боевик в потрёпанной мягкой обложке. Глеб несколько визитов оставлял книги у двери, потом сдался и взял прочитать. В подвале, в ожидании казни, обе книги показались ему одинаково неактуальными и отвратительными. Он перевёл внимание на телевизор и подумал, что и он такой же ненастоящий. То, что было настоящим, показывали ему несколько дней Черти. И тогда Глеб ощущал себя живым, видел в этом связь с реальностью и внешним миром. Самым близким миром, а не тем, что был где-то в столице или и вовсе в другой стране.   
Глеб переставал бояться Чертей, они же стали больше доверять ему. Когда Глеб столько времени спустя услышал настоящий человеческий голос, он сначала принял его за включившийся телевизор. Чёрт мужским голосом с какой-то даже жалостью спросил:   
— Каких книг принести?   
И Глеб смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза, чувствуя, как по спине побежали мурашки. Это было сейчас всё равно, как если бы вдруг заговорил тазик или поднос. Но Чёрт ждал.   
Глеб научился различать их. Угадал девушку в одной из фигур. Пытался мысленно подогнать под какую-то систему то, в какой очерёдности они приходили. Глеб настолько привык, что они всегда молчали, что принял это за данность, а теперь его словно разочаровали. И с одной стороны Черти стали человечнее, с другой — ещё более жуткими.   
Один из парней держался всегда с вызовом. Он словно дразнил Глеба. Движения того Чёрта были небрежными, показно расслабленными и в то же время точными. Он шёл на контакт, он делал какие-то знаки, не сулившие ничего хорошего. То изображал: «Мы наблюдаем», то «Дернешься — и ты не жилец». Он словно играл с Глебом: иногда подставлял ему спину, иногда «случайно» опрокидывал суп на пол. Он был самым живым из всех.   
Девушка смотрела на Глеба так, словно внутренне себя подпитывала придуманной ненавистью. Она выглядела грозной, правда опасной, но Глеб не очень понимал, что ей сделал именно он, а потому в эту злобу не очень верил. Он знал, как быстро рассыпается такая надуманная ненависть. И пыхтела она всегда сквозь маску, словно она ей дышать мешала.   
Третий тоже сначала смотрел на Глеба с ненавистью, но со временем она сошла на нет. Чем дальше, тем больше в его взгляде просматривалась вина. Теперь вот заговорил… Позже он спрашивал и нравится ли Глебу еда, чего бы он хотел поесть. Постепенно заговорила и девушка, но она разговаривала высокомерно, смотрела свысока и та же ненависть ощущалась и в словах.   
Глеб думал, что эти двое — слабое звено. Что из подвала он выберется именно через них. Все последние дни он был словно на охоте — при Чертях сидел на кровати и не поднимался. Он обрывал тренировки и прыгал обратно в кровать, если слышал скрежет ключа в замке. Глеб ждал, кто из намеченных двоих фатально расслабится первым…   
Но спину ему подставил тот Чёрт, что с ним не разговаривал. Именно он, продолжая провоцировать Глеба, уходил из подвала спокойно, отвернувшись.   
Достаточно острых предметов у Глеба не было. Но он заранее оторвал от простыни ткань со швом. Он не думал ни о чём, просто увидел открытую спину и почувствовал — в этот раз он сможет. Не было мыслей о том, что «Теперь очень важный шаг. Сейчас жизнь разделится. Если я смогу, то сбегу. Если нет, возможно, меня тут же и убьют».   
Наверное, Чёрт даже и расслышал едва заметный шорох от поднявшегося Глеба, потому что стал поворачиваться… Но не успел. Глеб набросил ему удавку на шею и затянул…  
Мало того, что он был в опасной ситуации, в доме убийц, на него ещё и накатил новый страх – страх покинуть старое место. Иррациональный, но доводивший его до дрожи в коленях. Выйдя из подвала в короткий коридора, он слышал голоса в доме, примерно посчитал: двое мужчин и женщина. Может, там был ещё кто-то, но молчал. Коридор из подвала выходил и на задний двор, но там было закрыто решёткой с замком. Уйти осторожно не получилось бы.   
Глеб собирался убить того Чёрта, что так опрометчиво подставил ему спину. Но что-то помешало. Мысль о том, что Глеб не убийца. Невозможность вот так вот, хладнокровно задушить человека. И Глеб оставил его в своей бывшей камере на полу, теперь приходилось спешить, чтобы успеть до того, как тот очнётся.   
Минуту-две Глеб стоял у выхода из коридора, прислушиваясь к голосам. Обсуждали что-то по-деловому. Незнакомый, новый голос, похоже, принадлежал начальнику. Спокойно, по-деловому он говорил: «…надо до четверга убить, а то он под вас копает… Где там Стас? Слушайте, вы за ним присматривайте, что ли».  
Голоса отдалялись. Глеб не шевелился. Казалось, что и не дышал. Замер, слился со стеной и не мог поверить своему везению – все трое направлялись в другую комнату, оставив коридор и входную дверь Глебу. Да, конечно, за дверью мог оказаться забор с колючей проволокой, охранная собака, сама дверь могла быть наглухо закрыта, но проблемы Глеб решал по мере их поступления, и сейчас выпал отличный шанс сбежать.   
Но, стоило отойти от стены и двинуться в сторону выхода, как сзади грохнуло – открылась железная дверь в подвал, на пороге стоял тот Чёрт, которого Глеб не добил. Он смотрел на беглеца с обещанием скорейшей и мучительной смерти. Глеб сглотнул, попятился и в добавок услышал, как возвращались те трое, что совсем недавно ушли, оставив ему свободный вход.


	8. Chapter 8

В небольшой кухне был угловой диван, на окне рядом с ним — решётки. И по двору бегала огромная кавказская овчарка, недобро поглядывая в окно на Глеба, и забор двухметровый имелся, но сейчас казалось, что и это всё преодолел бы, если бы смог выбраться из дома. Убивать его, вроде, собирались, но не все присутствующие.   
— Какого хрена? — спросил главный, новый для Глеба человек, глядя на Чертей. Того, которого едва не задушил Глеб, держал второй парень. Придушенный говорить не мог, только пыхтел. Возможно, поэтому всю вину спихивали на него.   
— Стас сказал, что ему доверять нельзя… Шутка ли, собственного отца завалил. Ну мы и согласились… решили посмотреть, как он себя поведет…  
— Он меня чуть не убил, — просипел Стас. Глеб по-деловому, совершенно не волнуясь, попросил:   
— Можно мне воды?   
Просьбу проигнорировали. Главный шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы и продолжил:  
— Ты совсем тупой? То есть, вы почти месяц держали его в подвале? Ничего не объясняли… держали да, хищника, после того, как он убил матёрых охранников и такого же кабана папашу. Глеб, почему ты их убил? — он повернулся к Глебу и тот снова вежливо попросил:   
— Воды.   
Главный сам схватил с сушилки чашку, налил из-под крана и поставил на стол так, что часть расплескалась. Глеб только кивнул. Вновь оказавшись в новом месте, в открытой комнате с окнами, ощущал, как сдавило грудную клетку. Словно всё это пространство вдруг придавило его. Глеб не знал, как выдержал бы сразу улицу и высокое небо. Сейчас это всё казалось картинкой на стекле окна. Без очков видел плохо, Чертей узнавал скорее по голосам и силуэтам, черты лица для него были размыты, да он и не старался вглядываться.   
— Глеб, они все трое… переборщили. Ты напугал их. Я прошу прощения за них всех.  
— Со мной был друг. Что с ним? — опять перебил Глеб, и Стас снова попытался ввязаться в драку, просипел:   
— Бессмертный, что ли?   
— Глеб, про друга надо забыть, — покачал головой главный. — Я могу тебе гарантировать, что с ним всё в порядке. Хочешь, достану дело? Он в больнице сейчас, его там сильно потрепали… А вот ты, Глеб, для них умер. Тебя похитили Черти, а потом твой труп нашли по частям в бетон замешенным.   
Глебу показалось, что ему угрожают, скрутило живот и сдавило горло, вопрос получился тоже сиплым, словно это его душили:   
— Какой труп?   
— Да не важно какой. Бесхозный. Бумаги подправили, труп не опознать никому, кроме эксперта. Ну и всё, и тебя больше не ищут. Если бы они думали, что ты жив, но скрываешься, они бы… ну не знаю. Брали бы заложников. Мама твоя и друг первыми бы попались. А так… труп есть, тебя нет.   
— Зачем всё это? — по-прежнему хрипло спросил Глеб. Он не мог снова успокоиться. Чувствовал себя мальчишкой перед похитителями, боялся. Отсюда хотелось уйти, но некуда было. Не к матери же правда.   
— Они должны были объяснить тебе, — снова шумно вздохнул главный. — В самом начале. И мне врали, что объяснили, и тебе надо подумать.   
— Мы показали ему видео, — пожала плечами девушка. — Чем мы занимаемся. Готовили. Вводили в курс дела. Слушайте, босс, у нас всё равно пока что вся команда в сборе. Он не нужен.   
— То есть вы собирались его всё это время в подвале держать, потом вручить пистолет и маску и сказать «Убивай»? Я предполагаю, кого бы он убил первыми.   
— Да пусть смотрит, чтобы я его не… — захрипел Стас, но главный развернулся, ударил его в живот, не жалея. Потом с размахом того, кто его держал, в скулу. Повернулся к девушке решительно, та пожала плечами:   
— Давай уж, ты так привык проблемы… — и тоже упала на пол от удара в челюсть.   
— Я извиняюсь за них, — снова повернулся к Глебу главный, разминая запястье. — Мы позвали тебя сюда, чтобы ты присоединился к Чертям. У тебя тут есть своя комната. Тебе пока даже убивать никого не надо. Но я хотел бы, чтобы ты был в команде. Это отличное занятие — спасать таких же хороших людей, как твой друг. Убивать таких же плохих, как твой отец.   
— А если я не согласен? — спросил Глеб, помня о том, что его уже спрятали. Вряд ли его отпустят после того, как и труп вместо него подкинули. И почти не удивился, когда главный достал пистолет и направил дуло в голову Глеба.   
— Я использую твой труп, чтобы подбросить вместо следующего, кого притащу сюда с предложением присоединиться к Чертям. Но ты согласишься.   
— Что мне мешает согласиться, а потом сбежать?   
Глеб верил, что этот человек сможет выстрелить. Верил в собственную смерть, но она после стольких дней в подвале перестала быть чем-то пронзительно жутким. Трясло, да, пугало — но не сковывала действия. Важнее было то, что ему правда некуда было идти. Было облегчение, что Черти похитили его не для того, чтобы убить. Глеб столько представлял себя в той коллекции видео с наказанными, а теперь впервые понял, что может быть с другой стороны.   
— Я вшиваю всем отслеживающие чипы под кожу, — главный подошёл ближе, положил пистолет на стол и перехватил в кулак волосы Глеба, убрав их с лица. Казалось, он наслаждался. Он вёл себя так, словно Глеба только сейчас привезли и не было той ошибки, из-за которой Глеб просидел в подвале. Словно, ударив каждого виновного, он что-то смог загладить. — Вы только посмотрите на этот взгляд! Да, я не ошибся! Это же взгляд мертвеца. Зачем ты себе цену набиваешь?   
Начали подниматься Черти — тяжело, словно восстающие зомби. Глеб вырвался, вжался в угол, старался смотреть спокойно, но часто смаргивал.   
— Откажись, — сплюнул тот, которого называли Стасом. — Давай, откажись. Босс, он нас всех заложит.   
— Не заложит, — с улыбкой продолжал главный. — Ты втянешься. У тебя к этому все задатки. Поверь мне, ты будешь отличным Чёртом, я вижу это как сейчас. Давай, соглашайся, и я позволю тебе пристрелить Стаса. Это ведь он предложил запереть мальчика в подвал? — главный повернулся к Чертям. Девушка хладнокровно кивнула, и к Глебу подвинули пистолет. И в этот момент он тоже знал — Стаса ему позволят убить, это не для эффекта сказано.   
Пистолет привычно лёг в руку. Глеб по тяжести определил, что тот был заряжен. Настала очередь Стаса бояться — он отступил на шаг, но только дёрнулся — главный поймал его за ворот, вернул обратно. Остальные наблюдали. Парень — напряжённо и испуганно. Девушка — спокойно. Глеба замутило от них, он положил пистолет обратно, уставился в пол, как провинившийся ученик. Не хотелось говорить этого вслух, решил, что хватит и такого молчаливого согласия. Стаса тут же отпустили, и он рухнул на пол, глухо матерясь.   
— Отличный выбор, — похвалил главный.   
***  
У Чертей было правило, с которым Глеб ещё пытался бороться: на последнего появившегося в группе ложились все домашние дела. А именно стирка, уборка, уход за собакой, готовка. С готовкой было проще всего — Черти иногда привозили готовую еду из города, или обходились тем, что можно было просто залить кипятком или достать из упаковки. Когда Глеб пытался поговорить о дедовщине с главным, Леонидом, тот спросил: «Так мне что же, ещё и прислугу вам нанять? И убивать её каждый раз, когда она следы крови затирает или ваши маски стирает?»   
Так все домашние дела легли на плечи Глеба. Он всему учился заново, но Черти и не требовали идеала: были неприхотливы в еде, не особо замечали беспорядок.   
После случившегося Стаса, который до этого был командиром в команде, разжаловали. Где-то с неделю он бесился и всех ненавидел, но это было до первого же задания, после этого его отпустило. Теперь главным назначили Игоря — второго парня в Чертях. Того самого, которого Глеб считал слабым звеном. Игорь, когда никто не видел, помогал Глебу с домашними делами. Игорь вообще был довольно необычным: дома застенчивым, неуверенной рохлей. Всё менялось, когда у Чертей появлялось задание и, Игорь надевал маску. Глеб ни за что не узнал бы его, если бы не знал точно, что это и есть новый командир Чертей. У Игоря менялся взгляд, распрямлялись плечи, движения становились более уверенными.   
Девушку звали Надеждой. В свободное от заданий и тренировок время она смотрела телевизор в гостиной — сериалы, какие-то шоу. В домашние дела не совалась. Попадала в десятку в стрельбе и сломала палку об Игоря на тренировках.   
Стас не изменился. Задирал и ненавидел Глеба, когда тот сидел в подвале, и тем более не простил теперь. Он не был благодарен за то, что его не стали убивать, он первое время ещё пытался как-то насолить Глебу, но, если его замечали за этим остальные Черти, то заставляли убирать за собой или исправлять сделанное, а то и извиняться. А в небольшом доме сложно было сделать что-то, чтобы остальные не заметили. Как-то Стаса за очередной гадостью поймал Леонид. Поймал, когда тот подсыпал в собачий корм слабительное. После этого три дня в подвале провёл Стас, только еды ему туда никто не носил, а воды бросили полтора литра на всё время.   
На Глеба Леонид смотрел с каким-то восхищением даже. Как на удачную покупку, и этот взгляд бесил. Когда его уговаривали, никто, конечно, не предупредил о пластических операциях, о смене зубов. Глеб ждал только тренировок, был готов к ним — иначе как выжить в том, чем занимались Черти? Но его поставили перед фактом: Леонид приехал, чтобы забрать его с собой. Привёз в клинику. Там Глеб попытался возмутиться, и на людях Леонид спорить с ним не стал — уговорил точным ударом под рёбра и ёмким: «Так надо».   
Жалел ли Глеб о том, что согласился? Он не хотел умирать, а отказ означал только смерть. У Чертей ему не нравилось. Хотя его и не брали на задания (да и грозились не брать до тех пор, пока кто-то не умрёт). Глебу же наоборот хотелось оттянуть подольше момент, когда придётся стрелять в людей. Но Глеб и сам стал ощущать себя хорошим приобретением. Он выучил правила. Они гласили: пока ты ведёшь себя так, как надо команде и боссу, тебе не будет больно.   
Чтобы Глеб успокоился, Леонид достал ему несколько выпусков газет из его города. Конечно, дали и интернет, но Кир удалил свои страницы из соцсетей, а позвонить ему Глеб не мог. Но по статьям в интернете, да и в газетах, Кир упоминался только как свидетель.   
Убийство, которое совершил Глеб, превратили чуть ли не в подвиг. Но не потому, что ценили то, что сделал Глеб. Нет, журналисты вовсю полоскали «треклятых Чертей», которые, не разобравшись, похитили и убили парня, а ведь он спасал друга от своего же отца. По Глебу развернули целую панихиду — нашли Лису, просили её рассказать. И она рассказывала о нём с перерывом на слёзы. Кир интервью не давал — к нему не пускали в больницу. Но он был жив.   
Глебу снилось, что он пускает кораблики по весеннему ручью. А потом он понимал, что это не кораблики, а люди, связи, и он отпускал их всех дальше, в неизвестность, а сам оставался на месте.   
Пса звали Мразь. Глеб переименовал его в Пирата и упрямо звал так. К новому человеку в доме пёс привыкал долго, но всё решила кормёжка. Ведь именно Глеб, ну может иногда Игорь, кормили собаку, и вскоре им сторож доверял больше, чем Наде или Стасу. В Леониде же собака чувствовала силу. Впрочем, возможно когда-то Леонид и щенка дрессировал так же, как сейчас дрессировал Глеба.   
Протест быстро сошёл на нет, и Глеб привык к новой жизни. Привык к тренировкам, гордился тем, сколько всего он умел ещё до Чертей. Единственное, что его не устраивало: что в доме поддержанием порядка занимался только он. Не устраивало и то, что эти обязанности по наследству перейдут следующему Чёрту. Времени же, когда Глеб заменит одного из выбывших на заданиях, он ждал теперь то с трепетом и нетерпением, то наоборот готов был оттягивать до последнего. С трепетом, потому что после бесконечных тренировок и домашних дел уже хотелось убивать.   
После одной из миссий Надя втащила в дом раненого Игоря, посадила на диван и ушла за аптечкой. Стас шёл последним — загонял машину в гараж. Он так бы и прошёл мимо раненного на кухню, но Игорь, который давно должен был снова стать добрым, окликнул:   
— Стоять.   
Стас шумно выдохнул, развернулся лицом к главному и приподнял руки, словно сдавался. Игорь прижимал ладонь к животу, на пальцах запеклась кровь.   
— Я приказал прикрыть нас. Какого хрена ты ушёл? — Игорь продолжал держать спину прямо. Глеб наблюдал за этим из дверей в кухню. Гостиная была небольшой, гораздо меньше нынешней, и больше напоминала коридор, но диван там поставили для случаев, вроде такого. Покрывало на нём было дешёвое, и на памяти Глеба покрывала с дивана уже два раза выбрасывали. Обшивка дивана была вся в бурых пятнах.   
— Мне стало скучно, — пожал плечами Стас. Что-то дёрнулось в лице Игоря, и он переспросил:   
— Скучно?   
Вернулась Надя, но Игорь и не увидел её: так совпало, что она сунулась с аптечкой, а он достал пистолет из кобуры. Будто и не заметив того, что рассыпал лекарства, Игорь прицелился в живот Стасу — ровно туда, где у него самого была рана. Надя тоже спокойно отошла, достала телефон.   
— Мы вернулись. Первому нужен доктор. Откуда ж я знаю… дырка в пузе. Не знаю. Ну вот так, пока не знаю, жив ли он. Он ускакал комнаты обыскивать, вместо того, чтобы наши жопы прикрыть. Если Первый его сейчас не пристрелит, то живой. Да, не раненный.   
— Стреляй, — шёпотом посоветовал Стас, по-прежнему разведя руками, хотя у него тоже на боку висел пистолет.   
— Выворачивай карманы, — мрачно приказал Игорь. — Хочу посмотреть, сколько стоили наши жизни.   
— Пафосно-то как! — булькающе засмеялся Стас, но всё ещё поддерживал зрительный контакт. Глеб поймал себя на мысли, что ждёт выстрела. Ждёт как возможности одновременно и избавиться от Стаса и стать частью команды.   
— Да тебе насрать на нас, — Игорь начал задыхаться. Поверх засохшей крови на пальцах стала появляться и свежая. — И на «справедливость» и на…  
— А тебе нет? Или, думаешь, новенькому нет? Да мы все тут не по своей воле, и если бы на столбах висели объявления: «Принимаем в народных мстителей, вахтовый метод, всему обучим, опыт — минимум одно убийство», — мы были бы последними, кто на это клюнул. Да, новенький?   
Глеб проигнорировал. Надя села верхом на стул ждать, чем дело кончится, посоветовала только:   
— Ты если его стрелять будешь, то давай лучше в подвале. Тут кровь из досок не вымывается.   
— Да он не будет меня стрелять, у него кишка тонка, — нервно выпалил Стас, зыркнув в сторону девушки. Та продолжала наблюдать с тем же интересом, что и Глеб. У обоих во взгляде было ожидание. Ни тени страха, что кого-то при них убьют. Достаточно близкого — всё-таки они жили в одном доме довольно долго. Игорь и правда колебался: у него дёргалась губа, он хмурился так, словно накручивал себя. Но даже боль не прибавляла ему ненависти. Рука с пистолетом уже тряслась.   
— А ты этим и пользуешься, — вздохнула Надя, забрала у командира пистолет, и тот тут же обмяк, расслабился, схватился за бок уже обеими руками. Стас быстро прошмыгнул на кухню, захватил бутылку минералки из холодильника. Когда он проходил мимо Глеба, тот вполне отчётливо и чётко произнёс, словно всё это время мысленно репетировал:   
— Я надеюсь, что первым сдохнешь ты. Не хочу быть с такой мразью в команде.   
Когда Стас развернулся, явно готовый выпустить на новеньком пар, пока остальные заняты, Глеб сделал шаг к двери и открыл её. Пират стоял на пороге и в первую секунду не понял, что произошло, но когда увидел направляющегося в его сторону Стаса — оскалил зубы, расставил лапы и выглядел готовым рвать того, кто угрожал его поставщику корма. Стас снова поднял руки и ушёл, на этот раз не поворачиваясь спиной к псу.   
У Игоря весь бок был в крови. Надя стирала её с кожи, к дыре приложила чем-то смоченную сложенную ткань.   
— Почему Стас в Чертях? — спросил Глеб. Надя глянула на него так, словно спрашивала: «Что, времени лучше не нашёл?»  
— Без башни живёт, — ответил Игорь. Было похоже, что он разговаривал только чтобы отвлечься, пока место вокруг раны обкалывали чем-то. — Понравилась девушка — увёл девушку. А она не просто чья-то девушка была, а сына местного прокурора. Тот и попытался Стасу наглядно показать, что за такое бывает. Ещё и пришёл не один, к тому же с обрезом. А у Стаса с собой только нож был, но ему хватило. Прокурор бы вряд ли стал дело до суда доводить.   
Глебу хотелось спросить и про остальных. Просто было интересно, почему они его так боялись, если сами когда-то прошли «инициацию». Но после уколов Игорь, казалось, отключился — закрыл глаза и сполз ниже. Надя тоже вряд ли бы ответила.   
Позже Глеб думал о том, что это было даже не «первым звоночком». Для него самого первым поводом не верить Стасу было то, что тот запер его на месяц в подвале. Не только запер, но и остальных как-то смог уговорить. Сейчас Глеба уже не боялись, да и он, как ему казалось, не изменился. Даже кошмаров не снилось. Да и вообще, вдруг стало так легко и спокойно, словно правда уехал в другой город и там живёт в общежитии, подальше от семьи.   
Игоря в тот вечер забрали в больницу, но и Стаса увезли вместе с ним, хотя он не был ранен. Леонид некоторое время что-то тихо обсуждал в стороне с Надей, потом поцеловал её в щёку (это для Глеба стало сюрпризом), и ушёл к машине. На Стасе были наручники, и он нервничал ещё больше, чем когда на него был направлен пистолет.   
Надя без приглашения тоже забралась в машину. Впервые Глеб остался в доме один. Он настолько не ожидал такого, что выключил везде свет и вышел на крыльцо сидеть с собакой. У него самого животных никогда не было, да он и не просил, а теперь не понимал, почему. Собака нравилась ему больше всех в этом доме, потому что не запирала в подвале, не сваливала на него домашние дела и не ждала, что он будет убивать по её указке.   
Глеб рыл информацию в свободное время, ведь у него был доступ к интернету и к библиотеке Чертей. Он пытался найти малейший признак того, что Черти действуют в чьих-то интересах, но не мог. Тогда он переставал понимать Леонида. Тому на вид было лет тридцать — довольно поздний возраст, чтобы играть в идеалиста. Глеб всё ждал, что Леонид хоть раз использует Чертей для своих разборок или как личную охрану, но для этого у него были другие люди.   
Тогда Глеб открыл самое первое дело Чертей. Хотя те люди, которых они убили (сожгли вместе с домом, подперев снаружи двери), были виновны много в чём, в файле было записано только одно убийство. Тогда, десять лет назад, ещё до Чертей, эти люди убили двоих: парня и девушку, младше Глеба на два года. Тоже юные идеалисты. Начинали с того, что отлавливали живодёров с видео, на котором калечили или убивали кошек и щенков. Потом избивали этих живодёров. Почти превратились в Чертей — убили кого-то, может быть тоже за кошку или щенка. Потом их самих убили, а уже до их убийц добрались Черти. Глеб, чувствуя себя настоящим детективом, продолжал перечитывать эту историю, сухие путанные факты. Перечитывал и чувствовал, что какое-то звено было удалено из этой цепочки. Поднял сохранёнки старых форумов и нашёл недостающее звено: ребят было трое. Убили двоих. Леониду на тот момент было примерно шестнадцать-девятнадцать.   
Стаса в дом вернули последним: с чёрными тенями под стеклянными глазами. Глеб, ещё когда дверь ему открыл, подумал: «Лучше бы его там убили». Он всерьёз не понимал, почему Леонид не поступил так. Потом он часто вспоминал эту мысль, когда было уже поздно.   
Стас теперь так возвращался после каждого задания. И почти после каждого был скандал. Как-то Глеб услышал разговор со слов: «Она была свидетелем». Глеб подобрался поближе, чтобы узнать, что случилось. Маска Стаса была в крови, как и его лицо. Хотя Надя и Игорь маски сняли, Стас и не собирался. И над тканью больше не уставший обречённый взгляд, глаза снова светились задором.   
— Свидетелем чего? Почему раньше домашних не трогали, а тут стали вдруг? — продолжал давить Игорь.   
— И раньше надо было. Позвони Леониду, он согласится, — предложил Стас. Надя, словно и не им, сказала:   
— Ей лет тринадцать было, наверное…  
— Что у такого отца могло вырасти, ну прав… — начал Стас. Надя перебила:   
— У него нет детей.   
— Тем более, значит, проститутка малолетняя. Таким разве можно жить?  
— Ты, что ли, решать будешь?! — сорвался Игорь.   
— А что мы делаем?! А? Игорь?! Мы что делаем?! Разве не решаем?! Вот я и решил! Или так и будешь убивать только по указке этого… «хозяина»?   
— А как ещё ты собрался убивать?!   
Надя уже снова звонила боссу, но за их криками было не разобрать, что она там говорила.   
— Хорошо, а чем это отличается? По указке ты убиваешь или сам? Или ты думаешь, что грехов у тебя меньше от того, что тебя заставили?! Конечно, ведь рай полон фашистов и чекистов, которых тоже заставляли. Так?!   
— При чём тут рай? — скривился Игорь.   
— При том, что видел я, что ты читаешь! Что, решил свою душу спасать? А ты уверовал после того, как убивать начал или до?   
Надя сбросила звонок и развернулась к ним. На взгляд Игоря отрицательно помотала головой, не разжимая зубов произнесла:   
— Это был свидетель. Леонид на его стороне.   
Стас расцвёл, вздёрнул руки вверх, словно победитель. Где-то тут в голове Глеба вовсю бил тревожный набат, но его роль в этом доме была настолько незначительной, что сам он ничего сделать не мог.   
После очередного задания Стас вернулся снова погасший, раненный. Игорь, дотащив до дома свалил его на тот же диван. Надя принесла аптечки и практически бросала ему. Звонить Леониду, чтобы его забрали, Стасу тоже пришлось самому. Через час его увезли, но провожал его один только Глеб. В этот раз Леонид даже поговорил с Глебом и, глянув на машину, наклонился и шепнул: «А как ты, на миссии выходить уже готов?» Глеб кивнул, но, когда Леонид распрямился, стало заметно, как внимательно с заднего сидения за этим наблюдал Стас. Тогда он снова сделал жест, которого Глеб от него не видел с того месяца в подвале — провёл большим пальцем по горлу. Впервые за всё это время Глеб его испугался всерьёз. Позже, когда он пытался понять, почему, он не мог найти ответа. Ответ пришёл сам, но снова слишком поздно: Стас выглядел как человек, которому нечего терять.   
Самый ужасный день в истории Чертей был летом, в самый разгар жары. Глеб вышел во двор с миской воды, Пират уже ждал его, послушно сидя перед кормом. Глеб его так не дрессировал, но пёс, как гурман, всегда ждал сначала свежей воды, прежде чем приступить к корму.   
Глеб услышал, как подъехала машина, обернулся проверить, и в калитку зашёл Стас. Глеб успокоился, только какая-то досада от того, что тот вернулся, промелькнула в душе. Пират же насторожился, но он всегда так делал при виде Стаса. Сзади грохнула закрывшаяся калитка.   
Потом одновременно насторожившийся пёс вдруг прыгнул и раздался выстрел.   
Хорошо, что Глеб уже не был просто школьником или домашним парнем. Прежде, чем он успел осознать, что это было и что собаку только что застрелили, он уже бежал к задней двери в дом.   
Надя была на задании, но в доме оставался Игорь. Вбежав в дом, Глеб оценил свои шансы на спасение: он мог бежать до склада оружия или до тренировочной комнаты за пистолетом. Но ближе был подвал. Он крикнул что-то не особо понятное, вроде простого «Берегись» и закрылся за железной дверью подвала. Глеб думал, что только вызовет на помощь Леонида и Надю. Даже прикинул, что и они не понадобятся: Игорь справится сам, он же привык справляться… и снова услышал выстрелы.   
Потом для себя Глеб восстановит всю картину: Игорь услышал выстрелы, заскулившую собаку и крик. Не крик о том, что Стас пытается всех убить, а предупреждение быть осторожным. Игорь думал, что на них напали, он не подозревал в этом Стаса. И допустил ту же ошибку, что и Глеб — увидев Стаса с пистолетом, он принял это как само собой разумеющееся. И отвернулся в поисках противника…   
Когда Глеб сообразил, что произошло и вышел из подвала в общий коридор, куда обычно складывали раненных, Игорь захлёбывался кровью, схватившись за горло. В динамике телефона в руках Глеба Леонид переспрашивал, что произошло. Правильно ли он слышал? После всего случившегося, после всех тревожных знаков, Леонид всё ещё не верил, что просмотрел и ошибся. Вместо того, чтобы прислать кого-то — доктора или своих охранников — он спрашивал, за что Стас убил Игоря и за что пытался убить Глеба. Спрашивал в то время, когда Глеб стоял против него безоружный.   
Замешательство длилось доли секунды, потом Стас снова вскинул руку с пистолетом, и Глеб мгновенно вспомнил о том, что этот человек профессиональный убийца. Это помогло самому собраться: на первом этаже слева от Глеба располагался тир, где могло остаться боевое оружие. Оружейная в подвале сарая за домом, и там серьёзный замок. Глеб выбрал тир одновременно с тем, как пригнулся, проскользнул по полу в том направлении, проскочил мимо Стаса. Глеб вздрогнул от выстрела, но боли не было, да и удара тоже, значит промахнулся. Когда послышались следующие два выстрела, Глеб уже свернул к тиру. Он не обратил внимания на то, что не услышал погони.   
Оружие валялось по всему дому, никто его не отбирал после миссий. В тире (небольшой комнате, похожей на бункер) оно лежало на столах: патроны отдельно, пистолеты отдельно. Глеб в спешке схватил один из пистолетов, неосторожным движением разбросал патроны, но успел поймать один из патронников, наполненный до половины. Собрал это уже разворачиваясь и направил дуло на дверь.  
Некоторое время он слышал только своё дыхание – тяжёлое, заполошное. Сердце ломилось в грудную клетку, словно пёс бросавшийся на забор. Глеб сглотнул, осторожно направился к двери.   
Нужно было немало решимости, чтобы просто открыть её. Глеб ждал, что за ней окажется другое дуло, но за дверью было пусто, а в доме — тихо. Даже хрипов больше не было слышно. Глеб двинулся вперёд, осматриваясь по сторонам, шаге на третьем услышал: от дома отъезжала машина. Это мог быть только Стас. Он чего-то испугался… Сбежал, оставив Глеба с двумя трупами.   
После этого Глеб быстро проверил — у Игоря пульса не было, пёс перебирал лапами в агонии, загребая песок. Глеб сел на корточки около него, положил руку на голову, пока второй держал у уха трубку телефона.  
— Так это правда? — спросил голос Леонида в динамике. Глеб даже подтверждать не стал, повторил вопрос:   
— Он ещё отслеживается?   
— Я направлю туда Третью…   
— Где он? Можете прислать, куда он направляется?   
— Глеб, у тебя нет опыта. А ты мне нужен ещё. Тем более теперь… говоришь, Первый мёртв?..   
— Где он? — упрямо повторил Глеб. — Где я могу посмотреть координаты?   
Леонид сделал один глубокий вдох, в котором слышалось что-то безнадёжное, потом произнёс:   
— В комнате Игоря, в среднем ящике стола. Пароль «Немезида».   
***  
Глеб остановил мотоцикл на стоянке у сквера. Это был небольшой квадрат со сторонами примерно по километру, но зарос до неприличия — так, что больше напоминал лес. Глеб выбирался в этот город с остальными за продуктами, торговый центр находился как раз рядом со сквером. Тут было несколько сквозных тропинок, одна из них начиналась от стоянки. Экран показывал, что Стас засел в парке. Глеб не знал это место подробно — только пару раз проходил тут, никуда не сворачивая.   
Был разгар лета, безжалостно пекло солнце. Больше всего Глеб сомневался по поводу маски — он был вооружён, он собирался убивать, но не хотел, чтобы кто-то раньше времени увидел тут Чёрта. Так можно и свидетелей с собой притащить. Но идти без маски, а потом устраивать стрельбу тоже казалось странным. И всё же Глеб опустил маску в тканевый шарф на шее. Глеб не снимал джинсовки, потому что она прикрывала пистолет, заткнутый за пояс джинс на спине. Футболка пропиталась пОтом, с лица его Глеб выбирал тем же шарфом.   
Первого человека он принял за пьяного — в кустах чуть в стороне от дороги под кустом виднелись ноги. Фигура была пыльной, неопрятной, вполне подходила под какого-нибудь бомжа, задремавшего в парке. У Глеба не было времени проверять. А вот второе тело, на этот раз спрятанное более тщательно, за кустом, показалось уже подозрительным. Возможно потому, что тот, кого Глеб принял за бомжа, лежал ещё нормально — в тени и прохладе листвы, и поза у него была расслабленная, а второй скорее валялся, к тому же на солнцепёке. Осмотревшись по сторонам, Глеб потянул из ворота маску, чтобы надеть.   
У мужчины в горле была дыра, из которой кровь вытекала на песок. Пыльное лицо напряжённое, но не испуганное, и глаза открыты. Глеб по-прежнему не хотел в это верить. Да, Стас убил Игоря, стрелял в самого Глеба, убил собаку, но… но они были другими. Стас ненавидел их, а эти люди ему не сделали ничего. Словно тот момент, когда Глеб понял, что происходит, запустил в сквере панику. Раздался женский визг. Глеб по-прежнему находился за кустами, обернулся и увидел, как трое подростков бежали к выходу, один из них тащил за собой девушку. Девушка прижимала к щеке руку — от уха и до скулы тянулся разрез. Продравшись через кусты, Глеб сорвался в противоположную сторону — туда, откуда бежали подростки.   
Чуть в стороне от тропинки, оказывается, был пруд. Такой же заросший, как и весь сквер. Среди ряски просматривались две спины, Стас тащил к воде за руки ещё один труп молодого парня, совсем школьника, младше Глеба. И был Стас, сука, в маске Чёрта. Заметив Глеба, он отпустил ношу, выпрямился, отряхнул руки и пожаловался:   
— Не тонут. Представляешь? Я, правда, ничего на них не вешал, но не тонут, — он говорил дружелюбно, даже и смотрел без злобы. Глеб потянулся за пистолетом, но Стас достал быстрее, успев и красный от крови нож бросить в траву. — Хорошо сегодня, да? Знаешь, я всё-таки не собирался Игоря убивать. Ну, может потом. Сначала я думал, что убью тебя. Хотел в багажник запихать, с собой увезти и там оторваться… ты всё время меня бесил. Ещё с того момента, как этот боров сказал, что тебя надо в команду брать. Я сразу подумал — на моё место метит, сука. Сливать меня хочет. Потом решил, что… что ты опасный, — он проглотил нервный смешок, получилось глухое «хмык». — Надо тебя сразу пристрелить. А труп спрятать. Я думал, дома никого. Что я буду с растерянным видом спрашивать: «А куда же он делся? Сбежал?»  
— У нас чипы. Мой труп нашли бы уже к вечеру, — спокойно отозвался Глеб. Он старался держать руки поднятыми, но не прямо. Он опускал их медленно – так, чтобы и Стас этого не заметил, и слишком медленно, чтобы почувствовать собственный прогресс. — А людей ты зачем убивал? Они тут не при…   
Стас разразился смехом, хлопнул себя по колену. Глеб, пользуясь этим, опустил руки ещё ниже — ниже плеч.   
— Да я уже года два, как убиваю людей. И до сегодняшнего дня ни одного по своей воле! Это всё равно, что у тебя есть хуй, но трахать можно только тех, кого хозяин разрешит. И так, как хозяину надо. Ты этого не испытаешь. Когда это превращается в какой-то конвейер. А я, знаешь, творческая личность!   
Глеб хотел сказать: «Да, я вижу, как творчески ты подошёл к делу», но только губы дёрнулись. Вместо этого, чтобы отвлечь, спросил:   
— Убьёшь меня — дальше что? Тебя найдут. Леонид вряд ли приедет один.   
— Дальше…пожалуй, сдам ментам и его, и этот притон. Чтобы он не смог новых набрать. Да, отличная идея. Чтобы на мне Черти и закончились. О, слушай, это же потрясающая идея! Надо сейчас же позвонить… — Стас собирался наклониться к трупу, который не успел выкинуть, но спохватился вовремя, погрозил Глебу дулом пистолета. — Тебя пристрелю и позвоню в полицию. А впрочем, тут была стайка сыкунов, которая успела сбежать, они вызовут.   
— Ты же знаешь, как работает полиция. Тебя просто расстреляют. Потому что ты опасный, — Глеб и сам не ожидал от себя такого спокойствия. Сейчас он нутром ощущал, что да, у Стаса больше опыта, он старше, он сильнее и у него было больше тренировок. Но у Стаса явно ехала крыша. Сейчас он вёл себя не как профессионал. Поэтому профессионалом становился Глеб — он успокоился, руки не тряслись. Он следил за ситуацией вокруг и за каждым движением и взглядом Стаса. Он готов был падать на землю, если Стас начнёт стрелять, и очень надеялся, что успеет вытащить оружие.   
— Я сдамся, — спокойно предположил Стас. У Глеба половины лица под маской не было видно, и он насмешливо фыркнул, выражая своё мнение, хотя это и было слишком смело с его стороны. Это фырканье отозвалось уколом страха куда-то в основании черепа, но Глеб быстро успокоился снова. Стас задумался. Ему нужен был телефон.   
— Я могу тебе помочь, — предложил Глеб. — У меня есть телефон. Ты можешь позвонить им и сдаться. А меня отпустишь. После той шумихи, что ты поднимешь, никто не станет искать меня.   
— Или пристрелить тебя и забрать телефон, — предположил Стас.   
— Но ты не стреляешь, — Глеб и сам пока не понимал, почему.   
— Ну да. Чего это я, как дебил, — Стас хрипло засмеялся и — нажал на курок. Глеб рухнул на землю и на всякий случай перекатился вправо, если бы по нему стреляли повторно. Удар он почувствовал ещё когда падал, словно сильно толкнули в плечо, теперь оно отозвалось пронзительной болью. Она помешала нажать курок тут же. Следующее, что Глеб успел увидеть — тяжёлый солдатский ботинок прямо перед своим лицом. Словно петарду перед носом взорвали — яркая вспышка и ещё более яркая боль. На секунду поддался панике — Стас ещё профессионал, даже с протекающей крышей. Но руки действовали прежде зрения, прежде ума — Глеб схватил Стаса за ударившую ногу и с силой потянул на себя. Почувствовал, что противник свалился, быстро утёр с лица кровь и одним рывком встал на колени, прицелился и выстрелил, не надеясь на победу. Думал, что Стас увернётся, что это ещё не конец, и впереди ещё больше боли, а может и смерть. Но Глеб попал в грудь, немного ниже сердца. Стас закричал как-то не по-настоящему. Словно ужасный актёр отыгрывал боль. Всё ещё не веря, Глеб почти рухнул на него, приставил дуло к виску и, продолжая в это не верить, нажал на курок. Тело под ним обмякло.   
Глеб вспомнил, как он душил этого человека в подвале. Душил, но в последний момент пожалел… Теперь Глебу снова казалось, что он не добил. Теперь у него ехала крыша, и в ту же дырку в черепе он сделал ещё два выстрела, забрызгавшись окончательно кровью и разнеся череп.  
***  
Наверное, там же Глеб и растерялся бы, но как раз вскоре появилась Надя. Она подсказывала, что делать. Тело они оттащили и надёжно спрятали в коллекторе. А забрать смогли, только когда полиция убрала оцепление и забрала все улики из парка. Глебу тогда впервые пришлось иметь дело с полуразложившимся и распухших телом, кишащим червями.   
Тогда у Чертей был другой дом, поменьше. Не было такого просторного заднего двора, на котором можно развернуть кладбище. Да и никто не позволил бы хоронить Стаса вместе со всеми.   
Труп Игоря подбросили вместо нового Чёрта, и в этот раз Леонид не допустил той же ошибки, что была с Глебом: он забрал нового члена команды сразу с собой, не познакомив его с Чертями. Хотел поговорить наедине, заодно оставив для него за кулисами случившуюся историю. Тело Стаса им пришлось сжигать. Хотя на Наде и Глебе кроме комбинезонов санитарной службы ещё и маски, защищавшие от запаха, свою Глеб то и дело отодвигал от лица, чтобы сблевать. Надя философски наблюдала за этим и ждала, когда напарник придёт в себя. Смотрела не то чтобы свысока, скорее её взгляд говорил: «И к такому дерьму привыкнешь, ещё и не такое повидаешь». И, спустя столько лет, Глеб понимал: да, она была права.   
История обросла слухами, но что все точно знали — что этого человека убили Черти. Может, Леонид позаботился, чтобы об этом все узнали, может, кто-то видел Глеба в маске в том сквере.   
Собаку единственную похоронили нормально. Да, конечно, Игоря тоже родственники закопают, принимая за своего, поплачут по нему, но всё же и в этом было что-то чудовищно неправильное. Собаку же Глеб закапывал сам на окраине местного леса. Тут уже можно было не скрываться — хозяин хоронит погибшего пса, бывает. Когда жгли Стаса, размякшие ткани руки порвались, и она рухнула на землю. Надя спокойно подобрала её рукой в перчатке и как ветку забросила в пламя. Глеб не мог этого забыть, видел всякий раз, когда закрывал глаза. Не убийство, а то, что стало с телом. И ему было жутко от этого воспоминания. Он не мог перестать представлять себя с такой же дырой, размякшего. Он теперь боялся заданий, боялся работы Чертей. И бежать боялся тоже: он видел, что Леонид теперь на взводе. Он не стал бы снова «наказывать», даже в такой сложной ситуации. Он бы просто пристрелил Глеба за попытку побега.   
Когда он закопал собаку и вернулся домой, Надя впервые повела себя не как совсем чужой ему человек: обняла и похлопала по спине так, словно он плакал. Глеб не сопротивлялся, но и не отвечал.   
Надя умерла от ранения через одиннадцать месяцев. Раненной её принесли в этот дом, буквально за пару дней до того, как его пришлось бросить. Увезли в больницу, и это помогло Чертям — не пришлось тащить с собой раненную, когда убегали. Черти тогда дня два не могли выйти на связь. А, когда Глеб наконец смог дозвониться до Леонида, тот голосом сильного человека, но пережившего болезненную утрату, заверил:   
— Не волнуйся. Я похоронил её. Не под настоящим именем, конечно, но похоронил.   
На памяти Глеба позже такой чести не удостаивался никто.   
***  
Тимур выглядел бледным, Ева хмурилась, Ник слушал, подавшись вперёд. Глеб вдруг подумал, что похож на отца семейства, рассказывающего какую-то историю из своей молодости. Осмотрел всех и поморщился от того, что да, теперь его семьёй были эти люди. Чуть лучше, чем прошлая, но всё же он мечтал о другом… или не мечтал. Он уже не помнил.  
— Мы так не поступим, — первой произнесла Ева.   
— Говори за себя, — закатил глаза Глеб. Тогда уверенно повторил Ник:   
— Я так не сделаю.   
— И я, — хрипло отозвался Тимур. — В смысле, я тоже не стал бы ни в кого из вас стрелять… вообще не стал бы стрелять, если честно.   
— Но ты согласился присоединиться к Чертям? — спросила Ева, мгновенно переключившись на него. Тимур складывал вместе подушечки пальцев. Сказал, уставившись на свои ногти:   
— У меня не было выбора.   
— Он даёт выбор, — возразил Глеб. Тимур глянул на него зло:   
— Какой? Подчинение или смерть? Тоже мне выбор.   
— Тебя бы всё равно убили, — как бы между прочим напомнил Ник. — Или ты думаешь, что можно убить губернатора и спокойно вернуться в интернат? «Простите, у вас не прокатило».   
— Они бы приняли за несчастный случай, — оскалился Тимур. Ник кивнул так, словно хотел сказать: «Наивный ещё. Вырастешь — сам поймешь». — Но… — Тимур снова сник, опять сложил вместе пальцы, — мне тут нравится… Поэтому, если чтобы быть тут, надо убивать… Но я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас умер.   
— Ага, все уйдём на пенсию, — отозвался Ник. — Или, может, наш долгожитель расскажет тебе, как умирали остальные?   
Глеб знал, что Тимур плакал, когда убили Вику. Сашу он не застал, но что-то подсказывало Глебу — он плакал бы и из-за неё.   
— Нас всех заставили, — произнёс Глеб. — Но Ник прав. Выбор был, и нормальный человек выбрал бы умереть, а не карабкаться дальше по костям. Это Леонид может сколько угодно играть в благородство и добрые намерения. Давайте хоть мы с вами этого делать не будем.


	9. Chapter 9

Утром Глеб проснулся от какого-то грохота внизу, в гостиной. Вспомнил, что на неделе дежурит Никита, принял грохот как должное и заснул снова.   
Вспомнил об этом грохоте Глеб позже, когда уже проснулся, и после посещения туалета и ванной, спускался на первый этаж, на кухню. В углу гостиной, справа от входа, возвышалась елка метров двух в высоту. Рядом — практически семейная идиллия: Никита, мурлыкая что-то под нос (что уже вселяло беспокойство), стоя на стремянке, наряжал елку игрушками. У стремянки стоял Тимур и с видом мученика, которого мама упорно заставляет учить стихи для Деда Мороза, распаковывал и подавал старшему новогодние украшения. Глеб задержался буквально на секунду, продолжил свой путь к кухне, но по пути бросил:   
— Ну ладно он псих, а ты не мог ему сказать, что двадцатое января уже?   
— Так ведь мы и не отмечали, — вместо Тимура отозвался Никита, забирая очередной шарик. — Все в делах, да в делах. А, мне кажется, нам не хватает простых праздников. К тому же, ну кому какая разница, если мы чуть опоздаем.   
На всякий случай Глеб глазами поискал кошку, которую искренне считал индикатором психического здоровья Никиты. Кошка оказалась жива, сидела под деревом и пока только смотрела вверх. Елка была искусственная, но раньше такой у Чертей не водилось.   
— Елка откуда? — спросил Глеб, уже входя на кухню.   
— Лесная фея дала, — пропел Ник. Тимур распутал для него какие-то ленточки, покорно отдал. Он смотрел то на елку, то на кошку и, думая, что его теперь никто не видит, улыбался. Глеб не стал продолжать анекдот, повторил только:   
— Так откуда?   
— Купил.   
— Из общих денег?   
— Из них самых. Брось, мы все равно тратим не так много, как могли бы зарабатывать, — Никита умудрялся и говорить, и мурлыкать что-то новогоднее под нос. На завтрак Глеб обнаружил кастрюлю овсянки. Скривился и решил, что перебьется хлопьями с молоком. По кухне и собакам дежурила Ева, и вряд ли она бы стала готовить оливье только потому, что у Никиты в жопе Новый Год заиграл. Глеб не злился, что Никита взял общие деньги и спустил на такую ерунду. Елка и елка. Потом уберут ее в сарай. Места много, денег еще больше.   
Елка была наряжена сверху, низ оставался голым, и кошка ждала, когда шарики повесят ближе к ней. Пока в чашку капало кофе из кофеварки, Глеб встал в дверном проеме и громким шепотом посоветовал:   
— Моргни два раза, если он тебя заставил.   
Тимур улыбнулся, попытался одновременно казаться серьезным и раздраженным, но в итоге как-то сжался, и Никите пришлось за очередным шаром спускаться самому.   
— Глеб, иди нахер, отвлекаешь, — посоветовал беззлобно Ник. Глеб совету последовал и отошел, но вернулся уже с чашкой кофе. Верх был наряжен, шары Ник мог уже сам распаковывать и вешать, но Тимур по-прежнему помогал ему. Глебу стало неудобно — у парня, может, Нового Года никогда нормального не было.   
— Что за на**й?! — на лестнице стояла Ева, мгновенно проснувшаяся от увиденного. — Он же не человеческими органами елку наряжает? Потому что если да, то я звоню боссу.   
— Присоединяйся, — фальцетом позвал Никита, подыгрывая в желании всех увидеть в этом обострение. — Будет весело. А на масленицу кого-нибудь нарядим в чучело и сожжем.   
— А на Новый Год ты как развлекаешься? — спросила Ева, не торопясь спускаться. Может, ей казалось безопаснее на втором этаже.   
— Над этим я еще не думал… Шашлык из собачьего мяса?   
— Кошачьего, — поправила Ева и, когда Ник постарался глянуть на нее угрожающе, пояснила: — Тронешь моих собак, и я освежую твою кошку.   
— И у меня случится кризис.   
— И я пристрелю тебя как буйного, — пообещала Ева. Она прошла на кухню. Никита, освободив руки, дежурно показал ей средний палец. Обычное и даже доброе утро: никто не ранен, не умер и даже на задания пока никого не отправляли.   
Глеб специально наблюдал: Ева достала из холодильника кашу, без брезгливости шмякнула несколько ложек в тарелку и поставила разогреваться.   
— Ты можешь готовить, что хочешь, не обязательно тюремную еду, — как бы в шутку напомнил Глеб. Ева глянула в его тарелку, в которой плавали хлопья, кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от них, ответила:   
— Ага. А ты можешь есть, что угодно. Не обязательно то, что готовлю я.  
Спорить с этим Глеб не стал. Каждый мог готовить себе сам, только дежурный был обязан готовить на всех.   
Заданий сейчас не было — Леонид сосредоточился на поиске тех, кто загнал тогда Ника в старый кирпичный завод. Глеб подумал, что, в принципе, можно не бездельничать и самому приготовить что-то на праздничный стол. Съездить в город и купить Чертям подарки — может, это их последний праздник. Может и его последний. Но кто бы мог подумать, что инициатива пойдет от Ника.   
— А в клуб когда? — раздался из гостиной голос Кристины. Глеб напрягся, забыл проглотить кофе.   
— Давай завтра, — предложил Ник. — Сегодня ж Новый Год. А завтра будни, народу будет поменьше.   
Ева сделала вид, что не заметила волнения Глеба. Иногда казалось, что Кристина — это способ Ника с Евой доминировать над остальной частью команды. Глеб и Тимур ее шарахались, эти же вели себя спокойно, и на остальных смотрели с таким непониманием, словно они в пятнадцатом веке от темнокожего шарахались. Их это не касалось и они не понимали. Глеб рискнул встать из-за стола, чтобы выглянуть в коридор и спросить:   
— А вам можно в клуб?   
Кристина так и так выбирались иногда в клубы, обязательно с охраной. Потому что было бы странно, если б после каждого ее появления кто-то исчезал. В спокойные периоды цикла ее мог сопровождать Глеб, но все чаще она брала с собой Ника. И Глеб очень надеялся, что они не убивали по человеку на каждой такой вылазке. Но впрочем, если б убивали, Ник не удержался бы и прибавлял их к своему счету. Кристина вместо ответа загадочно улыбнулась, но Глеб и сам уже ощутил — можно. Сейчас самое спокойное время, на которое Кристина для него становилась блеклой девушкой в заляпанной краской рубашке. Пожалуй, она и с ними за столом вечером посидеть сможет.   
— Я могу съездить в город. Что купить?   
— Петарды, — оживился Тимур. — Салют!   
— Собак перепугаете! — раздалось с кухни.   
— Бенгальские огни, — умерил его аппетиты Глеб.   
— Цветочек аленький, — дежурно пошутил Ник, и на этот раз у Глеба была заготовлена шутка:   
— Хватит с нас чудовищ. Значит, ничего.  
— А что, Леонид тоже приедет? — отшутился Никита так, словно давно ждал этой реакции. — Я с тобой поеду.   
— А я с тобой нет, — Глеб уже надевал куртку. — Или ты хочешь пешком домой топать?   
— Я не все купил, — ответил Ник, словно его об этом спрашивали. Вручил оставшиеся игрушки Тимуру и парень изобразил что-то вроде: «Ну вот, скинул на меня всю работу», но тут же взялся украшать низ елки.   
— Мандаринов купите, — раздалось с кухни. И, после паузы, деланно недовольное, — и выпить.   
Леонид не любил, когда Черти пили. Он в этом был идеалистом, и ему казалось, что если Черти позволят себе хоть бокал, то тут же уйдут в запой. Из-за специфики работы.   
Ехать с Никитой и правда не хотелось, и Глеб старался одеваться скорее, чтобы перед его носом захлопнуть дверь машины и свалить одному. Но Ник оказался шустрее и в машину забрался первым, проигнорировав мрачный взгляд командира. Даже ремень безопасности пристегнул. Весь такой послушный. Он напоминал ребенка, который весь год вел себя ужасно, но подарок все равно хотел хороший.   
Глеб вывел машину из двора, на медленной скорости выехал на дорогу и только там, на пустой трассе, которая вела в их поселок, разогнался.   
— Ты читал дело Третьей? — спросил внезапно Ник. Если бы Глеб ел, он бы наверное подавился, тут же только машина чуть вильнула.   
— Читал. Что, ты теперь боишься, что задирал ее?   
— Просто удивился, — пожал плечами Ник. — По сравнению с нами она та еще зверюга.   
— Да ладно? Скольких она пристрелила? Зарезала, по-моему, вообще одного только. А у тебя сколько на счету?   
— Ага. А еще я до всего этого говна тусил по клубам, учился, присматривался к одноклассницам. Насчет тебя не знаю, ты как, с батей убивал или ты отдельно, он отдельно?   
— Обычно я до Чертей жил, — ответил Глеб, но в голосе что-то обиженное послышалось.   
— Я потом еще думал… ну потом, в смысле, после того, как босс ее дело притащил. Или как мы ее уже к нам притащили. Вот представь, ты слабая девушка. Как бы ты убивал? Яд? Огнестрельное? Что-то, что убьет быстро и наповал.   
— Она не слабая, — отозвался Глеб.   
— Угу. Но, очкарик, молоток? Молоток?! Это ж надо вовремя выхватить, не растеряться. И в висок, чтобы сразу кровь в глаза, чтобы ориентацию потерял. Знаешь, какой шанс попасть в висок, когда руки трясутся?   
— Ты читал дело, — напомнил Глеб терпеливо. Ник криво улыбнулся:   
— Теперь да. Но я еще тогда почувствовал… Нет, не хочу сказать, что зря, но…   
— Знавал я одного паренька в Чертях, — перебил Глеб, — он вот тоже мог бы взять пушку или дом поджечь. Но выбрал почему-то пилу.   
— О да, мы с ней похожи, — закивал Ник. — Поэтому и кайфую. Просто подумал, что она… ну, совсем как я.   
— С поехавшей крышей.   
— В точку. А потом понял, что нет. Это был ее переход. Выбитые зубы, сломанные пальцы, приводы в полицию. Хулиганство, тяжкие телесные… Мне кажется, она должна была оказаться по другую сторону от Чертей. В какой-нибудь женской банде, которая резала бы людей в темных переулках.   
— Нет, не могла, — покачал головой Глеб. — Невнимательно читал. 

Два года назад.

Ситуация была опасная — к Лере пристали сразу четверо. Конечно, Лера, которой тогда было восемнадцать, как и Еве, уже подрабатывала то эскортницей, а то и вовсе проституткой. Но одно дело, когда она выбирала, когда ей за это платили, и другое дело четверо в баре, слетевшиеся просто на короткую юбку и глубокое декольте. А самое главное — в бар именно Ева ее попросила с ней сходить.   
Ева виделась с матерью днем и теперь отчаянно нужно было это заглушить чем-нибудь покрепче. Чем-то, чтобы весь день казался приснившимся: мама, бар, Лера и эти четверо. Бар был провинциальным, без охраны, ребята выглядели так, словно и до туалета не дотерпят, затащат тут же, куда-нибудь в угол. И Ева взбесилась. Ее взбесило не столько то, что приставали там к ее подруге — она бы это сделала для любой другой девушки. К тому же она уже начала свой вечер забывания и, хоть на ногах еще держалась, но уже с трудом. Злость отрезвила, придала сил, и, когда один из настырных отвлекся и обернулся на крик из зала, он успел увидеть только занесенный над ними железный стул. Добротный такой стул, выбранный в бар специально, чтобы в драках не повредился. Правда, руководство явно предполагало, что стулом максимум будут кидаться, а не бить им.   
***  
Проснулась Ева в таком виде, что, наверное, и сама была похожа на дешевую проститутку. И проснулась на лавке в камере с фривольно одетыми девушками, ожидавшими у прутьев клетки. Спросила хрипло:   
— Курить есть?   
— Ага. А еще опохмелиться, — хриплым голосом ответила одна из жриц любви. Другая цыкнула на нее:   
— Не слышно.   
Ева прислушалась, поднялась и поковыляла к прутьям решетки. И на полпути поняла, то ли по содержанию разговора, то ли каким-то шестым чувством, что разговор касался ее.   
— … да это же состояние аффекта. Ну правда. Ее подруга говорила, что ее мать продать пыталась еще в детстве алкашам местным. Пьяная, а тут знакомая история, вот в голове и помутилось. Ну Федь, я ж знаю, что ты только тут такой железобетонный. А так-то ты ничего, человек.   
У Евы болело лицо, ребра, руки, у которых кроме синяков были и сбитые костяшки. Смогла ли убежать Лера? Сука языкастая, никогда молчать не умела. А Ева ей ту историю спьяну как-то сболтнула, но только теперь пожалела.   
У девчонок в интернате у всех были истории одна другой хуже. Ева своей даже гордилась: ей было одиннадцать, когда мама попыталась ее подложить под кого-то из дружков. Конечно, не бесплатно. Да только у «покупателя» после той попытки, наверное, никогда уже не встанет. В полицию, само собой, никто на Еву не сообщал, но мать кричала, что от дочери никакой пользы, только жрать и умеет, даже бутылку матери в старости обеспечить не в состоянии. Уже к концу недели сдала дочь в интернат.   
Ева думала, что в интернате будет хуже, чем дома. Что дома еле стоящие на ногах алкоголики, а в интернате наверняка руководство девочек с радостью прощупает, найдет способ. Не говоря уже о тех, кого туда отправляют. Но так получилось, что брошенные дети друг за друга старались держаться, и в компанию Ева влилась быстро, разве что озверела еще больше. Но парни ее бесили настолько, что среди них она уже была известна как «Эта прип**нутая» или и вовсе «лесбиянска». Ее не трогали, и Еву это устраивало — у нее лучше всего и правда получалось найти общий язык с девчонками.   
— Ден, ну не могу, ты ж знаешь… А если те заяву накатают? Я что буду делать?   
— Не накатают, — снова тот голос. Такой задорный и непривычный для этих стен, словно его по телевизору транслировали. — Я с ними поговорил уже. У них выбор — если они ее посадить попытаются, то их самих за попытку изнасилования упекут.   
— Да кто ж докажет, что было?  
— Ну, я так поговорил, что убедил — докажут.   
— Вот, а теперь и меня убеждаешь… Блин, Ден, ты в кого такой языкастый? У тебя это врожденное, что ли? Я помню, ты в старших классах любую бабу уговорить мог. Мы, помнишь, морду тебе еще бить собирались. Так и ты что? Ты и Толяна уговорил. А заводилой-то у нас он был. Кто она тебе?   
— Пока никто.   
Еву передернуло. Захотелось того, разговорчивого, тоже стулом огреть.   
— Кто там ради тебя старается? — спросила одна из проституток. — Симпатичный хоть?   
— В душе не **у, — огрызнулась Ева.   
— Федь, ну тебе этот гемор зачем? Заявления ни с какой стороны нет, ничего и не было. Вот и отлично же? Ну что, я ее забираю?   
— А ей как, сказать, что это ты тут расстарался?   
— Сам скажу.   
Послышались шаги, потом скрежет замка, в комнату с клеткой вошел полнеющий уже, но молодой парень в форме. Поздоровался с дежурным и лениво, будто тот ничего не слышал только что (а может думал, что он и не слышал), предложил:   
— Ну че, утро. Отпускать пора?   
— Да, пора, — согласился дежурный и к клетке подошел с ключами, отпер. Ночные бабочки тут же радостно разлетелись. У Евы болело тело, да и боров этот стоял прямо у нее на пути. Морщился — видок у нее был все-таки не женственный. Судя по ощущениям, под глазом расползался синяк.   
— Там, короче, спаситель твой стоит. У части. Ты его узнаешь, у него улыбка как у крокодила. Если б не он, они б тебе башку-то проломили тем же стулом, что ты их охаживала.   
— А подруга моя где? — хрипло спросила Ева, выбираясь из клетки. Старалась идти ровно, словно и не болело ничего.   
— Да кто знает. Дома уже может, спит. А может укатила из клуба с кем-то, кого там и ловила.   
«Улыбчивого крокодила» Ева и правда сразу заметила. Тот выглядел взъерошенным, попытался пригладить волосы и улыбнулся, дав понять, что именно ее тут и ждет.   
— Курить есть? — спросила Ева.   
— Не курю, — ответил тот с готовностью. Не дать не взять — пластиковый Кен. Только потрепанный, словно девки за него дрались. Ева хлопнула его по плечу, выходя из части:   
— Ну и гуляй тогда.   
И чуть не ударила и этого парня, потому что он перехватил ее ладонь, которая его хлопнула, взял в свою, словно они за руку держались, а вторую положил на талию. Так они и вывалились на улицу. Пока Ева примерялась, куда будет сподручнее его ударить, раздался чужой голос:   
— Так это твоя баба, что ли?   
Напротив дежурной части, не скрываясь, стояла машина — дорогая. Около нее ждали почему-то трое, не четверо, и вид у них был еще хуже, чем у Евы. У одного рука крепилась на какую-то произвольную перевязь, у другого рожа была в зеленке.   
— Ну… да, — смущенно признался парень. Ева замерла — вряд ли такая фигня могла бы остановить этих троих. Дали бы улыбчивому по зубам, чтобы внимательнее следил «за бабой своей» и «правильно воспитывал», а Еву бы затащили в машину. Пофиг, что напротив полицейского отделения. Ева не вырывалась только потому, что были цели важнее — сверлила взглядом тех, напротив. Смотрела так, словно в шее выбирала тот кусок, в который зубами вцепится. А впрочем, она бы и вцепилась. Скорее всего ее бы убили, но изнасиловать — ну уж нет.   
Но ребята выматерились, сели без спешки в машину и уехали.   
— В больницу тебе надо, — произнес парень. — Давай, провожу.   
— Бесишь, — через зубы процедила Ева. Но — он не бесил. Странно, но сейчас она уже лучше относилась к нему. Она по-прежнему могла в любой момент развернуться, врезать ему и уйти. Но… не хотелось. Она рациональной частью понимала, что «он хороший только потому, что пытается меня в кровать затащить». А в то же время более разумная сторона Евы высмеивала это: «Кого? Меня? Да я ж ни на что не похожа. Какая постель, мне и правда в больничку надо».   
Потом Ева поняла — впервые о ней заботился кто-то незнакомый. К тому же парень. Девчонки выручали друг друга, но это было другое. Это было вроде вклада в будущее, либо способом развлечься. Как бы Ева не пыталась казаться злой и колючей, но изначально Денис покорил ее именно тем, что вступился за нее, незнакомую девушку. Да, конечно, он надеялся, правда не только на секс, но и на отношения. Потом он сказал, что в его голове в тот момент играла ария Валькирии, а когда он обернулся к бару, то вдруг увидел, как Ева подняла над головой стул для удара. И подумал — вот она, Валькирия.   
Денис умел договариваться, но никогда не умел драться. Они словно обменялись полом — Ева была стальной, сильной, непробиваемой и именно этим брала. Денис — мягким, заботливым. Они видели друг в друге то, чего им отчаянно не хватало в себе. Если бы Ева была хоть на каплю романтиком, она бы сказала, что они были половинками, которые отлично друг друга дополняли.   
К тому времени Ева жила на съемной квартире, но провалялась в больнице полтора месяца. С работы ее уволили, из квартиры хозяин вышвырнул ее вещи (а их и так было мало, не жалко) и, по сути, Ева после выписки оказалась на улице и без денег. Она все еще могла пойти к подругам, те бы не отказали. Но Денис навещал ее в больнице каждый день, Денис же встречал ее после выписки. Он и раньше говорил, что готов взять ее к себе, и к нему в машину Ева села с видом: «Что с тобой сделаешь, не отстанешь же? Проще поехать, чем сбежать». Надо ли говорить, что сбегать она не хотела?   
А в домашней обстановке вдруг оказалось, что Ева тоже может быть не стальной, а мягкой и заботливой. Денис к тому времени заканчивал пятый курс экономического института, параллельно работал в какой-то фирме, и получалось у него как и все в его жизни — как по нотам. Он подсказал Еве, что ей совсем не обязательно быть девчонкой с улицы. Напомнил, что она не хочет судьбу как у других девчонок, которые уже родили и остались матерями-одиночками или подались в проституцию. А некоторые и то, и другое. Денис уговорил ее поступать. Ева сама выбрала психологический институт. Она думала, что сможет, когда выучится, помогать тем, кто пережил насилие. Она хотела как Денис: спасать людей не прибегая больше к насилию.   
Его родителям она сначала очень не нравилась, и Ева их не винила. Через год совместной жизни, оборачиваясь назад, она и сама думала, что не пожелала бы Денису такой девушки. Но ей позволили быть слабой, позволили быть доброй, и она стала. Все оказалось так просто, что даже не верилось.   
Может, этим неверием Ева и накликала беду.   
У Дениса было много самых разных друзей. Так уж получилось, что среди них затесались и экстремисты. И, когда этих людей арестовали, последним сообщением на одном из телефонов было от Дениса: «Могу три банки отдать, потом сочтемся».   
Ева узнала обо всем этом потом. Была зима, уже стемнело, да и вообще был поздний вечер, когда она, так и не дозвонившись до Дениса, написала его родителям. Потом она думала, что лучше бы он загулял, лучше бы он изменял, как сначала предположила его мама. Предположила, но к ним в квартиру приехала. Ева была в панике. Для нее, прежде такой сильной, открывалась новая грань ужаса. Она боялась не за себя, но за достаточно близкого ей человека. Никогда прежде с Евой такого не случалось, когда руки-ноги целы, сама она дома и в порядке, а чувствует себя так, словно умирает каждую секунду. Так же чувствовала себя и мать Дениса, и вместе они кое-как пережили это, обзванивая сначала больницы, потом морги.   
Для Евы это была самая страшная ночь. Даже страшнее, чем новости, которые пришли потом.   
Из морга им позвонили сами, с чужого номера. Они же и объяснили ситуацию: труп поступил из полицейского участка. Причина смерти: самоубийство.   
Дальше мама Дениса сломалась, Ева наоборот превратилась в ту самую, стальную и непрошибаемую. Она даже не плакала. Холодно и зло выясняла, откуда следы пыток на человеке, который «покончил с собой». Ей отвечали, что нет никаких следов, это посмертные изменения, а она не доктор. Да, Ева не была доктором, но Ева не была и дурой. Пока мама Дениса падала в обморок, пока приехал его отец, вчера вечером твердивший им, что ветреный сын просто устал от семейной жизни и ушел «гулять», Ева рыла информацию: какое отделение, какое обвинение? Кто нашел труп, кто вел дело?   
Ей не говорили ничего, отговариваясь непроницаемым: «Мы не знаем».   
Ева не хотела оставлять тело в морге, ни на секунду вообще не хотела больше оставлять Дениса одного и вне дома. Она понимала, насколько это бред, но ей казалось, что и труп Дениса продолжат мучить. Или что они как-то уберут следы пыток.   
Тут уже родители Дениса вытащили ее из морга, пообещали нанять своего патологоанатома, обещали, что разберутся. Они хотели, чтобы Ева позволила себе слабость, поплакала, но в ней не было грусти, только злость, ярость, ненависть. Она хотела знать, кто это сделал. Она была уверена на тот момент, что, как только найдет виновных, не обязательно людей, просто место, придет туда, обольет их и себя бензином и сожжет. Только так она могла избавиться от этой ярости.   
В таком состоянии ее привезли в пустую квартиру, которую она с Денисом снимала, накапали успокоительного зачем-то, и со спокойной душой ушли переживать свое горе.   
Успокоительное было явно непростое, а может свое взяла усталость, и Ева, не включая света, уселась в угол дивана, завернулась в покрывало и сидела так. Ей не хотелось ни света, ни телевизора, ни собственных мыслей. В темноте она наблюдала, как за окном падал снег. Родители Дениса хотели действовать законно, Ева же понимала, что ничего из этого не выйдет, она не собиралась даже пробовать.   
Мир вокруг нее перелистывался, как фотографии, на самые яркие моменты. Она снова ощущала себя так, словно умирает: вся жизнь перед глазами раскладывалась. Время до Дениса, счастливое время с Денисом. Их знакомство, закрепление первого впечатления. Как ей завидовали подруги, как она думала, что теперь все наладится. Но сейчас она понимала, что в это «наладится» входил и факт существования Дениса. Если бы он бросил ее сегодня, она бы вернулась к прошлой жизни. Но все же лучше бы он ее бросил, тогда не было бы такой ярости, ненависти. Она бы просто напилась, проматерила его неделю, врезала бы хорошенько, и все.   
В какой-то момент Ева подумала — что, если он чувствовал, что однажды в его жизни появится ситуация, с которой он не справится. В которой ему понадобится ее сила. И именно поэтому выбрал ее из всех. И, когда настал этот момент, ее не оказалось рядом. Именно досада на себя, что она не справилась (хотя что бы она там сделала?) стала последней каплей для Евы, чтобы хлынули слезы. Она чувствовала себя брошенным ребенком и в то же время тем, кто не смог защитить свою более слабую любовь.   
Еще у Дениса были друзья журналисты. Они копали эту историю, и у Евы был с ними натуральный обмен: она им грустные истории от безутешной вдовы, они ей информацию. Ева к тому моменту уже поняла, что сжигать себя — так себе идея. К тому же огонь ей уже не казался таким верным решением. К мысли использовать молоток она пришла в тот момент, когда читала медицинское заключение.   
Параллельно попросила помощи у подруг из интерната. Еве нужно было научиться вести себя доступно, оставаясь при этом недосягаемой. Она умела только драться до этого, и то побеждала больше яростью, чем умением. Драться она тоже училась.   
Родители Дениса взяли ее к себе, как замену сына, чтобы место его опустело не сразу — отдали Еве его комнату, старались не лезть в ее жизнь. Ева знала, чего они ждали — не начнет ли она блевать по утрам и распухать в талии, но она всегда старалась предохраняться. Сейчас жалела.   
Этому всему в папке Чертей был посвящен один листок. Намного больше — про прошлые приводы Евы в полицию. И страниц двадцать занимало описание убийства и фотографий с места преступления. От Дениса в папке было два фото: он еще живой и то, в каком состоянии был труп. А вот месть Евы Леонид словно смаковал, или хотел, чтобы Черти знали, кого берут в команду. 

Ник ввалился в дверь, закрыв себе обзор большим бумажным пакетом, с порога начал:   
— А Дедушкой Морозом сегодня…   
И замер. В гостиной за журнальным столиком сидел Леонид, напротив него Тимур, бравший на себя обязанность отвлекать босса, если никого не было. Ева считала, что если Леонида бросить ждать одного, ничего с ним не случится, Ник был с ней солидарен, а Тимур старался брать пример с Глеба.   
— Какой нахер Новый Год? — спросил Леонид, указав на елку.   
— Что, и в праздники работать? Какая-то дерьмовая работа у нас, — наигранно огорчился Ник и потащил пакет по лестнице наверх. Навстречу уже спускалась Ева. Леонид продолжал ждать ответа, на этот раз от вошедшего Глеба, который и дверь закрыл.   
— Мы забыли про праздник, решили устроить позже.   
— Да вы никогда его не праздновали! Мне казалось, вы это ненавидите! Что это напоминание, что каждый год может быть последним.   
Ева, дойдя до диванов, положила руку на плечо Тимуру, тот выкрутился, с дивана встал и отправился наверх, на этот раз ему на встречу попался Ник.   
— Спасибо, что напоминаешь об этом, — кивнул Глеб и понес пакет на кухню. Внезапно, но за идею вступилась Ева, произнесла:   
— Мне кажется, нам было нужно что-то кроме убийств в этой жизни. Убийств и клубов. И собак.   
Кошка, дремавшая на диване, гордо встала с него, как только туда сел Ник. И на брошенное вслед «шкура» только гордо задрала хвост.   
— Если это ненадолго, то мы можем отложить. — Глеб вернулся с кухни, сел. Теперь получилось, что на диване напротив Леонида сидели трое Чертей.   
— Да кто ж знает. Там, может, на один вечер дел, а может, придется повозиться. И нужны мне все трое… больше для подстраховки. Предчувствие дурное.   
— Предчувствие? — переспросил Глеб с нажимом. Леонид болезненно поморщился. Резко подняв взгляд, заглянул в глаза Никите, словно только ему признавался:   
— Сначала планировал только Никиту отправить. Там в городе молодняк пропадает. Это по его части. Но я видел, как его труп сбрасывают в коллектор. Видел маску Черта на стене, как трофей. И в коллектор его скидывали трое.   
— Тебе кошмар приснился, старик, — огрызнулся Ник. — Меня никто не возьмет. Я бессмертный.   
— Но вы все же втроем проверьте. Место я скажу. Время — нет, но скоро. Если там что-то действительно ужасное, что вы и втроем не справитесь, то валите оттуда нахер, что-нибудь придумаем.   
— Место чего? — спросила Ева. — Место, где очередную жертву схватят? А нам ее оставить и валить, если там все плохо?   
— Блин, сучка, чтобы мы оттуда свалили, там должна стоять армия. Во всех других случаях мы справимся. — Ник все еще выглядел злым. Казалось, что на его спине поднимались иголки дикообраза, сейчас его было опасно спрашивать даже о количестве сахара для чая.   
***  
Там была армия. Там была, мать их, армия. Несколько человек наемников, который загнали выскочивших было Чертей в укрытие.   
Итого: трехэтажный неприступный особняк, куда въехала черная машина, которую они преследовали. Из защиты у Чертей только стальные щиты, которые успели вытащить из машины и поставить напротив входа в особняк. Это было в лесу, который весь принадлежал владельцу особняка.   
Они наблюдали за местом, на которое указал Леонид, по очереди. Все-таки хорошо было работать на провидца, хотя и хотелось бы получать более точную информацию. Но и не «сами догадывайтесь» — тоже неплохо. У них был условный сигнал, чтобы не тратить время на объяснения, и по оклику «Тревога!» — все вскакивали и одевались, как в армии, переводили оружие в боевой режим и загружались в машину. Местом, за которым наблюдали, был Вечный Огонь в одном из небольших городков. Напротив огня проходила одна из главных дорог в городе — широкая, днем довольно заполненная, хотя до пробок не доходило. Тревога случилась в дежурство Евы, в первом часу ночи. Казалось, ничего страшного не предвиделось — компания подростков, школьники, парни и девушки, отогревались у огня, словно стайка бомжей у бака. Они собирались расходиться, две машины такси уже забрали человека четыре. Время от времени кто-то из подростков выходил к дороге, чтобы посмотреть, не едет ли следующее и не видно ли полиции.   
Машина вырулила откуда-то из дворов. И тревогу Ева подняла уже на подъезде, заметив, что у нее нет номеров. К тому времени из подростков на площади оставалось пятеро, а у обочины всматривалась в темноту девушка, русые волосы которой торчали из-под вязанной шапки.   
Ева закрепляла маску и заряжала оружие по-прежнему внимательно наблюдая за тем, как машина остановилась у площади и, пока никто не успел опомниться, девушку втащили внутрь.   
Теперь, у стального барьера под дождем пуль, было ощущение, что жертву уже сожрало. Перед ними сомкнулись железные челюсти, и они никак не могли их пробить. Ева точно знала, что в кого-то она попала, подозревала, что и Ник с Глебом тоже успели кого-то убить, но противников все равно хватало. С каким-то странным задором, словно под кайфом, словно были внутри компьютерной игры, они продолжали палить по загнанным за свои щиты Чертям.   
— Уходим, — приказал Глеб, пока перезаряжал автомат. Приказал спокойно, буднично, словно они тренировку провалили.   
— Ей на вид лет тринадцать, — как бы между прочим произнесла Ева. Они общались по внутренней связи, внешнюю не включали.   
— Ты предлагаешь умереть тут за нее? — Глеб говорил без сожаления, по-прежнему буднично. Ник только пыхтел в эфир, а Еве очень хотелось бы послушать, что думает он. Но, если и Ник за то, что надо отступать… они сделали все, что могли. — Если тебе станет легче, то я потом чисто для тебя спасу еще штук пять тринадцатилетних девочек. Но не эту.   
Автомат был перезаряжен, но Глеб уже не стрелял, он смотрел назад. Было видно, что он прикидывал, как им лучше бежать.   
— Второй?   
— Надо уходить, — подтвердил Ник. У него голос был севшим, нервным, но взгляд по-прежнему прямой. Ева только кивнула, перезарядила свой автомат и — внезапно даже для самой себя встала в полный рост. В первую секунду она открыла огонь по тем, кто высунулся, приняв ее за легкую мишень. Снесла троих шквальным огнем, но тут же ее больно ударило в грудь и в живот, отбросило на метр от защиты. Сквозь звон в ушах она слышала, как ругнулся Глеб. К ней метнулась тень Ника, он за ноги втащил ее снова под прикрытие, пока Глеб стрелял за троих, не позволяя врагам высунуться или приблизиться.   
— Не живут у нас бабы, — грустно сказал Ник. Ева кашляла, пыталась прощупать пальцами в перчатках грудь. Бронежилет должен был остановить пули, но болело так, словно нет. Во рту был вкус крови, и все же, в два глубоких вдоха она пришла в себя, села, тут же прокляла себя за это.   
И заново оценила для себя происходящее. Замер Ник, выглядывая над щитами, замер и Глеб, высунувшись чуть сильнее, но он не стрелял. Он смотрел туда, откуда до этого вели огонь. Там по-прежнему были слышны выстрелы и крики. Но ни одной пули в их сторону больше не прилетело.   
Ник отреагировал на звук захрустевшего снега, упал не землю и прицелился. Они еще не видели, кто шел, но раздался чужой голос, почему-то приглушенный:   
— Не стреляйте, Чертики. А то эта лавина снова на вас переключится.   
Ева сплюнула кровь, забыв, что на ней маска, тоже прицелилась туда, откуда шел звук шагов. Глеб целился все еще в сторону дома и вдруг начал стрелять. Очередями, не пригибаясь. По внутренней связи раздалось его удивленное: «Что-то не так!»   
— Что там? — спросил Ник.   
— Он не падает. Я попал, а он идет так, будто у меня не боевые. У него уже дыра в груди, рука на нитке болтается. Но он не падает.   
— Секи, — приказала Ева, вернулась к загородке. Метрах в трех от них стояла человеческая фигура, снег вокруг нее был в красных кляксах, рука болталась на полоске кожи, голова была запрокинута назад, потому что между ней и шеей хлюпала дыра. Оценив это, Ева снова упала в снег рядом с Ником и, взяв на прицел то место, куда целился он, буднично отозвалась:   
— Иди посмотри.   
Ник привстал на колени, повернулся к загородке. Он был не так сдержан и по внутренней связи раздалось его:   
— Бл***, какого тут творится?! Схерали он еще стоит?   
А потом Ник, казалось, каким-то своим животным чувством осознал — враг был не впереди. Самый страшный враг — тот, кто просил не стрелять. И им надо было наоборот пристрелить его, как только он появится.   
Но мертвец не нападал, он стоял на месте, словно доковылял сюда только для того, чтобы наглядно показать Чертям, что произошло. Снова заскрипел снег, в просвете между деревьями показалась человеческая фигура, которая направилась к ним, пригнувшись от веток. Ник и Ева выстрелили одновременно, не обговаривая это. Глеб ничего не сказал — он продолжал смотреть на труп, труп не падал. Звуки перестрелки уходили в глубь дома.   
Если бы не маски, Ева и Ник раньше учуяли бы запах, словно кто-то откопал разлагающееся мясо в лесу. Перед ними упал труп в обрывках ткани и черного целлофана, он почти сгнил, местами проглядывались кости. Зашуршало с другой стороны, Черти снова пустили очередь туда.   
— Ну, бля. Черти. Не умеете вы не убивать, — раздалось с трех сторон одновременно и на этот раз к ним поползло — такое же полусгнившее мясо, да и тот, что был между ними и входом, тоже неуверенно пошел ближе, прямиком на заграждение. На этот раз стрелял и Глеб. Под бронежилетом вспрело тело, трясло. С таким им еще не приходилось воевать.   
— Отступаем! — снова приказал Глеб. — В машину! Бросить заграждение!   
Ева различила в двух трупах не взрослых мужиков, а еще «свежих» девушек, молодых, но безглазых. Какая-то плотина внутри нее остановила панику, Ева первой смогла вернуться в машину и завести двигатель, пока Глеб и Ник еще отстреливались. Глеб, видимо, добил своего мертвяка, дернул за плечо Ника и, проскочив мимо двух полуразвалившихся, которые даже не задели его, вскочил в машину, за руль.   
Ник стоял. Он даже не стрелял больше, он смотрел на вход в особняк. Вокруг него шевелилась тьма, по бронежилету скребли руки.   
— Второй! — окликнул Глеб. Ник дернулся, как проснулся, обернулся и побежал. Но не к ним. Ко входу в особняк. В дверном проеме, в коридоре, в котором сейчас не было ни живых, ни мертвых, он видел сгорбившийся силуэт своей вечной спутницы, что уходил внутрь. Туда, где еще были слышны выстрелы.  
Ник влетел в дверной проем, тут же пригнулся и прислонился к стене. Хотя они убили тут немало, ни одного трупа у входа не лежало. Может, конечно, их оттащили куда-то в темноту, но не было таких следов, будто волокли кого-то. Кровь у дверей была — на полу, кляксами. Тут мертвые тоже уходили сами. В обычной обстановке у Ника бы это в голове не укладывалось, сейчас, в разгар обстрела, он принял это как должное, обещая себе подумать и засомневаться над этим позже.   
Выстрелы, которые до этого раздавались со второго этажа, замолкли. Кто-то там кричал от боли или страха, а может от того и другого. Кричал одинокий голос. Пахло железом, порохом, кровью. Половина лампочек была перебита и особняк был словно из времени до изобретения электричества — такой же полутемный.   
«Второй, сука! — раздалось по внутренней связи. Глеб нечасто ругался, обычно прямо перед тем, как убивал того, кого обматерил. — В машину! Уходим!»  
— Уходите без меня, — спокойно ответил Ник. Сам, пригнувшись, направился через холл к лестнице.   
— Нет! Вернись в машину! Ты всю команду хочешь угробить?!  
— Уезжайте. Если что, только я сдохну, — легкомысленно ответил Ник и выдернул наушник. Он мешал ему расслышать, что происходило на втором этаже. По-прежнему были слышны крики, уже более тихие, уставшие. Прорезался звук всхлипа — не мужского. Женского или детского, едва различимого. Шагов и уж тем более выстрелов слышно не было. Смерти — не видно. Но Ник понимал, что вся эта толпа, что должна была лежать тут, сейчас была на втором этаже и, скорее всего, там они тоже не лежали.   
Пискнули часы, получив какое-то важное сообщение, которое Ник сейчас читать не стал. Он, пригнувшись, двинулся по лестнице вверх. Людей в тех точках, которые он сам занял бы для ведения огня, Ник не заметил.   
От лестницы вел широкий коридор, почти что еще один зал. По сторонам располагалось несколько дверей, но свет, как и звуки, шел из последней. Ник осмотрел все, даже потолок, осторожно двинулся дальше. Он старался не шуметь, насколько это могла позволить ему тяжелая обувь и броня. Часы снова завибрировали, предупреждая о новом сообщении. Но и шагов внизу Ник не слышал, значит, из машины они не выходили. Уедут, никуда не денутся, если жить хотят.   
Хотел ли жить Ник? Конечно, хотел. Но он понимал — Смерть шла не за ним, и в то же время не за жертвой. Она словно была любимой женщиной, которую он увидел в обществе другого парня. И как безумный рванулся за ней в самое пекло.   
Ник заглянул в комнату и даже вздрогнул. Хотя комната была большая, обстановки ее не было видно, потому что вдоль стен стоял мертвый взвод — люди с пустыми глазами, со сквозными и закрытыми ранами разного урона. Тут было только двое живых: стонавший в центре комнаты, держась за простреленные ноги, мужчина лет пятидесяти, но уже весь седой и сидевшая рядом девушка. Растрепанная, напуганная, она замерла и, казалось, вот-вот от разрыва сердца упадет тут же. Ник махнул ей, девушка дернулась в ужасе, но тут же уставилась на него с другим чувством, с надеждой. Ник одними губами сказал: «Иди сюда», понимая, что пиксели на маске, складывающиеся в рисунок его губ, передадут это не очень разборчиво, но все-таки передадут. Девушка поняла, но прежде, чем она кивнула, вся толпа мертвецов единым порывом обернулась в сторону Ника. Он выругался вслух, с низкого старта рванул к лестнице. Он должен был скатиться с нее, как с горки, попутно набив кучу синяков, но его схватили раньше. Ощущалось это так, словно за спиной Ника вдруг выросло хищное растение, и его побеги синхронно зацепили его — сначала остановили ноги, потом оплели бедра, поясницу, за ремень потащили внутрь. Ник выстрелил несколько раз в это шевелившееся мясо, врезал кому-то в челюсть, сломал кому-то переносицу и ударом сапога разломал пару рук, но масса не отреагировала, его не отпустили. Ник готов был, что его тут же и разорвут, как это показывали в фильмах про зомби. Но его только тащили, к тому же аккуратно, как пойманного зверька, которому нельзя было повредить шкуру. Втащили в комнату и бросили тоже в центр, но в голову Ника теперь смотрели дула по меньшей мере пяти автоматов с разных сторон. Он оказался напротив девушки, над раненным, стоял на коленях. Глазами нашел свой пистолет — в руках одного из мертвецов.   
— Вот мы и поменялись местами. Я ж вас просил, не стреляйте. А вы? Открыли стрельбу.   
Ник обернулся. Человека у входа можно было тоже принять за мертвеца, да Ник, наверное, и принял. Вместо глаз бельма, хотя если присмотреться — линзы, и у мертвых тут были обычные глаза, только тусклые. Он был вымазан в крови как в камуфляже. Молодой крепкий, но низкорослый парень. Главными были две детали: черная кожаная маска у него на лице с решеткой вместо рта и смерть над его правым плечом. Не просто похожая, а та самая смерть, что ходила за Ником.


End file.
